Maui and Moana Chapter 1?
by Skydrathik
Summary: A harmless journey soon turns into an adventure neither of our heroes would have expected. It's basically the story of how I would have wished Maui and Moana ended up together after acknowledging unknown feelings. Features Romance but also a huge bit of Action and (I hope) Disney-humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of the daily routine**

* * *

 **A few weeks ago**

She stared at him in disbelieve, unsure whether to hug him or reach for a random object to smack him in the face with. "Now?"

Throwing the oversized fishing-hook above his shoulder, he swiftly walked through the hut, picking up fruits and whatever items his enormous hands could find, tossing them towards her. "Yup", he gave a low chuckle, "Now!"  
Moana still flabbergasted tried to catch the stuff he was throwing at her - among it a certain daffy chicken. - This was no good, she couldn't leave _now_.

"Uh!? Sorry, but no. I can't!" she bluntly said. His timing was always so... unpredictable.

The Demigod stopped mid motion, turning his big curly head. It was the first time he took a closer look at the girl. It had been a while... - Yet, she hadn't changed too much.  
Still the kid with the persistance to solve every problem that big fat heart of hers.  
Due to this it would be an understatement to say, that Maui, Shapeshifter, Demigod of the wind and sea, hero of _all,_ was **not** disappointed by her refuse. Who wouldn't love to go off, exploring the sea with the personification of pure greatness? - at least for some weeks... hell, just for one day if it had to be. - Wasn't it boring on the lonely island all day, kissing babies and what not? Still the look she was giving him wasn't a pleasant one.

"You can't?", the wall of a man now stood to face her and she imagined the floor shaking as he stepped closer, "or you **don't WANT**?"

He wouldn't be angry, would he? He didn't have the right to be! - She had!  
With all, all people expecting advice from her and him being just his arrogant self again, not showing up for moths and now this!? Ughhh... But as she swallowed her feelings in order handle the ego of the Demigod, her look wandered up to his face. Unexpectedly caring brown eyes looked down at her distressed little figure. There was no way of keeping her cheeks from slightly blushing with him standing that close. What exactly was he staring at?!

"Why not? Are you sick or somethin'?", he asked in a soft grouching voice, sounding almost offended. It really meant a lot, like... a LOT of _he_ invited her to go on a trip. Since their whole story had started the other way around with _her_ forcefully dragging _his_ butt across the ocean. Life is strange.

"What? No, I-I'm just - YOU!", she growled in frustration, taking a few steps forwards, slowly setting down the things he had tossed at her.  
Of course she wanted to join him. Her love for ocean was about anything else. (And as she could tell he'd probably never ask her again if she denied his offer now.)  
But her sense for responsibility got the best of her.  
In angry gestures she waved her arms around, this was all too much for one day. Moana's hands were stressfully tugging at her curly bangs, she risked a look at the strong, muscular man with his giant toy-like hook. Maui seemed thoughtful, having his eyes fixed on her. Waiting for an explanation.

It had been foolish of him to think he would be greeted in embracing admiration, hadn't it, he reasoned with himself. Yet the Demigod hated to admit that the wish of getting to hear a warm _"Welcome back!"_ had been consuming his thoughts ever since he was looking forward to pay her a visit. He hated that a thousand years of soliloquizing could be undone by one week of being accompanied by another living individual. And Moana was very lively. Which made him feel even more sissy.

"You, you can't just show up here all of a sudden and keep me from... my duties. I'm gonna' be chief some day, forgot about that!?", her voice was cracked, almost a little panicked. Everybody but Tamatoa could've easily told she was lying. - Maui wondered, why the thought of becoming the next chief troubled her that much all of a sudden. _~Except... ~_ When he realized that this wasn't the reason behind it at all. The young man's face darkened a little, eyes narrowing an insecure appearing Moana. With a swift motion he swung his hook from one to the other hand as if to collect his thoughts.  
"You're angry", he stated the obvious, "I told you I needed to catch up with some things. It's not like I was away for ages, curly." There was no mocking tone in his deep voice, she swallowed hard at that, _darn' it._ "Thought you were a big girl."

 _~ Of course he saw right through, damn trickster. Why can't he be just a little more like Heihei. Okay, no, that would even worse!~_

"That's... not the point, Maui."

He seemed to flinch at the mentioning of his name. Yes, her big friend wasn't the right one to talk about feelings and stuff, she knew. Well sometimes he was, but not now. According to that the young chief sighed and forcefully kept her voice as calm as possible.  
"Listen, I am just very happy to see you, so let's dro -"  
"Pretty bad at showing that." Voice untapped, playing with his hair, he leaned against his hook in an almost child-like demeanor.

"Wow." _*sarcastic tone*_ If he just knew _how good she actually could be_ at showing _that._ If he would just _let her._

"So why not join the trip, if you missed me that much?", he casually asked, not looking at her. He wouldn't let the subject drop, just like she never did when it concerned his private little stories. Little sadistic Demidiot.

"You're unbelievable. - Listen, I am not some little toddler that needs good old Maui for amusement, you know. My folks need me _here_ and you didn't show up for quite a while... well, but I kinda' missed you,oh great remi-demi-god of all kinds of things, so just let it be!", she admitted and the words hadn't even left her lips, as she could already feel her guts twisting and turning as she saw the stupid wide smile plastered across his cheeky face.  
~ _Super.*annoyance* Ego assured. ~_

He made a noise of satisfaction. "Ahh, that's music to my ears!"  
Defiantly rolling her eyes, almost wanting to gag at his cheesy attempt to drown in victory she gave up. Reasoning with this guy was just - ughhhh.  
With that being said he clapped into his hands, jumped to his feet - dancing around her to a rhythm only he seemed to hear - before pulling her into a big bear-hug.

"Missed ya' too, princess!", he squeezed her tightly.  
Yup, definitely felt sissy. Oka fefe, what was he even doing!?  
Seems he really _had_ missed her.

Moana's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. His skin felt warm. The ink on his chest proudly rose and fell, a pounding heartbeat not to be overheard; Mini-Maui happily hugging Mini-Moana. She couldn't stop herself from grinning at that.

Maybe _they_ would bend the rules just a little and wait with the arrangement, she thought.

Even though his strong arms could squish her within the blink of an eye, she felt as if - for a brief moment - all pressure was lifted off her shoulders. In fact there was probably no place in the whole wide world she'd be able to feel safer than at this guy's chest.  
If that's what it felt like to hug a god, she could definitely get used to this.  
 _~Demigods and their overactive personality... ~_ Everything felt just fine.  
To her he was the closest to a best friend she ever had and Moana had little to no doubt, she meant the same to him. Which is why she secretly wished him to be willing to become a member of her people of Motunui.

 _~ But I guess you can't keep a Demigod from fighting Monsters and saving humanity, living his freedom. He had probably been bored for a 1000 years... someone like this blatherskite wouldn't want to life in a golden cage, not even for the short lifespan of a human. I wonder if he ever planned on getting married with somebody other than himself? ~  
_ Wait, what was going on!? Why was she sulking in these weird feelings just now? This wasn't the time fo - / Just like that she also wished he'd come more often to take her for a journey. He is the only really interesting person - besides grandma - she ever had the pleasure to meet. And let's face it, after getting to know a certain Demi-guy, living without him was quite... boring.

Maui then set her back down on her feet, not as gently as he should, considering she was the daughter of the village's chief - but that was exactly what she liked so much about him. Most times that is to say.  
"Um yeah, shouldn't become a habit though. The hugging-thing, I mean."  
Moana gave him a provoking smile, aware of the fact that **he** was the one that had embraced _her_. Adverting his eyes with slightly reddening cheeks he cleared his throat.  
 _~So he missed me too. A little.~_ The girl jokingly smacked him on the shoulder. He chuckled a little, so did she. Sheepishly rubbing his neck he dwelled on thoughts, all the while Maui's deep brown eyes didn't leave hers for a long moment. She instantly remembered that annoying habit of his to never break a stare. Really, like NEVER. It always felt like this was motivating her brain to think faster - and she came to the conclusion, that she in fact wanted to make use of her way-finding skills more often...

Was there a way to excuse herself in front of her parents? - Now that they had planned on inviting so many candidates? Would they give in and... and let her fi/ _~OH my gosh!_  
 _IDEA! Idea, I've got an idea, okay! Since I am allowed to pick one myself it is MY way of finding a perfect husband by going WAY-FINDING on the ocean, visiting the "nearby" islands in order to pick a man that suits me! ~_  
And with this it wasn't even a lie! Sure she didn't plan on really finding somebody and they would probably sail far across the ocean, but at least she had more time to develop a plan of how to solve this concubine-problem! And hey, maybe she would really meet a nice guy? But most of all, this meant she WAS FREE TO GO WITH HIM!  
As if something in her had snapped the Demigod noticed her being a little  
too quiet and he sensed she had probably made up her mind.  
She always did.

"So?", he hummed.

"So?", she grunted, imitating his face, blinking dramatically with long  
eyelashes.  
Eventually Moana crossed her arms and smiled up at the huge guy that was towering over her. Challenging. "Where did you say where we going again?"

 _*playfully cocks an eyebrow* "_ Oh? No sudden chief-duties to accomplish?"

"Watch out, Semi-Devil! _*glares at him, holding up the reminding finger of don't-you-dare-to-start-again!*_ Or I might overthink my decision!"

Giving her a smug smile. "Yeah, yeah." _As if._  
The girl sighed as she collected the fruits from the ground that he had thrown at her earlier.  
-/ Maui caught the coconut, that was flying towards his head with a breakneck speed with no effort. "Was this a test or something?", he whimpered mockingly shortly after laughing full-throated, followed by a hyperbolic act of strength as he crushed the coconut with only so much as a snap. But his biggest fan was already gone, leaving him alone in the chief's big hut.

"Moana?"

Puzzled he stepped closer to the entrance, pulling layers of cloth aside. Night had fallen quite a while ago and in the bright sky millions and millions of stars shone from above. He couldn't but wonder if they felt lonely up there. So very far away.  
Should ask 'em some day.  
Then he spotted the constellation of his magical hook following its direction all the way down to where a moving dot caught his attention. Squinting his eyes his gaze followed her trailing down the hill, making her way to the shore, where she expected to find her father and the others anchoring the canoes.

Panting, her bare feet struck the grass.  
"Seems like Moana Waialiki of Motunui won't have to marry too soon!",  
the young women wheezed in gladness.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Moana and Maui [Fanfic] II**

[As I said, this is only my way of keeping this story alive since Deviantart is pretty much stressing me out. I suggest you visit my page anyways since the art there is better (GIFs) and my writing style is… different. So far there are 18 Chapters, however I am a total Newcomer to FF-net and I don't have a clue how these things work.]

Also these first 10 Chaps aren't corrected, which means there still are a lot of spelling mistakes; if this scares any of guys off I still say GO READ on deviantart:


	2. Chapter 2

**Convincing**

"Seems like Moana Waialiki won't have to marry too soon!"  
-

* * *

 **Later the same night**

"Am I getting this right: You voluntarily want go on a sailing-trip with the Demigod Maui, who once stole Te Fiti's heart, then restored it and fought a lot of dangerous monsters, because you had no choice to do otherwise in order to safe Motunui - ?"

"It's called way-finding mom, but basically yup. That's right!"

[All the while hidden from sight a small shimmering bug landed on the wooden timber of the small hut.]

"And since you showed our people how to go way-finding - I'm telling you, some of them don't quite get it yet - and now that he came to visit you all of a sudden you want to go on another adventure instead of picking one of the nice men your father and I presented to you... for what reason again?", Sina asked, not sure whether her daughter had mentioned an eligible cause before. Putting down the cloth she had been folding, it was covered by the ancient drawings of maorian legends.

"Umm, because, Mom, I love the ocean! And even though - yes, we left the riff, but we... didn't make it very far -yet! I' mean it'll come an' all, but not as far as I'd love to go because there is so much more and -"  
Her mother raised a worried eyebrow at Moana's brabble.

"Mom, I **want** to go exploring. And it's nice having a friend that shares the same interest. *bleakly* I guess, what I want to say is... I really could need a time-out for a while and... clear my mind about this whole picking-a-husband-thing. Not sure if dad will ever let me leave the shore again once I am married."

Bright shimmering eyes in which Sina could see the love of adventure glancing back, looked up at her in a begging manner. Pure honesty and a will, nobody would be able to break easily, maybe not even the gods.  
The experienced women tilted her head. How come her daughter grew to such a beautiful and fidgety young women - the answer was easy: Tui. Her father had been just the same when he was young. Strong, stubborn, but also kind-hearted and always having a bit more luck, than he actually should have. The man she fell in love with all these years ago. Recognizing these features in Moana assured her time after time, that this girl would be a great chief some day. A great decision-making power ran in their blood. That said, as her mother she had to believe in her. Support her.  
Softly she struck a curl out of Moana's face. Would she really be alright with the presence of a Trickster Demigod accompanying her?

"Heeeee also offered to help me with finding a suiting husband, by the way", the future chief hinted in a convincing manner. Hey, it was worth a try!?

[The blueish bug seemed to vibrate in laughter. _\- He did what? -_  
In disguise the Demigod wondered when he had agreed to the things she was saying, when it hit h - _Wait! WHAT!? HUSBAND!?-]_

Sina smiled knowingly. "Set this statement aside for your father, honey."  
A mother knew when her child tried to whitewash something. Caught the girl rolled her eyes, simpering remorsefully.

"Will you really be okay, alone with this man?" Concern not unjustified.

[As he heard this the Demigod in all his buggy glory felt minimally mortified. He was a hero after all! Not some random creepy cave-man... okay well, bad comparison considering the living-on-a-lonely-island-thing...]

"I'm not alone! There will be Pui and Heihei!"

"The pig and the chicken!? - oh Moana..."  
That's when she gripped the hand of her mother, giving a warm and open smile. "Maui is a great guy, mom!"

[Okay, now it was getting interesting. As quietly as he could the nosy bug shifted back to his human form. Was she going to defend him? If somebody had been walking bye at this very moment, they would have seen the great Maui, Trickster, Shapeshifter, yada-yada-yada wearing a messy bun on top of his head, a joyful grin plastered on his face. His childish curiosity made him look a thousand years younger and he enjoyed it. As if he didn't spent an eternity on a lonely island with nobody but himself.  
Having nobody to tell his amazing stories to and  
\- you bet he was good at story-telling!]

"He looks like an ogre with his muscles all covered in tattoos, but believe me, he's actually a real softy! Really, he's nice, you'd like him!"

[ _~ Wha!?_ *shaggy eyebrows furrowing in disbelieve* - _Did she just call me an ogre? ~_ / Okay, now he was hurt. / _She just called me an ogre. I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE JUST CALLED ME_ _AN OGRE_!?]

"But then how comes I've never met him before? You always call me when this enormous hawk is circling our boats or tell the children stories about his adventures and how the two of you escaped a giant lobster -"

"Coconut-crab. Tamatoa is a coconut-crab."

" - but why did he never introduce himself to us personally?"

[Outside, the giant fish-hook began to sink in his arms. He kind of... regretted eavesdropping. ]

Come to think of it, he really never did!? He actually never shape-shifted in the village or even talked to anybody... just watched them from above. Maybe he doubted they would welcome him. Moana had something in mind, but she didn't want to mention any of the things he had entrusted to her care in front of her mother. Trust was something he didn't gave away gratuitously. So she couldn't but improvise. Badly.  
"Well, you're right with that, but I think he might be...just... _shy?"_

[ _ **SHY!? -**_ His jar dropped.] _  
Nope._ _Maui_ and _shy_ in one sentence sounded definitely wrong.

[- _Okay,_ _ **that's enough!**_ \- Just before he could storm in, showing off his awesome shapeshifting-skills, proving HE WAS REAL, Moana's calming voice stopped him.]

"Don't worry, Mom", the girl spoke. There were no doubts in her words.  
"He is very strong. Even crafty at times. But most of all he has a very lively and lovable personality... - He won't let anything bad happen to me : ) "  
/ Aside from throwing her into the ocean or leaving her behind multiple times - but yeah, if it got serious, she could count on him.

[Maui stood in silence.]

A deep sigh escaped Sina's lips. "Do you think there might be at least a chance your dad and I could speak to this man before you two head out?"

"Meet him? Umm, maybe I guess - Wait! So I CAN GO?"

"...would it keep you from going, if I said _no_?" Sina smiled.  
"If you trust him, so will I... but this time you will have to ask your father as well. He was more than heartbroken and worried to death when I had to inform him about your absence, tamāhine... _*sigh*_ But I guess we can find a compromise here. " _*winks*_  
With a confident smile the middle-aged women held out her arms, embracing her adventurous little girl, that wasn't so little anymore. Stroking her curly head, Sina hummed in a chuffed tune:

"Be careful, won't you?"

"I will!"

[Something rummaged around in Maui's chest. He imagined what it felt like to be cared for in the way Moana's mother and father did. To have parents that were concerned about one's fate. These were old thoughts from a long time ago. Hidden deep, deep down. But it always needed so little to bring them back up again.]

They remained in that hugging position for a while, until Sina pressed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead. "He wasn't at the shore you said? Then I bet he's visiting the place of our ancestors, wishing grandma Tala good night. - You wait here, I will be back soon."

Feet confidently stroking the grass was the first thing he heard after a long pause. What had they been doing for so long? Cautiously he peaked out of his hiding spot, only to see a graceful figure taking the leave. At first sight he thought it was Moana, but as he examined _her_ body more closely he spotted curves he was sure his princess didn't have yet. At least he thought so.  
Squeaking giggles came from within the hut. The kid was inside.  
Whispering loudly she danced through the room. "Yesssss!" Moana was now running around in circles, hands up high in the air. "Finally!" Fun and glory was on the plan, no longer advising other villagers, no cheerful talks for sissy boys while they're getting their tattoos done - FREETIME! After just a while she landed on her back, giggling. Laughing lustily at the ceiling.

"Well done", a low voice broke the silence, causing the girl to freeze. Chin cocked upwards she blinked bewildered at the self-aggrandizing man, leaning against the entrance. In one hand balancing the fish-hook he smirked at her. How long had he been there...?  
She turned, facing him, head propped up by her hands. Smiling widely.  
As ordinary as the situation was meant to be, with the fluffy bun on top of his head he always reminded her of a cute troll-baby. The dimpled cheeks with a slight healthy blush, nubian nose. Curls dangling above deep brown puddles of eyes that seemed challenging and soft for the time being.  
Moana caught herself watching in awe as his buff chest swelled and he crossed his arms in satisfaction. She had to admit that he kind of looked fairly attractive.  
For all Troll-Baby.

"Like what you see?"  
*immediately starts flexing his muscles with a cocky grin*

 _*rolls her eyes*  
_ "How much did you hear?"

"Nothin'. Just arrived."

 _Mhmm,_ _as if_ , an ironic sounding voice in her head murmured.  
"So? Will you do it?"

 _*semi-normal*_  
"Do what?"

 _~Trickster...~_ "Introduce yourself to them?"  
For a moment there was silence. His eyes seemed to trail off, the smile faded as he was looking blankly into nothingness. Hidden in thoughts. What was he afraid of? Actually he already knew all of them, Tui and Sina and even a few others. He had been watching countless times, even asking her things about the villagers and keeping an eye out for the goofy chicken. Moana gradually rose to her feet.  
Did he really fear they would hate him for his murky past?

"Come on, they **will** like you", she encouraged him, gently nudging his vigorous upper arm. The sun-kissed skin began to heat up where she had touched him, the bubbly feeling spread, all the while her former words ran poisoning through his thoughts.

/If she already thought he looked as frightening as an ogre... what would her parents think.../

"Heh, sure." The great Demigod sounded less spirited than usual. With insincere assurance he added: "Buuut lemme' talk to them alone.  
You fine with that?

All of a sudden she felt blame-worthy, though she didn't really know why. "Uh, okay? ...If you want to!?"

* * *

 **The following morning**

"Sooooo, how did it go?"  
Excitement had kept her up all night.

"Guess you already know, since we're standin' on a boat!?",  
he stated sarcastically while untightening one of the ropes.

Sure she knew, otherwise they wouldn't be floating mid-sea on the waka giving by Te Fiti and having stored a whole bunch of supplies that the villagers had practically thrown at her. Still there were some things that struck her as odd, such as why he had " _something important"_ to do while she left the shore alone. Waving at the curious onlookers and her parents. Only for him to join her a few miles later.  
Another thing, which was actually so much weirder, was the talk she had with her mother after Maui had decided the night before to get done with the introducing as soon as possible. Without her of course!?

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Moana, I'm a little... irritated ..."

Suspecting the worst had happened she blared out:  
"Um, you see he's not always that bold and yeah his manners can be quite horrible at times, but -"

Her parents looked at her in sheer confusion.

"Um, what?"

"Me too, honey", her mother assured, holding Tui by the arm, "he wasn't quite as... scary as you described him. In fact he was pretty much the opposite of what I thought a bloody warrior would look like, dear."

Appeasing her father added: "Of course no less impressive! He appeared like a strong, serious young man - god - Demigod, I mean."

Bewildered the girl tried to imagine what their conversation went like.  
She couldn't get rid of the feeling he had done something... _Maui-ish_...

"Okay?! So we are... allowed... to... go? Mom?"  
The girl asked unsurely dandling on her feet.

Sina nodded with a questioning smile towards her husband.  
"It's okay bye me. What's the chief thinking?"

His look lasted on the assuring smile of his wife, then on Moana.  
He sighed. Of all people the gods had to choose _his daughter_ to accompany a notorious Shapeshifter on his adventures. Now, was this a blessing or a curse?

"... He seems like a legit person to me. Are you sure, you want to do this, Moana?"

"Yes, I am", sounding as mature as possible with her #Daughter of the Chief-voice.

"And you won't forget about our _deal_?", he asked worriedly, knowing there was no way taking a back now, if he was looked at by his two favorite women.

His daughter's eyes darkened. "No, dad, I won't."

"... then it's decided."  
The words had barely left his mouth as Moana already threw her arms around him to hug him. "Thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou - THANK YOU!"

Tui chuckled and pulled Sina within the hug.  
"Since our little chief is probably going to set sail as soon as possible _*he raised an eyebrow*_ I guess I'll be having some arrangements to do. Bye the way, you really want to take the pig and this... um... chicken with you?"

"Animal sidekicks", she shrugged happily, "gotta' make sure they don't get eaten when I'm gone!"

"Uh, of course... well then, you two head back home! And you, Mo, try to get some sleep. I want a well-rested daughter to wave at me tomorrow!" With a fatherly pat on the shoulder and a swift kiss for his wife he left the two alone.

"I do also have to prepare some things for tomorrow", her mother said unexpectedly. But before she turned away, Sina leaned down to Moana. "You know, I have to admit, I imagined _him_ to being a little bigger. Scarier."

Wait, who was she talking about? "Maui!?"  
 _~ BIGGER!? Bigger than the gorilla-size he already has!? ~_

She nodded. "For a Demigod that went through so much, pulled our islands from the sea and all of of these stories your grandma told the children, I think he looked a little too ordinary to be so tough. Still handsome and well-mannered, sweetheart, but almost to good to be true. _*shrugs*_ Anyways, maybe this was just my impression. He's a Trickster they say."

Moana's jaw dropped in a lack of comprehension.  
"Are you sure, we are talking about **the same person** here!?"  
 _~handsome; well-behaved !?~_

"What a pity", but her mother was already on her way,  
"I didn't even get to see his magical Fish-Hook."

* * *

 **Back on the boat**

There had to be something the wall of a man hadn't told her.  
And not knowing made her crazy...

"Yes, I got that, you convinced them somehow, but that's not what I meant", she said while stroking Pui, who was sitting in her lap. _Lucky pig_ , Maui thought and ignored her allusions. His silky hair was moving in the salty breeze.  
Leaving the steer he walked over to the storage area and placed his hook besides Heihei - couldn't resist to give the stupid chicken a soft pat on the head.

"Why do we have to bring pork and drumstick along,  
if I'm not allowed to eat them?  
\- still can't believe you have two of those, bye the way."

"Nononono no, no shirking of arguments here, great Demigod of the wind  
and sea. What did you do? _How_ did you do it?"

Annoyed he leaned against the mast, strong arms crossed in front of his broad chest. The canoe slightly shifted to it's side. He really couldn't stand the excited look she was giving him.

"Will you drop the matter, if I tell ya' there is nothing to worry about?"

"Nnnope!"  
She shook her head.

He frowned.  
"Of course not."

* * *

 **Short Scene from the crowd slowly parting after Moana had left the shore**

Tui was shaking his head, gaze pinned to the the boat at the horizon.  
"What are you thinking, dear?", Sina asked in a soft voice, not wanting to rip her beloved one out of his thoughts. The chief in all his authority looked very tired.

"I am not sure whether we are bad at parenting or not."

Smiling the women beside him stroked his arm. "Maybe we're just bad at letting go... Anyways, do you want to know what I was thinking?"  
He nodded, still staring at the horizon as if that would bring his little girl back to papa.

"I have an assumption of what kind of a man our daughter will be bringing back."

\- Tui spun his head around, eyes wide, fully unaware of whom she was talking about. "What!? Did she tell you? Oh, **tell me** , please, I don't have a clue!"

"Well... now you have enough time to guess, honey!" ; ) With this she blew a kiss at him and walked towards the village. Baffled he stood there, toes digging in the warm sand below, reasoning with himself, before stumbling after her. Moana definitely was a lot like him, yes, but sometimes mother and daughter could've been almost one and the same.

"Wait what do you mean, Sina!? Please tell me, I-I am your husband! I demand to know! Please!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Now, this is the second time I'm updating on FF-net, sadly I can't make the texts as appealing as on Deviantart and images won't show, so that for as always use the link to check out the pics

PS For all that aren't used to it, the translations of the samoan words will always be on the bottom!

 **CHAPTER 2:** art/Moana-and-Maui-Fanfic-II-654282161

ENTIRE DEVIANTART+All released Chapters:

* * *

waka - canoe  
tamāhine - daughter

AUTHOR'S NOTE:


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahead of Schedule**

* * *

"Will you drop the matter, if I tell ya' there is nothing to worry about?"

"Nnnope!"

"You really can be annoying at times, kid."

Now she was the one lifting an eyebrow.  
"You don't want to talk? - Fine, I can wait."  
She ignored his unimpressed face and opened the hatch of the canoe, where he had stored his hook only moments before. Sitting besides the nourishments and some blankets was Heihei, head occupied with a coconut. Carefully she put Pua down beside him, all the while she could feel Maui's eyes on her. It felt weird.  
\- Okay, best was to play it cool!

"Like watcha' see?", she aped his cheesy pick-up line  
from the day before.

He couldn't but smirk at that gesture.  
Blowing air she kicked the oar, grabbed it and spun it around just the way he always did, poking him in the chest.  
"Oka fefe, come on grumpy cat! It was supposed to be a joke! Or doesn't a _Trickster_ has the sense of humor it takes to beat a _kid?_ " He shrugged, shoving the tip of the oar away. Mini-Maui seemed to stare up at him expectantly.  
"Heh," a smug smile appeared on his lips, "look, it's hard to humble, when you're as great as I am."

~ _There you go_. ~ She cracked a smile at his goofy expression.  
"So, you still didn't tell me where we are heading? Got planned something in particular?"

"Kinda." Back to his normal self again, he stretched his arms behind his  
head. Silky long hair bordering his plump face. "There are some old friends I didn't visit for a while, like a thousand years, you know? Thought you might like them."  
Moana took over the steering, the ocean was relatively calm at this rate. "Friends?" The astonishment in her voice couldn't be overheard.

"Yo, what's that supposed to mean? You think you're the only one having the honor to hang around my admirable self? Tell you what, princess, **I'm a big deal!** " The musclebound hunk of a man winked at her. How could one just be so self-aggrandizing? - she wondered.

"You can be a pain in the butt sometimes, that's what you are", she deemed, "Was just wonderin' if it's the kind of friend Tamatoa was."

He snorted as he watched her. "Nah', forget that magpie. - Oh, and we're not gonna' get back to the realm of monsters by the way, just in the case you miss the old crab so much. Had to make some promises to your parents."  
Moana shook herself in disgust. "Well thank you."  
The great Demigod grinned proudly to himself, closing his eyes. "No, we're heading for some group of islands, curly. Probably the prettiest you'veeverseen."

"Hm, I clearly doubt that." To her Motunui would always be the most wonderful place in this world. Maybe not big or adventures, but it meant home. Warmth and Love. Home was where all the people she appreciated lived in unison and cared about one another. All but one. Yet.

"Trust me," he asseverated, "you'll **love** it!"  
An affirming squeak came from within the hatch, followed by _"Ba-Gawk!"_

The master-way-finders stared puzzled at their animal sidekicks.  
"Know what? - I like 'em! You kinda' have a knack for finding weird pals, haven't ya?", he laughed.

"Seems so," she glanced at him, "found you too, haven't I?"

* * *

 _ **Some undefined time later**_

"Pick one!"

"Um... what?",  
she heard a voice echoing in the endless void.  
In front of her the ground seemed murky and there was a loss of gravity that let her feel elated. A familiar tone hummed inside of her, the words were clear as glass. "Pick one of them. You have to. There's no time!"  
That's when she spotted a shell laying in the sand in front of her. Was she under water? Moana took a step closer. The shell reminded her of the one her friend the ocean had given to her way back. "Psssst, Ocean? Ocean, are you there?" Nothing moved, not even bubbles raising from the ground.  
Only then a grimy glow locked eyes with her. Whatever it was, it was located further below where the water got dark. She swallowed.  
"Pick one!" The voice in her head now demanded more drastically. Was the other item over there another seashell? _Interesting..._  
Now what should she do? Take the pretty one? The one similar to the the one she already knew, that was so easy to reach? - Or should she chose the thing hidden in twilight? The one costing an effort, but also bringing excitement and uncertainty?  
Unsure she twisted a curl between her fingers.  
"Moana..." Sensing her time was running out she took a deep breath and walked further into the darkness. Hopefully this wasn't the wrong decision.

Her body suddenly started to feel cold. The glowing item was closer now. "Moaaana..." It whispered. Reaching out a hand she bent down. Nervousness making her whole body prickle. When her hand gripped something rugged... It didn't feel like a shell, more like some kind of weird-shaped bone. Her hands trailed around the object, not being able to guess what it was. /"MOANA!"/

With a yelp she let go of it an stumbled backwards. /

There was a loud splash and she felt water rushing into her lungs, stealing her breath away. In shock the girl realized she truly _was_ under water, motionless drifting away from the night sky above. There were dozens and dozens of stars shimmering above. She already felt her limbs getting tired.  
Then she noticed a tight grip around her left wrist. Scared she turned to look up on an inflated grimace that only caused her to let more air vanish from her throat. Wait a sec... didn't she know that guy?  
\- This didn't prevent her from facing a brusque dash up to the surface though. - "AH!"  
The moment her head reached the air she gaged and coughed, feeling something sustaining her back, keeping her from drowning again. Besides she also felt some pressure around her waist. Slowly the blurry sight became clearer and she identified Pua standing alone on a canoe that drifted about ten feet away. Altogether the sea had become slightly unsettled, small waves crushing down on her. For some weird reason it wasn't night at all!?  
Bewildered and panicked Moana began splashing around, trying to wriggle out of the tightening grip that kept her steady. "Pah-hah, hgnnnn...!?"

"God...forsaken...Ocean. It's not like you bring her back on board each and every time **I** throw her in, right!? - but no, NOT today! OF COURSE NOT TODAY! You a cookie-dukes, old friend..."

Cursing mumbles were coming from somewhere near. Realization kicked in and Moana cocked her head up to look wide-eyed at her savior, who would still not loosen his grasp.

"MAUI!?"

"Still ma' name. No need to shriek, my ears are just fine!" Clenching her firmly to his chest, he started swimming towards the boat. "You had me worried there! Now, it's the first night and you already left me breathless, ha! Good shot, princess, really," a low voice groaned, panting heavily from behind her. The sky was no longer colored a lightheaded blue, mysteriously she wondered why she had seen stars when she drifted under water!?  
Moana had a hard time processing what was going on just now.  
"What was that all about? Didn't happen before, did it!?"  
Wet hair sticking to his shoulders he tilted his head, trying to see what her expression was like, just as she gazed into another direction, keeping her head above the water. Hiding a blush, which was just not appropriate for this situation. _~ This is so embarrassing. ~_

Maui on the other hand didn't think of this behavior being more suitable either. "Yo, what's your problem!?", he raised his voice a little. She was supposed to realize he was concerned. Relieved. Angry. Whatever.  
They were only some feet away now. One strong arm dragging them closer the canoe, Moana found herself cornered between his massive body and the port side of the waka. Sensing her still breathing heavily, trying to losen his clutch with her own much smaller hands, he could clearly tell that she was capable of speaking again.  
She just **wouldn't**. _~ Why can't he just LET ME GO!? ~  
_  
"Hey!?" Trying to get a reply by giving her body a soft squeeze he felt her wincing under his grasp. "Sto-op!" She gritted her teeth, pressing her hands against his arm to outstand the pressure he was putting on her.  
"Leggo'... of me!"

He gulped at her. "First you calm down, okay!?" Afraid he had squeezed too hard, he gave in and loosened his grip around her waist, didn't let go completely though. Maui had no clue at all why she was acting like that.  
"Don't go on full up panic-mode! Everything's gonna' be alright", he soothed. A shudder went through her as she felt his breath on her back. This was _WAY too close._  
Tensing up she forced her quivering voice to sound mature.  
"P-please let me go, now."

He glared holes in the back of her head. How-how could she just!? She didn't even thank him, but instead yelled at him for saving her life!? Yet as he regarded her soaked body he reminded himself that her perception was a lot different from his. And putting her in a dry place as soon as possible would probably be the best option.  
Including a deep-throated grumble he shove her drenched body on deck, where she was coughing up more seawater. Pua, who had been advised to take care of Maui's fish-hook, worriedly reached out for her with its snout.  
Everything she was wearing was soaked, wet strains of hair glued to her face, small puddles forming beneath her. _~ This_ \- Snuffling she smeared her arm across her face as if to get rid of the water. It was pointless - _is just perfect. Just perfect!_ ~  
Face-palming she hung her head. What the hell had just happened!?  
All the while the heavy clouds above began drizzling.  
Baffled Maui stood in front of her, examining her shivering body. It had no use, if this turned into as storm they were fucked. He growled.  
Stomping steps caused her to lift her head, watching him rummaging around in the storage area until he had found what he was searching for. Unfolding a blanket with a swift flick of the wrist he spun around. "What are you - !?" The girl's voice was muffled by the thick cloth.  
Ignoring the struggle the Demigod clumsily wrapped her in and put her in the opening of the hatch. Then he put his beloved hook in her lap, folding another layer of the blanket above her head like a hood. As you can imagine she looked fairly stupid.

Stuck and surrounded by warming cloth she couldn't but feel a little cozy.  
"You stay here while I do the rest! " Ashamed she bore the intense look he was giving her, cheeks heating up as she frowned at him. His facial features softened a bit. "No need to feel embarrassed - "

"Thank you...", she pressed out,  
"and I swear, if you say _you're welcome!,_ I will - !" _  
_  
He caught his breath, since he was actually in the process of saying just that. Instead he bent down and patted her head like a little child. She adverted her eyes. "You..."  
He was so close now, paying her all the attention he had offer. "...you don't have to treat me with kid gloves, you know..." Rain was pouring down heavily now. He said nothing.

/Why wasn't he saying anything!?/

Curiosity getting the best of her she took a brief glimpse at him - only to be drawn in by his deep brown eyes and she felt her heart melting away. A tingling feeling that both made her happy and wanting to throw up spread through her body. There it was again.  
This weird stare he never broke. Way too long. _~Ugh...~_ Way too deep.  
 _~ And way too close...~  
_ With this warm feeling coming up her shifty eyes unintentionally wandered down... to his lips. Wa-was it weird to stare at them!? Yeah, yeah it definitely was wei ~ _oh my gosh, he's not coming closer, is he!? IS HE!? QUICK SAY SOMETHING! SAY SOMETHING, MOANA! - Oka, I think I'm having a heart attack!? ~_

[Maui on the other hand hadn't moved at all, he was simply confused.]

/-/_ Suddenly lightening struck through the pitch-black sky._/-/  
Bringing them back to here and now, keeping them from... whatever they were doing!?

Moana sighed, hoping he hadn't recognized the blush on her face. What was just up with her lately!? She wasn't a kid anymore, no need to feel embarrassed about body-contact! This guy, she had to remind herself, had even talked her into 'feeling the current' while he practically PEED ON HER HAND!? _~ Ugh, I hate that part -.- ~_ Yeah, THAT's what he is. _~A friend. That's it. A weird oversized Demigod-friend. ~  
_ Successfully her feelings died down.

They had to hurry.

"Don't run away! ; ) ", he snapped his fingers at her, "there, pig and chick!"  
Pushing their companions also within the opening of the hatch they were really pinned down now.  
"MAUI!"

"Ha-ha, okay! Here we go!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

You people, I would really be happy about some critic and I would beg you to tell me, if you think the characters act... well... "out of character". Also sorry for weird sentences/ too much or no commas etc. - Yup.

Now, the story will continue in shots, with scenes I think are cute or whatever as long as I WANT to write, but if the day comes I'm fed up with staying up till 3 am, I will just let it drop if you people don't especially tell me to keep on writing... (ALSO TO ALL YOU GUYS: Pleaaaaaaaaaase keep on writing MoanxMaui Fanfics cause there really isn't so much to reeeeeead?! Ó.Ò)

GREEEETINGS!

* * *

waka- canoe  
Oka fefe - OMG !?


	4. Chapter 4

**Smaller Events I**

"MAUI!"

"Ha-ha, okay! Here we go!"

* * *

"UGH!"

"Okay, what are you doing?"  
Pua sat below the tree, tilting his head at Moana.

"Well, what does it look like!?", she grumbled while forcefully basting a stick into another piece of wood. Wet coconut fibers resting beside.  
Maui exchanges a glance with the pig. "Umm, having anger-issues?"

"I am making fire!", she gritted her teeth.

"Ummm..." Did I forget to mention it was raining? Yeah.  
It was raining pretty hard and all of them were soaked to the bone. The storm had broken lose right after they had reached a nearby island. Trailing through the wild flora Maui had pushed all of them further in the jungle, away from the shore. He wasn't quite sure where exactly they were located just know, the dull weather and rousing sea kind of made it hard to tell. But of course he wouldn't tell her. Master-Way-finder, you know.  
"Okay _*mindless shrug*_ Keep on shouting at this - innocent little stick.  
I don't think you will get a WAIT! **Was there a spark!?"**

"What!? **REALY?** "Startled she looked down to the wet wood, just as the Demigod snorted with laughter. Nope. No spark.  
Deadpanned she glared at him. "There was no spark, was there -.- "  
Giggling her turned away, wiping a tear from his eye. "Naha, nah, I'm sure there wassshahahpfff haha, hmmm... ohokay, call you if I find something!"

Moana rolled her eyes. He had already left, pushing further into the dark of the jungle. Thunder rolled in the dark sky above, followed by a bluish flash of light, this time coming from the direction he had left in. The rain hadn't stopped yet, instead it intensified with each minute.  
Growing weary she sat down, trying to scrape some dirt of her skirt. Pua looked at her in with always interested eyes. To be honest, the long shadows of the foreign island gave her the creeps. All on her own again she felt much less confident than with him around, of course, all the while the howling of the wind was only one of many strange noises coming from the forest.

/Fiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeewwwwwwshhh*wind-sound, man*hhhhhhhh /

Perking up their ears they sat in silence. Heavy raindrops pouring down, already forming puddles. Nobody ever thought of the sunny islands with the bright beaches and turquoise shimmering water as life-threatening, but sadly it was a matter of fact, that temperatures could drop quite a lot during night time. Moana wrapped her arms around her soaked body, trying fruitlessly to warm herself up. If at least the blankets back on the canoe had still been dry, but since a certain hulk of a man suddenly seemed to develop maternal instincts ALL of them were just as soaked as the fabric on her body.

"Woah!?" She gasped as a bird suddenly broke through the underbrush. It wasn't Maui. Beady reddish eyes twitched in their holes, it cawed at her, then descended into the skeevy weather where she soon could no longer see it. Darkness.  
The sound of the rain drowning out all the other noises.  
"Shush," she pulled Pua closer and ducked down under the coppice, "It's alright, we're safe..." When in reality she just tried to calm herself down a little, the pigs shaky body didn't help. Moana listened to the splashing water in silence. Thinking about something.

"... you know... sometimes I don't get him..."

\- questioning "Squeak?" from within her lap, shielded by her knees -

Deep in thoughts the girl murmured to herself as she stroked the thin fur on Pua's back: " First he tugs me in and treats me like a baby, then the next second he leaves me alone a jungle. With nothing to defend myself."

-complaining squeak!

"Okay, he leaves _**us**_ alone in the jungle. *grumbles to herself* ... big ol' douche... don't you - HUAAAAAA!?"

Jumping to her feet she stumbled away from the bushes "Ick! Iuu-iu-iu-iu! IUUU!" Frantically she shook herself as if to get rid of non-existing cobwebs, drops of water flying off in all directions Something spindly with long legs had brushed her arm. _\- Wait._ Ö.Ö  
Freezing mid-motion, hands flung in the air, she looked down at Pua, who still was sitting besides a greenish glowing the spider. The pig didn't even so much as shrug. "Oink?"  
Actually... the scrambling thing wasn't that _giant._ "Oh..."  
 _~What is it, Mo? Did you become a girly 'princess' all of the sudden!? - I mean it's the forest, who cares!? Look at the mud on my knees! ~  
_ "I'm simply a little jumpy and this is ...just one tiny spider searching for shelter. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. _~Calm down, scaredy cat. Dark forest, boo-hoo, it's not like you waddled through the realm of monsters before.~  
_ But her sheepishness was already forgotten. Interested Moana hunched down, examining the spider's greenish glowing chitin armor. A bunch of eyes blinked back at her.

"So _shiny!_ You're actually... very pretty.  
\- prooobably deadly toxic, buuut very pretty!"

Lucky to have found something that kept her mind from trailing off, she admired the arachnid. Tiny bright dots covered it's body like raindrops.

Wait! Was there a movement in the bushes? - She didn't realize...

"Hmm,", eyes half-lidded she almost felt a little dizzy, "...I wonder if a pretty thing like you also grows up to be a giant glowing monster, that wants to eat it's passer-bies..." Once again her thoughts wandered to Lalotai.  
Actually she had never been involved in a real fight before. Helping of course, but not fighting the way Maui did. Dauntingly dancing the Haka, throwing jaw-cracking punches at his enemies. The only time her presence had made a difference was when her acumen saved them from a horrible death due to Tamatoa's weird one-man show. Defeating Te Kā who had turned out to be the beautiful goddess of life on the other hand, was more an act of trust and appropriate fairness other than a real combat, which is why every event that seemed legendary for her was automatically compared with the terrifying coconut-crab. She sighed.  
Hey, even though she was a mortal her life was already much more interesting than a lot of us could claim, wasn't it?

The dark figure was slowly closing in on her.

A slight glow reflected in Moana's dreamy eyes, while the spider skedaddled back in the bushes. "...guess all of us have to grow up eventually..."

"Stay here!", he pointed a demanding finger at the vacant expression of the slow-minded chicken, "Stay!"  
Eyes narrowing in a don't-you-dare!-way he dumped the wet blankets and a few fruits he could save besides Heihei. After he had carried the canoe a few feet away from the ocean, to a distance he hoped it wouldn't be crashed by the waves nor some trees falling over, Maui had managed to bring some of the supplies into the cave. Well, cave or a rocky pit in the crevice of a dead volcano. Probably dead volcano. Certainly dead volcano.  
Anyways, it would be enough to give them shelter until the storm was over and considering the massive temperature drop the small room in there wouldn't be too problematic, he thought.

Trees were bending now due to the force of the wind.

Also... he indeed wasn't to complain about sharing his body warmth with another person... - if, um, that's what it took to keep the kid from getting sick, of course.  
Thoughtfully he looked down in the pit.

\- _Might not be suiting for a princess... -_

Heihei gaped at his silhouette QvQ -

\- QvQ then pecked at a rock twice his size.

"Oh, drumstick -.-" Blueish lightening struck as the Demigod transformed into a giant hawk and with a "CHEEE-HOOOOO!" swung himself into the air.

They would have to make the best out of it. The girl was good at that.  
Making the best of their situations...  
... or out of people.

Her optimism gave him the kick in the butt he needed in tough situations.  
Back then on the boat, when he hadn't been able to use the magic of his hook she had been the one to cheer him up. Wasn't an easy job, he admitted. And even after his hook had cracked she had offered him a helping hand... warm smile...  
but he had been to furious to acknowledge it...

Feeling the prickling rain on his feathers made him enthusiastically alive, rushing through the air in admirable loops and turns. He was trying hard to clear his mind now.

[Looking back he always regretted leaving her back then. He could still feel the uncomfortable itch in his chest as she called his name, yelled for him to stay. But he had ignored her... he had been too busy being pissed and egoistic... knowing it would be their death if they tried again... her death.  
Of course she had forgiven him long ago, he knew. She had already forgiven him the second he landed on the boat, shielding her from Te Kā's attack.  
He saw it in her eyes. The way she had looked at him - so very glad, overjoyed and keen that he was back. It was the most wonderful memory of a few that he kept to himself. Secretly hoping there would be much more to look back at some day.  
But glancing down at his chest to see mini-Moana waving at him with a warm smile pretty much made his day each time he felt a downcast.  
It was hard for him to remember if somebody had ever looked at him like this before... sure, there had to have been somebody a long time ago... but he wasn't so sure about that. Kid was going to be a great chief some day.  
Maybe an even better mom.

Maui wasn't used to talking about his problems, had never been and would probably never be. Mini-Maui didn't talk too much either, preferred showing his feelings with actions and he guessed he was just the same in some way. Life can be tough.  
Thinking about this and that as he rushed through the sizzling air, he knew it  
was nice to have some company again. It had only needed so much as a few days with her empathetic personality around and he had already grown used to it again.  
Man, he really _had_ missed her during his absence.]  
 _How long was I gone? Few weeks?  
_  
High above the treetops he was circling the spot where he thought he had left her.  
No Moana. - Aue...- Of course not.

[You see, people tend to think a hero was best off on his own, but in reality it could get quite lonely out on the open sea. Especially if the mentioned hero actually enjoyed being around humans so very much. That's why real company was something he didn't take for granted.]

Crashing down to earth with lightening-speed he shifted back to his human form, shouting for her.

"Yo, curly, where are ya'!?"  
Not worried too much he headed through the coppices. "Moana?"

[Without sounding corny, Maui thought to himself, ... he was grateful the gods send him the tiny warrior-wannabe. He liked her. Pretty much actually.  
Knowing her temper was quite refreshing each time. It was nice to have somebody around who hadn't given up on life yet.

Then again she hadn't been around for long...

... and some day she wouldn't be anymore...]

* * *

 **In the meantime  
**

*murmur*

"Uuuhhh...mmmmgh. My head..." She squeezed her eyes shut.  
Moana had somewhat of a headache, could feel it pounding badly. But for some reason... - ?  
"Did the rain stop?", she mumbled, eyes still closed. She didn't feel like waking up yet. But the moment she tried to shift a stinging sensation clawed at her arm and everything rushed back to her. Pain. Blurry sight. Many legs.  
 **"PUA!?"** Moana shot up and nearly jumped out of her skin as her head made contact with some kind of hard wall, only that it wasn't a wall but the overwhelming enormous trunk of blackish, spindly,  
 _~FREAKIN HUGE SPIDER!~_  
Heart pounding in shock she stared at the monstrous creature looming above her. She didn't dare to cry out, the thing could crush her with one step of its pointed limbs, piercing her torso with no effort. Yet it didn't budge. Maybe it hadn't noticed?  
Jamming her muddy hands on her mouth the freaked out teen suppressed each yelp that might've come from her lips, pushing herself back onto the hard ground. Where was she!?  
The sight was still somewhat blurry and now that she had recognized it, there truly was a tingling feeling on her left upper arm. Seemed like there had to be some kind of gash. Not daring to move too much she blinked a few times at the still not stirring creature looming above her. At least it was shielding the rain. Was... was this thing even alive?  
Slowly lifting an arm she nudged the spider's armor. It was dead cold.  
 _~Oh naaah, please don't tell me this is some kind of carcass...~_ Wrinkling her nose in disgust Moana knocked against the shell-like thing, not as softish as the time before. The thing felt... "Ah!?" - hollow. Immediately she pulled her hand away. She didn't want whatever nauseating things might be left inside its trunk to give way...  
With a strained grunt she rolled onto her belly, it seemed no water and no sun had touched the ground she was laying on for ages. No grass, just slowly soaking mud and an alarming oder, that just found its way to her button-nose.  
 _~... this thin 's rotting for sure...~_  
Crawling on all fours the tough girl shredded her knees while inching closer towards freedom. Or so she thought.  
"Ugh, what... is this?" Still feeling like needles were maltreating her skin, she finally managed to take a look at her arm. However her head was still spinning and from time to time her sight became blurry again. To insure herself there was no unexpected blood loss, her hand patted frankly across wet skin. No giant wound, no blood. Never mind. She was fine. That's when her elbow slipped and she came crashing down head forward into the smutch. "Damn it..." Okay, something about her body wasn't feeling alright. Dragging herself towards the down pouring rain, Moana finally reached the open space. Every movement seemed so tiring. Dirt was covering her clothing and forearms, sprinkled her face, wet hair sticking to her neck. She couldn't have laid there for long, she figured. But now it was time to team up with the others. **Where on earth was this guy!?**

"Pssssst! Pua? Pua, where are you?", she whisper-hissed, squinting her eyes. No answer. In frustration she slumped down into a puddle of mud, which caused more of it to stick on to her body.  
It had no use. Sooner or later whoever or _whatever_ had dragged her there would come back. And Moana knew it wouldn't be a pleasant meeting.  
 _~ Guess I'll have to go search for him on my own... let's hope Pua 's with him...~  
_ She inhaled deeply and for a brief moment held on her necklace. Reminding herself of everything she was and what she had been through. Plucking up Courage.

"Balderdash!", her grandma would've said, might even winked this awkward crazy smile at her. "There are **much more gruesome situations about to come,** teine,*cackles happily* much worse than something this picayune, so don't ya' worry -v- " Listening to the calming [at the same time upsetting] words she imagined grandma Tala once said, made her feel much more confident. Somehow. Village crazy Ladies. They were the best grammas ever. _  
_  
The moment her shaky hand reached out from under the giant spider carcass a demoralizing sound cooed from behind her. It almost sounded like a whistle, but not warm and friendly at all, not like Maui when he absentmindedly blew air through his tooth gap. "Kae..." Without looking back the girl stumbled out in the open.  
Time to run.

What was this commotion all of a sudden? Ears peaking up Maui paused, holding onto a branch of the towering tree. Noises were coming from not too far, the rain was nearly drowning them out, which is why he hadn't heard them at first.  
There was something going on. And he didn't have to think twice about who the troublemaker was. "Moana - "

"Hngg... * _huff-huff*_ ...ngeh, I can't see!"

Moana was panting heavily, each breath was shaky. Almost tripping about her own feet as she dashed as fast as she could through the clearing, away from the decaying corpse of the long forgotten alpha. Gasping for air, her throat felt dry, even tough water was rushing down on her full power. She could hear staggering sharp tips, dozens of legs scrambling after her. They would get to her in no time. Godforsaken eight legs.  
Moana didn't need to turn around to know what they were.

"Kefe, _*huff, huff*_ **OI!** **I COULD USE SOME HELP!?",** she yelled again, this time feeling like her vocal cords were ripping out.

Some of them skirled soaring screeches as they came after her, crushing everything within their way, hissing with glee as they got closer and closer... and closer to her pray.

 _~I swear to the gods, I will NEVER EVER COMPLIMENT A SPIDER AGAIN!_ _ **NEVER. EVER!**_ ~

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
Okay, so this one had a little more action in it, since yeah, it would be boring without I guess. Got the feeling these chapters are getting shorter each time, but welp I am really trying to do my best. Also thank you guys for reading this, especially _ISmashU,_ who I am preeeetty thankful for helping me out! (Swear the next one will contain some serous swear words^^) - what do you think, does it suit Moana to cuss a little or is it unlike her? Let me know.

Also, if you got some ideas you want to bring in, just tell me. Greetings people! Drawings, there will be more drawings once I am satisfied with how they look. Which I am not. BYE!

 **SKYDRATHIK on Deviantart for the pictures**

* * *

Kae - shit  
Kefe - fuck  
teine - girl


	5. Chapter 5

**Smaller Events II**

"I will **NEVER** compliment ANOTHER SPIDER!"

* * *

If it wasn't for her mind being distracted by a lot of other emotions, Moana would have probably needed some good painkillers. Fortunately the will not to trip in her rush was overpowering the feeling of needles being stuck in her feet. Each hasty step nearly made her ankles slip in the muddy ground, it seemed like she just wasn't getting ahead. All the while _they_ were closing in on her with a determined speed. One of them was right on her back, she could already sense it's staggering forelegs reaching out, making this awful screeching sound. "No **noNO**!" Trying to cut them off she grasped a nearby liana of a huge tree - initially planned on swinging herself in just the other direction, while the horde of spiders raced along / she gulped in shock as the dilapidated thing ripped out of the tree "YAA!?" and she flung backwards, catching her breath - the second her butt hit the ground though one of the creature also flew bye, since it had been about to jump at her. _~Welp, THAT was planned!~  
_ Having no time to gloat over malicious joy she recovered and stumbled right into the bushes on the opposite. Wet clothes clinging to her chest and legs, running wasn't the most comfortable thing to do. Seeing nothing but blurry dots she tried to make her way through the flora that seemed to bite and peck at each part of skin than wasn't covered. There would be a majority of cuts across her legs afterwards, she just knew it. _*huff-huff*_ Of course there would be an _afterwards,_ no doubts there.

"MAUEEEEY!", she blared out when a huge trunk-like thing bumped right into her.  
It wasn't him. Of course not. _~SNAP!~_ Encircling her with eight sharp bars, these things left huge holes into the ground, which got immediately dwelled with water. Ripping open its jaws, dozens of toxic glowing teeth roared like razorblades at her, spitting saliva, hungry eyes riddling her body. "AH!" Staggering away from the deadly creature, shoulder still hurting from the confrontation, her back made contact with yet another hard armor. Moana yelped in terror as she realized one of them had come up behind her, but she couldn't even so much as take a breath when she felt herself being lifted by enormous black limbs "Hua!?" - only to suddenly be flung high in the air "WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!?", as she was screaming her lungs out there was a bluish lightening from below, illuminating the brief scene of shock - for a second or so it seriously felt as if the world was standing still while her body hovered aloft, being the same height as the treetops, almost able to see the ocean, far, far away...

 _[Image]_

\- when gravity began to tug at her. "Oh please just don't - " And her belly dropped. "WHUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" Rushing back down with something like lightening-speed the girl was sure to break her neck as soon as she made contact with the mossy floor. But for some reason she never did.  
Instead she found herself in a brawny tattooed arm that was just as draggled as herself. Not taking the time to comment on her look, Maui decided it was best to keep the _"Man, somebody has to take a bath ~"_ for another time. Blocking the poor attempt of an arachnid's attack with his hook, the demigod turned on his heels fast and bent down with full force on the creatures head "HA!" [all the while a struggling Moana was caught within his grip, false way around so she couldn't see what was happening.] Listening to a satisfying crunching sound he desisted from the crumpled black mess and intended to take off into the jungle, when sharp pain suddenly spread through his back. Unexpectedly his body made contact with the next best tree and he lost grip of the kid as she got flung a few feet away into some bushes. Snarling belligerently Maui turned at the almost cackling huge beast that had managed to throw a good punch at him. Yet again this thing wasn't alone, in no time there were three or four others screeching and raising their pointed tips at him, practically begging for a good beat-up. Shooting a swift glace at the spot where he thought the girl had tumbled he assured himself none of them had sensed her. _Okay,_ he thought, _at least this will get her some to time to -_ But again no time for thinking here as a dark shadow leapt down from above intending to squash him. "HUAA!", his deep voice rumbled as he threw an arm out, ready to beat the shit out of this alelo, albeit he wasn't fast enough -

"Ha!" A huge cudgel swatted the eight-eyed monster away from him. "There you go!"  
Stumbling beside him there was Moana, all up and ready again. Swinging a branch.

"Took you a while!", she pressed out, still panting.

Baffled he looked at the little warrior-wannabe, who had just dazzled a creature twice her size. Face smeared with soil and sweat just as the rest of her clothing, she imitated his posture. Shoulder-length-stand, brows furrowed, looking intimidating. _\- Daughter of the village chief, huh? -_ But the moment this determined gaze of hers met with his, he could also feel the adrenalin rushing through his veins, giving him a boost. Maui wasn't used to someone having his back. It felt nice.

"Heh, I was busy not being chased by some bolo spiders. How 'bout you?"

He tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow at her, but she was having none of this since some of the arachnids took advance of their brabble and were already storming towards them. Moana again struck out with her cudgel, however Maui snatched her from her feet right before a spider could catch her with its fangs, - then he twirled around and off into the forest. At least this time carrying her the right way.  
Earlier, she had been amazed, wondering how he was able to move so fast and smoothly - due to him obviously not being the most graceful person she knew.  
"EY!", she shouted at him as he ran further towards the center of the island, where the dead volcano was located and Heihei hopefully stayed with the rock.  
Captured she blinked against the heavy rain. Feeling each flexing of his muscles as he took huge steps and jumped. His balled up fist keeping her from kissing the ground was uncomfortably pushing into her stomach. It hurt a little, she didn't complain. Fiber by fiber she could now feel her strength fading away. In the rush of the moment she had totally forgotten about the wound on her arm. And Pua.

"WAIT! Where's Pua!?"

"Huh!?", he shouted, "The pig!?" Not being able to fully see his face she still heard the incredulity in his voice. It was still pouring down pretty heavily and the cool breeze wasn't helping at all. Not far behind hundreds if not thousands of legs came after them.

"Yes!? I lost him!?"

 _*Glances back at their persecutors, mumbling*_ "Ufa alu..." _*speeds up, yolos at Moana*_ Told you a few times, if I don't get to eat it - somebody else _surely_ will ~ "

"OI! No one left behind!", she smacked his wet, tattooed belly in all earnestness, (but couldn't burke a snicker as it slightly wobbled,) causing him to shoot a dirty look at her - the grip around her waist only tightened. "We ain't heading back for the pig!", he determined and it sounded final.

Just as he said so the sharp tip of a spear-like foreleg struck him in the back of the knee. The man slumped face down into smudgy filth, causing Moana to yelp as she was tossed a few feet away once again. Thanks god this is based on a Disney Movie.  
"Hrrrrrrrgh!" He hunched down, steadying himself with a shaking arm. Pain spread up his soaked limbs, sawing at his flesh and _nerves_. A huge shadow was looming above him, screeching in joy...  
That's when he cocked back his head and gave the creature a revenge-seeking, evil smile. - _**Sususpoiki**_ _will_ _ **fuckin pay for that!**_ -  
A furious growl echoed deep within his throat as he spun around, face to face with the damned creature that had dared to pierce his leg.

" **AI KAE LOU ALELO!"**

 _[Moana - Storyboard Frame II]_

The fucker couldn't even so much as think about turning back as Maui's hook came crashing down on it's maimed visage with such an enormous force, it dug right into the moist earth. Moana was scrambling back onto her feet just in time to see the caved in skull of the spider, twitching legs propped up beside. But he wasn't finished yet. Oh no, _not just yet._ Longing for reparation Maui's sturdy arm reached for another spindly leg, crushing it within his palm and slamming the crusty armor right against another one's. Determined he sent a hook to the next best jar coming his way, trashing any and all bony frames that dared to piss him off further. How he had missed this.

Moana stood behind him, watching fearfully. She swallowed hard at the huge amounts of bodies he flung from side to side, battling just for the hell of hit. This was enough. A lightning struck.

"BOOOYA!", the demigod yelled in satisfying rage as the horde of spiders finally seemed to pause and consider their chances. It had taken them a while to realize he wasn't the ordinary pray they had intended on ripping appart so easily, no, he was a sanguinary monster himself. And he got quite the kick out of it.  
Shoulders raising and falling with raspy breaths, wet ruffled hair limited his view as he glared at the spider folks with a malicious grin on his face. Maui knew it would only take a little hint of them, the sizzling screeching pray for more and he would SHRED THEM WITHOUT HESITATION!

"Maui?"

With... without hesi - "Hey!?", the cracked yell brought him back to his senses.  
Blinking bewildered as he panted in exhaustion. Gasping, trying to make sense of the voice he had heard loud and clear. What the hell was going on... In utter confusion he sensed a movement out of the corner of his eye. - Slamming the sharp-edged fish-hook in the way, he was ready to bash in this - There was a girl standing next to him.

She was covered in dirt, reddish cloth wrapped around her hips and the bast-skirt with these little patterns, all the way up to the shining necklace of her grandmother and then finally, the wonderful shimmering brown orbs framed by long dark eyelashes.  
"Maui, are you okay?"  
Moana. Realization kicked it and his face fell as he recognized the beautiful young heroine keeping her distance. Her voice so warm and caring - yet afraid. Frazzled the demigod felt his heart cringe at the pity in her eyes. Maui just couldn't believe he hadn't been able to identify her at first sight. Had forgotten about her. _Moana...  
_  
"I... um...", his arm holding the hook immediately sunk down to his side. Maui was desperately disappointed of himself. It had been ages since he had a real fight with fist and heart and... he clearly had gone too far.

Not really knowing where this sudden rush of combativeness had come from - but realizing he was finally noticing her, Moana stepped to his side and laid a compassionate hand on his massive forearm. For some reason he looked so very uncomfortable, she couldn't tell what he was thinking about. It almost seemed though, as if he was about to say sorry for something. Instead his lips moved, but no words were coming out. "Come on, we should - "

Thunder rolled, boomed like jungle-drums above their heads, causing the earth to shake ... or was it? Not only a blink later lightening cracked, blinding, splicing the dark sky in two, reveling for a brief moment the silent eight-legged creeper that was slowly raising its head behind Moana's. Unfolding its jaws. Maui's eyes widened in terror at this impossible image of pure innocence and fear. He reached out for her. Intended to grab her, push her away, whatever - he could only so much as yell her name, when darkness swallowed them whole.

There was a bone-chilling _CRUNCH._  
 _  
_Moana, who had kept her hand on his arm the entire time, now felt his body trembling. Muscles tensing up. The awful sound shook her right to the core.  
She blinked a few times against the rain, still blinded by the bright light in the sky, when her heart fell. Bending over her, deep dark curls eclipsed his twisted face. Racked with pain he grimaced down at her, glaring sharp eyes laying in shadows. Fearful she stared at his wrinkles deepening, brows twitching as did his whole body. "Wha - ?"  
In utter confusion she realized he was extending his free arm towards something behind her. Another agonizing _CRUNCH_ and his body shook _._ With her mouth agape she slowly turned, eying his flexed, clenched arm until-  
"WHOA!?" Flinching she found herself only inches away from the masticatory organs of the jet black creature, that was masticating a huge fist right within its glowing jaws. Sharp teeth boring into soft, brown flesh. Drawing crimson blood.  
She had never seen him bleeding before.  
There. Movement.  
With a grunt he extended his harm deeper into the spider's throat, just as it bit down even harder, now already enveloping his wrist. "What are you doing!?", she hastily shouted, bracing herself against his broad chest, forcefully trying to push him away from the beast. But instead... he pushed onwards.  
The young girl couldn't but stare at this scene in horror. Unavoidably ripping open more burning tissue, he neared, releasing an aggravated grunt. What could she do!?  
Evermore blood ran down his arm, mixing with salty sweat and water as further crunching-sounds erupted from the monsters jaws, eight dull eyes hungrily staring at them. Moana wanted to cry, wanted to push him away - she just wished she had the forces he had to keep this bullhead from hurting himself.  
"H-HEY! JUST PULL IT OUT!" Mud and earth was piling up in front of her feet as she was trying with all her might to get him from outstretching the bloody gash, all the while being shunt towards the giant spider's repeatedly biting razorblades. _~ What is this IDIOT DOING!?~_ Panicked she didn't know if the cracks she heard were his bones shattering or the jawline of the creature breaking apart. That's when he released the shielding buff arm from around her back in which he held his magical Fish-Hook. Maui's rumbling voice caused Moana jump.

"You think you got me...?", he spat at the spider, shaking his head with a dangerous chuckle. Curls and strands of hair revealing his drenched face.  
Being pressed against his chest, feeling the sharp edges of his bone-necklace pricking into her back, Moana sensed his shredded arm flexing to its extend, muscles tensing up inside of him, strong and incorruptible. Just what was he about TO DO!?  
Raising the hook in what felt like slow motion as another bold illuminated the warrior in all his terrifying glory. Heavily wounded arm caught in the monster's jaw.  
A malignant smile crept on his lips... "Heh...", Maui narrowed his eyes at the soon to be dead critter, his expression becoming stone-cold.

" **You don't know nothin'**."

... then he swung his hook.

The dazzlingly bright flash of his transformation startled Moana for good and she hit the ground when there was a disgusting SNAP as something lifeless slumped down only some feet away. Coughing up saliva, she gasped at the huge shadow suddenly looming over her. An ear-splitting roar booming from shredded lungs caused her to shield her face. It was so loud and wrathful she nearly felt her eardrums pop. Luckily this had the same effect on the spiders as well.  
The humungous blackish attercop with legs as massive as a tree-trunk and masticatory organs big enough to split about ten men within the blink of an eye hovered over her, set against the fearfully scrambling eight-legged savage beasts, that were now screeching an cooing with dread, twirling off as fast as they could back to where they came from. _~Okay... that's... pretty scary actually.~_ She wasn't moving. Laying on the mossy ground, keeping her arms up in defense.  
Ripping his vocal cords apart Maui forced out the most intimidating screeches and roars at the scooting spiders he could, even chasing after some of them in the form of the enormous queen, he bashed in the slower ones until they were getting their asses up to finally run for their worthless lives. - _That's right, fuckers! -_ Only when far in the distance trees and bushes were shaking, he sent a last overpowering bellow after them, assuring nothing but death would be awaiting the arachnids if they ever dared to come back.

Then there was silence for a long moment. Moana held her breath, gazing up at the motionless giant spider Maui had transformed into. He wasn't moving. Pointing her ears she could hear the rain pattering on his armor.  
A bluish flash of light and the terrifying monster was no longer there. Instead a young man stood in the rain, swaying slightly. Pressing a hand onto the deep laceration on his forearm.

"He's still bleeding...", she whispered under her breath.  
Concerned for his health the young girl rolled over onto her belly and pushed herself up. She had to help him. Thank him.

Maui was standing with his broad back towards her, shoulders heaving and falling with each breath. Still not moving.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

As always, you miss half f the fun without the images, so go to Skydrathik on Deviantart ~

Just so you know, I am always confused by immortality. Because sometimes a demigod is not immortal - Hercules - then the other one can life for thousands of years, practically like a god - Maui. Buuut... I dunno, did somebody ever mention Maui truly was immortal? I mean, just because he isn't aging the way humans do or having super strength, doesn't mean cutting his head off wouldn't _kill_ him, right? So yeah. I think it's boring if you take immortality like "Oh, wow. I can be thrown from rock to rock, crushed by a giant coconut crab, but no, I don't bleed." - Basically Tamatoa could've killed him, so he isn't truly immortal!? Which is why, well, he might have thicker skin or something, but what hurts, HURTS. I mean being a demigod or even maybe immortal doesn't mean you can't feel pain, does it? Guess he will have good heeling-powers then.

* * *

-  
alelo - bastard  
bolo - nuts  
Sususpoiki - cock sucker  
Ai kae lou alelo - go eat shit ya stupid


	6. Chapter 6

**Smaller Events III**

Maui was standing with his broad back towards her, shoulders heaving and falling with each breath. Still not moving.

* * *

Rain was crashing down on them. As if it had been any different during the past few hours.  
Moana wasn't sure how much time had passed since they arrived on at the island. Couldn't have been too long, she thought. She was exhausted. Weariness overcoming her made it hard to stagger towards him. On swaying legs she pushed herself forwards, feet sinking in the mud. The girl had began to feel really cold quite a while ago, with the weather showing its effect on her mortal body and a storm, that didn't seem to attenuate.

"Maui... are you okay?"

Ready to just slump down where she was standing, Moana forced herself to close the small distance between them. He wasn't far away... he was just... there...

Nearly drowning mid-dream, only to have some near-death experiences with oversized spiders was more than enough for one day. For one day after months of doing nothing utterly important.  
Adventuresomeness had its up and downs. She tiredly smiled to herself.  
 _~I simply have to get used to it again.~_ Even though her sight became a little blurry once again, Moana was sure that within the next few steps she would reach the rock of a man standing with his back towards her.

"Hey,", she grumbled within a sigh and bumped her forehead against his back. His skin was all wet just like his hair, rain drizzling down. No answer. Leaning against the man to steady herself, Moana felt like falling asleep. Almost tired enough to not worry about his ignorance. Almost.

"Heeey... _*head-bump*_ personification of awesomeness? Are you there?"

Still no reaction. This time she nudged him into the side. Her hand moved oh so lazily. Man, she was exhausted. The Demigod didn't even flinch at first.

After a while his shoulders finally relaxed. "Good boy..." Moana smiled against his back, eyes closed. _~ So soft...~_ One could really fall asleep on this muscles. Or maybe a little flab. Whatever it was, it seemed to be the best pillow ever invented for a groggy chief's daughter.  
With each further second the girl's curly head lasted on his back she sensed his resistance melting away. Hot breath tingling the inked skin. Even he wasn't immune to the emotional roller-coaster the sudden unintended closeness and warmth of a women's body was causing.  
Maui knew she was oblivious to the effects she had on men. Especially on him. Never taking notice of the young males staring after her when she walked through the village, never sensing the eyes of admirers that clung to her.  
He on the other hand always noticed. Always. Whenever he flew by or observed the kid carrying out her chief duties, before later surprising her with his presence. Come to think of it, he really should stop watching her... she would probably creeped out if she ever found out. Another thing to add to the NEVER-TELL-MOANA-list.  
So yeah, he was secretly enjoying the warmth spreading through his cooled down body. But more so did he worry about her unawareness leading to trouble sooner or later.  
After all, this wasn't the point here-!? She... was just a kid...

He inhaled deeply. His voice coming out more thoughtful that he had intended. "Personification of awesomeness, huh, ..." She could hear the tender smile in his words. "... are you hurt?"

A relieved grin spread across her face. The guy who just rammed his fist into the jawline of a monster spider was asking her, if she was okay. _~ That big old goof...~_ With an funny wet sound she smacked him on the back and pulled away.

"I'm aaall fine."

Yet it didn't seem he was ready to face her. Worried she glanced down at his arm, one hand still pressing on it to stop the bleeding. It looked awfully , who just knew he was blushing, awoke from his wandering mind due to a warm hand caressing his bicep. Glancing at her concerned expression, he cringed. "That's nothin'." The Demigod yanked his arm a way, not able to suppress the sound of disapproval.  
Her pity was the last thing he wanted. Maui was half human and as thus the injured pride of a man was something extremely unheroic. _\- Okay, enough with all this!-  
_  
He cleared his throat and violently shook his head, like a dog, sending off raindrops in all directions. Moana chuckled as she imagined getting even more soaked, which wasn't even possible. This cleared his head a little. Bridling up his voluminous curly mane flowed down his shoulders, then he turned.

"Right. Drumstick is waiting." He nodded towards the rocky mountain, then looked at her, putting forth his large hand. The well one. Offering it to her.

Staring at his palm in confusion Moana didn't really get what his intentions were. ~ _Now what's with_ _ **that**_ _? Celebrating our victory?~_ So she reached out - _**/CLAP!/**_ and gave him a high-five!

The Demigod snorted in amusement and rolled his eyes. Giving a full-throated laugh. ~ he... didn't want a high-five I guess ~  
Wiping a tear away, he stated: "No, buttercup, I was askin' for your _**hand**_."

Raising his chest, gaining confidence, Maui's smug grin returned, practically telling her something along the lines of " _Oh you tiny chicken, you"._ Predominantly watching the realization kicking in, the hunk deeply enjoyed the overly cute little "Oh...", escaping her lips.  
As always, the expressive trickster didn't wait for her approval: Tossing the oversized fish-hook towards her, which she caught with a surprised "Woah!?", he scooped her up bridal stile and made a dash for the mountain. Hopefully the rooster hadn't also run away.

"Wha - Wow! WOWOW! What are you doing!?", she shrieked in astonishment, pressing a steadying hand onto his slippery chest.

"I'm tired _-_ HA! _*jumps off a musty tree bole*_ \- of standing in the rain," he tilted his head at her, all at once sounding unusually enticing, "And you, little dirt crab, look like you could also need some rest." Arching a shaggy eyebrow as matching follow-up.

Moana was only so much as a flyweight in his buff arms. With heavy steps he made his way through the ongoing storm.

"Dirt crab?", she replied apparently unimpressed, while simultaneously being an itsy-bitsy bit delighted. "What happened to the good old time when you were good at nicknaming?" Challenging she crossed her arms and also raised a brow at his cocky demeanor. _~ Duh!~_  
Hidden beyond long, dark curls his ears peaked up - And that's when she lost.  
With a determined smile playing on fetching lips, Maui hovered over her. A weird glistering sensation in his eyes made the girl wish, she wasn't clenched to his chest, unable to squirm away. Because his mouth was close enough for Moana's heart to surrender when he quietly breathed:

"As you wish, princess."

Blood rushed into her cheeks and she shut up. ~ _That's not fair...~_ The teenage girl was incapable of holding back a chuffed grin. An absent-minded storyteller might have missed the small amount of genuine happiness leaking out of her heart. - consequently she pressed his hook closer to her chest, covering the embarrassment.

It was a shame such corny remarks could make a girl's heart flutter.

[Unnoticed by anyone but Maui himself, the overactive tattoo on his right added a check to only a handful of others on his tally list, while below Moana's part there was nearly no space for any more.]

Not long after they were only some feet ahead of the dead volcano's remains, when yet another lightening cracked, followed by an earsplitting blowup as pure energy struck to earth and split a large banyan tree; falling branches causing the ground to shake and startle the two voyagers. Moana craned her head to see as even the demigod stood and watched in regard as the flames climbed higher and higher, not bothered in the slightest by the pouring rain. It was nothing compared to the heap of stones, that he had called a prison for hundreds of lifetimes. The gods hadn't shown mercy on him during all the time he had spent accepting the inevitable. And this was no different.

"We better get going."

She nodded deflated, eyes never leaving the burning old tree as they rushed on. Red, yellow and orange flames were hungrily eating away at the leaves that once were alive. Hopefully Pua was far away from that place...  
Mau was certain there was more than only one thunderstorm involved, mixing up to the enormous blackish formation of clouds, fighting against one another like titans, oblivious to the mortals below. Safely setting Moana back on the ground when he spotted the gap in the ground. She on the other hand was still turned towards the rainforest. Flames blared high into the darkness, sending off sparks like a menacing huge bonfire.

"Come on", he said. There was a hint of unease in his tone.  
Taking a last look at the ghoulish glow in the distance, she turned, wet hair smacking at her face and throat. "ACK!?" - He shook his head at that.

No lies to be told, _it_ reminded her a lot of Te Kā.  
Fire always did. They also have emotions, the girl thought. _~They also get their heart stolen, get hurt... get lost on the way...~_  
Lifting her head the teine's eyes landed on him. Maui.  
Trickster. Shape-shifter. Demigod of the wind - and sea...  
leading the way through the thicket, his big hands making way for her, closing in on the steep rock face. She caught a glimpse of the sores around his forearm. _~In fact - there aren't that many differences between them and us... ~  
_  
Moana was quite sure that gods and goddess weren't quite that different from mortals if it hit the core... Following his large footprints until they came upon a dark crack in the rocks. - When he suddenly stopped.

The girl eyed the black pit in suspicion. "Um... what am I looking at?"  
He instantly shot up a hand as if to shush her. Moana was startled and shook her head:"I mean, do you even fit in th-" / "SHUSHHH!"  
Maui flung his head back, making a face. "Just be quiet for a moment!", he grumbled through gritted teeth and that's when she realized he was actually shooing her away from the crack. Just then her ears perked up and she noticed a weird sound coming from within the gap...  
It sounded like screeching...

 _*Taking aback*_  
"[What is this?]", Moana whispered, balling her hands into fists.

He slowly shook his head, eyes drawn to the entrance of the pit.  
"[I don't have a clue...]" The noises grew louder - now it almost sounded like there were two creatures inside.

"[...drumstick's in there.]", he said, looking at her with a frown.

 _~Huh? What kind of stick is in - OH MY GOSH THE ROOSTER!?~_  
"WHAT!?"

\- "[ **SHUSSHHH!]"**

"[Sorry - WHAT!? - Why did you bring Hei-hei?]"

Feeling a little guilty he pouted: "[Thought it was a good idea back then.]"

Upset she rolled her eyes, when there was another screeching sound.  
But this time it actually sounded more like - _~ Waaaaait a sec ~  
_ Sharing the same thought their heads spun to look at each other - then again they couldn't be sure and - / " **PUA?** Are you in there?", she yelled down.

There was a loud smack as his palm made contact with his forehead - and I can assure you, a demigod's face-palm left a mark.  
 _\- That girl...-  
_  
Luckily there were relieved grunting-sounds coming from within the small cave and Moana's face instantly began to beam when an assuring "BAGAAAAWK!?" met her ears. _~They're safe...~_ Her dearest animal-friend seemingly found them on his own. Somehow!?  
Leaning down, the demigod looked at her a little deadpanned.  
"Thank god your sidekicks are alive, huh?" He mimicked her joyful expression. However, his mocking demeanor changed when soft, caring brown eyes met with his.  
"Yes indeed", she replied.

And for some unknown reason he was the one blushing now.  
Feeling a little lighter in his chest as he recognized the perfectly happy smile on the young warrior princess' face. She was covered in mud...  
 _\- That's not fair... -  
_  
But heartbreaking marvelous nonetheless.

* * *

"Awww _*giggles*,_ yeah, I missed you too!", she cooed while stroking the back of the piglet's head. It squeaked blissfully, snuggling into her lap.  
Maui was watching in silence, exhausted, but also happy all of them were more or less alive. Especially the damn chicken, that wouldn't stop pecking at the gravel - confirming it was a little less alive than all the others. Rough wind was blowing in, mixed with rainwater that splashed in small rivers down the mountain. The hairs at the back of his neck were standing straight, yet Moana's confident smile was warming him up enough not to complain about sitting near the opening of the cave.  
Another thing a freakishly huge body was good for other than to look intimidating or bash in the skulls of his enemies, was to shield a girl from the elements. At least _she_ could dry up.

Carefully he had heaved her down into the pit, then squeezed himself through the gap - which she had been sure was one thing he wouldn't manage to do!? Down here the girl finally met up with her two companions, hugging Pua dearly and giving Hei-hei an assuring pat on the head. Only after that she had realized there were some familiar items hastily spread across the floor. A few fruits, coarse tapa mats which they had brought with the canoe and some other things someone had halfheartedly grabbed and tossed in the rush of the moment. Maui had also fetched one of the blankets, but it was soaking wet just as everything else. Though she happily admitted this showed he cared.

Trying to wipe away some of the dirt, that clung to her face, she rested her head against the wall. Eyes closed, giving a looooong sigh. The Tapa below their butts took some of the cold away, though she really wouldn't mind him saying cocky thing now, since this at least would warm her up a little. "What do you think? How long will it take?"

He thought for a bit. "Until the next morning, that's for sure. Lets just hope Te Fiti wasn't sloppy in her work, otherwise we're pretty much stranded here."

Moana tiredly tilted her head at him. "Where did you put it?"

"Carried it some distance away from shore, but also not too close to the forest. Can't be sure the sail will resist the gale force though", he noted, referring to the canoe the goddess had given to them as a thanks for their efforts.

"Mmhmmm..." Relaxing, with Pua's small body in her lap and the temptation of _his_ pillowy arm being close, Moana - perhaps against her better judgement - gave in and leaned against him. Off-guard he sensed the pressure on his bicep and turned to see her small frame adjoining. _\- Moana... -_ It was cold. So who was he to judge. His breath was calm and steady, his heartbeat however, was not.  
Shifting a little Maui lifted his arm, putting it like a cover around her body. With the back of her head now resting against his chest, she was too comfortable to resist the position the well-built man had put them in. So soft and cuddly...

Unfortunately this moment was short-lived when she felt a prick on her upper arm that awoke some unpleasant memories. "Ouch... aw, man - " She bestirred herself, trying to take a look at the damn wound she had forgotten all about. There must be something, it itched from time to time.  
Maui was surprised and a little confused by her withdrawal. - "What is it?"

"I don't know...", she groaned annoyed, "Something seems to poke my arm, but for some reason I don't have any kind of scar!?"

Moana wasn't able to see due to the shadows casting his impressive figure, but his brows furrowed immediately once she had said so.

"Show me!"

The daughter of the village chief was caught unaware by his blunt request.  
One hand fumbling with her curls, she muttered:"Um, it's okay I guess _*smiles halfheartedly*_ It will heal of at some point!?"

"Ua lava!", he said sharply, "There's no time to mess around now. Show me the bite!" His voice was serious, no attempts of mocking her or anything close to that.  
 _~Bite!? How does he know it's a - !~_ The spiders. Of course...  
God knows what could've happened while she had passed out below the rotting carcass. Stupid! _~OH nonononononono... aww...~_

A little resistant she turned her right shoulder towards him.  
Grabbing her wrist without hesitance he yanked her arm around so he could have a closer look at it.  
"Hey - !" Moana wanted to defy him, but suddenly shut up. Her eyes had landed on the fleshy soars on his knuckles and wrist, whole stripes of skin missing. Dried blood around the rough edges. She cringed. It probably hurt a lot...  
When he realized she was staring at his hand it was already too late.

"It still hurts... doesn't it?", she softly asked. Maui didn't respond. With all of his might he tried to ignore the pitiful look she was giving him and concentrated. Narrowing his eyes he spotted the two little holes surrounded by a blackish crust. The wound was small, one could easily overlook it. He frowned in concern, worry-lines deepening on his forehead. This didn't look good at all.

The steady grip of his large hands was holding her in place. Was he even listening!? "I can make some ointment when the storm has waned a little. - ?" Moana reminded herself of the dozens of razor sharp teeth soaring at his flesh row upon row as his forearm was caught deep in the spider's jaws.

When he gave her a light squeeze she awoke from her unpleasant memories, looking up at him. He didn't seem happy.

"I'm no medicine man, but there still seems to be some poison inside. It might not be infected just jet, though I can't guarantee what happens if it gets into your system..."

She decided not to tell him about her vision getting dangerously blurry a few times. "So?" For some reason he went silent, appearing almost a little uncomfortable. Unobtrusive.

"We... will have to suck out the remaining toxin." With this he directly looked at her, not hinting whatever emotion was hidden behind his furrowed brows.

Moana was dumbfounded. "We?" She raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, only now realizing he still held her arm.

"With other words - _**I**_ will", he looked back and forth between her face and the small bite-mark on her upper arm with a shrug, "Unless your neck is long enough to do it yourself - don't think so..."

For a moment the girl glanced at her arm - and he just knew she really considered trying. Feeling his eyes on her she hastily said: "Do you - I mean, do we really have to? It is pretty small, you know?!" Moana knew full-well poisoning animal often were life-threatening, no matter what size they had. But she also knew where this conversation was heading and she preferably didn't want _this_ to happen...

"Never underestimate the small ones. They're often much more poisoning than the scary looking ones. Big guys are just a show-off."

"Oh... you mean like - you?", she cracked a smile at him, trying to loosen the mood. His face - if even possible - stayed as emotionally dead as a rock. _(~Psst! Heihei!~)_

With a slight pull he brought her arm up to his face, which caused her to wince. "He-ey!? I didn't say yes, did I?"

The demigod eyed her apathetically.  
"Considering the poison might cause your body to crumble in agony while you die a horribly death on a island far away from your beloved Motunui", he paused, ignoring the girl's shaky voice,"so yeah, sorry for sounding imaginary, but me suckling at your arm is the less deadly thing, princess. _*he holds on to her struggling frame in silent reproach*_ Got me?"

He had a good point there. "Got ya'..." Grumbling she blew some air at his face to at least show some resistance.  
Without another warning he leaned down, pressing his lips against her skin.

There was no time to get ready for the weird sensation and so it sent a dozen shivers down her spine, body immediately stiffening. Pua began to squeak in discomfort, as her one hand pressed on the pigs back for dear life. Moana's face blushed a hot pink as she tried not to think about how close he actually was. The blood within her veins was boiling, her skin felt like it was burning under his touch. Humiliated she bit her lip.  
 _~Oka fefe, stop thinking about him! - It's not like you have a crush on that guy?!~  
_ Maui was practically kissing her.  
 _~He's not into teenage girls, who kick his butt and get on his nerves~_  
She would have never imagined the touch of his lips to be so... gentle.  
 _~AAARGH!? It must be over soon... IT HAS TO!?~_

The bite might have been small, but deep. To be honest it tasted gross, he thought to himself. A mixture of rusted blood and bitter liquid. He was quite surprised he had been able to convince her so easily this time, when at other times her stubbornness never seemed to seize.  
Pulling away to spit some of it out he felt her muscles relax. The density she kept to shield herself was gone for the time being. Why? - he thought. _-It's just me after all?-_ Wiping at his mouth he addressed her. "Listen, this is weird, I know, but even I got bitten by some shaggy insects before and there hadn't been anyone around to suck that out - especially no one as handsome as me! - so don't get worked-up. _*tries a warm smile*_ Better safe than sorry, trust you my word on that one."  
He winked at her, assuring that everything was about to be okay.  
There was a quick grin lighting up her face. _~Why so compassionate all of sudden, oh bloody warrior?~_ Quietly nodding she propped up her arm.  
This time when his mouth made contact with her skin she still flinched, but then her muscles relaxed under his touch.  
Good girl, he thought. It was an over and over weird situation for both of them, but hey, he preferred her being alive, so this was nothing.

Moana couldn't look at him. Fully knowing the steady grip around her wrist meant he was concentrating on his job. Soft cheeks making contact with her arm, nose pressed against it he had his eyes closed. _~ Did he always have that long eyelashes!?~_ Okay well maybe she was glancing at him once or twice.

With an embarrassing loud smack he parted. _~UGHHH...~_  
Moana cringed at the sloppy sound, snatching her arm back. He saw, but didn't judge her for it. Instead he played along. Spitting out with a disgusted "Bweh" the demigod wiped his tongue excessively at the back of his hand. "Thith thathes tho awthul - " He then shook his head, loosening the still wet hair that stuck to his shoulders.

Since the wound was more or less reopened now, she could feel it pulsating. Her fingers trailed along the spot where his lips had been.

\- That's when she caught him staring with wide eyes. "What!? Did it get worse?", she asked more unsettled than before. Maui's eyebrows shot up.  
"Um..." Scratching the back of his head to cover up the guilt in his look, that was slowly changing to uncertainty and then to amusement. The hunk of a man sheepishly glanced from the bite up to her questioning face, then back down.  
Should he seriously tell her he was the one to blame for a pretty noticeable hickey? - She now frantically tried to turn her arm to see what was wrong/ _\- Naaah, na. -_ He wouldn't tell her.

"Just wondered if you enjoy walking around like a giant mud pile, curly?"

Oooooh, so there definitely **was** something wrong, yet she could not twist her arm to see what it was. "Well thank you,", she cooed, suspicion slowly leaving her voice, "it's not like you're looking any better. _*leans back, crossing her arms in front of her chest*_ Also gotten sprawled in the mud, dear lord of the wind and sea?" She gave him a cheeky grin, pulse finally calming down. He also smiled, watching her. Relieved her chest was raising and falling the way it should. Yet he did took notice of the healthy color of her cheeks.

"Thanks for doing this," she nodded towards her arm, fingers raking through her waist-length hair.

Grinning widely he pulled up his shoulders, arms raised receiving the glory. "I would start singing a catchy tune, that nobody will ever get out of his head - but I guess you get the idea ; ) "

Never too tired for this opportunity she imitated his grumbly deep sing-sung voice:

"YOUR WELCOOOME!"

 _~Now this is better.~_

Everything was just back to normal, no weird emotions getting in the way. And on top of that, Moana felt extremely warm and cozy.

"Don't think I sound like an earthquake whenever I talk, kid, but okay."

She cringed at that. No matter how she tried to put it, being called a 'kid' always made her feel a little stupid. Compared to that she preferred 'princes' quite a lot... well at least a bit.

With a shrug the chief-in-training ruffled through Pua's fur, who had attentively followed the whole scene unfolding.

Maui rested his head against the cold rocks, peering down at their animal-sidekick. "Pork's always watchin' huh?"

"Yyyyyup."

But wasn't there one missing?  
"Hey, where's the chic/" -!?

 _[image: Seeking shelter - Maui x Moana]_

As if this was the signal it had waited for the rooster flapped onto his head with a loud "BA-GAWK!?" The glory warrior jumped and slipped a maiden cry of surprise - Moana just started laughing at his flabbergasted expression.

"AHAHAHAHAhaha, now wha-hat was that? W _ho's_ the chicken again?"

"Yeah, yeah," he grunted unamused,

untangling Hei-Hei from the curls he'd peen pecking at. Doing so Maui's eyes caught sight of some of the fruits laying further behind. True, he could really need something to change the bloody taste in his mouth.

Outside the thunder was rolling, wind carrying some of the rain inside the well-hidden pit. Still glad he was the one sitting near the entrance.

"Hey, can you hand me a banana?"

With a remaining grin the girl turned to where he pointed at. The moment she bent down though, back was towards him, small glowing dots caught his attention. Greenish tiny buds scrambling through her hair. Not thinking he let out a noise of unpleasant surprise. "WOAH!"

 _~What's the problem now?~_ Puzzled she faced him, banana in hand. "What is it?", she asked, unsure whether there would be a remark about her butt or something along these lines.

Hedging the question his arm paused mid-motion in the air, he hesitated. "Ummm, okay don't flip out -" More dimples formed on his face, yet more in a funny way.

"Maui, _*hasty*_ what is on my back!?", the girl hissed impatiently. She clearly saw him rummaging around in this head of his.

"You, um, just turn around."

Moana instantly skewed, then shook herself as if to get rid of the things she hadn't even known where there. In a hurry the trickster was digging around in her curls, snipping small greenish things away, shouting out to her: "Stop moving! - You will make it worse!"  
She froze when one of the glowing dots that had landed on the floor, unfolding itself and scrambled back onto it's eight disgusting little legs. Her jar dropped. There goes the calmness.

"Whuaaa _*pulls up her shoulders*_ GETTEM OUT! GETTEM OUT! GETTEM OUT!?" Now shaking her head violently some of them got thrown off, yet he couldn't but sigh as he saw others - just as predicted - fell right into the layers of cloth wrapped around her thoracic.

"Aaand you just made it worse", he flatly added.

Pua blinked at the sudden hype of commotion. Being shoved from her lap the pig now sat beside the rooster and tilted its head, one ear protruding.

Moana's hands flung up in defense, trying to look at her back, which was impossible by the way. "Are they gone!?"  
Maui opened his mouth to say no, when her yelp interrupted. Sensing a tingling feeling on her back, the girl twitched in disgust. "Waaaaah - GET THEM OUT!" Her freakish dance really was entertaining.

Frowning at the girl he blinked, wanting to argue, but she blared at him.  
"MAUI, GET THEM OUT!", she snarled, shooting a death-glare. The demigod rolled his eyes and shrugged. - _That's what she said._ _-_  
With admirable disgrace he roughly inserted an arm down the back of her upper portion, nearly ripping down the woven tapa with it. "ACK!?", she gaped as his massive hand met her bare skin, patting down her back.  
"Can't see," the man remarked as he got a hold of her hair, tossing the curtain-like curls over her face.  
"What the - !?" Maybe she hadn't thought through this all the way.  
Moana gritted her teeth, with all force trying to keep the front side of her top in place as he picked up the spiders. Throwing them unaffectedly behind him, Pua shirked from side to side, avoiding the missile.

"Guess that's all", he said with a satisfied nod, slowly pulling back, breaking contact. That's when he realized for the first time how much skin she was unwillingly showing. _\- Woah, I didn't mean to... uh...?-  
_ Taking in the stunning view. Against all moral norms he couldn't advert his eyes from her back, which was partly revealed due to his rather blunt actions. Shoulders risen, damp long curls flowing in thin strings down her back, the samoan girl quivered a little. She really was gorgeous...  
The flustered young man gulped at her in detached wonderment. He full up and ignored the tingling sensation on his chest, when his inky buddy scowled at him and demanded to apologize. _-Her skin really is pretty smooth...-_  
Was he such a bad person for not being sorry?

She could feel his eyes on her as she still sat frozen, facing the rocky walls. _~ Okay now this... this was just... ugh~_

Giving a loud sigh, Moana pulled up the fabric to cover herself, cheeks heated up with a pure pink blush. Heart pounding against her ribcage.

There was a munching sound.

 _~Huh?~_

 _*chew*_

 _~Don't tell me he's -?!~  
_  
 _*munch*_

 _~ He isn't seriously eating that damn banana, is he!?~_ She whipped her head around just as he took another bite. Staring at her in curiosity while eating. _~Of course he is.~_

Moana growled at the still chewing guy in frustration and embarrassment. "Ack!? You? - Wha!? GRRRR! You're unbelievable..."

"Sure, _*munch-munch*_ I'm unbelieeeeevably awesome!"  
Resting comfortable against the cold stony wall that didn't seem to be so cold after all, the bigheaded demigod closed his eyes, grinning like a dope.

She rolled her eyes, not able to wipe away the stupid smile, which was already creeping up on her face. This was - all of this was just a phase! It must be. Some day she would be immune to his self-pleasing priggish remarks, yep. When no freaking tooth-gap would make her heart flutter or a low chuckle caused her head to spin. Some day when he no longer amazed her with his rare but meaningful actions and affection, when the deep, earnest looks he was giving her melted away in memories. Yes, some day she would get over the small crush she obviously had on him, no denial there.

Snatching the banana out of his hand she took place beside him. She didn't mind his courageous look at all. _~ Some day ~  
_ "Whatever you say", she sighed happily, pealing the fruit out of its skin as he watched. "Just wake me up, when the storms over, won't ya?"

And there it was again. The sound of his deep, calming voice. Laughing, that made her head go crazy. Unseen Moana smiled, mouth filled with sweet pulp.

"Heh, sure thing, curly."

Maybe it was more than just a little crush, the young women figured, resting a hand on the large, muscular arm that had unconsciously curled around her. All of these feelings seemed so new to her. Strange, not unpleasant, just... new.  
Pua also had settled down next to her, tiredly closing his little eyes... sleeping in peace. [Hei-hei? God knows if the rooster ever got tired!?]

"Good night", she whispered.

"Night... Moana of Motunui."

Rain was drizzling down outside and tiredness finally overcame them. Not long after, quiet snoring was heard from within the rocky pit. It wasn't Maui of course, way-finders never sleep, oh no! - But well... okay maybe he was sleeping. Keeping the warming body of a loved one close to his heart.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

You know the deal, for pics and updates Deviantart; **Skydrathik**

Whoa!? Okay now, was working on that one pretty long!? Hope you like it. I just wanted to finish the spidery-island, because well their whole adventure isn't meant to substitute of just two events!? So yeah... Hope I can keep this up for a while. What do you think? I know people never read the Author's not, so maybe I should just start to spoiler a little, huh?

\- Nah, nah, okay. What do you think? Was it too emotional girly-like? Cause I actually really want to try to keep the story clean from only being able to read it as a girl!? (Dunno if guys ever have this urge to ship people -v-). So yep.

 _*SPOILER*_ In the next chapter our heroes will prefer to rest a bit and seek for a more comfortable place to take a nap at than a damn cave. There might also be some other people showing up, especially some village girls...  
have fun!

* * *

teine - girl  
Ua lava! - Enough

tapa - dried fibres to make cloth with


	7. Chapter 7

**After The Storm**

Okay, maybe he was sleeping. Keeping the warming body of a loved one close to his heart.

* * *

Something hot and sticky brushed against her shoulder.  
It felt utterly gross, that was for sure, though she couldn't really process what was happening.  
Then - instead of a sucking feeling, which she had expected for some reason!? - stinging pain rushed like fluid into her veines. Eyes opening widely, weird glowing sensations were penetrating her view, pinkish corals and treelike formations that had a ghostly shine to them. _~ How did I come back here!?~_ Baffled the girl stared at what had to be Lalotai, when PAIN struck her again  
\- whipping her head around with a yelp she found herself face to face with a creature so gruesome her voice was caught in her throat. For a second. "WAAH!?" Yelling and shouting in true terror, all the while she was trying to scramble away from it - lingering beady eyes narrowing. It had no use.  
What seemed like long, spindly black fingers gouged into her upper arm, piercing her brownish skin and causing her to wince in pay. Moana tried to slap it's claws away, while dark circles were forming around the wounds, spreading across her flesh and coloring her veines with what looked like pitch black ink. Slowly... she felt her arm rotting away as the monster's grip still did not slacken.  
"NO - _**AH!**_ \- LET GO!"  
Shocked she glared up to meet it's taunting red eyes with what seemed like whale-teeth equipping the shredded wooden Tiki-mask.

 **"YoU wOn'T fOrGeT aBoUt ThE dEaL, wOn'T yOu!?",** it gurgled, saliva dripping from greenish glowing teeth.

 _~Deal!?~  
_  
Panicked thoughts ran through her mind, helplessly searching for the information she missed. _~Deal!? WHAT DEAL?~_  
It's grip tightened. There was a bone-chilling crack. - _**"AARGH!?"**_

 **"OuR dEaL - We MaDe A dEaL, pRiNcEsSsSsSs -"**  
She cringed as the awfully slurry voice hissed her nickname. Nobody was allowed to call her that. Nobody but _him_. And above all not this disgusting creature, that claimed to have made an arrangement with her.  
"I did not agree to - _AAH!_ \- A-anything!" Moaning in pain she ached and winced as sharp nails dug deeper into now blackish skin, drawing blood. _Blue_ blood. -!?  
" **AAAGH!",** she screamed, pulling on her arm, wanting to yank it away.

 **"YoU pRoMiSeD tO cHoOsE oNe, Mo... YoU pRoMiSeD!"  
** Frantically shaking her head, tears of pain dwelling up in her eyes. Or maybe it wasn't just pain. Maybe it was anger... yes, she was angry about being defenseless.

"CHOOSE! What do all of you people want me to choose all of a sudden!? I make my own decisions! - They might not all be good ones, but I WILL LEARN FROM THEM! - Why can't you just understand!?"

" **YoU** cA **n'** T t **H** rOw AwAy all reSponsibility, Moana."

She froze - All of a sudden it's voice sounded so familiar to - almost like/ "Your people count on you. _ **We**_ count on you."

 _The young girl was shaken to the bone, her head spun in circles, swallowing down the lump in her swollen throat._ It sounded just like her father. "And sOme dAy -"

 _~...no, oh no - I don't want to hear it!? ~_

"YoU wIlL rEalIzE -" The creature leaned in closer, yanking her arm violently towards it's mouth.

"NO! NO, stay away!"

hApPyNeSs iS -

It's monstrous jar opened, claws still drawing bluish blood from her shredded veines. Her arm now painfully black. "I DON'T WANT TO! NO DON'T! - _**PLEASE!?**_ "

JU **S** T.

With all force left in her she tried to flee, she wanted to disobey - wanted with all her might to escape from this horrible fate - "PLEASE. **NO! LET GO OF ME -"**

 _W_ _ **H**_ _E_ _ **R**_ _E_.

Her voice now high-pitched and frightened, terrified of the darkness that lay ahead. " **STOP!** STOP IT! ALL OF YOU! _*crying*_ LET ME ALONE!"

 **YOU.**

And there it was. Suddenly popping up and as tears ran down her reddened cheeks she blared out, what had been hidden within for a long while, nagging at her unconsciousness. Full-throated she screamed: "I DON'T WANT TO - **I DON'T WANT TO MARRY!** **I WANT TO BE TAKEN AWAY WITHOUT EVER EVEN LIVI -** "

 **ARE.**

Her frantic cries were cut short, when the creature closed it's jar around her. Defenseless. Last thing she saw the beady red eyes staring directly into her soul. Red. The color... of royalty.

 **/"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!?"/**

Freaking out her hands clawed at the first thing they made contact with.  
"WAH!? AAAH!", she shouted, raspy breaths not allowing her to get enough oxygen. It was dark around her. So dark.  
An unknown pressure kept her from moving. "I - I DON'T!? WHAT!?"  
Scared to death she felt her heart racing, pounding painfully against her ribcage.

" _ **SOIA!**_ **\- Calm down, Moana**!", he urged emphatically. Within a blink Moana's body solidified, froze to ice. Hoarsely gasping she clung to something, dug her nails into what had to be... flesh? _  
_  
"It was just a dream!"  
She knew this voice all too well.  
First hesitantly, then more confident she patted down the strong, muscular body that held her safely wrapped within a close embrace. Her shaking hands finally found the curly, silky hair, ghosted along his prominent eyebrows and dimples. A fingertip lightly touching the bluff button-nose. _~Maui...~_ Unassertively verifying it indeed was him.

Softly, so he wouldn't disturb her any further, Maui rested his cheek on her palm. "See?"  
In his tone the undeniable hint of compassion, "I'm right here."

Only now Moana realized in what a weird angle she sat. With her feet propped up as if to kick at something - _or someone_ \- leaned forwards so far it was hard for him to keep her from slumping into the hard ground, one arm flung in the air with her knuckles burning like hell. [Did she... hit something!?]  
One arm around her waist, the other firmly pressed against her chest and shoulder, the demigod held her in an iron grip, - now loosening bit by bit as she gained consciousness.

Nodding reluctantly the girl's hand slowly sank.  
\- The other still gripping his vigorous arm tightly.  
"No one's gonna' hurt you...", he mumbled against her hair, knackered. Soft sericeous curls tickling his nose.  
But she wasn't in the right state of mind to acknowledge right away that he was being very close. Her pulse was still racing. No longer only because of the nightmare... _~We are on this island, I remember... ~_  
Slowly memories came rushing back to her... there was a fight. Something about spiders. Embarrassment. [Okay maybe not in the right order but -] Somehow Pua got missing. Pain. Blood - he got hurt during the fight!?  
She swallowed hard. "How... how's your hand doin'?"  
 _  
_A little perplex the man let go of her shoulder and gave her a little more space.  
"I'm fine." He paused, unsure whether she was awake or in some kind of doze.

He knew she was shaken up. It had only been a day since they left Motunui and even he wasn't blind enough to look away from some serious issues. Ignoring it would not make _them_ stop. _\- What is it with these nightmares all of a sudden?! I mean yeah, she told me about quite some lively dreams in the past, but nothing close to this stuff -_  
Trying to be a good friend was something Maui really wasn't used to. It wasn't something you could practice with only the company of... well... yourself. He tried though.  
That's why his freakishly huge thumb rubbing against the back of her hand probably came off even weirder, than he intended to. - _Ugh... I'm not good at that...-  
_  
"Oa mai oe?"

There was silence for a while, then she nodded once more. Her knuckles were still burning hot from making contact with something rather brawny. "... did I hit you?"

"No", he lied.

"Oka e..."  
 _~So I did hit him...~  
_

"Told you, I'm fine."

Not able for him to see in the pitch black of the night, she smiled. Eyelashes brushing against his skin when her heavy lids closed against all efforts. Moana contently took notice of his muscles tensing up. It was awkward. Yet at the same time it really wasn't...

"Mornin' will be there soon..."  
Outside there were no recognizable noises, no birds, no sizzle of the wind. It was quiet. The storm was finally over.  
"...try to get some sleep."

If she was okay, that's what he had asked. His words repeated in her head over and over again.  
Was she?  
Eyes half-lidded she sunk down, oblivious to his heartbeat speeding up. Dozens of thoughts ran through her mind, but only one really stuck out to her. It was nothing utterly important, not really. Just something, she had thought about a while ago... And yet for some reason the young chief's daughter couldn't get rid of it, now that he had come up with it...  
Shielded from the problems of the world by his strong arms, Moana actually felt very safe where she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **At the same time** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn't want to ask her about the nightmare.  
\- When in fact it itched him quite intensely to know...  
If _that's_ what caused her bad dreams, if _THIS_ was the reason for her nearly drowning [okay, it was partly his fault for accidently startling her by being a little too adamant] - something definitely had to change.  
The insisting echo of her words was nagging at him. _**"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YET!**_ ", she had yelled. Frightened and unaware, he was there the entire time. _\- Daughter of the village chief, heh. -  
_ Since the nosy demigod had been eavesdropping on the conversation with her mother, it hadn't taken much for him to piece one and one together. In all honesty, it came as little surprise. Sooner or later all of them had to pick a mate, if not be forced into marriage.  
Then again he was almost sure her parents would never compel her to spend the rest of her pretty young life with a man, she didn't love. They cared about her a lot. _\- Mortals... -  
_ Maui wondered why after thousands and thousands AND THOUSANDS of years, humans still seemed to have the same problems. It was no different from the various women he had come up on during his time on this earth. All of them sharing similarities he didn't bother to understand for the most time.  
\- Well, he had to admit none of them had ever dared to pull him by his ears. Or outsmarted him with arguments. Maui chuckled thoughfully. _\- Or hit me with an oar... numerous times. -_  
Okay, yeah, she was kinda' special.  
That's when a tender voice from within his arms drew off his attention.

"I am very happy you asked me to join the trip."

Dumbfounded Maui looked down at the girl. His eyes had adjusted to darkness a long while ago - [when she had planted a punch on his chin to be precisely -] He had expected her to be fast asleep by now!?

"At first I didn't think you would be coming back. Time is passing differently for you, I guess..."  
It was only a quiet mumble, barely loud enough for him to hear. But he did.  
Just why was she telling him this _now_?  
"I thought that... since there was nothing keeping you from leaving anymore, you'd cut ties right away... you know, being the great Maui en' all... _*laughs a little*_ ... yet you didn't...  
you always came back..."  
For some reason Moana wasn't uncomfortable telling him the truth. Under normal circumstances she would've kept the emotional stuff to herself, bla-bla, the churl often prefered not being involved into such things, she knew. Normally.  
Didn't he deserve to know?

Something about the way she was saying this, made him cringe.  
The weird tingling sensation in his chest became stronger. Maybe just for once Mini-Maui had really gotten through to him, urging him to keep his mouth shut. And listen. _\- She... she's probably half asleep... -  
_ Maui knew exactly that this was a pathetic excuse of him. Trying to avoid the guilt, that rose within. The emptiness... He... really didn't know what to say. Emotions weren't his province... he wasn't even sure about his own, how in this world should he be able to comprehend her's? _  
_  
"At that time I was the one... the nag, always bragging about going exploring together whenever you visited... so I would have never thought, that some day you would be the one wanting me to come along..."  
Unexpectedly his chest pranced up, only a bit. As did his heart.  
 _\- I don't think of her as a nag!? ...if all, she can be a little talkative and stubborn at times, but other than that?! -_

The tired girl paused for a moment. Maui still didn't response or even gave a dorky remark on her speech, which was very unusual. She would almost dare to say, he treated her with respect. ~ _He really is listening, now isn't he? ~  
_ If it wasn't for his shallow breath constantly brushing against her back, one could have easily thought, the demigod wasn't even there. He wasn't going to risk missing out a single thing of what she was saying.  
This guy and his massive ego, she thought lovingly. ~ _too big for his big o' bonehead ~_

 _"_ Anyways... made me pretty happy. Just wanted to let you know."

Now... WHAT WAS THIS ALL ABOUT!?  
The spirited young man's head was racing - though he would've never admitted it openly.  
\- Why was she telling him all this? Was it because of the shock, did she expect her mother or father or something like that to soothe her with a flood of words!? - Cause he sure as hell wasn't going to do that!? / Had some of the poison gotten into her brain after all!? (No, that couldn't be it either...)  
 _\- I mean I knew she wasn't going to deny the offer, kid jumps at each opportunity to come along, but... -_  
But hearing in out of her own mouth made it quite hard for him to ignore the pricks of conscience.  
They're first encounter lay quite some time in the past, so he reasoned, days must have flown bye till then... - at the same time, he DID visit her!? About fifty times, he guessed boldly. Maui bit his lip.  
No that wasn't true, but twenty times at least! ... well maybe ten... or... seven... - HE VISITED HER AT SOME OCCAISONS, OKAY!? Hey, he was pretty much busy saving humanity, so - He wasn't a bad friend - nope, no he wasn't!  
 _\- I am a_ _ **HORRIBLE**_ _friend. -  
_  
Shifting uncomfortably he could clearly feel his inky buddy frowning at him. _-What!?-  
_ It was exactly the way she had put it. He sometimes lost track of time...

But after all, what did she care!? Whenever he stopped by she was busy helping her people, teaching the children the stories of their elders (and the gods of course), spreading out the tapa for the process of drying or weaving baskets or whatever villagers were doing all day long. She had her life. And he had his. And he was totally okay with that.  
There was movement. With a yawn she turned, letting her shoulders sink until she no longer sat, but more or less lay in his care. Innocent and unaware. Preoccupied he eyed the sleeping beauty within his lap.  
\- okay no, NO! What kind of perverted description was that!? - NO. He eyed the **GIRL** within his lap. (There! That's way better!)

Her eyes were closed. A steady breath, no longer shaking.  
As if to remind him of his morals the spot where her fist had hit him began to burn slightly.  
He adored the humans. He longed for their love, their affection, their attention... yet he knew that some things... some things were just not meant to be.  
It bugged him... a lot of things bugged him, but some did more than others...

Who knows, maybe all of this was just his imagination - it's been ages since he was accompanied by anyone else than himself. Maui had been cladding in armor all his life, shielding him from the bad things of the world which had the habit to come for him so much more often than the good things. Always had to keep his guard up, never showing off his weaknesses to his enemies. Not allowing anybody to come to close enough... to hurt him.  
It was funny. There he sat, knowing exactly he had overstepped the border - had crossed the line already when he let it happen, that Moana knew about his past. That she knew a lot more about him, than another human was supposed to know.  
Yet there she was, the mortal girl huddling against him. Mercilessly cracking his armor with each smile, each smack against his shoulder or yank at his ear and she didn't even knew it. Making him vulnerable and defenseless.  
Moana Waialiki of Motunui, chosen by the ocean itself. Heroine of her own story.  
A story, which would keep on going with - or without him.  
A tale, that deserved a perfect happy ending.  
Their adventure had ended in the past and at some point their ways had to part. That's the way the story goes, right? That's the way... it always went... Him, the fearless hero, trickster, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, seeking for new adventures far beyond the horizon, while life went on. Without him. It's the way it had always been. And who was he to change the story... His heart sank.

- _It's her story. Not mine. -  
_  
And... at the same time he couldn't stop but feel,  
that she was the first good thing happening to him in... a long... long time.

Unable to find the right words, - hell, Maui wasn't even sure, if he was expected to response!? - being the clod he was, he gave her a chummy pat on the head instead. Careful not to wake his prin - the girl from her slumber.  
"You really are something...", he mumbled.  
 _\- Heh, look at her, snoozing like a toddler. -_  
He knew his words weren't heard, but this didn't stop him from hoping they might get through to her nonetheless.

Exhaling deeply the demigod reclined his big curly head. Sounds were picking up outside, the cries of the birds of the jungle. The sky above turning into a bluish black, sprinkled with purple clouds.  
Moana's small hand rested trustingly on his broad chest. Cordial.  
That's when he knew what he had to do: An idea struck him so obviously and cheesy it was almost embarrassing. It was too simple, but he was sure it would make her happy. Remind her of him, console her when he couldn't be around...  
I was only a small thing to do. Maui smiled proudly at her.

"As if there was nothing keeping me from leaving..."

Far behind the horizon light slowly emerged from the ocean, sparkling on the surface of the water, prettier than all stars of the night sky combined, shooing away the remaining dark clouds. Greeting the world with it's beautiful colors.  
A new day was dawning. And with it... new adventures...

 _ **Some undefined time later**_

 _~ ... am I still asleep? ~_

Moana recognized the all to familiar sound of the gurgling sea. Waves crashing against the shore.  
The scent of the breeze indulging her mind... it called for her.  
She yawned, groggily rubbing her eyes.

But something struck her as odd. If she was awake... _~ then why the heck am I feeling like... not being on the ground for some reason!?~_

"Oh man,", she whined, blinking against what at first sight seemed to be a giant rock formation obliterating the sun, "is this just another dream?" A giant rock formation, that spoke.

"Manuia le taeao, chosen one!"  
, the muscular man chanted, beaming a wide toothy grin at her,  
"time to get up!"

"... you can be such a _*smacks her lips and yawns again*_ pain in the ass sometimes..." Gesturing for him to go away, she turned. That's when she realized getting rid of him was not an option at all.  
Her eyes shot open and she only caught a glimpse of his smug grin, before it was too late -

 _ **~MAUI!?~**_

Grinning with glee he simply DROPPED HER.

And she splashed into the ocean.  
"GUAH!?" Well, at least it wasn't deep.  
Wide awake the girl landed on her butt, soaked, gazing up in shock at the overly content Trickster, that gloated over her. Arms crossed he observed his doing, opening his mouth to make a remark -  
"And yeh, thank's for the compliment bye the way - _*flexes his muscles* -_ I know, I'm a dream-guy ; ) "

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?", she grunted in a mixture of anger and joke, just when a torrent of water struck his visage, leaving him spitting and cursing.  
Moana cocked an eyebrow at the soaked hulk, not before giving the ocean a thankful high-five. _[~Thanks friend!~]  
_  
As he tugged back the dark, flowing mane of curls though, the sovereign smile on his face hadn't faded.  
"Better get yourself clean, dirt crab. _*wrings out his hair*_ Everyone's waiting for ya'."  
Legs crisscrossed, Moan looked down on herself with a chuckle _~Okay, he's right about that~_ , then she caught sight of the already geared up canoe. Resting on the sand bed, turquoise waves were softly playing around the trunk.  
All in all the weather was brilliant, bright blue sky above them, no tracks of the storm that had howled the day before.

"It's undamaged?", she asked, bursting with energy as he took a hold of her outstretched hand, pulling her on her feet.

"Yup. _*stems a fist into his side*_ Seems like the gods aren't against us for once." Maui now also looked over at the boat that glistered in the sun of the early day. Hei hei carelessly stood on deck, beside him sat Pua, squealing at the rooster so he wouldn't fa - oh, yep, he fell.  
Maui rolled his eyes. "Anyways, come over when you're ready."

She gently nudged him into the side. As always he didn't flinch, but indicated with an arched brow, that he was listening. "I'll be there in a flash,", she assured him with a smile and instantly began scrubbing off the dried dirt around her elbows and clothes. Turning to the ocean the girl tilted her head in a pleading manner.  
"May you lend me a hand?"  
Not a second after she had said so a huge wave crushed down on her - enclosing her for a moment - then setting her free with a surprised, but clean expression. "Woah Ö-Ö ", she muttered.  
He chuckled at the sight of her awkwardly standing there and shook his head, making his way towards the canoe.

Not long after Moana climbed on deck, as he pushed it into the water. Then he took a ran and jumped, the sudden rush of his touchdown causing an enormous propulsion. Wind ran it's cooling finger through her hair as she held on to the shroud. Drifting out of the cove and towards the open sea and leaving behind a rather interesting island.  
Regarding him walking over to his place at the steer, the boards beneath his feet were creaking a little. A nice breeze caressing his face. She happily watched the dimples forming on his tanned cheeks, when he closed his eyes in joy. Appreciating the calm swall of the waves.

A demigod of the most astonishing legends told to her people, the strength of a thousand men and the sophistication to trick just as many, a hero at the age of centuries. He always left her wondering.  
 _~ He's a grim and pouty stubborn idiot at times...~_ Resting a cheek on her arm, the chief's daughter thoughtfully watched him be.  
 _~ But also gentle and caring, if not adorably energetic like a child. ~  
_ A quick glance at his magical hook, which was once again given to Pua's care, reminded her of the changes even he was capable of.  
He had learned to trust.  
 _  
~ Hook. No hook. He's just who he is. ~_

"What are you starin' at?", a suspicious tone hinted he had somehow noticed.  
Moana rolled her eyes and stepped over to her oar, kicking it with few flowing movements as she had learned by watching him. "Nothin'", she responded, grinning knowingly at the cocked up blackish eyebrow of his. Then the girl swiftly turned towards the sea and was about to dip the oar into the water

\- when she suddenly paused.

"What the!?" Pulling back the oar in wonderment Moana had too look twice.

Maui's ears peaked up. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, only to instantly close it gain the moment she looked into his direction. _\- Guess she found out then... -_  
She stared at him for a while, his eyes closed, faking the unawareness, she was sure of it.  
Her grip around the oar tightened. _~When did he...!?~  
_

Carved in the wood there were two symbols. Symbols, she hadn't seen ever since her canoe had been destroyed by Te Kā a long time ago. _  
_  
A crooked heart and what resembled to be a fish-hook.

 _~ That's just fantastic... ~  
_ She was grinning. Grinning from ear to ear. Smile stretched so wide, her eyes were only thin lines, hidden behind adorably long lashes. A bright red blush spread across her happy face.  
No matter what she did, if he would keep on doing such things...

... there was no chance she would ever get him out of her head again.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay... I know there was a lot of boring emotions and blabla, but I felt like these were some important issues the readers (you guys) had to know more about; now, this was more or less a filler-chapter, but the next one will have some more changes in it. Just to spoiler a little (also sorry, because I said there'd be village people, but I decided to move this faaaaaaar behind) - so, in general there will have to be the next part of the story, which will rely more or less in fun/family/responsibility and you guys will be introduced to lil' Tamati...

Yeah... as always, I know most people don't read through till here, but please feel free to add a comment - I LOVE PEOPLE COMENTING or sharing their opinions - only that way I ca write something, all of you are content with! Greetings!

Also, one more thing:

 **PEOPLE, PLEASE WRITE MORE MOANA x MAUI fanfics!?**

* * *

Soia! - Stop!  
Oka e! - O sheesh!  
My, ty... - Good...  
Oa mai oe? - Are you okay?  
Manuia le taeao! - Good morning!


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Alleged Thieves And Catchy Songs**

If he kept up on doing such things, there was no chance she would get him out of her head ever again...

* * *

"Yeah, as if."

"I'm telling ya': Somebody was snoring like a hacksaw - and it wasn't me!", she assured him with a smirk, setting down the firewood.

"And I'm telling **you** ," he let go of the heavy timber, which slumped into the sand," wayfinders don't sleep. _*teasing*_ But I clearly remember **somebody** was clinging to me for the whole night, being all up 'en cuddly."

Moana rolled her eyes. Of course he had to hit back.  
"Okay, lets drop this", _~ freakishly huge super baby ~_ ,"Did you bring the fibers?"

"Brought the fibers." Maui rubbed his hands in pleasant anticipation.

"Thanks," she said, arranging the fireplace. Pua's eyes were fixed on the coconut fibers with familiar interest.  
Almost destroying the stack of logs she had just put up, Maui plonked himself down. He watched the focused girl as she stroked back a curl and blew on slightly smoldering embers.  
 _The gift of fire._ When she looked up for a brief second Moana caught him staring absentmindedly. It always filled him with pride to see what mortals were capable of, how adaptive they could be if they had to.

At the horizon a last glimpse of the warming sun sparkled across the sea. Peaceful, purplish clouds slowly passing bye as night fell.

Flames slowly ate away the dried wood, cracks and sizzles erupted from within. Comfortably settled around the campfire, they enjoyed the calmness of the star-covered sky. A long sigh drew from his throat.  
Nothing compared to the adrenalin rush of a good fight... but he also appreciated good old peaceful silence. With his back lazily hanging over the wooden timber, arms dangling from the edges. Getting to see his massive body laying still for a while was something that rarely happened, the girl thought. She also leaned against the trunk, arms crossed behind her curly head. It was a relief for the butt to sit on soft sand, a million times more preferable than sleeping on the rocky floor of a damp cave... though actually...?  
Moana glanced at the resting hero of mankind, who seemed to be melting in the ground out of relaxation at any minute. Remembering the warm feeling of his chest slowly rising and falling against her frame, she grinned to herself. Okay, maybe it hadn't been _that_ horrible.  
Since then she hadn't wasted any thoughts about the nightmare, nor the deal she had apparently made - being resentful just wasn't her thing.  
-

Today they had covered quite a distance, nice weather and no storms or monster getting in their way.  
Both had been working equally, superseding whenever they had the feeling the other one could need a break. Keeping each other company. Sometimes interesting topics had popped up out of nowhere and they literally spent hours talking and laughing about easy things (such as why in the past only male-wayfinders had crossed the ocean, mostly by making use of their 'special equipment'), or they enjoyed the pleasant quietness, simply being with one another.  
Nonetheless Moana had realized, that the route they were taking, lay far beyond everywhere she had ever been before. They were heading into a whole new direction.

As sparks erupted into the darkness, his thoughts also had wandered off.

Maui broke the silence.  
"Glad you got these bad dreams", he stated calmly, referring to the reason why they spent the night on another island instead of the boat. He hadn't been comfortable with the idea of risking her life to make up time. It was about the journey itself, the traveling together with her - not reaching their destination as soon as possible.  
If anything the Demigod wouldn't even mind if their voyage lasted forever, never having to take her back to Motunui. Side by side, setting sail together. Exploring the ocean, showing her all the amazing things he had come up on during his life. _\- Yeah, sure... -  
_ It was more than unrealistic for such shenanigans to happen, of course.  
Way too soon all of this would find its end and just like that their ways would part, with Moana marrying a prideful young man of either her or a foreign tribe - and him: leaving. Leaving and not coming back. _\- Just like it's always been. -_  
No home to return to.  
One might wonder, if immortality truly was worth being damned to wander this earth alone for the rest of eternity - but not him. Not Maui. He didn't question it... anymore.  
He had given up on it eternities ago.

Mind drifting away he was stopped from sulking by a tingling feeling. Brotherly hugged by Mini-Maui, his heart felt a little lighter. And a brief glance at Mini-Mo assured him, she also cared, motioning over at the girl:  
Her eyes were drawn to the stars, sparkling just alike.  
Taking in the slightly lopsided view of the young chief's daughter, the demigod found himself caught up in what had to be emotions. With the warm glow of the fire wandering about her sun-kissed skin, his thoughts became a little more hopeful right away, if not much. _\- Well, at least I can make sure no wimpy hobo will get her. Tse, she definitely deserves somebody outstanding... -_

"Now, what's with that weird grin?" she asked suspiciously. Her feet were stretched towards the fire, just like his. Maui didn't response, but kept on regarding her and she just knew his brain was rattling at that moment. _~ For some reason he is untypically thoughtful these days... suits him good, actually ^^~_

"Do we still have some of the dried fish? " He asked bluntly, which showed he had no interest in continuing the former issue.

"Sole, _*grins*_ not for long, if you keep on starving a few times a day." Moana bent over and took one of the folded bundles wrapped in lau'ulu that she had piled up near his magical hook. "Yeah, still got some, but we should probably restock before we leave the shore. How far is it again, you said?"

[Her premonition, that he'd be hungry again once they had settled down, was now confirmed. You just can't beat a women's intuition.] Thanking her with a dainty rumble of his throat, the hungry man was looking forward to something solid finally reaching his stomach.  
Villagers surely weren't used to preparing provisions for a journey, but they're dried fish was second to none! Practically shoveling half of it into his mouth, Maui happily obliged as Moana snatched some of his meal. He didn't mind.

"Another day, maybe two,", he smacked while eating ungracefully, mouth filled to the top. _'Well-mannered'_ , the girl repeated her mother's words, _~ Is something this bigheaded guy is definitely not -v- ~_

Swallowing down the clump, while she lent him an ear (also chewing) the demigod slammed a fist against his chest as if to make room for more, clearing his throat. "The area we're passing is gonna' get a little rougher from now on, so you're probably right about picking food."

"I know. _*smiles at him with playful pride*_ I'm always right - and you're dancing around the topic here. For some reason you don't wanna' tell me what kind of friends _they_ are?! _*takes another slice of the dried fish*_ Since you've known them from a thousand years ago and you suspect them to still be alive, they're probably something magical, aren't they?"  
Facing him, she waited for a hint in his expression that would confirm her implication. Just a hint.

For a brief moment his square-shaped face stayed as unimpressed as possible, cheeks filled and munching. Then a dimply smile pushed his way through.  
"Smart girl, ain't ya'?", rolling his tongue, the man's eyes trailed off,  
"But yeah, they're probably more creature than men. Sweet buddies nonetheless. _*exhales deeply*_ Told you before, you'll like them." Licking the salt off his lips he watched as sparks flashed brightly in the flames.  
He paused for a while, leaving her unsure whether he had finished or not.  
Shortly after his face became serious, almost grim. A blackish curl dangling from his forehead. Again, this was one of many moments Moana couldn't stop herself from admiring the beauty which lay within his composure, because there undoubtedly was some. She knew he preferred playing the goof. Being irresponsible instead of uttering his true thoughts. Yet sometimes the matureness his bubbly personality often kept locked away broke to the surface.

"'Wonder if they still remember me..."

She snorted.

Her long silky hair flung to all sides as she violently shook her head, guffawing. ((Was she laughing about him?)) Moana folded her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow - It was hard to tell, which one of them was better at making this exact gesture.

"As if forgetting about you would ever be an option", she said with a warm smile, holding up his gaze. And she meant it.  
Unwillingly Maui lost track of a thought or two, unable and u-utterly defenseless against the pure kindness in her expression. _\- Moana... -_ Silently another crack emitted from his armor, only he could hear. Destroyed and somehow refined by the love she bestowed on him. It... it probably wasn't 'love'-love... but at this very minute a huge part of him unconsciously wished it was...  
Closing his fingers around the crumbled leaves that once obtained their dinner, the demigod lifted his head. The intense gaze he was giving her, almost made her fear, he could know. That he might've sensed there was a little more to it, than she would let through.  
An unfamiliar sparkle in his eyes didn't assuage her worry. Maybe it was pride glimmering in these deep brown irises, but Moana wasn't sure.  
When out of nowhere he leaned in closer and his lips parted...  
~WoW - WOWOWOW!? _*pure PANIC!?*_ WHAT'S HAPPENING!?~

"How about we... open another one? : ) "

 **Ö.Ö** _~Whuat the ~_

 **Ö_Ó** _~ Are you... ~_

 **((Ò`_´Ó))** _~ FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!? ~_

Or maybe it's was just him being greedy.  
So yeah, this pretty much was her punishment for daydreaming, she admitted.  
Moana rolled her eyes, while she felt for another one of the bundles. _~ Huh? ~_ But something struck her as odd: _~ Hadn't I brought more of these? ~_ The pile of coiled fish she had set up before looked doubtfully small.  
She was almost a hundred percent sure there had been more of it only moments ago. Then again, maybe it was just her imagination. _~ Weird... ~_  
Instead of dropping one of the packages into his eagerly outstretched big hand though, Moana placed it on the taut fabric of her skirt. Taking it for herself. And one look at the demigod's baffled facetold her, it was worth it. _(~pricelessss~)_  
"You wait, I want some my own!" Smiling widely she took a bite and appreciatively chewed - all the while he was pouting.

With a frown he adverted his eyes to the ocean, glistering in the moon-shine. Grumbling something. "Pfff..."

Okay, okay, he had suffered enough. Scrambling over to his side, she nudged him with the unfolded bundle. "Hey!" Nearly black curls brushed against her face as he whipped his head around, pulling up his lips into a sulking grimace, which - at the sight of her cocked up brow - instantly changed into a toothy grin. Of course the teine wouldn't let him 'starve'. However, this time he took a slightly smaller portion.

"Say,", he began, food in hand, sounding as oblivious as one could be, "how comes someone like you isn't married yet?"

Her eyes widened. Why she wasn't married? _  
_Taken aback from this very unexpected change of subject, a flustered Moana quietly ran her hands through her thick wavy, wonderful hair. He noticed, but kept quiet.  
Maui knew exactly what this meant - so maybe she would talk if he helped a little:

"I mean you're smart, you're pretty, daughter of the village chief, _*nonchalantly*_ Don't see a problem there?"  
It had come out as easy and naturally as he always joked around, with a shrug or a cock of his bonehead, sounding ordinary with semi-interest. Cool.  
Underestimating the power of his own words, the demigod felt a sudden boost of consciousness.  
The mind of the young girl was also racing, more than literally discomposed she tried to wrap her head around how in this world he came to think about this. Did he know about the whole finding-a-mate-thing!? - No, impossible, how should he... - yet what if he did?!

Fumbling around with her hair Moana bit down on her lip. "Um... guess I haven't met the right one yet. Why?"

Playing cool Maui shifted so one arm was now propped up, steadying his head. An impervious poker-face mustered the chief's daughter with interest. "Sounds like some poor excuse to me", he huffed, then his bushy brows furrowed and a crooked grin danced across his lips, "or might it be that little Moana is a bit picky?"  
He was clearly enjoying this, she figured. And in no case would she give him the satisfaction of mocking her without a counterattack.

"You call me picky? I'm starving in the company of my very best self-agonizing friend, who has no idea of how to treat a woman - and now gimme' back that fish!"

Maui narrowed his eyes at her. Poking his pompous bare chest the 'woman' claimed for his leftovers. As if **he** didn't know how to treat a woman properly. _**HIM**_. With displease he was in the procedure of handing it to her - but then shoved the whole ball into his greedy mouth instead. Grinning sluggishly with huge filled hamster-cheeks.  
He was such a dork -.-

"Wha-?! HEY!" Moana yanked powerlessly at his bone-necklace as if to make him spit it out, causing him to cough. "You're such an - GRRR!~ "  
He couldn't swallow, a terrible laugh was consuming all the space within his throat and he was only seconds away from really spitting out. Wiping off tears as he finally forced down the salty lump, coughs slowly dying down.

"Hmph, serves you right," she stated, watching the teary-eyed demigod's dimply face relax, "Oh yes, _*sarcastically*_ what a dream-perspective."

"Whe-here,", voice raspy, full up and ignoring her remark about his manners, "Where's the pig?" With a shaky finger he pointed at the empty spot beside her. She didn't really get it at first.  
"The pi - whua?!" Yup. No Pua. Again.  
"UGGGGHHHH - what's up with him these days!?" Jolting to her feet, Moana stumped around the campground, but due to the darkness she couldn't see very far. "PUA?"

"Maybe you scared it away." Maui glanced at the silhouette of the rooster back on the boat. Stupid thing had more or less unwillingly agreed to guard the canoe.

"Maybe the guy who's always complaining about **'not being allowed to eat the pork'** scared him away -.- ", she retaliated, eyes drawn to the depths of the island's wooded mountain.

"Oh come on, Curly, your pets always come ba-"/

"SHUSH!" She cut him of, propping up a demanding finger. "I heard something!"  
They listened.

"I don't hear anyth-"/

"SHUSH-SHUSH-SHUSH! _*glares*_ **SHUSHHH!** "

No sounds were coming from he forest other than birds chirping or the buzzing of insects. Her hand slowly sunk. Damn it. "See? You heard nothing,", he stated dogmatically.  
Worried she took a step back, when her eyes fell on the pile of their food-supplies. Thing was: There was none. All of the resembling bundles of leaves, which obtained the fish, had disappeared into thin air. "I knew it...", she mumbled to herself, then addressed the relaxing hunk of a man in a more serious tone, "I'm going to search for him."  
Maui got the hint and cocked back his head. Annoyed.  
Grumbling he forced his body up on his knees, halfheartedly grabbing his oversized fishhook. "O le pula a 'oe!", he groaned and swung the toy-like object over his shoulder, "Let's go then."  
Grinning slightly at his sullen look Moana picked up her oar and stumbled after him. Palm-fringed meadows casted the area. This fauna was less of a jungle, especially down near the shore.

"Didn't you say the island was unsettled?"

"Other than some cannibals that prefer bossy little girls for dessert,probably unsettled, yeah."

"What?" _~ He's lying now, isn't he? There are no cannibals here... ~_ It was hard to keep pace with him. Being on high alert the girl's grip grew more firmly around her weapon. Slightly disgruntled about his rude remark. "I'm not bossy."

"Oh? You're not?"

Her eyes weren't that adjusted to the darkness by now, but she clearly knew about the smug grin on his face. Maui on the other hand seemed to know exactly where he was going - or his stubby legs simply didn't care. Then both of them heard it. A high-pitched squeal.  
Giving each other a meaningful nod, they rushed into the direction of the noise.  
Moana was slower than him and he really didn't notice.  
Another squeak - this time a yelp - reached his ears. The man's brows furrowed in concern. To his knowledge islands like these didn't provide the right circumstances for a village to grow and he hadn't spotted any clues pointing out there were people living here back when he had circled the hills in his hawk-form. Nonetheless there was something going on.  
Once he broke through the bushes, hook combatively swung to his front - his antagonistic expression immediately vanished from his face Ö.Ö  
Staring dumbfounded at the scene, his arm sunk to the ground.  
Only seconds after Moana joined up with him, oar risen high, ready for a fight, when Maui's hand held her back. _~ What is it!? ~_

Confused she stared at him, then she spotted, what he had been looking at. There was Pua.  
But not only that: Effortlessly trying to tackle the poor pig to the ground, there was a young kid, no older than four or five. "Be quiet!", the boy hissed under his breath, "They will hear you!"

Exceedingly surprised the girl's features softened.

Not realizing the two adults had him circled, the curly headed kid continued to throw himself onto the squealing animal, keeping it from bunking. [Okay, Pua would probably have some real issues after that.]

After a while of standing in silence Moana whispered to him: "Could you maybe - ?"

Walking over to the oblivious little guy, a strong hand picked the toddler up. No mercy for thieves.  
"WAHAH!?", shouting and struggling the kid found himself mid-air, face to face with two strangers. A big and scary looking man and a young women, standing right behind him. _+Oh scrap!+  
_ Straightaway he shielded his face with tiny arms as if not to be discovered. He couldn't keep from peeking through his fingers though.  
Maui raised a laumata at Moana, who firmly hugged the distracted pig. _~See? I knew you wouldn't run off on your own! ~_ It had practically bolted into her arms for safety.  
~ _^^You're too much of a scaredy-cat.~  
_  
" **Oi!** ",a deep voice suddenly reminded the boy of his condition. He flinched and quivered at the giant's sharp tone. The Kid was clearly afraid. Eyes pressed shut.  
"Don't be so harsh!", Moana exhorted and smacked his arm.  
"Hey, he was the one who - /", Maui complained, pointing accusingly at the child as if he wanted to argue with a four-year-old.

\- "I-if you don't let me go, I WILL **PEE ON YOU!** "

 **Maui:** **-.-**  
Unimpressed. Churns the wincing kid.

Moana shot him a glare O-O the man gulped and stopped instantly.  
Shaking her head at her good friend's childish demeanor, she stepped forward, taking a closer look at the shivering boy.

"What is your name?"

Maui held him in a firm grip at the cloth of his Lava-lava. _+He will shake me again, if I talk...+_  
The response came with a shaky voice. "Tama...ti..."

She tilted her head. "Why did you steal our companion, Tamati?"  
Moana clearly knew he also was the one laying hands on the dried fish.  
No response.  
Beaming a warm, friendly smile at him, she tried to assure the boy that they didn't mean any harm - which wasn't too easy thanks to the brainless hunk of a man still holding the kid like felon.

"How did you plan to do this anyways?", the seriousness in Maui's tone faded and he acknowledged for the first time, that the small kid had covered quite a distance with Pua in tow, "You sure know, you couldn't carry it all the way up _there_?!"  
Tamati convulsed at the man's rumbly voice. Huge and scary with all the tattoos covering his body. A warrior, considering what his mom had told him. But here? At their island?

Suddenly there was an annoying poke at his chest and Maui knew even with the darkness obscuring his vision, that his inky buddy was elbowing him. _\- Maybe I really was a little rough -_

"Listen, kid, I didn't mean to scare ya'."

Hesitantly the cramped fingers opened and a pair of big, unbelieving eyes gazed at the huge man. "You - you won't hit me?"

"Nobody will hit you."

The boy immediately relaxed at that.  
Moana chuckled, drawing their attention. "Do you still have the fish, Tamati?", she asked, the answer was obvious though. [Maui's head spun around _-_ she hadn't told him of the missing food... XD]

Sheepishly... the kid pointed at his belly.

 _~Of course ^^ ~_ Her smile widened, but nonetheless worry nagged at her. What was a child his age doing here all on his own? Where were his parents?  
"Hey, want to join us for a bit? _*trustful*_ We got a real comfy fire going on down there?", she motioned over to the shore, "there might also be some food left, if I remember correctly ; ) "  
Both turned to look at the kid with questioning faces. He seemed quite baffled.

"Me?"

"Don't tell me you meant to eat that pig all yourself?", Maui chimed playfully, regaining his brisk temper. Pua anxiously ducked behind the girl, far away from both the demigod and the kid.  
Tamati crossed his arms, pouting. "Uh, no! ... what if!?"  
Giving a low chuckle the man suddenly lifted the kid higher and placed him on top of his shoulders. "What about a deal, little buddy?"  
Moana watched as the boy's ears peaked up.  
"You return Pua, en' therefore you can stuff yourself! - Deal?"  
Unnoticed Maui had begun walking, hook swinging joyfully in his giant hand. _~ Woah? He really IS good at swaying!? ~_ She hadn't even realized herself they were already on the way back.  
The boy considered possible consequences and kept quiet for a moment. Curiously he then leaned forward, pulling dozens of blackish curls away, to look at Maui's face. "Who is 'Pua'?"

"The pig?!", the demigod responded, raising a shrubby brow.

 **"Oh." Ö.Ö**

Huge eyes stared back at him. "Awww maaaan," letting his tiny body fall backwards, resting on the muscular back of the foreign man, Tamati kvetched, "Now I can't eat it anymoooore!?"

Moana stepped beside them, grinning, balancing the oar on her left shoulder. "Why not?"  
Upset the child turned his curly head, hair jolting up with each swaying step - Maui had some troubles to keep the constantly budging bundle in place. _\- Giving the pig-snatcher a piggyback-ride -_ He wondered how it had come to this.

"You can't eat something, that has a name!?", Tamati explained, aghast, with a propped up tiny finger.

"Oh, I forgot!", she exclaimed exaggerating, when a deep-throated laugh erupted from the bold warrior. _~ Sure, you enjoy that -v- ~  
_ In her opinion the kid was definitely right, but of course there were others, who didn't waist a thought about things like this. Moana nudged him in the side and the huge guy beamed a toothy grin at her.  
She couldn't keep herself from thinking, that her buff friend over here enjoyed companionship way more than any kind of food.

"DEAL! XD"

Now Tamati was also giggling, not really knowing why.  
"HaHAHA, you are SO BIG!", he pressed out in between high-pitched laughter, letting his arms dangle carefree beside his head. Amazed. _+He must weight even the double of me!+_  
A child's laugh was something even the severest people couldn't resist.  
Amused the daughter of the village chief watched him playing with one of Maui's curls.  
Then the kid pointed at her. "What's **your** name?"  
Bubbly lil' fella.

Proudly she posed and said her typical line: "I am Moana of Motunui!"

Again he thought for a while, then Tamati's small hand wandered to the edge of his mouth, shielding his words from the demigod's ears. "And what's _**his**_ name?"

"Oh, you mean _him_?" Moana cocked her head into his direction and when the little guy nodded emphatically she knew what to say. Of course the hulk of a man could hear the conversation they literally had behind his back. _\- Maui! Trickster, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and s - /_

"He's a Maui", she said right out.

"A Māori?" Ö.Ö

"Well yeah, but no,", she insisted, making the kid frown.  
"A _**Maui**_. He's quite peerless - an antique, you could say... there's no one like him."

 _\- Girl's right about that -  
_ And so he decided to let her settle this.

"... I don't get it", stated Tamati and shook his confused curly head.  
Placing the oar horizontally on her shoulders, she stepped closer, whispering as if to tell a  
secret. "Haven't you heard the stories? _*closer*_ The sagas of ancient men?"  
The boy frantically shook his head, curls flying into all directions, eyes wide. He hadn't! - Hadn't heard! - But he **wanted to**!  
At that exact moment they reached the fireplace and the glow of the flames mysteriously danced across her skin and puckered lips. With a spectacular voice, that scudded an unseen shiver down the demigod's spine, she spoke:

"The immortal legends of the great demigod _**Maui**_?"

For a brief moment there was baffling silence, neither Maui, nor the kid dared to breathe, fearing to miss a part of the amazing story she was about to tell. Only the crackling of the fire was to be heard.  
Moana was genuinely happy. The legacy of her grandma truly lived on within her, the gift of a real story-teller, able to amaze and mystify her listeners with only so much as the sound of her voice. Yes, Tala really had been a wise teacher in many ways.

- _Woah... Okay, now snap out of it! -_ Awaking from his thoughtful daze, Maui set down the child. If that's what Sina had meant back when she had told him about Moana and how she often spent her free time with the village children, spreading the legends of their elders and the gods, it was now that he really understood. And he also apprehended, that the strange sparkle within her father's loving eyes had been the proudness of their single, wonderful, strong daughter. Regarding her, he smiled.  
Instantly the boy scrambled over and knelt down in front of the young teine, watching with huge almond-colored eyes. It was the first time Moana had the chance to examine the toddler.  
[Tamati]

He wore an earth colored lava-lava on which some kind of reddish fluffy looking fur-ball with feathers was attached [a greenish orange one reminded her extremely of a certain rooster !?], the patterns on his cloth were more or less familiar to her; she also discovered a few scratches and bruises. Soft cheeks and slight rudiments of bushy, dark brows, framed by a curly brownish mane. _~ But his parents must live somewhere nearby, otherwise he would be in a much worse condition!?_ ~  
An remarkable item that dangled from the child's neck though, was a single sharp tooth on a cord, similar to Maui's necklace. It was pointy and quite big and she wondered, where he had gotten it from.  
More or less stunned she now realized that there truly were some similarities between him and her favorite demigod.

"Tell me!", Tamati breathed, his mouth agape.

A little flustered she jolted back, seeking for her friends eyes. Wasn't it actually the hero's job to introduce himself!?  
For some reason though Maui had no intentions of clarifying the circumstances. The man just confidently looked at the kid, then at Moana and slumped down cross-legged. Watching.  
 _~ Isn't he going to brag about his awesomeness? Tell him about all the breathtaking battles he won? ~_

Attentive he returned her gaze _\- Now I want to hear...-_ and motioned for her to go on.  
 _-... what you think of me. Princess. -_

If one hadn't heard about the glory trickster and shapeshifter of the wind and sea, it seemed it was on her to remind the world - in this case a little kid - who _**Maui**_ was.  
((But should she seriously do this?))

Bright children's eyes gazed up at her.

 _~Welp.~_ She sighed. _~Time to get humiliated!~_ Narrowing her eyes, she swiftly tossed the oar at her muscular friend. He caught it with no shapeshifter exchanged a clueless look with the kid. Both they shrugged. Moana then tied her wavy long hair into a as all of you clearly know: **Bun means business.**

~ You owe me one, demigod! ~

 _ **Moana:**_

 **I see what's happening here...  
**  
[She slowly rose from her spot near the fire, drawing the attention of her companions, Pua calmly settled beside Maui's legs. At first her voice was a little shaky, but nonetheless an all too familiar tune soon caught his spirit.]

 _*lightly smiles, addressing Tamati*_

 **You meet him for the first time and it's strange,  
I acted the same way back then, - trust me, boy  
Well, he's known to be the one to disarrange  
** _*cocks an eyebrow at the demigod's surprised expression*_  
 **Hell-bent on get-ting his way ~  
\- yes, it's really him, it's Maui, **_*smacks his tattooed shoulder*_ **\- just to say!  
**  
[Smiling brightly her movements were soft and lighthearted, toes following the music, which came from out of nowhere [!?] and remembering the way he had danced the very first time they met. ((It's a Disney movie after all, don't judge them -v-))  
Not knowing what to say, the young man stared at her, mouth agape. He only ever heard her singing once or twice - mostly to his own fault, since he had been the one always telling her not to. Then he realized the eyes of the kid were following her constantly, watching in aw, as her hands suddenly found their way into Maui's curly mane.]

 **I guess it's a lot, the hair** _*chuckles*_ **, the bod,** _\- *snip*_  
 **when you're staring at a DEMIGOD!** _*suddenly appears at the boy's left*_ **  
But what can he say,** _*right*_ **except 'You're welcome?'  
For the tides - the sun, the SKY! **_*winks at him*_  
 **Stunning he's saving the day - 'You're welcome!'  
Whenever he just might be passing by **_*clap*_ **\- Hey!  
** _*mysteriously, shielding her face from view*_  
 **A hero of myths, a trickster, so sly** _*motions over at the haughty warrior*_  
 **Who's fighting unto death nigh?** _*CLAP*_ **THIS GUY!** **  
When the nights got cold, he stole us fire from down below - Wha!? Hey?** _*lost track of the kid*_  
 **Where did ya'go!?**

[Whipping around there stood little Tamati, gazing up at the hulk of a man, who had crossed his arms in front of his chest, - only now spotting his admirer. Maui eyes darted helplessly to Moana. _~The magic of music ^^~_ ]

 ** _Maui:_ **

**Um,** * _reluctant*_ **also I lassoed the sun!?**

 _ **Tamati:**_

 **((Really!?))** _*amazed*_

 _ **Maui:**_

 **\- Ah yeah!** _*raises to his feet*_  
 **To stretch your days and bring you fun!**

[Moana clapped her hands and swiftly moved around him, causing the edges of his mouth to jerk upwards. Maui wasn't able to resist the melody of his own song, no chance.  
And one glance at the curly boys nodding head assured him, the kid was just as into it as he was. Surrounded by two overly energetic singers, who seemed to perform a small musical-show just for him.]

 _ **Moana:**_

 **Also he harnessed the breeze,** _*gets taken by a strong hand, that vigorously lets her pirouette*_

 _ **Maui:**_

 **\- You're welcome!** _*chuckles*_

 _ **Moana:**_

 _*laughs, tries to stop him from spinning her around*_ **  
To fill our sails and shake our trees!  
** _*smiles at him widely, hair a curly mess*_ **  
So what can he say, except?**

 _ **Maui:**_

 **\- You're welcome!** _*pulls her close, smiling from ear to ear*_

 _ **Moana:**_

 **For the islands he pulled from the sea!**

 _ **Maui:**_

 _*lets go of her and suddenly picks up Tamati, softly tossing him into the air*  
_ **There's no need to pray, it's okay,** _*and catching him again, which caused an unstoppable amount of high-pitched giggles*_ **  
\- YOU'RE WELCOME! - HA!  
I guess it's just my way of being me!**

 _ **Moana:**_

 **You're welcome!**

 _ **Maui:**_

 _*chimes in*_ **You're welcooome!**

\- Well,

 _*cautiously places Tamati on his shoulders, while clapping and dancing and tapping and snapping*_ **Tamati, I could go on and on,  
I could explain every natural-phenomenon! **_*shakes his body with a deep rumble and bright laughter erupts from the kid*_  
 **The tide, the grass, the ground:**

 _ **Moana:**_

 _*ruffles through the boy's hair*_ **  
All that was Maui, just messin' around!**

 _ **Maui:**_

 **I killed an ail, then buried its guts,  
Sprouted a tree - now you got coconuts!**

 ** _Tamati:_ **

_*gasp*_ **((You DID?))**

 _ **Maui:**_

 **What's the lesson now,** _*cocks his head back, jumping from one foot to another and cutting the rug*_ **what is the take way?  
\- Don't mess with Maui when he's on the BREAK-AWAY! **_\- *CLAP*_  
 **And the tapestry here on my skin, -** _*snap*_  
 **Is a map of the victories I win -  
** [The girl's stumbling feet came to a hold as she watched the demigod do the slap dance with all his vigorous temper, showing of his muscles and tattoos and everything he had. Twirling around, hook in hand, Maui jauntily lost himself in having fun.]  
 **Look where I've been - I make everything happen!  
Look at that mini-Maui just tippity-tappin' - eh? HA!- HEY! **_*jolts his head around and wraps a strong arm around Moana, also picking her up*_ **\- "WAH!?"**

 _ **Moana:**_

 **\- Well anyway let me say** XD

 _ **Maui:**_

 **\- YOU'RE WELCOME!**

 _ **Both:**_

 **For the wonderful world, you know!**

 ** _Moana:_ **

**((- Yes! ))**

 _ **Maui:**_

 **Hey, it's okay,**

 _ **Moana:**_

 _*winks at a laughing Tamati*_ **He's okay ;)**

 ** _Both:_**

 **You're welcome!**

 _ **Maui:**_

 **Which means there is just one thing left to say:** _*eyes Moana lovingly*_

[And together they complete one another, ending the duet with wide grins and full-throated singing:]

 **You're Welcome! -** You're Welcome!

 **YOU'RE WELCOOOOME!**

[Cut up version ;P]

 _*FANFARE*_

* * *

They came to a hold only inches from their noses touching. Breathless.  
 _~Okay, I have to admit... this was... very funny ^^ ~_  
Moana beamed an overwhelming smile at him and Maui proudly returned it.  
His chest was heaving with joy, a thin layer of sweat covering the playing muscles. Slowly he set her back down. All the while the little guy fumbling around with his blackish curls was having a full-blown laughing fit.  
"Wahahaha! HAHA! - AGAIN! Do it again!"  
Huffing and breathing deeply, both of them were flushed red due to dancing and a desperate need for oxygen. [Nobody ever notices that dancing is quite exhausting, even for Disney-characters.]

"Not now, buddy _*huff*_ think we need a break", smiling happily he let himself fall backwards with a _\- SLUMP!_ Tamati scrambled onto Maui's huge belly, huffed and imitated the man's drop down, acting as if he also was drained - which he really wasn't.  
 _+Such weird people have never come here before! They are AMAZING! XD +_  
"You're tattoos: They are moving! *.* WOAH - HE WINKED AT ME!? _*refers to Mini-Maui who continued to dance happily around Moana, spinning in pirouettes* -_ Ah! AGAIN! HE DID IT AGAIN! XDD"

"I - * _watches the energetic bundles climbing around on the resting man*_ I'll be right back", she said with a tired smile, leaving for the canoe to bring the promised food supplies. Strains of hair had broken lose and made her messy bun look very artistic.

... he couldn't resist imagining how it must feel to run one's fingers through these curls...

A humming sound from on top of his chest.  
Looking down the child had his elbows propped up, prying cheeks pressed to tiny palms. "Is she your wife?"

Maui gazed after her. "Nope."  
Though maybe... maybe he wished she was. Silence.  
Then there was a sudden tug at his hair.  
"No tugging,", he grumbled, though Tamati wasn't listening at all.

"Can she be my wife then?" Ö-Ö

Incredulously the trickster reached for the kid, softly placing him on the ground near the fire. "Aren't you a little young for such things?"  
Pua sheepishly peeked at the boy, not daring to leave the safety of the demigod' shadow.

"No. _*straight*_ She looks like my mommy," Tamati held up his tiny hands, gesturing in a questioning manner, "not all girls are pretty like my mommy, are they?" Huge brown eyes eagerly staring up at the man Ö.Ö

"Uhm...?!" _\- Wait is this a serious question!? -_ Maui wasn't really sure of what to say. "Yeah. You're probably right about that."  
 _\- So his mother is alive, that's good... -_ But then why was he all on his own?  
"Tamati?", Maui lowered his voice a little, looking at the boy with a serious, yet reliable expression, "Where is your mommy?"

Oblivious the boy blinked at him.  
After a while though guilt was slowly creeping into his carefree face and soon... he hung his little head. "Home..."

"Won't she be worried?"

The pepe's head hung so utterly deep and depressed by now, Maui feared his spine could snap. _\- ... this must be something serious...-_

"I see..."

Instantly the demigod yearned for Moana's return. _\- Damn...-_ She was so much better with feelings and all of this stuff. But by now the girl hadn't even reached the boat. _*gulp*  
_ He was on his own.  
"Do you want to talk about it, buddy?"

Tamati glacially shook his curls. Tiny hands firmly wrapped around the tooth that hung from his neck. He looked sad and dreadfully guilty. _\- Ugh, I am horrible at these things...-  
_ Feeling responsible Maui tried to figure something out...

"Where did you get that from?"

Confused the boy gazed up at the man, who pointed at the sharp object he held on to. Rubbing his arm across his face, Tamati stood up. "This?" Intently he exhibited the tooth, almost strangling himself as he showed it. Maui nodded.  
"I got some too...", with a huge finger he lightly tapped onto the bony pendants that embellished his tattooed front, "See?"  
Before he knew though, the kid was already climbing up his legs all the way to his massive forearm to get a better look. A brown migi placed in the middle of his forehead, that seemed to be his trademark, as well as the tiny gap between his front teeth reminded Maui quite a bit... of himself...

Full of pride Tamati held out the tooth towards him, keeping it firmly in his tiny hand.

"Tāmā gave it to me..."

Not unimpressed the demigod eyed the fang. Once upon a time it had probably graced the jawline of some kind of predator, a big cat maybe.

"Your father is a huntsman?"

"A warrior, just like you!", the boy urged with a jaunting smile, "He was huge, soooooo big _*stretches his tiny arms to their extent, almost falling over*_ even bigger than you!"  
Maui highly doubted that.  
"And prudent, mommy said, and - and as strong as... aaaas... as... _*highly concentrates to find a matching comparison_ * ... aaaaaaaas _*trying to buy time*"_

"A shark?" Apparently this was the first animal that came to the demigod's mind.

"Ö-Ö Is a shark strong?"

"Think so."

Tamati continued: "As strong as a shark! - He wasn't home very often, but sometimes he visited us! *gasp* And he always brought me something! _*talks so fast his words mingle with one another*_ Once he gave me a golden coin - or a giant purple pearl (which I lost...) or such a weird bangle, that I gave mommy - because I **can't** wear a bangle!? _*holds up his hands in a questioning manner*_ I'M A BOY!? - Oh, right: And he even dared to fight with mommy _*whispers loudly*_ (AND MY MOMMY CAN BE REALLY SCARY! Ö-Ö )"

Muffled laugher suddenly stopped his flow of words, Maui tried as much as he could to keep quiet, but the hyperventilating bundle, that excitedly fumbled around with his necklace, stumbling over his own words and just losing himself in memories, was simply awfully cute.  
Gladly he ruffled through the boy's hair, causing a high-pitched giggle.  
"Guess you'll grow up to be just like him some day, huh?"

Tamati nodded perseveringly, smiling from ear to ear. "Mhm! And then I die."

 **Ö-Ö**

Maui stared dumbstruck at the nodding boy.  
Kids... sure could be creepy at times.  
Feeling the need to avoid such a topic, the man decided to ask for his age instead:  
"E fia ou tausaga?"

One could see the cute pepe was thinking again, when his eyes squinted and a tiny finger scratched lazily at his cheek. Then he stretched out his open hand.

"Five?"

Tamati floundered happily at his comprehension. "How old are you?", his giggly voice chimed.  
"A little older", Maui answered and genuinely watched the kid's fingers trail along the dark lines of his tattoos, laughing when Mini-Maui winked at him. _+OH!+  
_ His energetic tries to 'wink back', which seemed more like a spasm, amused the exhausted man quite a lot.

"Two times my ages?" Serious, the boy offered two stuck out fingers.

"Meeeh,", big arms lay comfortable crossed behind the trickster's back, "almost."  
Poking the inky tapestry on the man's skin, Tamati took aback when the images moved under his touch. _\+ WooooaaaaaaAAAAH *.* +  
_  
 _*tilts his head*_ "Four times then!"

Chuckling Maui gave in. "Close enough I guess", he obliged, not mentioning the several thousand year he had spent on this earth. According to this the kid smiled in agreement and kept on exploring the funny moving pictures of the foreigner's chest.  
\- When suddenly his tiny head shot up and they both heard a distant "BAGAWK!?", followed by a startled yelp and subsequently a sound, that the demigod knew all too well.

A loud SPLASH.

"She fell in the water!?", Tamati cried out with concern, huge eyes staring off into the night where the noises had come from ~ but for some reason the man didn't move a muscle.

"Maui?"

Nope. Not moving. "Don't worry."  
However there was a wide, gleefully toothy grin plastered across his face.

 _\- She's used to that. -_

* * *

 **A Few Hours Into The Night**

"Old habits don't break easily, hm?", a soft voice asked.

Maui rose his head, searching for her eyes.  
She said across from him, clothes still a bit wet. Moana kindly regarded his struggle.  
The plump young men helplessly lifted - and dropped his arms, not really knowing where to put them, since the spot where they normally rested was already consumed by a snoring little someone. It was too cute to watch him.  
[After the girl had returned to camp, soaked and moody, the two males had a good laughing fit for what felt like hours. "Next time I won't bring Hei-hei along, I swear", she had grumbled and they had laughed even louder - as a matter of fact Tamati had no real clue what a so called 'Hei-hei' was. Going on and on about his island and what he loved and all the things kids generally enjoyed to talk about.  
So when they had finally convinced the kid - a stuffing dinner (yeah, Maui had lent him a hand there -v-) and a lot of complaining later - the two voyagers managed to lay to their well-deserved rest. This boy surely was a handful.]

Peaceful silence had settled around the camp by now. Stars glistering above, beneath them the formation of a marvelous shining hook.

He wanted to ask her, what she meant by that, _\- 'Old habits don't break easily' -_ but if he was honest with himself he already knew. From living on a lonely rock for dozens of mortal lives, to suddenly being so very close to people of flesh and blood was quite an emotional shock for him. A good shock though. And with time he would get used to it again, she was sanguine about that.

Giving her a gentle smile the lines on his forehead confirmed, what she already knew.  
"Seems so."

"Maui?", her voice had a calming effect on him, "He won't vanish in your arms. Stop worrying... and just hug him back."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not worried."  
Which was obviously a lie.

She was right. Of course the boy wouldn't disappear into thin air, but...  
A tiny hand that included even tinier little fingers rested on his chest, together with the curled up body of a peacefully sleeping child. Steady calm breathing was coming from the boy, eyes twitching sometimes as he dreamed whatever kids might dreamed about these days. Trapped within Tamati's palms there were a few of the demigod's silky curls.  
 _\- Considering the restless bundle trashes around a few more times tonight, I will be bold by tomorrow morning. -_ Maui shook his head and absentmindedly smiled down at the snoring fella.  
In no way would he dare to disturb the sweet pepe's slumber.  
Carefully not to wake him up, the warrior shifted a little, staring at his own freakishly huge hands. They could be fists, slamming skulls and bones; with these paws he had pulled island from the sea and fought numerous bloodthirsty enemies... but they weren't made for something as fragile as a child. Not his hands.  
Too gruff and klutzy, ugly even, he though.

"You can't sleep?"

His low voice made her shiver slightly.  
Dark brown waves strolled down his back, a single curl shadowing the left side of his face. One strong, muscular arm more or less covered the kid, keeping him warm, and she just knew how painfully comfortable it was to be nuzzled against his broad chest. Pillowy and soft, yet at the same time buff and invulnerable. ~ _Māfanafana...~_  
He was still watching her. Brisk brown orbs giving his undivided attention.  
Compared to his stubby clumps her hands were...

 _~He... why... why can't he just look away?~  
_  
Hypnotized by his deep stare, Moana was glad she sat some feet away. Otherwise her heartbeat might have revealed what better stayed hidden.  
This crush was something she really had to get under control, because with time this would definitely get her into trouble.  
Suppressing the strong urge to simply... crawl over and huddle up against him, she instead hugged her knees a little closer, shielding her face from his powerful view.  
It was weird - just weird. She had NEVER had such thoughts before, not even once!  
Moana opened her mouth to respond, but when he then groggily blinked at her, oh so slowly, it was impossible to keep the blood from rushing into her cheeks. _~ This... why is he doing this to me!? ~_ At this very moment, whether her feelings were eligible or not, whether people would might understand some day... or not... _  
~ Aulelei... ~_ She saw in him the kindhearted, caring good man he was. With all his doubts, all his failures, he was fighting for love and appreciation. And she was fully aware that he tried his best, even though his true thoughts often were a lot more burdensome, than he would let the world know. Biting her lip Moana argued with her fond self. "...what about you?"

His lips parted and he flashed a content smile at her.  
"You know I don't sleep."

"Yeah,", the girl lowered her head, "How could I forget..."  
 _  
_The daughter of the village chief wished with all of her might, that she would someday be a able to read his mind. Know what the hunk of a man was thinking, hell, a demigod - just for once! Just to be sure...  
Was there a meaning to the looks he gave her?  
Did he feel something?  
Would it ease her pain if she knew!? - or would it hurt even more!?

 _~ I mean... I mean why shouldn't we be able to work things out!? ~  
_

"Just promise me one thing, princess..."

Her head shot up, meeting with the stunning dark marbles, that were his eyes.  
There was no need to correct him about a title he deliberately got wrong. Always.  
He cared about her. He really did... and for now  
this was the base she would build upon.

"And what would that be?", the young women asked, maybe a bit too dreamily.

Exposing the sweet tooth gap between his front teeth, Maui then bestowed her with a plain, lucky smile and charming smile. "No nightmares tonight."

With a yawn Moana tiredly stretched her arms. She loved him.  
"'Ioe..." She had known it for quite a while, way back, whenever they were spending time with one another... but only now did she acknowledge it with all of her heart. The daughter of the village chief, a callow teine in love with an immortal.  
Laying down, face to face with her beloved escort, Moana closed her eyes.

Now if that wasn't a cheesy romance.

 **"Fai se miti mālie, Maui..."**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Now... WHAT THE HELL.  
I worked my ass off with this one - dunno if any of you guys realize this or not XD but I am hella proud for how this one went. Guess the **feelings** are again pretty constant, but also I loved the **"You're welcome"-duet**. Seriously, love that^^ I suggest you guys first simply read the fat text and afterwards the scenery-settings, anyway I think I did a good job at that.  
Then, because of **lil' Tamati** , I hope you got the hint that he's just a **pretty awfully cute fella**... yeah... if any of you have some suggestions or ideas for future events that could tighten the bound between our heroes and the kid, please let me - cause the boy will only stay with us until the end of the next chapter, guys. (HE'S SO CUTE!?))

[Also, I wonder if at least one of you found the Penis-joke in the text XD cause 'special equipment' meant, that male-wayfinders actually used their 'manliness' to feel for the current etc. ~]

Yup... anyways, I am a proud **Maui x Moana** \- shipper; and as long as it lasts, may the fandom be with me! [Cause the next chapter will probably need a while for development...]

 _ **"CHEEEEEEEE-HOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

PS: It's build up like movie, guys  
ergo there will be a slow increase of tension with the time - rising feelings - (If I ever manage to come that far) - a lower-boss-fight - then plot-twist - AND TOTAL DESASTER KILL OFF ALL HERO BOSS FIGHT

\- okay nah, last one is a lie -v- Just wanted to assure you it will stay in the Disney-frame... nonetheless a bit rougher fights don't hurt (anybody but Maui), right?

BYEEE!

* * *

lau'ulu - breadfruit leaves  
sole - young man  
teine - girl  
O le pula a 'oe! - You're the boss!  
laumata - brow  
migi - curl  
tāmā - father  
E fia ou tausaga? - How old are you?  
pepe - kid/baby  
aulelei - handsome  
māfanafana - warm  
'ioe - yes  
Fai se miti mālie! - Sweet dreams!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Regrets Of Yesterday**

Laying down, face to face with her beloved escort, Moana closed her eyes.  
Now if that wasn't a cheesy romance.

* * *

"Come, Pua! - It's this way!", a child's voice chirped excitedly, pointing at the top of the wooded hill. There still was some way ahead of them. In daylight it was easy to see that the thunderstorm of a few nights ago left it's despicable marks around the island. Trees had fallen over, musty roots sleeping on the floor like worn-out giants. Tamati patted the pig's furry head and laughed as it's snout tickled him "AHAHAHA - AHA XD _*hugs*_ \- I would NEVER eat you!", he chimed, assured by a happy grunt from the animal. A bright grin plastered across his face and the boy turned around to take in the view down the mountain, where his friends were following.

"HEEEEEEY!? WHY ARE YOU SO SLOOOOOOW?"

The big man let out a sigh.

"Didn't think he'd convince pork so easily."

She grinned at him. "Pua even grew to like _you_ , so", Moana lolled,  
trailing after the kid and her trusting little pet, who were stumbling through the light-flooded forest, "Aside from that, boy's having some charisma, I guess."  
Balancing the oar sideways on her shoulder, there was a lanky pea-brained rooster tottering on the blade. For some reason Hei-hei hadn't left them alone ever since he had more or less been the cause for her wet cooling the day before.  
To her side, with a firm tread, the demigod walked along, nonchalantly playing with his hook.  
Still the sideway glances assured her Maui was smiling up at the tiny kid, that jumped around and flung his hand in the air as if to make them come faster. "Don't be SLOTHS!"

"A' we gonna' take it slow?", he asked casually and a content nod from her side assured him that there certainly was no hurry. More than this, they were simply looking forward for some alone time. - "Yup."

 _+Okay, okay, - first of all I will show them the lake! Then Oneone! Maui will climb up with me - I bet he will!^^+_ Tamati was about to show them his island, his home - he was so utterly excited to have visitors that he was constantly laughing and grinning at the idea. _\+ Then my toys! Itiiti would LOVE to meet a demibog - god - demigod - HE'S SO COOL! He even has a tiny friend that's waving at me!? - AND MOANA! Itiiti will LOOOOVE Moana! They can try on dresses and play together while we go climbing!+_  
Never in his life had there been real people around. Other than his parents of course.  
When they finally reached the peak of the hill, Moana took in the sight of the glistering sun and an deep blue peaceful ocean surrounding the green speck of land. Her squinted eyes wandered along the ivory-like shore, with their canoe and the colorful spiral drawn onto their sail being the only remarkable thing that stood out. She couldn't wait to be back out there again.  
However, Maui walked past her with a smirk.

"You tell me when sun's made you blind."

Moana rolled her eyes in annoyance. _~ Back to his normal self, I guess -v- ~_

"What is she looking at?", Tamati suddenly asked, appearing right behind Maui's big foot. To him the daily sight of the endless ocean wasn't something stunning anymore.  
Almost letting slip a girly cry the demigod jumped - but immediately maintained his composure.  
"Girls have some weird complexes, you know", he said, looking over his shoulder at the female, now eying him suspiciously.

"No, _*oblivious*_ I don't Ö-Ö  
Why is mini-you doing such a weird dance?" Ö.Ö

Tamati tilted his curly head in confusion, pointing at the man's portrayal, who seemed to face-palm a few thousand times. _\- Fine, change of subject! -_  
Giving tattoo-maui a snip, that pretty much banned the poor guy to his butt - [Okay, just for a while], drew high-pitched laughter from the kid.  
Like a lot of other children his age, Tamati had the adoring aaaaand sometimes EXTREMELY annoying habit to always state the obvious: "HAHAHA! You snipped him away! Haha!" XD  
"Bagawk?!", came a questioning sound from Hei-hei, who's eyes were not fixed on anything particular and due to this she presumed he didn't understand what was going on, but simply wanted to make sure they knew he was existing. The young teine shook her head, smiling. Without scowling at the sheepishly grinning man she walked by them and further up the open meadow, one arm strongly holding the oar along with the rooster in place. _~ Those two really are something^^ ~_  
Then for some reason she felt an itching sensation - and she just knew she was being watched.

 _~ He... he isn't seriously starin' at ma' butt again, is he!? ~_ And a swift glance assured her that yes indeed - his eyes were on her.  
 _  
_"Let me know when you stop drooling,",she deadpanned and raised an eyebrow at his surprised expression.

Instantly his shoulders shot up, making him look like some pepe caught in the act of stealing the last goddam' ponipopo. _~ Unbelievable...~_  
This caused a mischievous grin to creep up on her face.  
 _\- Kae! -_ Maui, who had only now realized he had been staring a little too intensely - when he actually shouldn't be the one staring at all!? - gulped. _\- How does she always know!? -_

"Why are you drooling?" Ö-Ö Dumbfounded Tamati pulled at the leaves that cladded the man's waist.

" **I'm NOT drooling!** ", Maui sharply insisted, eyes darting between Moana and the nosy toddler. As neither of them bothered to turn away he scoffed and threw back his head. Puffing up his chest the demigod flung his hook around to make his position clear and the girl finally devoted herself to the path ahead with a sigh. What was up with him these days?  
Bit by bit though, the strong man's grimace turned into a vague smile.  
 _\- She's really gotten some damn curves... -_

Suddenly another yank at the leaf skirt interrupted his thoughts. "Why are you grinning?" Ö-Ö

Moana didn't even have to eavesdrop on their conversation  
\- Maui's audible groan was answer enough. Satisfied she chuckled to herself.

Silently pouting the 'adult' stomped after her, grumbling, all the while Tamati bounced around him, giggling at each and every twitch of the man's furrowed eyebrows. To Maui's dismay the kid had made it his business to actively practise the imitation of his movements. And by now the grumpy earthshaking clomps of the boy "BAMM! - BAMMMMM! - BAMMMMMMMMMM!" reminded more of a grumpy gorilla than a glory warrior.

"Stop that", the man mumbled with the expression of lemon.

 **"BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"** XD

Laughing brightly Tamati dodged the man's halfhearted try to grab him.  
"I'll get you anyways!" he affirmed, which caused the boy to yelp in excitement and run after Moana, wildly gesturing around like the chipper guy he was.  
Humiliated the demigod followed after, alone with his thoughts. And even though he felt mocked by each teasing swing of her hips, he enjoyed the sight of the two young people and even the pig accompanying them - not to forget about the stupid chicken. It was honestly more than he had ever dared to wished for. Maui's smirk grew wider. _  
_Yeah. He pretty much just kept on watching.

 _\- No can do... -_

After maybe another ten minutes of walking they reached a nice clearing with a _tiny_ "lake" - though it was more some kind of big puddle, the demigod figured. Moana also couldn't make out much more than a few berry-bushes covering the place. Occasional shadows and specks of light that shone through the trees danced across the ground, but other than that the earth was a bit dried-out. Maui had been right. The island didn't provide much for living. Tamati however impatiently waved them over, pointing at something at the end of the arid meadow. "There! See!?" A prideful grin revealed the small tooth gap and he enthusiastically nodded his curly head. "That's home! _*takes Maui by the hand as if to lead*_ Come, Moana you come too, I'll show you!"  
Bending down the hunk of a man was uncomfortably dragged towards a weather-beaten shack. She suppressed an amused giggle at that sweet scene. Him, being the oversized bloke he was, the demigod just had to follow with incredibly smallish steps.  
Hidden beneath dozens of twines and tendrils of beautiful vines, there were the rundown ruins of a wooden fale. It's roof was broken in and besides the elaborate entryway, which consisted of huge timbers with carved in symbols, one wouldn't have recognized this place as a home. But a 'home' could have man different shapes and forms.  
With curiosity they approached the sunken hut, Tamati proudly talking and blabbering about _this_ he wanted to show them and _that_ he wanted to show them.  
Only a few feet from the entrance there was a clattering sound coming from within. Moana stopped dead in her tracks, but the demigod went on, oblivious to the noise - that was until hurrying steps were heard, nearing with a breakneck-speed. "TAMATI!?" _/+ Ö-Ö OKA FEFE!? - forgot all about mommy!?+/_  
A young women with a terrifyingly furious face stood in the doorway, gleaming red; her eyes were narrowed at the boy, who now jolted back, slipping behind an enormous foot that belonged to  
\- Maui.

In shock she stared at the heavily tattooed man, her body frozen in fear.  
Tamati instantly ducked down behind his legs and the oversized warrior was slightly overcome by events - !? The women's angry features lightened within a blink and she seemed to tremble a little, one hand firmly pressing against her pregnant belly.  
Strains of hair had broken lose of the long fishbone braid, that oscillated behind her. A young mother, Moana noticed as she watched in awkward silence. Though the bags beneath her eyes made her seem a whole less friendlier. The women's tired lids fluttered open as she gazed at the demigod in disbelief, emotions hidden behind watery eyes, that he simply couldn't place. Did she know him? Had she somehow recognized him as the hero of ancient legends!? His fingers were eagerly twitching around the handle of his hook.  
Slightly irritated Maui rose a hand, more to keep her swaying body at a distance than anything else. Not really knowing what to say.

"Um, _*bestows her with a deliberate nod*_ Talofa!"

As if she awoke from a trance, the women blinked bewildered at the young man, who now offered her an unsure smile; then she spotted the girl standing by his side. Instantly her face darkened.  
She didn't bother to return the formal greeting, instead she full up ignored him and reached for the yelping boy. "YOU!", she barked, violently yanking at his ear.  
The unamusing memory of this very action unwillingly directed his look to Moana, who now was assured the women had to be no other than Tamati's mom. Due to that it was on her to give her boy a good piece of her mind. For a pregnant lady she was quite troubled - or she was troubled because she was a pregnant lady, Maui guessed. Either way one could clearly see they were family.

"I've been worried sick, you little brat! You know exactly I can't keep track of youlike _this_! _*points at her bloated belly*_ \- I told you not to go, I TOLD YOU, TAMATI! _*hysterically*_  
You want _uso_ to die - DO YOU WANT THAT?! - Just keep on upsetting me and you will see what happens! **You will just see!"**  
Her tone was sharp, but her anger was only the cover up for something deeper, something way more sad. Aching worry-lines on the women's forehead confirmed that.  
Tamati didn't say a word. He didn't deny it.  
Eyes shut tight he hadn't even winced at his mother's awful bickering, which left her even more helpless. "Tamati!," aggressiveness seized from her voice and she went down oh her knees, shaking the little boys shoulders, "You can't just run off, _*gritting her teeth, angrily blinking back tears*_ what am I supposed to do if you are no longer there? - TELL ME!? _*sorrowful rests her forehead against her son's. Hugging him close*_ Tell me...  
what am I supposed to do..."

The boy did not speak, not move a muscle, tiny palms firmly pressed against his ears, a strained look on his face.  
Maui clumsily shrugged at Moana _\- Are... are we expected to interfere? -_ But the girl shook her head at him, mouthing to _~ Just get back here! ~_

"I don't want that", exclaimed a stifled voice.  
Tamati still squeezed his lids shut with such an effort his whole face seemed twisted. And so the kid began blubbering. "I don't want uso to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeee _*gulp*_ ,waaaaaaah, _*high-pitched hickup*_ I don't want him to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?"  
Maui cringed at the sound of snort being sniffed back up one's nose.  
Watching lil' Tamati cry his little heart out really wasn't a pleasant sight.  
Feeling somewhat bad for the kid the huge man nervously fumbled around with his weapon.  
By now the boy's voice was all hoarse and jarring. "I DON' WAN'IM TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEeEEee!"  
He sounded so very miserable that his mom instantly regretted mentioning the baby.  
But why did he always have to buck then!? Life was hard enough without the toddler getting scraped knees or falling onto his head, being left with a manger brain damage due to his recklessness - [she had stopped counting these after about the twentieth time]; for her it was such a relief to see he had come back in one piece just for once. No scratches, no new bruises. Relieved she stroke the back of his head. Not dead.

"Then promise me you won't go there anymore!", she insisted with the shaky growl of a mama-bear. Silence.  
Sniffling he wiped tears and the remaining snot away (accidently smearing it - aaaah, too much detail...). With a look of guilt Tamati stared at his toes. But he didn't oblige.  
"Tamatii **i?** ", his mother's voice rose a few octaves higher.  
Sulky words were hushed, but no less accusing.

"Don't want him to die _...*sniff*",_ the kid mumbled, not looking up.

She sighed. This boy surely was a handful. Handful of surprises.  
One second, he had left her sight for **one second** and stayed away for a night and a day, returning with two foreigners, that could've easily killed him if they had wanted to.  
But instead they had brought him back home.  
Swiftly brushing the tears away she shot up, towering between the strangers and her child. Brows furrowed to an inimical grimace. "And who are _**you**_?", she barked, stemming her hands to the sides of her hips.  
Caught off guard the fearless voyagers winced in unison.  
"Ah, um, Talofa!,", Moana blurted out, followed by nervous gesturing, "My name is Moana Waialiki- aaand this is Maui!?"

"Hey,", he added brusquely.  
[The teine elbowed him in the guts.] A forced toothy smile appeared on his face, looking extremely untrustworthy and creepy. Tamati's mother wasn't convinced.  
"' _Maui'_ ,", she repeated rather contemptuously, if not disgusted. Undoubtedly pregnant women could be just as terrifying as normal ones, he reassured. _\- What is up with this lady!?_ -  
Offended the powerful young man wondered what he had done wrong (aside from... well... a lot?).

"We - ", Moana stepped in front of him, trying to draw her attention away from Maui. Something told her a staring-contest wouldn't be the best way to solve this. "- have come from far away! We are explorers and we -" /  
"And that's where you can head off to: Far away", the grumpy lady deadpanned, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "thank you for bringing back my son * _shoots the demigod a suspicious glare*_ but I can't provide anything for your journey, I'm sorry. Good day!"  
The 'Good day!' was more precisely pronounced like a 'Fuck off', even more so was it directed towards Maui instead of her - but the young chief-in-training wasn't a newbie to diplomacy.

"We are not here to take anything away from you," Moana said kindly, giving a warm and honest smile, "we just wanted to know _him_ safe." Her nod was directed to the quietly pouting boy.  
A surprisingly well-conceived answer. This girl appeared to be pretty mature for her age - though the young mother couldn't wrap her head around the weird relationship those two people shared. Maybe they were siblings?  
Again, a brief glance at the musclebound hunk by her side told a slightly different story.  
It really was rare to have people over, she told herself. The angry looks she shot at both of them slowly faded. There was silence as she considered whether she could trust them or not.  
A huge, tattooed warrior with wild hair, wearing a leaf skirt, in his ripped hands a sharp, bony hook - and a young girl, probably heading into her twenties, carrying an oar with some kind of bird sitting on top. Seriously, something really seemed off about this chicken. Ö.Ö It simply blinked - and that was all it did!? (First left eye - then right eye Ò_Ö)  
Unexpectedly high-pitched giggles drang to her ear.  
She whipped around to see her son happily hugging a small pig, that cheered him up by nuzzling his face with it's snout. "Hehehe, XD PUAAAAA!", Tamati cried out and threw himself at the animal. He really had come to love the furry friend. [Doe this critter also belong with them!?] Soon after a squealing Pua was pretty much chased in circles around the three adults, with the boy laughing full-throated at his victim. His tears had dried.

"Tamati!", she yelled after him, but the kid simply overheard it. " **TAMAT** / -Ah!?"  
Suddenly her foot snapped away - losing balance the pregnant women already felt herself making contact with the hard ground - unless  
Strong arms were preventing her from kissing dirt. "Suga," a man's voice mumbled.  
Moana watched in relief as he carefully lifted the women back to her feet. This was one thing that amazed her about him, the fact that he always seemed to be there just in time - reflexes like a hawk.  
Still in shock the women found herself being placed on the dry earth like a doll.  
"There!", he added when she finally stood on her own legs again.  
Immediately she snatched her hands away from him, feeling a little too flustered.  
Brushing of unseen dirt she shook her head. Again she didn't thank him.  
"GOTCHA!" Tamati had finally caught the pet and together they rolled over the dusty ground.  
A deep sigh drew from the stressed women. She had missed out on some sleep the days prior.  
Tiredly Tamati's mom brushed some brownish strains behind her ear, taking a long look at the weird man, who was smiling widely at her kid wrestling with the pig. Then she addressed his mate.

"The piglet's also one of your's, I presume?" This time there was no mockery in her words.  
The girl gave a slight nod, standing her ground besides the obviously sulking man. The young mother chuckled at the sight of that. "As you can imagine, plucking coconuts is a stiff subject at the time _*smiles sarcastically, one hand placed on her belly_ *, however, there are some palms growing down that path and a huge breadfruit tree. _*cocks her head into the direction*_  
Can't hurt if you go take a look. Should prevent enough for the next few days, if your little friend over there doesn't get too hungry."  
She was talking about Maui.

Moana thankfully bowed. "Thank you very much."  
The women nodded, putting up her chest with regained composure. A worn out reddish cloth was wrapped around her torso, held together by a self-made fastener and raffia. Below, the slightly stained siapo covering her hips had similar patterns printed on themas Tamati's lava-lava and at least three or four necklaces with different colored seashells adorned her neck. The long braid merged with pink flowers now hung from her shoulders, leading up to graceful tattooed hands, reminding Moana of her own mother, Sina. It seemed no matter you far you went around Samoa, everything reminded you of home.  
Large nacreous-rings dangled from her ears, halfway hidden behind curly strains of hair.

Just then Tamati doodled around the Moana's feet, grinning up at her. "Yeah! Come, I will show you! _*babbles*_ Will show you where the coconuts are!^^" He grabbed the girl by her hand and wandered off into the wrong direction.  
"The other way, Tamati,", his mom remarked with a sigh and the kid turned on his heels.  
Blurting back: "I KNOOOO-OOOOW!"  
With an excusing smile towards Maui, Moana followed the narrating little guy, who was already in the middle of telling another story about how it would be better to call them boo-boo-nuts instead of coconuts, since they hurt quite a lot when falling on somebodies head.  
Giving a low chuckle, the large man remained behind, arms crossed.  
"Don't you wanna' follow them?", the women asked, less sharp this time, but not a slightest bit friendlier. Maybe he could change that though.

"I've come to notice your ceiling collapsed," he cocked this head in the direction of the hut, her eyes followed along. She wondered why men always had to state the obvious, starting at the fledgling age. His look drew back to her. "Mind if I lend a hand?"

She was mentally taking aback from his offer.  
Sure, he looked strong, massive that is to say, heavily tattooed with weird images such as a sun, what resembled to be fire, a palm tree, a bird - all the things she could make out by a swift glance truly reminded her of the old legends she had often listened to as a child. Maui, the demigod of the wind and sea.  
A dull pain seemed to cloud her dark pupils, as her look rested on the huge fishhook he carried.  
The remorseless thief, who stole the heart of Te Fiti and brought death and perdition to the world. But that's what it was. Just a legend.  
Give a ripped Polynesian guy a huge toy and plaster tattoos across his skin, then call him Maui - he would still not resemble an immortal. So she probably didn't have to worry about that for now...  
Simply ignore it... just... keep a cool mind...  
On top of it all, a good mother had to think of their children first. Soon rain-season would start and not having a dry place to warm up could end deadly under certain circumstances. With the mere agility of a waddling chestnut due to her pregnant state, she wouldn't be able to figure something out all on her own this time. In fact, these strangers were sent by the gods - even though she hated to admit it.

"So?", Maui's deep voice rumbled, eagerness hidden behind tensed up muscles.

Facing the fale with crossed arms she chewed. Another thing she really couldn't stand was having to swallow her pride. "Fine."

* * *

 **A Little Later**

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?",

Tamati shouted up at Moana, who now dangled her feet from the top of the tree.

"Practise,", she laughed, because the height of this very palm tree wasn't anything comparable to the plantations they had back on Motunui, "it's not that hard really, if you do it all day.  
 _*hols up the last coconut*_ Ready?"  
Tamati nodded and down it fell. He literally flew after it, before slumping face down onto the ground with a _CLONK_. "Got it!" XD  
Kid's skull was a hard one.

"Good!", Moana replied, relieved he wasn't hurt, so she made her way down the stem.  
By now they had plucked about five coconuts, some breadfruits and a hand full of berries, which they ate on the way back to the fale. Pua was rolling one of the 'ulus with his snout, while Tamati demanded to carry the rest all on his own.

"Are you sure you don't want to hand me at least one of them?"

"Nope! Ö-Ö I have to grow muscles!" The boy assured her from behind the pile. Moana found he looked like a random greenish rock, that wandered beside her, only his curls were protruding. "Why?", she asked casually, though she already knew the reason.  
This kid had full up and entered the Maui-fanclub, no doubt there.

"I have to become as strong as Maui!" Ò-Ó

 _*nonchalantly*_ "And why is that?"  
 _~ Oooooh, what did the 'personification of awesomeness' tell the boy this time... ~  
_  
"I am not what you look for in a man - so I have to become stronger and defeat Maui in battle, so you are amazed and fall in love with me. Ö-Ö So I can marry you", the five-year-old said. Sounding as if these were the natural plans for the upcoming days. Moana was flustered.  
"You want to marry me?" The curls behind the pile of coconuts swung happily up at down.  
 _*amused*_ "And he said he knows what I look out for in a man?"

"Mmhmm^^,", kid continued nodding," he said I need to become older and grow muscles - and get tattoos _*pause for thought*_ How do I get tattoos?" Ó_Ò

"Well, to get a tattoo..."  
Smirking to herself the young teine sped up a little, only slightly, not realizing it. _~Now, that is something, demigod. Since when would you know what type of men I like? - I bet he thinks of himself as my adonis or something, this puffed up brawny swank! ~  
_ Absentmindedly her thoughts ran over and over his imaginary expression, what his face would be like when she confronted him with it. _~ Now's my turn to get a good laugh^^~_  
Gloating she moved onwards. Humming happily.  
"Why don't you ask him? He probably knows best _*picks up the coconut Tamati had dropped without realizing*_ and he enjoys bragging about himself - I bet he will gladly tell ya'." :)

When they eventually neared the clearing, it was afternoon by now, Moana could see from far, that something about the place looked different. Logs, branches and scrubs were neatly piled up beside the hut, on another stack there was moist wood and parts of dried out clay. She immediately recognized this to be the fragments of the broken ceiling, since even from a hundred feet away she spotted a new line of intertwined cover material firmly attached to the timbers. Improvised and not very breathtaking, okay, but it surely would be weatherproof for the longest time.  
Especially if made by a demigod.

"Hey!", she yelled up at the man, who kneeled hunched down on some kind of halfway rotted ladder. Caught up in his work Maui didn't really notice them. "HEY, demigod of the wind and sea!?"  
 **"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"** , Tamati shouted with a beaming smile and Moana was almost sure the kid didn't even see anything from behind the coconuts.  
Puzzled the buff man gazed off to all directions before acknowledging their presence. "Oi!", he greeted them and instantly turned his attention back to what he was doing. His hair was pulled into a tight bun, hands fumbling around with a bunch of thin branches.  
Moana set down the fruits she was carrying, the boy did just alike. "What are you doing?"  
" **YEAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?** " ÖvÖ

"What kind of stupid question is this?,", he replied in a joking manner. Wiping sweat from his forehead the man's hands grasped onto the bundle he was holding, "E 'ese le vevela..."  
The sun was burning down on him quite mercilessly. _\- So hot... -_ A part of him though about ripping off his leaf skirt and 'feeling the breeze', but with people around this wasn't a considerable option. (Not that he had ever done something like this before -)  
Shielding her eyes from the blinding sun, the girl looked around for Tamati's mother, but she didn't seem to be around. "Come down and take a break with us!", she suggested, a cheerful tone in her voice. Light and easy. Maui felt his muscles giving in on her offer instantly. With a sigh he rubbed the back of his head. "Can you guys get me some water?"

As he gazed down at her for a brief moment Maui was presented a wonderful warm smile, that made his head spin in circles / a-anyways, it was probably just the sun getting to him.  
"Water's on the way!"

 **"ON THE WAAA-AAAY!"** XD

Shortly after they sat in the shadow of the trees, leaning their backs against mossy stems. Noonday sun could really be intense at that period. Tamati had brought him a can filled with refreshing, crystal clear water, which he thankfully gulped down with relish; the rest he poured over his head, eyes closed in enjoyment, letting the cooling sensation flow down his skin. His admirable chest was heaving in calm amplitudes and Moana was simply glad he hadn't put up a fight, but instead joined them right away.  
"You really want her to like you, don't you?", she joked, giving him a knowing smirk.  
 _\- Welp. She knows me! -_ "Eh, maybe", he replied genuinely. Eyes closed he relaxed.  
Of course he wanted to be liked! There was nothing unlikable about him, right!? [Set aside this and that] he was awesome - and even Tamati's mom would realize this sooner or later. Probably later.  
"Tama?", he addressed the boy that sat beside them, watching something very interesting, "could you do me a favor and get my hook? It leans right beside the entrance."  
Feeling honored the kid leapt to his feet. [Before that, he had been giggling enormously at a certain rooster, who also had a bowl of water in front of him. Each time Tamati had put up Hei-hei's head and then dropped it, the chicken slumped right back into the bowl. Entertained to the core the boy had simply continued this. He pulled the rooster's head up - let go - dropped into the bowl. Up - let go - dropped into the bowl. Up - let go - dropped into the bowl...]  
"Uh-huh! Will bring it!"^^ And off he went.

"That was a remarkable proposition of you, to offer fixing their hut", she then said out of nowhere, her voice so soft and warm it made his heart go loopy.

"You think so?"  
He seemed a little surprised at her compliment. Other than himself there hadn't been someone approving of his actions for the longest time. Moana realized this and made the slightest hint of doubt within his words fade into oblivion as she feistily affirmed it once more. "Yup," her eyes were fixed on the rows upon rows of lashed up bundles, completing a part of the still gaping hole in the ceiling. There was still some work ahead of them. "Really wouldn't have thought that of a self-absorbed guy, who left an innocent girl to die in a musty cave with nothing but a giant statue of himself _*smiles*_ ) " She chuckled when he rolled his eyes at that.  
"So ' _innocent'_ ", he teased back, watching her from the corner of his eye. However his cracked voice and restlessly twitching hands told her something was off.

"I pulled islands from the sea. Harnessed the breeze. Lassoed the sun.  
Of all brave deeds and feats I achieved, you praise me doing something ordinary like this..."

She wasn't sure why the confusion within his words sounded so disappointing. _~ I can't believe this douche is capable of taking such an obvious compliment the wrong way, ughhhh ~_ How could one just be so thick-witted.  
"Sometimes it's the small things, that mean the most. An on top of that -," Moana replied with a line her grandma once taught her; and this time she was sure to look him straight in the eyes when she said it  
\- and oh did **she** have his attention -

 **"I don't cherish you, because of your heroism, Maui."**

He... he still didn't seem to get it though.  
Staring at her for what felt like hours his shoulder unwittingly rested against hers, not even aware of the touch.  
Awesome, she thought to herself and whipped her head around. So he isn't only gloomy but also hard of understanding. _~ Why do I have a crush on this jerk again?! ~  
_ But she knew why. And she had each and every reason to.  
Everything concerning feelings, this young sole seriously had never left the sate of a four-year-old and in a mocking way she wondered, why his body then had turned out to be so fine - when in reality she just knew he was a kid at heart as well. Loving and soft - and very easy to upset.  
So yeah, what if he was slow on the uptake? What mattered - really mattered, were his actions once realization kicked in. _\- She cherishes... me -_  
Unsure if he just imagined these words coming from the tough girl that was Moana of Motunui, he had to mouth the syllables one more time. And one more time.  
 _\- She said she cherished me, didn't she!? -_  
Did he get that right? He had interpreted that right, right?  
 _\- Actually it's kinda' obvious, since... she said that already. Back then...  
Girl taught me that no matter what, I am still me.  
I am still Maui, with powers or without - hook or no hook - and of course she was right._  
For some reason though... this was different... she basically told him that...

 _\- I... mean something to_ _ **her**_ _... -_

Yup. She knew why she loved him.  
The way his inked upper arm met with her skin, she could feel radiant heat emitting like energy, though she really tended to hope he simply had a sunburn. According to his tightly shut lips the message must have finally had gotten to him. Maybe this was too much honesty for the musclebound hunk, but the girl figured he deserved a little honor on that part. After all there would be plenty occasions to scowl at him for other things, so it wasn't a big deal. At least not for her.  
There was a short pause until unexpectedly his low voice added:

"Same here..."

Looking up at the scary warrior, with all his intimidating tattoos, the bone-necklace flaunting on his chest, Moana realized he was smiling. Delightful and happily smiling.  
It was different from a mischievous grin, not a cocky smile, nor a bragging sneer - and it made her heart beat with joy as she tried to remember the first time she had seen him smiling at her like this.  
Dimples forming on his cheeks, his brown eyes were gazing right into hers, a lovable distraction, preventing her from forming a clear thought at all - even making her forget how to breathe. _  
_As always he never broke a stare.  
According to that Moana couldn't put a finger on it at the moment and as she saw the chattering bundle with and enormous hook coming their way, a glimpse of hope stayed within her heart. Wishing to get to see this wonderful expression on his face a lot more often from now on.

Refreshed at both mind and bod, Maui rose to his feet, achieving his magical weapon.  
"Thanks, boy _*rests the hook on his broad shoulder*_ Penina is still asleep?"

"Yeah!", Tamati chimed with a grin as Moana joined them.  
When he noticed the girl's questioning look, the demigod filled her in. "His mom. Pregnant women had to lay down for a bit. _*clears his throat*_ I'm gonna fly up there and take a look at the fale from above. _*shrug*_ Never fixed a roof before, you know."  
Then, swinging his hook, Maui walked a few feet away into the centre of the clearing. It was an unspoken deal that Moana was going to help him with fixing the roof, no question in that. They watched as he got ready for shapeshifting, keeping his distance.

"What are we supposed to do?", Moana yelled over, willing to receive some tasks to work on.  
All the while the boys eyes were fixed on the sharp, bony weapon.

"See these piles over there?", he called back, gesturing towards the branches and scrubs in front of the hut. And there it was again, the cocky smirk.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure they stay in place ;) "

Before she could blurt something equally stupid back at him, his tattoos started to glow and there was a bright flash of light, drowned out by an all-too-familiar:

 **"CHEEEEE-HOOOOOOOO!"**

Tamati's curly head shot up in aw as the giant hawk leapt off into the sky. Big sparkling children's eyes following the unreal creature, that claimed the wind and sea to be it's home, falling and rising with the ocean breeze. Moana wondered amused, when the kid would finally close his gaping mouth again. **"WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "** *_*  
(This was just too cute.) Never in his whole life had he seen a man transform into a hawk - and who other than the young chief's daughter really did? **"WOOOOOOAH..."** *_*  
Shaking her head, she watched as the shapeshifter rushed through the air, his caws resounding from the mountain's heart, carrying strength and power within them. He put up a bit of a show, of course he did, otherwise it wouldn't be _him._ And she was glad he did so, because the way he shot straight up like an arrow, to let himself drop down to the surface of the sea far below - only to rise again and cut through the air with lightening speed, truly was amazing.  
The stunning performance of his flight bestowed her with a freedom she knew she didn't have.  
But this was no time to drown in cheerlessness.

"MOANA - **MOAAAANA, HOWDOESHEDOTHIS!**?" ***_*  
** Excited about all norms the kid pulled at her skirt, his head kept on following the enormous bird that circled high above the wooden shack. "WAAH! WaH - HE IS A **BIRDIEEEEEEE!** "

"Not only that," the girl laughed and from the corner of her eye she noticed a hurrying shadow rushing down towards them. Right before his feathery frame crashed into the teine and the boy, they were hit by the shockwave of his wings - then there was another bluish /flash/ and suddenly a green lizard quickly scrambled around them - **"OOOOOOH! LIZARD!"** *-*  
The slithering shapeshifter then froze motionless in front of Moana - putting out his split tongue. An unpleasant feeling crept up her back. _~ Don't tell me he's grinning just now!? ~_

\- FLASH -

 **"SPIDER!" XDDDDDDD**

Tamati yelled happily, scaring her even more than the the sight of the familiar blackish glowing arachnid. "YIKES!?,", jumping back like a terrified chicken, the girl scowled at the eight-legged creature, " _ **HEY!"  
**_ And after just another blinding /flash/, there was deep full-throated laughter filling her ears.

"YOU'RE FACE! - **YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!** \- HA!", being the most immature and childish prick she had ever come across, the thousands and thousands _and thousands_ of years old moron pointed a shaking finger at her, holding his tattooed belly from laughter, "OOOOOOOH, that expression: PRICELESS! - Just priceless!"  
Moana stood there, arms crossed, narrowing her eyes at the dork, that was her friend.  
She could literally watch the dimples bestowing his face with character, the unintended goofy charm conferred by a striking tooth gap. _~ This guy... ~_  
"Glad you're having fun," she deadpanned. It was really hard to believe a man like him could be a serious listener in one moment - and a humorous idiot in the other.  
"Pricleeeesssss", he sneered with a girly voice, wide toothy grin splitting his face in two.

" **MAUIIIIIII!** ", the boy suddenly shouted right into his ear, appearing on his back (how the hell did he get up there without him noticing!?) and causing the demigod to flinch. _\- What the!? -  
_ "YOU - you were a bird! An then - you weren't a bird anymore *-* and then there was a **LIZARD!** \- I don't like lizards Ö.Ö they are creepy / but I like you, so that's okay!^^ - and then you were a SPIDER! I **LOVE** spiders! - Moana doesn't like spiders Ö-Ö"  
Hyperventilating the kid babbled until his mouth felt fuzzy "My mouth theelth thuthy?!" Ó-Ò  
and Maui decided it was time for them to stark working again.

"Ohokay now, the wrecked part of the ceiling isn't that small and due to that the material I gathered won't be enough,", he cocked his head at a slightly smiling Moana, figuring she was even prettier when embarrassed. He should remember that. "If you guys stack more of these, while I intertwine the supplies we have, we can make it in no time!"

And that was the plan. Explaining the details, Maui had his broad back turned towards the fale, so neither of them noticed a young women leaning against the entryway. She had been standing there for a long while, witnessing the whole event. "A shapeshifter...", her broken voice mumbled. Hair put up into a beautiful fishbone braid Penina watched the three wildly gesturing around.

"...so it is true..."

After a long and nerve-wrecking afternoon in the blazing sun, our friends were merely tired.  
Tamati, whom they had told to take a seat beside his mother, was watching as Maui and Moana pulled the final strings, bundled the last scrubs - a hard day of work neared it's end.  
Ever since he had called her up to get onto the roof as well, Moana had felt his intimidating shadow looming over her, ripped body covered in a thin layer of sweat being so very close for hours. Eventually she had grown used to it though (or so she thought) and the bright red blush she had worn in the beginning had slowly faded into only slightly reddened cheeks. Glad the raffia beneath her skirt shielded her knees from the rough surface of the roof, it was her job to firmly press the bundles together, so his brawny hands could complect them with the others.  
"There weren't any twines or fibres, so I hope / _\- hrrk!_ / improvisation will do,", he pressed out while lashing together another pack of dried out stalks, "Braided and with the wedges _*He was talking about the stakes he had carved out of some tough branches, which now clamped the scrubby bundles into the wooden framework*_ it should resist the elements for the next time!"  
Moana watched as he tightly tied down the intractable material. Curls had freed themselves from the firm bun, sticking to his soaked neck and forehead, while others kept on falling into his face, forcing him to blow them away every now and then. His muscles were showing of quite intensely, playing beneath the detailed artwork that were his tattoos. Not keeping track of how often she had admired his handsome body that day, Moana wondered if she had only imagined Mini-maui winking at her with a knowing smile. But this had been quite a while ago.  
 _~ Damn Moana, Ò-Ó stop being a flustered little girl!? ~_  
It truly was a memorable day though, watching the hero of ancient legends work with a thin layer of sweat covering the sun-kissed skin, caused her heart to beat faster each time their hands unintentionally touched. Gulping, the enamored girl had to admit, that the highly focused man amazed her so much more when proving his crafts than when flexing his muscles on purpose.  
Strong hands carrying out quick solid movements and within the blink of an eye the last gap of the new ceiling was affixed. They had finally finished it.

"There," he leaned back with a sigh, "took us longer than I thought."  
He looked a little worked up, but other than that very, very proud of himself.  
The appealing side-effect of an act of kindness, the warmth spreading through his heaving chest, brought him just the peace he longed for. Knowing he did something good.  
Revealing the cute tooth gap Maui's lips parted as his cheeks pulled up, smiling absentmindedly at their work. Then he held out a hand to her, ready for a high-five.

"'A we amazing?"

 _/CLAP!/_ "We _are_ amazing!"  
She happily slammed her palm into his.

Giving a low chuckle the demigod laid down on his back. If the roof carried even his weight, there was nothing to worry about. The sun had already began to set by now and purplish, fluffy clouds rested on the orange sky high above. Far at the horizon the ocean glistered in all it's wonderful colors, orange and gold, but also a deep dark blue and specks of pink. Beautiful, he thought to himself,  
as his face was turned towards Moana. _\- She's so beautiful... -_  
Her pretty brown eyes were drawn to line where the sky meets the sea and he knew, if she was watching the ocean her mind was drifting far, far away. Off to new adventures.  
He had caught her staring at him quite a few times during that very day, always avoiding his gaze and even blushing when their hands had touched. It made him wonder... even though this was only wishful thinking... if she had also felt a change in their relationship. Probably - PROBABLY there was nothing to worry about. Her behavior was untypical, but not unwelcome.  
In fact Maui wished she would only have eyes for him the entire day. These gorgeous chestnut-brown irises. Long eyelashes.  
Masalo... the warmth emitting from his chest had something to do with her. Just a little.  
He cherished her as well. Not only that - he adored her... a lot...  
Golden beams of light played around Moana's frame and soft facial features. Long, marvelous curls flowing down her back and to her waist, slightly swaying in the cool breeze. Taking in the heartwarming view of her female lines, his lovestruck gaze wandered to her bust and collarbones - it literally took all his self-control to keep his imagination from running wild about her. Cutting off his thoughts once they reached the oh-so-desired momentum of his lips tenderly bathing the crouch of her neck with hot kisses...  
 _\- Okay!? So what if I do find her attractive? There's nothing wrong about that, so far... she's a pretty young lady, every man would love to - I mean she's... ugh... -_  
If he was ashamed of his fantasies... then he most certainly didn't want to be.  
She was beautiful with each and everything she had, peaking a man's interest with ease, not even knowing it herself. Still so young and sweet, untouched. And for a moment he forgot she was the girl of an island far from his reach, about to get married with another man, that was not him.

Maui simply had to accept, that all these thoughts, as pleasant and wonderful as they were, would never become reality. All fantasizing would bring him in the end, was an awfully broken heart.  
It still was the same old song - even if he could get her to like him in a romantic way, if he really tried hard enough with all his charm and she would fall for him - it would never work.  
Because of one tiny word, that carried the weight of his entire, damned existence: immortality.  
And if loving her only ever lead to unbearable pain on her side...  
he would quietly swallow down his feelings to afford her story a happy ending.

- _A stupid crush is not worth ruining a whole life, you idiot! Stop acting like a freaking teenager and man up! -_

But then how come, his selfish heart wasn't strong enough to release his eyes from the most beautiful curve of her body...

 **... her smile.**

"What are you looking at?", she asked once she had realized he wasn't watching the sunset at all.

 _\- Something much prettier...-_

"Nothing particular", he lied with a sorrowful heart, but before she could examine the fake smile he had given her any closer, Maui stood up. "Lets get down."

She regarded his warm, big hand for a moment. Considering whether she should ask him of what was wrong or not. "Okay."  
She decided not to.  
Leading her down the musty ladder, he shortly followed after.  
They had totally forgotten about their two onlookers.  
"I guess you will stay the night then?", Penina determined, tough it sounded more like a demand.  
Tamati looked up at both of them with expectant big eyes. "Will you!?" ÓvÒ  
His mother had actually intended to make it seem like an offer, a thank-you for their hard work. She truly was thankful for the help of those people - aaand she pretty much came to like their pets. The pig called Pua was such a cute little fella. Come to think of it she had no clue where the rooster had wandered off to!?  
"There's some falaoa and breadfruit-porridge waiting for you guys. _*eyes the demigod's pleased face*_ But don't crow too soon, _*smirk*_ my husband always said I was a horrible cook!"^^

So that's what she had been doing for the past few hours, Moana thought, remembering the sweet smell they had witnessed coming from within the hut. A swift glance at her musclebound friend assured, that he also enjoyed the idea of a warm meal - mostly because Penina hadn't uttered the small "Thank you!", he was waiting for, just yet.  
Aside from that the boy, who was pulling at the leaves around his waist, trying to drag the huge man into the shack, worried him so much more. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to stay for any longer than they really had to. - God, he looks so happy... -  
It almost broke his heart, thinking about Tamati's reaction when he would realize, his friends had to go. That they would have to leave in a very soon future, which was about to begin with the early morning sun. Maybe a demigod simply wasn't meant to have any friends.

Not as mighty as a god  
\- not as vulnerable as a mortal.  
Not part of this world, nor of the other. Forever trapped in between. A creature, damned to be lonely for eternity. Not worth of taking part in another human's life...  
Maybe the desire to be with them was a wish, that was just not meant to be. Just like himself.  
 _ **\- Not meant to be... -  
**_  
Dejected by his own thoughts Maui risked a brief glimpse at Moana. Just a glimpse at her warming, dear smile, his worried look not unnoticed by a knowing mother, who hurried them inside.  
And Penina wondered. She wondered, what this man really had in mind when he regarded that girl in this very special way. "Food's not getting any warmer, guys!"  
His look, impossible to fake with the love it held. A look,  
she missed so dearly ever since _he_ had left.

 _\- Simply not meant to be... -_

Intending to follow them inside, Maui was the last to enter the hut. Well, he was about to enter the hut, but Moana stopped him. "You look worried?", she said, her voice a hushed whisper, "wha's bugging you?"  
His eyes fluttered open, before blinking at her in surprise. She had realized it?  
Knowing it was no use to lie to her, the pain he carried within his big, dull heart grew a little more bearable. He was glad fate had given him the honor to meet the beautiful girl that was Moana Waialiki. Truly and genuinely glad.

"Tā'ua...", he said with a crooked grin, his warm palm resting on her shoulder. Holding on to her just a moment longer. Moana furrowed her brows at him in concern, knowing exactly he was bothered by something. But as always he wasn't in the mood to tell her. According to that the young women raised a brow at him, obscuring his way. "Maui!" Her voice containing a message similar to: ~ Don't you dare conceal it!? ~ Ò_Ó

The stubborn young man however just rolled his eyes at that - "Wah!? **MAUI!?** "- and swung her tiny body over his shoulder, effortlessly carrying a struggling Moana inside.

"Maybe I'll tell ya' later, curly."

And so, even if the ageless creature felt meaningless within this very world,  
he could still **mean the world to somebody else**...

* * *

 _Don't forget to drop by on deviantart for the art: **SKYDRATHIK**_

[Part 1/3]

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

People...

firstof all this was planned to fit into one damn fiction, but this is simply way too horribly LONG. So the Tamati-chapters are (HOPEFULLY!?) ending within chapter X...  
In all honesty, do you guys think (who always bother to comment for me, thank you very much!) that I waste too much time with details!? Because I myself always enjoy many details when reading, because this makes it seem like the author knows, what he is talking about!? [When seriously, the food they're gonna get is just bread and some puree, man XD] huff...  
\- also, I really need to know if you think the two are acting off character, because what destroys a fanfic for me as a reader is, if they are TOTALLY NOT acting the way I think they would (such as being too perverted or cheesy or something like that.) Welp. So here goes that one, people ~

Also guys, I might be weird for thinking this [ **NO! A person having a crush on a 3D-charcter is totally not weird, pfff** ], but I think guys, if hard working, they are very handsome. Not when having a neat hairstyle, not when wearing boyfriend-pants, not when being dicks - but when they show they can handle some damn work! (And due to that crafting sweaty men can look pretty sexy I think... *hides under her bed*)

Okay, here something really stupid and I almost put that into the text, but I figured it was just too stupid - _*SPOILER*_ **DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR MAUI-CRUSH TO BE (halfway) DESTROYED** XDDDDDDDDD

I had actually wanted Tamati to say the following when he watched Maui turn into a giant hawk for the first time: " **WAAAAH! WAH** \- he's a bird AND a man!? He is a BIRDMAN!? Ö-Ö OR A **MANBIRD**!?" - but sadly, XD there is this very episode of _**Ugly Americans**_... I don't know maybe this would ruin all of our Maui-crushes XDDDDDDDDDDDDD /I bet you curse me now, don't you?/ XDDDDDD

lg, Sky

* * *

teine - girl  
oneone - gravel  
tiiti - klein  
ponipopo - sweet dessert (similar to Buchteln XD )  
kae - shit  
fale - hut/house  
Talofa! - Hello!  
uso - brother/sister  
sapo - bark cloth  
E 'ese le vevela - It's damnhot  
masalo - maybe  
Tā'ua... - We two...


	10. Chapter 10

**The Fear Of Tomorrow**

And so, even if the ageless creature felt meaningless within this very world,  
he could still mean the world to somebody else...

* * *

 **AUTHOR: Sorry, this time the programme/lines went a little wild**

* * *

Not much later they had gathered around the small earth oven, hungrily shoveling the cooked 'ulu-porridge into their mouths. Actually it tasted pretty fine. Fine enough, that Penina feared Maui could ask for another second helping after his very fifth portion. Tamati was laughing when the demigod set down his empty bowl - causing his mother to raise a brown eyebrow at him. Moana grinned at the scene while still working at her second refill. Her belly hadn't received something warm since they left Motunui a few days ago. _~ When did we set sail again? I think today must be the third day... huh. Already? ~_ Puzzled she blinked down at her food.  
 _~ Time passes fast when having fun...~  
_

"Did you make these carvings?"

Now that his mouth was empty he asked what had occupied his thoughts for a while. "They are pretty good."  
The young mother turned her head towards the wooden timbers of the entry, looking at people and patterns of different events, which had been made with love all these years ago.  
"My husband made them", was the short response, one could clearly see that memories were bombarding the women's head. Penina kept her composure though. Instantly the two voyagers realized this seemed to be a difficult topic and Maui wondered if he should apologize.

 _\- So his father really is... -_  
"I am not very talented at handiwork", she admitted calmly, smiling at them with a glum, yet proud expression, "It isn't pretty or memorable, broken and not very warm to say the least - but it's our home. And it's a good home, _*winks at her little son, who was nodding insistently*_ don't you think, Tama?"

"AHUH! ^^", the boy chimed from somewhere NOT beside the others.

Luckily a sudden noise ended the awkward silence - and as his mother saw what approached, her solemn mood crumbled.  
"Oh, not now, Tamati!" Penina rolled her eyes at the kid, who was carrying a bunch of weird looking objects towards the longhaired foreigner, "he barely finished eating!"  
Not knowing what to expect Maui stared at the stuff that was about to be piled up beside him.

Moana bend around his massive back to take a look at the things.

"Here! These are my toys!" Tamati said proudly, still bringing more and more self-made-looking stick-figures.

His mother gave a sigh. Smiling thankfully at the young women Moana reached her the empty dishes, even Maui's, who now was bombarded with storytelling by the little boy.

"I made all of them myself - almost! This is _**Itiiti**_! Ö-Ö " Excitedly he extended his small arms, holding up what seemed like a doll. A wooden clump resembled its head, small branches formed the limbs and it was covered with coconut fibres and a rough peace of bluish cloth. A color, which wasn't very common, Maui thought. This was what he missed quite a bit these days, the different colors. Back when he was still a child and way-finders had spread across the ocean to explore new lands, people had always worn what nature had to offer. Green and reddish leaf-skirts, dried grass interwoven, wearing shells and feathers and everything colorful, that showed they were one with nature and the ocean.

In Motunui however, thousands of years later, people wore real fabric and cloth with patterns and images printed on them, but sadly they only used dies made from earth or flowers and due to that he found their clothing to be rather boring. Except for the village chief and the royal family of course. He glanced over at Moana - but instead his face bumped into Itiiti.

"He's my **best friend** and he's always watching over the others Ö-Ö He's making a lot of trouble, when I don't watch him though, so we take care of each other. Here! - You can hold him!"

The boy propped up the sordid-looking doll and Maui raised an amused eyebrow at this. "Hey, Itiiti _*takes the doll*_ heard you're a troublemaker - how come?", he said in a playful tune and Tamati chuckled, already reaching for the next one.

"This is his wife, Agaga", brings up his hand to shield his voice from the toy, motioning for Maui to lean down, "(She can be a bit problematic at times, she always hits him when he's making trouble! - And she is yelling a lot!)"

Maui chuckled at this, replying :"(Gotcha, women can be frightening at times!)"

Immediately he felt cold spikes boring into his back as the two women stared him down with narrowed eyes - he better turned back towards Tamati. _\- Ouch! -_

Grinning sheepishly the demigod get to hold another of the boy's friends.

Penina eyed him with what Moana presumed was either suspicion or happiness, or maybe both. Then she unexpectedly addressed the young teine. "Since our 'men' are busy playing, would you join me for a short walk? Nothing big, just a bit around the hills."

Moana gladly obliged, not wanting to deny the chance of the women's cool demeanor to change. She had warmed up to them during the day, even inviting them into their home. "Yes, of course!", the girl said with a smile. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Maui's ears had also peaked up, but strangely he didn't bother to say anything.

Setting the empty wooden bowls aside, Penina shakily tried to stand up, one had firmly pressed on her belly. For a split second there was pain in her face, however she already stood on her feet before Moana's helping hands reached her. "I'm fine, nothing to worry about!", the women assured her with a halfhearted smile, striking some curls behind her ear. The huge nacreous-rings she wore tinkled with each step she took. As she gestured for Moana to step out of the hut first, the women stayed in the doorway for a brief moment. Watching her son as he dragged every single crappy toy to the demigod, piling them up in his baffled arms.

"We won't be gone for long. Don't you dare go down to the shore with him, do you understand?", she propped up a demanding finger at Maui, who felt more than a little offended. _\- Tsk, Demigod of the wind and sea, powerful warrior who fought giant ales and seven-eyed bats, summoned for babysitting. -_ He rolled his eyes, which didn't seem to please the young mother at all.

He gave a low grunt at her strict demeanor.

"Yup, no shore. Guess I will abduct him and take him for a tour around the underworld instead."

A brief glint of terror scurried across her face as she realized this man would really be capable of doing so - her worries only coming to a hold when a wide toothy grin spread across his dopey face.

"Just a joke", he added with a wink, just as Tamati scrambled up beside him.

Ö.Ö "We go to the underworld!?", he gasped excitedly.

" **NO!",** both of them deadpanned in unison, causing the boy to pout.

Then Penina cracked a smile at the heavily tattooed man. "You got the responsibility, demigod!", she told him once more with a cocked eyebrow, to which he nodded and turned back to the kid, making an annoyed grimace, so Tamati's grumpy expression immediately faded. "WAHAHAHAHA!" XD

For a brief moment she caught herself thinking, if this oversized, unabashed guy had children himself. At least he was sheer entertainment. Before she stepped out of the fale and joined Moana though, there was something else she had to tell him.

"And Maui", amused she recognized the slightly pestered look on his face,

"Thanks a lot for your hard work today. I really appreciate, what you did for us."

Finally getting to hear, what he had been waiting for **the entire day** , Maui grinned from ear to ear, almond eyes happily squeezed shut as he dropped onto his back - Tamati tumbled onto his belly in surprise. As both lay there with their hair hanging from their heads and both having this remarkable tooth gap and a necklace with teeth around their necks, those two really resembled one another.

"You're welcome", she huge man replied, letting his face relax with a more calm expression.

 _\- Hell yeah! -_

She snorted and shook her head at them, then left.

Outside Moana stood, not really witnessing what had happened. However, when she saw the happy expression on Penina's face, she knew that Maui most likely had something to do with it.

 _~ I guess she got to like him a little bit. Just a little. ~_

In silence she joined the pregnant women, who slowly headed for the path, that lead towards the palm trees. It was quiet for a while and Moana seemingly enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere.

Sunset was at it's mere end, only a few beams of light squeezed through the fresh green leaves, while the horizon slowly darkened, orange changing into violet. On the other side of the island the night sky had already risen.

Her bare feet struck the ground, soft grass tickling her skin as they kept on walking at a slow pace.

Penina was the first one to say something, when they had made a safe distance. Out of earshot.

"How old is he?"

Moana, who abruptly awoke from her own thoughts, assumed she was talking about Maui.

"I don't really know. If I had to guess, I would say a few thousand years old. _*eyes drawn to the ground*_ But then again he ages differently - if he ages at all; so he could be even older, I guess..."

The women nodded in agreement, albeit she was a little shocked by this answer. As a human there would already be quite an age gap between him and the girl, but centuries!? This lead her even more to the assumption, that this man meant trouble for Moana. A lot of trouble. Yet for some reason his bubbly personality made him seem a whole lot younger than one would think at the first expression of his mature body, more like a child or a teenager even, when he pouted.

Behind the deep green bushes and ferns, the palms came into view.

"Since when are you married?"

Trying her hardest not to suffocate at her own saliva, Moana cleared her throat. _~Waaaaaait - What kind of conversation is this!? ~_

"Nonono! NO! - we, we are just friends!", she assured with a shaky voice and Penina noticed the girls hands had immediately began fumbling around with her hair. Absentmindedly twirling brown curls around her fingers. She was nervous.

"I see", a knowing smile crept into the mother's face," so that's how it is..."

"What!? No, really, there's nothing between us - we met in order to restore the heart of Te Fiti and we have remained friends ever since then, but no, um, no romantic stuff happening here!", the girl tried to reassure herself out of the clearly obvious situation, but she knew how utterly untrue this sounded. _~Dang it, why can't I lie as good as he can!? ~_

There was silence for another moment as Tamati's mother chuckled to herself. Suppressing the mentioning of the goddess of life, she wondered if _they_ were aware of the looks they constantly gave each other.

Back in the afternoon, when Moana and Tamati had collected more material for the roof, Penina had been watching them the entire time, resting calmly in the shadow of the trees. Listening to their conversations, her lil' son's babbling or the tunes they hummed. Every now and then, when the girl had walked by, the young man's head had turned her way, eyes following her for a brief moment, before response had told him to concentrate on his work instead. It really had been an amusing thing to watch as his head always snapped back and forth and after a while, simply decided to glance at her out of the corner of his eye. Apparently Moana was oblivious to all that, full of zest for action she had carried branches and thin stems to the piles in front of the hut, preoccupied with the boy's stories. And later on, when the girl had climbed up the hut to help _him_ cladding the roof, it was her blushing at his closeness. Trying to avoid his gaze, she hadn't been able to take her eyes of his muscular back and the handsome tattoos - and no blame on her for that one! He truly was an intimidating sight.

Quietly she had observed their infatuated glances, shy approaches and gentle touches as they worked together like the well attuned team they were.

This was the first thing coming close to entertainment on this goddamn island for YEARS, so Penina as an amused viewer had always enjoyed a good tale of romance. What had struck her as odd however, was that Maui hadn't made a move on the girl just yet!?

He didn't seem like the shy type of guy, nor could he keep his emotions at bay, they always popped up on his face immediately, being the hyper fella he was.

When they had sat down and watched the sunset together, side by side on the finished roof, the experienced women could tell he only had eyes for Moana. He had been looking at her the whole time, laying completely still - and Penina had kept her fingers crossed, that he would go for a kiss - but NOPE. Life is a giant disappointment.

"Do you want some 'romantic stuff' to happen then?", the women asked with a strange undertone in her voice, that reminded her of someone... light and a bit mysterious.

 _[('Is there something, you want to hear?')]_

Moana tuned to look at her with a puzzled expression, unsure of what to say.

This women walking beside her, she really wasn't that much older than herself. Still young and at the same time having the compassion of a mother, that went through a lot in her short life. _~ It really is weird... some people, they can grow old and die as bovine, unexperienced and ignorant as they were when being young. Even a demigod, who lived for over a decade doesn't behave very mature for his age. And then there are these people, who haven't even been around for long, and it still occurs they know more about life, than many others do... it's strange... ~_

"I'm sorry, maybe I went a little too far", Penina excused herself, not meaning to upset the girl, "I've simply come to notice this and that and I figured it was worth a try to ask, what his intentions are."

Rattled the girl kept on walking. "His intentions?", she repeated more to herself than for the sake of their conversation.

The women suddenly stopped cold in her tracks, turning to her with a serious expression.

"I don't want to crush your hopes of finding the love of your life, dear", Penina continued with a rather scary voice this time, "but men aren't made the way we wish them to be."

* * *

 _\- Man, how many toys has this kid!? -_ Maui grumbled to the load of weird-shaped stick-figures in his brawny arms. _\- They're not even real toys, it's more like stuff he collected at the shore and then gave them names!? -_

"Most of them I found down at the shore and then I gave them a name!^^ ", Tamati chirped happily, sitting on the demigod's upper leg, "All but Itiiti! - Tāmā made him for me when I was SOOOOOOOOOOO _*presses his thumb and forefinger together*_ OOOOOOOO tiny!"

Maui's big hand reached for the wood-head, pulling him out from beneath his many companions.

Due to the information he had gathered, the kid's father must have left them quite a while ago and to be honest he didn't really want to know why. The longer he thought about the short lifespan of humans, the more worries he had and due to this he simply didn't bother to think about his dad too much. Which was a lie.

Immediately Tamati grabbed the doll and swapped a dried ball of mud (who was named I'a) with Maui, who confidently let out a sigh to indicate he was relieved, that it had been the last one of his toys he had to greet that day. Left on the ground beside him though, there was a purplish bracelet.

"AH! Taulima!", the pepe declared and reached for it.

Holding up the beautiful ornament, Maui blinked puzzled at the sight of it. The taulima consisted of cut purple amethyst, framed by thin golden lines, a work so delicate and noble, almost too incredible to be made by human hands. But could it be? Taking an interest in the jewelry, the man sat down the amount of toys.

"Huh, I thought mommy wore it?!"

Maui just nodded, not really listening. With his huge hands he examined the neat bracelet and after a while realization hit him.

Of course this was way too detailed to be made by human hands - because it **wasn't** made by a _mere_ mortal.

"Your papa brought you that?", Maui asked, his brows furrowed. Tamati gave a nod.

"Do you know where he got that from?"

He watched as the boy's lips firmly pressed together and a clueless finger poked into his cheek. He was thinking. "UUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuummm...", trying to buy time, "uuuuuuuum... something like 'Pikola' or ... 'Takiko'!?"

Now, these names couldn't have been more wrong for the place he was looking for, but Maui now knew his assumption had been right: This invaluably piece of jewelry hadn't been made by human's at all, nor by any other mortal that is to say. _\- Oka fefe... I've been away for a long time... -_

This worried him. After a thousand years, he hadn't come to think _that island_ could ever be discovered. It lay so very far away from civilization, he never had any concerns. But it seemed, that people hadn't wasted their time, while he had been banned to that godforsaken island. They had ventured on. Exploring areas far from his reach - maybe even farther than he himself had ever been. He suddenly felt very numb. New tribes on new islands.

For the first time in months after his amazing adventure together with Moana, he truly had to face the fact that the world he once knew, didn't exist anymore. Everything had changed.

What if it wasn't a good idea to take her _there_ after all...

What if _they_ had also changed, if the humans had interfered - just like it always was the case!

What if she wouldn't like it at all?

If it was just a giant waste of her time...

"Why are you so sad? Ó_Ò ", Tamati asked softly. Confused, as to why his big friend suddenly hung his head.

Maui then noticed how quickly his mood affected the little kid. His tiny hands were firmly gripping onto the doll. "Do you want to hold Itiiti? Ó.Ò ", he asked in a shy voice, now offering his most precious toy to him, "He can make tears go away!"

An intent smile appeared on the demigod's face. "Sorry for worrying you, Tamati,", he mumbled, trying to shield the kid from climbing further up on himself, "I'm good."

Of course Tamati ignored his bad excuse, wiggling Itiiti closer into his face. With an imitating, grumbling voice he said: " **HEY!** Ò3Ó **You don't be sad! - No reason to be sad here!"**

Deciding it would be best to simply hide his doubts for the time being, Maui acted along.

"Ah, sir Itiiti! Nice to meet you in person!", he grumbled back, with a voice just as deep as Tamati had pretended to sound. A brief smile lit up the boy's face, before he went back to acting.

 **"Don't be sad, or Moana will hit you with her oar! She says that makes your grumpy face go away - so don't be sad!** Ò3Ó **"**

Cocking an eyebrow at the wood-headed doll, Maui wondered, what else this girl had told him. Thought he didn't deny there was some truth about it. "Thanks a lot, I'm feeling much better now, Itiiti!", he gave a meaning nod.

But Tamati wasn't convinced. Rebuking him, he put down his doll-friend. "No lying, says mommy! Ò-Ó ", propping up a demanding little finger - then he had another idea, "Ah! WAIT!"

Climbing over the demigod's huge upper leg, he scattered around and took something out of a nearby corner of the mostly empty hut. "I will show you the coolest thing I got!" ÒvÓ

By now Maui simply longed for Moana's soon return.

* * *

"Um... yeah, you're probably right about that..."

She stared at the women with a gaping mouth. _~ I... what!? I know... I mean, I think I know!? Of course men and women are different but/_ ~ Once more her thoughts were cut off by Penina:

"They might seem dear and loving at first, but pretty often all they want is, what you're body has to offer. If you know what I man." By now the sun was completely gone, only a bright blue shimmer at the horizon reminding of its existence. Instead the moon slowly rose behind them.

"They don't think the way we do, Moana. _*puts one hand on her belly, a strained look on her face*_ Sadly it's a matter of fact, that - while it is a women's goal in life to find a partner to get children with - this is not what men are hunting for... it's most likely, that they want to have as many descendants as possible..."

Moana didn't really know what to response. Had she wanted to go for a walk just to tell her that? Or was there more to it? _~ Why is she telling me all of this... ~_

What the women explained to her, sounded like her own experiences and Moana had to accept, that these only confirmed her own believes about men, since at first... she had never planned to get married at all. She actually still didn't.

She had never been looking forward to romance, nor did she ever consider falling in love. For some reason this had never seemed to be an issue to her and when the other girls were bragging about which boy of the village was the best dancer or strongest fisherman or hottest drummer, her eyes had been drawn to the wide, blue ocean instead.

Longing for the thrill of adventure, no responsibility and freedom.

Things she would never be able to have as the next chief of their people - and most of all not when being someone's wife - or worse: A mother. Which was a horrible thing to think, because she loved children! Of course she did and to be honest, children were one of the only things she was looking forward to in an arranged marriage - but sadly this daydreaming had a snag to it.

There was either family or the little bit of freedom she had finally found by sailing the sea - even if this would only last for a while. And she wasn't sure, if she would be willing to give this freedom up just yet.

On top of that, there was still her problem of finding a fitting mate, a husband she liked and her family would approve of...

And then there was Maui.

"Penina,", the girl's soft voice broke the quietness of the night and as the women turned to look at her, she saw, that Moana' eyes were drawn to the stars high above. Shining and shimmering so pretty, yet far beyond any human's reach. _~ Heh... he lassoed the sun... ~_ She felt her heart and confidence crumble under the pressure of reality. _~ I wonder, if he could fly high enough... to reach for the stars... ~_

"What happened to your husband?"

* * *

Tamati returned with a bundle of cloth, which was tightly pulled together, not to reveal, what was inside. Presumably the kid still thought Maui was 'sad', so he wanted to show him the coolest thing he possessed. "There!", he whispered under his breath, pouring the cloth's content into his big, leathery hand.

 **=.=**

"What... what am I looking at here?", the demigod deadpanned, unimpressed by the smallish white stubs. They were so very tiny, the man couldn't really see them in his palm.

Tamati crept a whole lot closer, still talking in a hushed tone, as if he was about to reveal something mystical. He tried with all the might of a five-year-old to sound as cool as Moana the night before, when talking about their amazing adventures.

"My **teeth**!" *-*

...

Maui's first thought was to _\- GET RID OF THESE CHIDREN'S BONES!? -_ But he then hardly fought the urge to throw the tiny stubs away. "Aha...", he croaked hastily. Yup. Yup, kids definitely were creepy.

But one look at Tamati assured him, that these huge glimmering eyes admired the teeth more than anything else. And he didn't have a clue why."Aren't they super cool!?" *-*

His small fingers kept on holding Maui's huge, vigorous hand, making it feels as if butterfly-wings ghosted along his skin. _\+ OOOOOOOH, I hope he thinks they are cool! +_

"Um... sure."

The boy gladly looked up at the giant man, beaming a content smile at him in appreciation. Never had there been a real friend to look up at - most of all none who could transform into his favorite animal or with tattoos, that moved. Maui was awesome - he was more than awesome - and he had Pua and Moana and the funny chicken and Tamati just hoped they would stay here forever.

Still holding his big hand the kid said:

"And tomorrow you will climb up Oneone with me, right, Maui?" ÓvÒ

That was... when the man perceived his mistake.

With a dry throat he watched the boy, who was so completely lucky to have met the voyagers, it wasn't bearable. He shouldn't have done this - should have never allowed this fragment of hopes to build within his mind. _\- What have I done... -_

Slowly Maui balled his hand into a fist, placing the tiny stubs back in Tamati's own little hands. He was very careful not to drop them, but the kid's confused expression made it even harder for him to do, what had to be done. "Maui?", Tamati asked, not sure if he had done anything wrong. Wondering what his big friend had planned to do next. Quietly the demigod picked up the boy and placed him beside the nodded off Pua on the ground, then he gave Itiiti back to his care.

Taking place in front of the kid, who's both hands were occupied with holding things, Maui sat down cross-legged. He looked rather grim, no longer cheerful.

He wasn't good at this, Moana would have done this so much better - but she wasn't here now. Again. A deep sigh leapt his throat as he closed his eyes to collect the strength it would need to say the inevitable.

"Tamati, buddy,", the man watched in terror as the little boys fists pressed his doll firmly to his chest, making a face as if he didn't want to listen. He knew what was about to come.

 _\+ No... don't want them to go... *panic* They-they just arrived!? Why would they want to go already!? +_

"We will leave shore tomorrow morning."

* * *

"His name was Salimalo,", the women replied drily.

The lack of emotion within her voice scared Moana a little. Something bad must have happened to him. Something really bad.

They had sat down on some rocks, that were gathered around the hillside, where dozens of white flowers bloomed, illuminated by the bright moonlight.

"He was the one who built your fale, wasn't he?", the girl asked softly, not wanting to cause Penina any more pain, than she already had experienced.

At this the women chuckled. It was a sad noise and a glimpse of shame in her wet eyes revealed, that she hadn't talked about this for a very long time. Maybe she had never told this to anybody at all.

"We built it together, he and I. Way back before Tamati had ever caught a glimpse of this world. We had been happy back then. _*looks out to the see*_ Or at least I thought we were."

Moana wasn't sure whether they should continue talking about this subject, but for some reason it felt right to do so. She had the impression, that Penina had kept these feelings to herself for a very long time. And she clearly knew, that even if people tried to shield their feelings from the world, that if they built up an armor around themselves, they would even more so silently drown in their sorrow, without anybody realizing.

"Heh, he was just like your friend," her soar voice had cracked, now there were teardrops running down her cheeks. Bittersweet tears. "Strong and proud, a warrior - an explorer, just like you guys... _*lips quivering*..._ it's a shame how the gods never allow you to forget..."

So that was the reason why she couldn't stand _him_. _~ Maui reminds her of Salimalo..._

 _she was gruff to him, because she couldn't bear to see him... and yet she let us stay. Offered us food and a place to rest... ~_

A warm hand curled around the shivering one, that loosely hung from her lap and as Penina's teary face looked up at the girl, who's gentle action made her feel so much more helpless, she saw that Moana's eyes also grew watery. Her mouth was tightly pressed shut, big brown eyes bathing her with attention. Full of empathy and love and so very understanding.

Giving a sad laugh, the young mother shook her head. " I can see why he likes you - _*smiles thinly, wipes away the small waterfall*_ \- now stop being emotional or we both won't be able to stop bawling our eyes out! * _winks at the girl with reddened eyes*_ \- And you don't want _him_ to know you cried, that's the worst for a man, always remember that!"

The young teine also gave a brief chuckle at this.

Penina leaned back against the rock, letting the cool breeze ruffle her hair, her braid swinging calmly behind her. Tightly holding Moana's hand. There was some strength in her touch, the unshakable believe of a leader. Where did she say she came from again?

"Ahhhh, why am I even doing this. All of this...", she mumbled with a tired voice, her eyes closed. At that point Moana had decided it was best to just lend the lady an ear. To listen at what she had to say.

"I didn't want to scare you", she said all of a sudden, "All I wanted, was to tell you about the consequences of being an amorous fool." Rubbing small circles on her belly, another tear escaped her puffy eyes. "It's hard to be a mother. _*swallows the lump in her throat*_ And it's even harder to be alone. Of course you would think there are the children, but that's not the same. No one to hug you, when you can't sleep. No one to stroke your back, when you are sad. Nobody to laugh with, when Tamati makes a hilarious face at my cooking. _*agonized smile*_ It's just that... _Maui_ reminded me so much of _him -_ the need for adventure and his bubbly personality, childish demeanor, always seeking for the fun way out...

Only ever say ' **yes** ', if you know he is the right one. _*opens her eyes, head still resting against the rock, giving the girl's hand a squeeze*_ If each and every fibre of you're body and soul, both, are convinced, he is _**it**_. Don't let yourself be blinded by things you want to see, but are not there. That's the advise an abandoned women can give you, Moana."

* * *

For a man like Maui, there wasn't much he was afraid of. No gory sight could make him shiver, no creepy darkness tremble with fear. But what he couldn't fight - no matter how hard he tried - was guilt. And the look Tamati presented him just now made him wish, he had never taken a step on that cursed island at all.

The boy's face was contorted, eyebrows as tiny as they were frowning so heavily his dull eyes weren't visible anymore and the poor little guy just kept on pressing his head deeper into his toys, which he hugged so tightly his limbs slowly turned red.

Maui didn't know what to do.

"Tamati, Moana and I, we can't stay here. We're in the middle of a journey and -"

He was shut up as the kid shook his curly head. _\+ No. NO, I don't want them to go... +_

"You see, Moana also has to go back home eventually?! There are people waiting for her, her own mom and dad...", he tried, but at this the kid trashed around even more. "NO!"

As he lifted his tiny human head, there were tears streaming down his twisted features, pouting, face red with anger and frustration and he kept on shaking. "NO! NO I DON'T WANT THAT!", he insisted stubbornly, narrowing his eyes at the man's chest. It was never good to look at an adult when crying.

" **Tamati!"**

At that the kid flinched. Dropping all of his toys at once.  
Suppressing heavy sobs which shook his whole body, he turned his back towards Maui. Silently crying.

 _\- Kefe, what am I supposed to do... -_

Rubbing his neck the demigod contemplated if he should just stand up and ... run away, but this wouldn't solve an argument with a little kid - in fact it never helped a thing other than to clear his own head. But _he_ was the adult. And _he_ would have to make things right in some way.  
Feeling the assuring pat of mini-maui and mini-mo on his chest, the man took another deep breath. _\- Here I go again: -_

" **Oh boy, what's the matter?",** suddenly a deep rumbly voice with an Jamaican accent purred, " **Is there somebody crying?"**

The kid stopped shaking for a moment. Sitting all still and listening. Surprised.

 _\+ ... Itiiti!? Ó.Ò +_

Maui dearly hoped this stupid attempt would work. It wasn't every day a demigod played the voice-actor for some crappy little doll. " **There's no need to be sad here, is there, buddy?"**

There was a sniff coming from the kid.

Approaching, Maui held out the toy to Tamati, wriggling it around as if it was the one talking. "Hey...", he said softly, resting a wooden hand on his shoulder.

Instantly the kid snatched Itiiti from his puzzled hand, pressing the doll firmly against his heart. He still wouldn't turn around though.

That's it, the demigod confessed. _\- That's all I can do. Didn't work... -_

Unexpectedly a quiet voice caught his attention. It was barely audible and cracked... coming from the kid. "Bad Itiiti, you're always making trouble! **\- No, I don't! I was just -** You made them go away! No one likes you! _-_ **That's not true!** " In between silent sobs the boy talked to the doll, acting as if it answered and responded grumbly all on his own. Worried Maui glanced about the kids shoulder.

"Why can't you behave!? _*sob*_ **\- I do, I try to be good!? I am not bad! -** Yes you are! You broke the bowl! _-_ _ **Not on purpose! -**_ And you lost mommy's favorite ring! **\- You know that was an accident! -** But mommy's still angry at you! _*scolding*_ You're small and you're stupid! No one likes you! _*sniff*_ And now... now _they_ don't like you either, be-because you are always making tro-houble. You're bad... _*sob*_ Nobody likes you..."

Taken aback at the bitterness in the child's voice, Maui watched as the doll slowly sunk in Tamati's hands. With an utter numbness he hung his head.

"Tāmā liked you... He never shouted at you, Itiiti."

Just then a warm big arm curled around the boy, carefully, yet the embrace was strong and dearly. It really was hard not to love that kid, Maui thought to himself, hugging lil' Tamati close to his chest as snot and tears kept on flowing down his small face.

"I miss him...", the kid's sore voice breathed as he revealed the teeth he had kept during all this in his tiny palm.

This nearly broke Maui's heart. "People...", he gulped at what he was about to say. Showing once more how awfully limited a human's life was... "People don't decide, when they have to go, Tamati."

Brown curls slowly swung up and down with an agreeing nod. "Yeah...", then the boy once more held up his hands with a indignant look, tears still flowing, "But he could have at least waited for me *sniff* to say goodbye!? Ö-Ö"

Unexpectedly this caused a halfhearted chuckle from the demigod. Of course a kid could not comprehend what bothered mankind ever since the very beginning of existence. Sadly death wasn't as easy to explain as plucking coconuts. He sighed - but again Tamati made his voice heard.

His eyes still drawn to the white stubs within his hand, in the other he held Itiiti.

"... Maui?"

"Hmm?"

"You can be different animals, right? ", he still sounded cracked and sad, but a little more hopeful, which made Maui's heart beat with joy. He truly was willing to do everything in his power to make the kid happy again.

"I can transform into them, yeah. _*tilts his head*_ Why?"

Tamati then squirmed around in the man's arms to face him. Sheer determination played on the young boy's face, eyes still puffy, but wiped dry. "Can you transform into a fish? Ó.Ò"

Confused the man looked rather dumbfounded.

"Uuum, yeah?", he replied, unsure of where this conversation was heading.

Instantly the boy's eyes grew wide and he motioned for Maui to come closer. With an cocked up shrubby eyebrow the demigod leaned down, wincing as the kid yanked his raven curls away to whisper hasty words into his ear: "(How deep can you dive?)"

 _\- OOOOOOOOH NO! Nope, Penina will skin me alive!? -_

"Tamati, you heard what you're mommy said! The ocean's a no go!", he reassured a little troubled as huge brown children's eyes gasped at him, "What do you want down there anyways?" Though if you asked him, he really didn't see a problem with visiting the shore.

Again a tiny finger waved the man closer and as he rolled his eyes, Maui once more stuck out his ear. "(This tooth)", the wispy child breathed, proudly holding up the fang he wore around his neck, "(was given to me by my father...)"

Confused the demigod stared at the sharp thing. _\- Um... yeah. We had that already, hadn't we? -_

"(He must be very lonely on the bottom of the sea , so I want to give him something to remember me! ÖvÖ And since I have _his_ tooth, it's only fair to give him one of mine!?) _*blares full-throated into Maui's ear*_ AND YOU CAN BE A SHARK!? **THIS** **IS PERFECT!?** "

Shocked by the sudden _VOLUMNE_ of the kid, Maui shot up, wincing at the beeping in his ear. "This _*tries to get rid of the beeping-sound by sticking a tiny finger into his auditory canal*_ this is your _**father's**_? Like - from his JAR?" Dumbstruck the man gulped at the definitely inhuman fang.

Tamati frowned. "Huh? But I told you that before! - Are you that old?! Ö3Ö"

"Uh... yeah!? But I thought - _*dawns on him*_ Wait a sec!? **What** do you want me to do!?"

With a wide grin the boy offered his flat hand to him, desperate as if he hadn't cried about the end of this world only moments before. Maui's brain hadn't even began to rattle, when the tiny stubs fell into his hand.

 _\- How the heck... -_ "ÖvÖ **Give a tooth to Tāmā!** " - _...did I end up with such a quest!? -_

* * *

When Moana stepped back into the hut, she caught the two of them making a pinky-promise.

"Hey, what are you doing?", she tried to sound more cheerful than she was. _~ Let's just hope he won't notice... ~_ Wide-eyed the guys turned their heads, not expecting any witnesses.

"Nothing!^^", Tamati replied with a giggle, scrambling out of Maui's lap. Instantly suspicion rose in her. The girl stemmed her fists to her sides, eying them with different emotion. "Maui?"

When the hunk of a man stood up he visible avoided her gaze. - That was until he spotted the reddened eyes.

To her dismay he instantly rushed to her side, to get a better look - not wasting a second as he realized her nose and lips were also alarmingly puffy. She had cried. "Moana?", he said puzzled, worry lines protruding from his forehead. This day truly had turned out a lot different, than he had thought. "What's up with you? - Are you hurt!?"

Immediately she withdrew from his intense stare, glad there wasn't too much light coming from the small fire. "I am just tired. That's all", she mumbled and her cut short demeanor upset him even more.

He stood very close, bending down to her eyelevel, raising a big brawny hand in concern - wary she saw he was in the process of touching her cheek, but panic rose in her. Patting his arm she took another step back. "I am okay, really."

The demigod replied with an unbelieving frown, at which she insisted more drastically:" REALLY!"

And blew a curl out of her way.

She was sorry to leave him standing there with things unsolved, yet she wasn't in the mood to explain everything to him. "I will tell you tomorrow, okay? Now stop goggling at me like Tamatoa! _*smiles thinly*_ We had a long day and I am very tired. _*squirms under his uncomprehending gaze*_ I am going to bed now and you should do the same."

Tamati watched in silence as Maui's concerned grimace turned into anger. "Fine then!", he spat at her, "I'll sleep outside!" Disgruntled he set into motion, heavy steps shaking the ground as he passed her. This - this was just perfect. Annoyed she ruffled through her hair, letting slip and audible groan.

"I heard that!", the demigod yelled from outside, though she didn't bother to turn around and frown at him. _~ Ugh..._ _ **he**_ _won't tell me his problems - but when_ _ **I**_ _don't spat it out instantly he's pissed beyond believe!? ~_ She was too tired and dismayed to keep up with his giant ego at that point. Tomorrow would be a better day to handle him.

"Tamati?", she addressed the kid, who had watched the entire scene in silence. He still held that weird doll in his hands. "Your mommy will be there soon - Say, who is _that?" She tiredly pointed at Itiiti._

A wide, hopeful smile appeared on the boy's lips.

When Penina appeared on the clearing a while later, she wondered why the demigod sat alone in front of the hut. Arms crossed and grumbling to himself.

Then again he didn't seem very chatty at that moment.

Sleep didn't come easy that night. Even though Moana was offered an 'ie tōga she constantly rolled around, unable to find a comfortable position. Different things were nagging at her all at once; Salimalo and Penina, the horrible fortune that had awaited their tribe, Te Fiti, the fact that her stubborn friend and Tamati concocted something they wouldn't tell her - everything somehow circling around Maui in the end.

As she turned over once more, the girl found herself face to face with a snoring Tamati, held closely by his mother. She had a calm look on her face, now that she could finally get some rest.

~ At least they are getting a night full of sleep. ~ Gladly Moana regarded the small smile carved into the boy's face. Then her eyes trailed of to the entrance of the hut, where pale moonlight was illuminating the outside world. Feeling a little safer as she spotted the looming shadow of a man. He probably sat there, cross-legged like a child, like always, she figured. Then her face dropped.

He had been so concerned for her well-being. _~ Poor guy...~_

But as much as she would have enjoyed watching him from a safe distance: the radiant brightness of the moon was too glary - forcing her to whip around once more, groaning in annoyance. Now she stared at a dark wall. Sweet.

With time however she noticed the outlines of something, shape getting clearer while her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her. There against the wood leaned her oar.

Together with the marvelous gigantic fishhook.

 _His_ hook.

Feeling the pressure on her heart ease a little she nuzzled deeper into the mat, one eye propped open to look at their items. Yawning she then smacked her lips at a familiar warmth spreading through her torso. ~ _Manuia le pō, Maui... ~_

And after a long time she fell asleep. His special 'signature' dearly worshipped within her mind.

* * *

 **Later that night.**

Tiredly she rubbed her eyes. It must have been in the early morning hours and the light of the stars and the moon that shone through the gaps of the hut awoke her. But not only that. Shuffling steps neared. Moana cocked her head up, now fully awake and on high alert. The hook was missing. _**~ Maui! ~**_ Curiosity overcame her, studded with worries.  
Whatever this bigheaded jerk was keeping from her, would find its end here and now! Silently she stood up, then made her way to the entrance, all the while Penina, was sleeping deeply, dearly hugging / "(Pua!?)", Moana whispered dumbfounded, staring at her pet pig happily smiling in its dreams. _~ Okay, what the heck is goin' on here!? ~_  
A shadow casted above the dry ground - and that's when the unquestionable yawn reached her ear.

"Tamati?", Moana whispered confused, just as the boy swayed around the corner. Overtired, head hanging low he practically slept while standing. Poor kid couldn't even keep his eyes open. A confused murmur leapt from his mouth, but he was simply to fatigue for a real conversation.  
Hastily Moana bent down, grabbing on to his shoulders in worry. "Tamati, where's Maui?"  
First the boy stared at her with a blank expression and since thinking already took him some time when wide awake - it took a whole while longer in this state. The boy shook his head.  
"Caaan't ...teeeeell...", he slurred, almost snoring away in her arms.

"What were the two of you doing earlier?"

Silence. [Tere was a snore coming from the boy.] "TAMATI!"  
He jolted up for a second, eyes wide awake, before falling back to his half-dazed state.  
"Tell me where he is!", she pleated with more urgency now.

As answer came a slurry loud whisper: "But I promised _*yawn*_ not to teeell you..."  
The young teine wrinkled her nose, scowling at what the obstinate demigod had rammed down his throat. "He won't find out!", she reassured, feeling a little bit guilty for fibbing.  
Tiredly the kid smacked his lips, blinking at her with half-lidded eyes. If there was one thing children were good at, it was **NOT** REMEMBERING PROHIBITIONS.  
"Ocean...", he grumbled.

Moana insisted to keep him awake - just for one more second. "Why is he at the ocean, Tamati?"  
He yawned again, then rubbed his eyes with tiny palms.

"Tāmā..."

 **[2/3]**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
So yeah people. I am truly ashamed that I calculated this more than a little wrong. I put too much into the OC's backstory, considering they are only TWO of some more... next time I won't come up with a whole life behind them. Ughhhh... That for, I can promise the next chapter will follow soon, because if it wasn't so long everything could have fitted IN THIS DAMN CHAPTER!?  
\- Yeah... I am sorry, there isn't a lot MoanaxMaui going on currently, but therefore I guarantee a little more feelings in the next one and a visit of o' gramma! - Ah yeah, also everything about the OC's tragic backstory will be mostly hidden from Maui, so if you're interested in it, I will make you read the Author's note of the upcoming chapter.

But there's one question, guys. I know side-characters are often boring etc. - cause I myself really hate reading about them WHENEVER the real story is stuck (just like here). But I wondered, if you also - just maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe teared up a little bit as Tamati talked about his daddy. (Cause I cried, man. I cried. - but NO longer when rereading for the 4th time -.-) Also a shout-out to all single mothers out there, cause they're doing an amazing job! LOVE MY MOM! 3

PS: Yes people. That's what I did instead of learning for an very important psychology-exam. DAMN. (Not forgetting about math and Spanish, of course...) GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

As allways drop by at Deviantart **Skydrathik** to see a pic of a scolding Penina:

art/Moana-x-Maui-X-667083704

* * *

 ****fale - hut  
Itiiti - small  
Agaga - spirit  
I'a - fish  
taulima - bracelet  
Kefe! - Fuck!  
pepe - kid  
Tāmā - dad  
'ie tōga - fine mat  
Manuia le pō - Good night


	11. Chapter 11

**In The Abyss**

And after a long time she fell asleep.  
His special 'signature' dearly worshipped within her mind.

* * *

 **Quick note to you commenters:** I wrote these chapters MONTHS ago; I honestly don't remember every single thing - so please don't hate me if I can't change things like 'make it more girly' by now XD because currently chapter 22 is in development. I am very thankful for your reviews though!

* * *

 **At The Same Time That Very Night**

Gods can't get tired.  
Same counted for demigods. Or something along these lines.  
If anything, the stubborn ancient creature admitted, he felt drained.  
All on his own the shapeshifter had scanned the seabed for any remarkable objects such as bones or special rock formations or whatever could indicate a sunken ship. For HOURS. If the remains of the kid's father truly were somewhere around the reef he would have probably found them by now. The confidence which had lead him down into the depths of the ocean crumbled as each and every towering crag lead to nothing more than a million other ways to go. Even transformed into a shark Maui wasn't fast enough, considering the huge rugged area he had to search. Without a map or any clues or indications - this was a wicked quest.  
"Something big! Look for something BIG!", Tamati had said and it oh so surprisingly turned out to be no help at all.  
Have you ever seen a scowling shark? Well, me neither, but nonetheless our demigod was more than a little bit desperate for a wink of hope.  
When another rocky formation protruded his vision [only to reveal itself as... well... another rock!? _ **\- UGH... -**_ With time his concentration really had dwindled.],Maui caught himself wishing for Moana to be here. He was in the need of a bit motivation and the girl always did a great job at cheer-up-talks, that was for sure.  
It reminded him of back then. _**\- She was so kind... still is...-**_ _  
_How she had prevented him from giving up on himself. Encouraging and bolstering up a foreign man, who had left her trapped in a cave on a lonely island. Looking back he still felt bad for it.  
Inevitably her voice, as clear as the ocean itself, so deeply and sincerely honest, popped into his mind. She trusted in him. (Maybe not when bickering and fooling around, but in general he was sure she did.) And he adored her for this by all means.  
\- UH!? Not adore - he didn't mean adore... um... more like... he 'cherished' her. _[-_ _ **Just as bad -**_ ] He mentally facepalmed.  
N-Not that he wouldn't admire her for a lot of other things just as much, such as / _**-NO! CONCENTRATE! You HAVE to find the rotting corpse of his dad - otherwise you'll NEVER be able to sleep peacefully again - not sleep - Wayfinders don't sleep!? I mean, uuuuh  
\- DAMN, I'M TIRED! **_/

At that exact moment something caught his attention: Far off in the distance, somewhere within the heart-wrecking blackness, there was a dull gleam. Excited his muscles stiffened and the shark stared into the direction of the ghostly glow. He hadn't seriously found what he was looking for due to grouching, had he!?  
Wasting no time Maui shot off after the bluish glimmer with lightening speed. It was the first thing after miles that really seemed to be something that wasn't about to be another rock. And indeed it wasn't:

It was a manta ray.

Dumbfounded Maui took aback at the sight of the creature.  
Hovering like a giant, gallant angel of the sea, it swam... towards him. No hurry, no distraction by the oversized shark - a potential threat - it simply went on it's way, getting closer.  
It was an understatement to say he was disappointed. _**\- UGH, of course not... -**_  
If there would have been air filling his lungs instead of water his gills, a bitterly frustrated cry would have been heard from miles and miles away.  
Yet somehow... the odd spectacle of the beautiful animal floating by calmed his temper a little.  
A bluish glow coated the ray's body, making it appear like a magical, ghostly figure itself. Immemorial, mystical... and wise.  
Actually he wasn't the type of guy to acknowledge the beauty of the things surrounding him (other than the hurricane of a girl that turned his life upside down ever since they met), but this time it was different. It was almost like... _it_ told him to follow.

What were his alternatives, you ask? Swimming around with no idea of what to look for imprecisely for another seven hours  
\- or return to a heartbroken Tamati with empty hands, who would never want to see him again. - Again this was only half of the truth.  
The third option would be one that could have saved him a lot of work and distress: He still had the chance to simply drop the child's tooth somewhere in the ocean. A random place, just somewhere and come back telling a made up story of how he found his father's lifeless body and placed the tooth safely in a skeleton hand. Yep. That would have been a good story to tell.  
Probably the best.

But it would be a lie. A big. fat. **LIE.**

And even though he was a trickster, a belier and the master of purest untruth - Maui was not a liar. At least not by all means. He couldn't bring himself to lie to Tamati in such a horrible way. He just couldn't... And so he chose option number four: **Follow the creepy glowing manta ray.**  
[[(A _totally_ obvious choice, of course!? I mean who wouldn't - ah; lets drop this... !?)]]  
At least it made sense to him.

With a bright flash of light Maui transformed into a clumsy-looking ray, not really being used to this kind of form. At first he had some difficulties following the creature, because you wouldn't believe how fast they actually are were when floating so peacefully, but after a while he got used to it.  
It was kinda' relaxing, really.  
After a long while of considering whether his decision had proven intelligence or quite the opposite, the glowing ray suddenly seemed to speed up. The man had no clue of what had gotten into the freaky thing, but for some questionable reason in darted off into the darkness and he had quite a hard time keeping track - he hastily made up his mind and changed back into a shark, but when his eyesight wasn't blinded anymore by the bright flash of his morphing - there no longer was an animal ahead of him. He had lost it. _-_ _ **Kae...**_ _-_

And again he had to start at the scratch... or so he thought.  
Slowly though, fairly slowly the man made out an object at the ground below. In the swallowing darkness it appeared greenish, probably corals or some other sea-flora, he thought. Maybe it was worth to take a look.  
Not too hopeful he dove further down. As he neared, a huge formation of some old-grown reef came into view, with dozens and dozens of sea-creatures such as fish and crabs and even tiny sharks hurrying around. They also had a distinct glow to them, colorful, greenish bluish, ghostly. Reminding him more than a little bit of the realm of monsters. However, when Maui examined the underwater cliff a little closer, he gulped in surprise.  
He had been mistaken about the reef or weird-shaped rocks.  
What these plants and corals had settled on weren't bedrocks or sand at all...

Bones.

Changing back into his human form, holding his breath with puffed cheeks, his fingers trailed along the ivory fracture. It was old. Very old.  
Turning his head he spotted sharp tips standing out of huge plates, the whole structure was part of an armor that lay far beneath the life of the reef. This could impossibly be what he was searching for.  
Fish swam by, not minding the strong floating immortal a single bit. In shoals they darted around the grass-covered remains of some ancient monster that had perished at the ground of the sea. Never to be seen again by any human's eyes. - _**No chance, I probably went nuts from exhaustion, -**_ he told himself, while gripping onto his hook and transforming. With lightening speed the determined man rushed along the pied glowing reef, bearing so much life, when there actually was nothing but death underneath. Oblivious the sea-dwellers followed their daily routine.  
 _ **\- This can't be his father, impossible. A monster - or demon!? Not even the tiniest of these corals couldn't have been grown in only nine moths, nor in nine years!? -  
**_ But he had the nagging feeling that reality would prove him wrong.  
Eager to find the end of the spiky ribcage, Maui was cringing at the irony of all this. It was weird.

Just then he found himself face to face with an enormous inhuman skull.

Shocked he jolted back.  
It was probably the best to regard the terrifying creature from a safe distance: Sure, it was dead, but nonetheless the demigod had a lot respect of its overwhelming size. Out of empty sockets it seemed to stare him down, non-existing eyes following his every movement. But some crabs and even silvery coated fishes passed the grotesque creature, not caring about the monstrous shadow.  
A jar so far spread it nearly reached from one sharp cheekbone to the other, there were rows upon rows of pointed fangs, razor-blades, grinning impressively. Dead or not - this giant critter was creepy as hell.  
He had to admit that even if its height wasn't comparable to Te Kā, Maui would have had some difficulties in banishing this monster to the ground of the sea, if it had been at him to do so. At least he thought it was a monster, wasn't it? A creature, close to a demon, yet somehow... the nagging wouldn't stop. Then he spotted a single, empty space in his jawline, a tooth gap so small it was almost unremarkable. The demigod's eyes widened and he immediately flashed his hook, becoming human again and diving towards its skull. Cold shivers actually weren't a thing to roll down his neck, but due to the circumstances of a ghostly glowing considerable enemy, Maui was on high alert. Spitting out, the man's hand carefully enveloped a rather teeny milk tooth. [Just imagine what it would have been like if he had accidently swallowed it...] _**\- I actually did it!? I think... -**_  
Tamati's proud offering was so very small, he feared it would get lost within his brawny paw.  
A yawning hole in the creatures halfway rotted jaw revealed a missing tooth, probably the tiniest of it's kind and Maui had no doubt, the kid was wearing that exact bone on the cord around his neck.  
"Tāmā gave it to me!", replayed the words in his mind. Had he underestimated the powers of fate?  
How could this giant possibly have been a father - a loving father?  
His heart crumbled with guilt...  
On top of it all... a loving father that _**he**_ had taken away from them.  
Undoubtedly this was _**his**_ entire fault. Tamati had told him - had told him everything he new, how Penina had cried for months without end as her tribe was swallowed whole by a darkness, that had spread across the ocean, how they starved, became sick and rotted away, unable to flee from the horrors, inflicted by...

It was his fault. Tamati didn't knew yet - he hadn't heard about the legend of the thief that stole the heart of the goddess of live. But some day he would know. Know, who caused the death of his tribe - and it was even worse, that Penina probably knew it already.  
And all at once he felt horrible for even daring to step a foot in their fale - for so much as looking at them.

The heart of Te Fiti. A blessing... but a curse within his hands. The wrong hands.  
Nothing good would ever come from them, no matter how hard he tried.  
Feeling miserable the demigod looked at the battered skull in shame.  
Why was it that decisions always had to have consequences...  
And why did he always had to make the wrong decisions...

Because of that - and even though he knew it wasn't within his strength to change the past  
and oh, how often had he wished it was...  
Maui carefully placed the son's petty tooth beside the father's huge, sharp fangs. A young boy's wish had been fulfilled. It was the least he could do... but it felt right.

 _ **\- Fa'aleuō... -**_

Still and quiet the bony surface of Tamati's father lay in front of him. He didn't doubt it anymore.  
And that was it.  
No magical sparks erupting from the enormous skeleton,  
it didn't suddenly awake from a deep slumber, being all up and alive again, singing a stupid song and dancing - it simply didn't. There was nothing out of this world happening and the man became even more bitter. Life wasn't always a wonderful and happy place, with sunshine in the sky and love and stuff... very often it was simply... hard and tormenting. Reality was a rough place to live in... and just for once Maui truly wished, there would have been a cheesy musical act instead of silence. The awful, unbearable silence of the depth.  
He knew that some day his lifeless body would end up in a very dark and lonely place just like this, far away from humanity and the love he oh so desperately longed for. In fact he already was in such a place. This was unbearable.  
Disillusioned he bowed in front of the long dead creature that was Salimalo Toutogo, though he would probably never come to hear this name, as very view ever had.

 _ **\- Your son loves you... as does your wife.  
Just thought you should know that. - **_

With a lowered head, Maui swung his hook...  
Empty eye sockets looked after him, as he bolted straight up to the surface.  
He didn't turn back.

Emerging from the darkness, finally getting to see sparkling dots from beyond the surface he was glad to leave the endless depths behind him. Transforming into his human form only seconds before his outstretched arms came to light, shortly followed by his head.  
Damp, wet hair clung to his face as he breathed heavily, gripping firmly onto his hook.  
That's when Maui suddenly paused...

There in front of him lay the small island.  
A dark, low mountain in contrast with the star-covered sky.  
The white shore glistering in the moonlight, along with several shapes of palm trees.  
But it wasn't at a random angle at all, - nor was it hard to decipher the meaning behind this very exact place the lifeless body of a loving father had sunken into the pitch black ocean.

Miles ahead there was the island  
and right at the top, brightly illuminated by the moon and the stars, there was a clearing and on that very clearing - he knew - there stood an old, rundown fale. His heart lightened up a bit.  
It wasn't pretty or memorable, broken and not very warm to say the least - but it meant a home to those, that cherished it. A home to return to - a home where beloved people had eagerly waited for his return, whenever Salimalo would come back from his voyages. Home.  
Slowly... a content smile appeared on the young man's face.  
The thought of Tamati, his mother and even Moana being peacefully asleep, made him wish to also finally be home somewhere. To have a home to share with the people he loved, even if he might didn't deserve it. Yeah. That would be wonderful.  
But guilt tore at him, ripping appart the confidence and strength he had hoped, would shield him from the horrible side of this life. What did he do... bring doom and mischief about humanity, make little boys cry and even his best friend... best friend... he couldn't even bring her to tell him why she had cried. Someone who destroys the dreams of others, he though with an aching heart, has no right to dream himself. To wish. Or to hope.

Feeling the comforting hugs of two certain tattoos the painful lump in his throat grew stronger. Because after all the things he had done... he still wished. Wished things were different. **  
**"Wouldn't that be nice?", he asked bitterly into the night. But nobody answered.  
And Maui knew there wouldn't be an answer other than the one, he already knew.

[ _AUTHOR: "If you are slightly disappointed by how this turned out, which is what I intended on, I suggest you take a good look at the_ _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ _this time."]_

"Back already?", a warm voice cut through the night. There was a slight hint of irony in it.

Maui looked up, surprised to see Moana waiting for him at the shore. His mind could barely process the whole scene for a moment. Stars reflecting in darkness smooth as glass, low waves. Moonlight. Moana. White glistering sand. Moana.  
It truly took him a moment to realize this was a real thing happening.  
Cross-legged she sat there, head propped up by her hands, a knowing smile playing on her lips. One could see at her halfway shut eyes, that she was clearly amused he hadn't spotted her earlier. Maui instantly regretted hanging his head like the depressed douche he felt like. Drowning in sorrow. Some impressive demigod he was...

"Sorry for keeping you waiting then, I guess", he replied jokingly, his pain easing at the sight of her. Her hair was tied in a bun, a few curls covering her temples.

He slowly set foot on the soft sand, feeling more than a little melodramatic as the water withdrew, running down his muscles while the ocean gently shoved him towards her. _\- Enough now with the lovey-dovey setting.-_ Wringing out his hair, hook pressed between upper arm and chest, the still dripping man walked over to the girl. And she was smiling when he joined her.  
As the demigod slumped down she got a better look at his wet body, shimmering glossy in the moonshine.  
 _\- Why is she here? -_  
They were silent for a moment. Simply enjoying the slight breeze and calming sounds of small waves rolling against the shore.

"You couldn't just leave it alone and go to sleep, could ya'?", he asked with a crooked grin, leaving Moana relieved to see the magnificent dimples on his face.

"Nope. How should I when you're up all night, keeping secrets from me?", she returned the favor, even giving a quiet chuckle.

 _\- Hey, it's not like you aren't keeping anything from me, right? -_  
"So the kid couldn't keep his mouth shut?", he concluded, successfully trying to avoid giving an answer. According to Mo's sneering, making a pinky-promise couldn't keep a tired kid from talking. "Nnnope!" ^^  
He nudged her with his shoulder and she giggled. Had she even slept at all? Was she still sad?

She then regarded him for a long time. Moonlight playing around his strong silhouette.  
"And? _*tilts her head*_ Did you find, what you were looking for?"

His demeanor changed.  
He didn't. Not really.  
He might have found this monstrous dead giant, but it hadn't been, what he had wanted to find.

"I think I found his father, if that's what you mean, yeah", he said with a numbness, that made her wish, she hadn't asked.

"Did something happen?", she replied softly, hoping to catch a glimpse of his eyes as they often revealed the emotions, which lay hidden behind his massive ego. But he looked off to the horizon.

"Nothing, really."

More than a little gloominess clouded his mind and even though Moana was really tired, she couldn't leave him just like that. By now she knew him way too good to know, something was off.

"What is bothering you then?"

 _\- What's bothering me? Ooh, curly, where should I begin... -_

For a moment he really considered telling her.  
Telling about what he had found beneath the surface and what made him sick. The light tone of her words lulling his heart into the desire to open up - but he was not willing to oblige. Not yet.  
He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Her lips were parted as she frowned, worried eyes seeking for his. Long eyelashes sparkling like silver strings against her rosy cheeks.  
And who was he to deserve a friend like her...

"Isn't it weird," he said abruptly, leaning back, arms crossed behind his head, falling into the sand, "You think you've seen everything - done everything. But still life keeps on coming up with surprises." It seemed like he said it more to himself than to anybody, really. Moana tilted her head, looking at him, who's mind drifted in the sky high above. Something happened, she thought, but what!?  
Carefully she also laid down, curly long hair coating her back. Honestly, it was a bit of a shame he wouldn't entrust her his thoughts after all they had been through. Was he afraid of her judging him? Abandoning him if he showed a weakness? She wasn't entirely sure of what was going on behind these chocolate-brown eyes. All she knew was, that there were memories playing inside his mind at that moment.

[...]

"His name was Salimalo", she explained after a while. Maui's ears perked up.  
 _\- Salimalo...-_ Both they gazed up to the stars. _\- 'The one to succeed' -  
_ Moana then figured his quietness meant he was listening. "They were married and... Penina actually thought he had left her for another women. But from what I see _*regards him with sorrow*_ it seems Tamati was right after all..."

The man gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"  
Moana sighed and only now herealized, her head rested against his side.  
"He told me, that he had watched as his father drown that day. Tamati had been at the ocean, collecting shells, but Penina hadn't been with him and so didn't believe it, because Salimalo must have been a very good swimmer..."

"Heh, I bet he was", Maui smiled bitterly, making her wonder if he just maybe knew more, than he relinquished. _\- If that's what Penina told her, I bet she didn't say a word about him being some giant fish-man, heh, -_  
"Anyways,", she continued, every now and then yawning in between, "she didn't believe him and so lived with the conviction, Salimalo abandoned them - starting an new life somewhere else. _*turns her head to glance up at him*_ But since the kid truly got you to search all night for his father - which is an incredibly stupid thing by the way, _*smirk*_ for all you know the whole thing could have been a fishy hoax!? - But you found him after all... _*proudly pats his belly, to which he smiles absentmindedly*_ though I guess that means he isn't alive anymore..."

"Yeah... he's long dead by now", Maui confirmed in a thoughtful tone. If he had realized she was almost nuzzling her head against his chest, he didn't say anything. He was more than okay with her being by his side. _\- Glad you're here just now... -_

"They had a tough life since then, you know. Must have been about eight or nine months."  
Her voice had dropped, being nothing more than a low whisper. Dozens and dozens of shining and glimmering dots covered the dark blue sky, yet the moon shone mystically in a distance, bringing light into the darkness. Fighting the shadows of worries and doubts, that grew into demons.  
He was troubled by these things, she clearly sensed it. In his serious expression there was a lot of concern she couldn't place, which convinced her even more, that keeping the bitter fate of Penina's tribe to herself was probably the best thing to do. Maui already bore enough guilt in his heart. There was no need to make him feel any worse.  
Little did she knew, what he had witnessed earlier...

"I think she will be glad to know, he didn't leave her. Well at least not the way she thought he did."

"Do you really think that?", he replied dryly, disturbing the quietness of the heaving waves. She held her breath for a moment. "Would you be happy to know, the man you loved was dead instead of being with somebody else, but alive?", he said with a sincere acrimony, which made her want to curl up into a ball. Death wasn't her favorite subject, nor was it his. And yet it seemed to haunt him, be of his every day's concern. What an irony.

"I don't think, you would be happy about something like this, Moana..."

She grew quiet.  
 _~ Of course not... ~_

"I believe", he said with a sigh, his body relaxing a bit in the cool sand," deep within she knew it already. So she made up that story to make his death less painful.  
It's easier to deal with the loss of a beloved person, when you talk yourself into hating them."  
His voice had dropped to a muttering, coming close to unintentionally voiced thoughts... but Moana had listened intently. Was he talking about himself there?  
 _~ But... isn't that... a horrible thing to do? ~_ Did he force himself to hate the ones he loved as they died to make the pain more bearable!? Were there any loved ones he missed? The strong urge to take his big hand and give it a squeeze became permanent in her head.

"All things must pass eventually. That's just the way it is", her voice dropped, seeing his face twist in disagreement, "It's the circle of life. Old things go - new things come. Tamati's father might have died, but at the same a new life has begun. Penina is pregnant, don't forget about that. _*softly puts a hand on his arm*_ she will be having a baby soon. Doesn't this count, Maui?"

At her unexpected touch the demigod blinked bewildered. She was so kind, so gentle. He contemplated his rough behavior as he regarded the fragile, tiny hand that rested calmly on his bicep. Palms emitting a comforting warmth that would also be gone some day.

"I don't", he then said coldly, scowling at the girl's touch, not daring to look at her beautiful eyes. "Everybody dies, but I don't. I remain. Am I not a part of this life then? - _*bitter*_ Guess that's why there's no family for me, when an 'amazing guy' like I can keep myself company for another millennium or so, huh ..."

 _~ AHA! ~_ Instantly there was the rather unpleasant feeling of a light slap against his cheek - he gulped. "So that's what it is!", Moana made a face as if she just had an epiphany, grinning in her mind at his shocked expression, "I thought we solved that the last time, you giant softy!" _~ So he is thinking about having a family? - Wait -.- did he just talk himself into being unworthy again?! *sigh* I wonder how long it will take to prove him wrong on that... ~  
_ Still feeling his cheek burn, Maui stared down at her wide eyed. A mix of wariness, confusion and anger fighting for the pose of his eyebrows. Taking her hand away from his face he murmured: "Demi - GOD, curly. Think you missed the title. More respect please! - Also, why a' you so touchy these days?!"

But the moment he had placed her arm back to her side, she smacked him once again, causing him to wince as she squeezed his cheek. "OUCH!" Sidetracking her wasn't a successful method to hide his feelings, not at all. She knew. And he wasn't sure if he should be lucky, that she interpreted his actions right, or terrified.

"Oh, shush! - Things would be much easier, if you straight-out told me you were depressed because of that!", she whined, squishing his cheeks like one would do with a little child. This time he didn't push her hand away, but his muscles remained tensed up.

"Not depressed - It's called 'thoughtful'."

The grip on his cheek slowly relaxed and her hand tenderly stroke his soft skin - now, Maui was more than glad it was night and the bright red blush on his face hidden in shadows. Giving in on her touch he closed his eyes for a moment. Having her beside him was more than he could ever wish for. Her affection, her care - commiseration, which he actually shouldn't have wanted, but desired nonetheless.  
Surprised Moana's movements came to a hold as she hadn't expected any reaction coming close to this. Cracking open a daring eye more blood rushed into his head as he spotted the compassionate smile on her lips. A little panic struck him and his body stiffened immediately.  
Girl definitely knew how to get his attention.

At least he doesn't pout, she thought to herself and she also blushed.

"You _are_ loved _*grins at his deadpanned look*_ and who knows, maybe you would already have a family of your own, if you weren't scared of taking part in village life. "  
Trying to ignore the wonderful first words she had shared, the demigod eyed her flatly, raising a bushy brow at the girl, who was really close by now. For the blink of an eye he considered to reach for her, pull her into a kiss, only letting go once she would have realized she also... was... loved - which heeee - he would never do of course!? _\- Damn it. -  
_ Moana herself didn't realize at the time.

"I'm not scared of your crummy Hicksville!", he insisted, not putting too much effort into the very obvious lie. The teine, who was way too smart to be thrown off the hook by his stupid attempt to upset her, just continued in a more serious tone:

 **"My offer still stands, demigod."**

Maui's provocative look faded as he remembered, what this meant. Though she hadn't mentioned it again after their adventure, the man knew it was like an unspoken choice the girl's eyes bestowed him with, every time he visited her. Often he sat there, staring quietly into the water and imagining what it would be like to live in Motunui. Together with other people keeping him company. Work and duties. Together with her.  
But he would not tell her that - nor make her hope. This would be the worst he could do.

"An ordinary life doesn't suit me well, Moana. _*grave*_ It wouldn't do any good."

A sigh interrupted his stubborn telling, to his dismay Moana now took her hand away from his face - instead she had fully turned towards him, head resting on her crossed arms as she lay on the cool sand. In her eyes this knowing sparkle, which told him she had caught the lie, though he wouldn't confess anyways.

"Keep on playing the fearless rogue, you're the only one standing in your way, really. _*Yawn*_ I just wanted you to know, I'm always there for you, Maui. And if you should one day decide, out of the blue, that you want to stay, then I will be the first one volunteering to help building your fale!", she said pridefully with the typical 'I am Moana of Motunui'-voice, giving him a warm sleepy smile.

"Oh, what kind of ramshackle hut would that turn out to be ~ ", he joked, also rolling over to his side, one arm propping up his face as he watched Moana, looking cute and contend and very, very sleepy. He almost felt like a lovesick little boy as he laid there and watched.  
Fighting the urge to rub her eyes, the girl's sight grew smaller and smaller, barely able to make out the grin on his face.

"You sure, you ain't tired, curly? It's way beyond your bedtime - ", he teased and her response was a satisfied smile, that warmed his chest. Shooing away all the demons, that limited his dreams and wishes. Because he also had some. Or at least this girl made him want to dream.

"It would be nice to have you around..."  
Regarding him from beneath heavy lids, the young teine couldn't keep from yawning again. _~ Damn, I really am tired ~_ He felt a little fatigue himself as he saw her fighting with sleep, only to lend him an ear. She had waited for him down here for god knows how long and he didn't do much more than avoid her questions. Admittedly, he felt a little bad for her - this time even without Mini-Maui dropping hints. So he decided to let her in on one more secret, that he really would never ever mention again after this. As she was seemingly in the middle of snoring off, he lifted a hand.

"It's just that... today I spent a lot time thinking, that it would be nice to have some kids of my own... some day", he admitted with a low voice, feeling a little ashamed - and honestly, he just hoped she hadn't heard it, "But giving the circumstances... I might not be made for parenthood."

For a moment he looked down at his hands, disgusted, then back at her and - HOLY SHIT the girl was wide awake now!?

"You would do **MARVELOUS**! - Well okay, not with responsibility, but that's more likely the mother's job anyways - Did you even recognize the look on Tamati's face?", she blurted out with a convincing, heartwarming tone, " **He adores you!** You might not notice this yourself, but some tend to like you for who you _are_ and not for what you _did_ in the past. _*fist-bumps his shoulder*_ And I have no doubt there's a sweet lady out there, who will get to love a wonderful, charismatic - and sliiightly conceited - guy just like you!"  
 _  
He... probably was more delighted than he should have been. But he was. He was really happy._

"Heh... I could get used to hear you bragging about me - _*smug grin, motions with his hand*_ Keep on going!", he snorted at the sudden flood of compliments, though he truly intended to believe she meant what she said. And as she rolled her eyes at him, she was sure, what he actually meant to say was:

 _\- Thank you very... very much, Moana... -_

"Meh, I think I treated you nice enough today, or else your super ego might get a life of it's own," she giggled to herself, stretching her arms as she yawned, still feeling his eyes on her, "Think we better head back to the fale though. If they wake up and notice we're missing they might - _*gapes at him, dumfounded*_ / What are you doing? Ó_Ö "

 _*Runs his fingers through silky raven hair, that had finally dried from the slight breeze*_  
"Um, brushing my hair?!"

"You!? _~ I can't believe it -.- ~_ Are you serious?"

"Hey, these curls need some relaxation as well", he shrugged at her nonchalantly," - my hair isn't that silky for nothing, princess."

 _~ He - you!? This guy... first down to the darkest pit of sorrow, worrying me to death and then concerned about his 'look' ~_ "Grrr, you're unbelievable..."

"Jealous?", he chimed with that awfully cocky grin, that made her want to squirm away. He truly gained on confidence pretty fast.

"Definetly not", she deadpanned. _~ Okay. Now I really just want to go to sleep. ~_

"Aw come on, I bet you want to touch it - just as you did when singing my song!" His grin grew even wider, cute dimples mocking her in a loving way. _~ Okay? What if he has wonderful hair? Duh!?~_ Staring at him with a blank expression Moana's mouth quivered as she searched for the right words to rub his own cockiness into his face! His intense gaze however didn't leave hers and as nervousness rose within her the gravity of their situation truly sunk in: She was basically laying on the beach, side by side with a man, beneath the beautiful night sky, listening to the waves. And she quite literally couldn't imagine a scenery to be more romantic than that.  
"You got a giga sunburn, that's what is!", she repelled dryly.  
Moana didn't want to lose under his gaze - she didn't want to be the one blushing a crimson red, jumping to her feet and wandering off in awkward silence. Stubbornness kept her there, unrelenting and at the same time utterly defenselesssssssssssshe was sso... tired...

It was hard to keep her glaring composure - aaand she was out of it before his grin stretched even further, revealing glistering white teeth. He turned to rest his head on crossed brawny arms, closing his eyes. "I won't judge, if you do ~", he soothed, knowing exactly she wasn't a 'chicken'.  
But in a funny way the audible _SNORE_ , that now came from girl, deserved him just right. _\- !? -_ Puzzled he looked up to see Moana had dozed off midsentence, her forehead nudging against his skin with each calm breath she took. Girl must have been really tired, he laughed to himself.

- _So cute an innocent. -_  
She really trusted him, didn't she?  
Losing his heart more and more to the sleeping beauty he extended an arm, caressing her rosy-tinted cheek, careful not to wake her up. Her lips curled into a smile at the touch of his hand.  
Butterflies seemed to twirl around his guts, not able to grasp that she had just fallen asleep right beside him.  
He shifted to get a better look at her, tiredness slowly fading as he was overwhelmed with a secretly suppressed desire...  
Something caught his attention: The assuring waving of his inky buddy, who had seriously dragged mini-moana with him onto his upper arm, showing him the dear embrace they voices ringing in his head, chiming something along the lines of:" **GO FOR IT!"**  
"You two aren't helping", he growled, eyes drawn to sheer happiness, that glinted in the tattooed version of the girl. No he couldn't... - or could he?  
With time however Maui felt his limbs going numb as he drowned in her scent. She smelled so wonderfully sweet, her chest heaving in small amplitudes as she nuzzled against him. _\- This... this really is torture... -_ Watching her intently he kept on telling himself, that he wouldn't take advantage of the situation. Her being in this vulnerable state. Not able to spat curses at him or smack him away. He wouldn't. But things weren't that easy...  
He could not bring himself to pull his hand away, for it looked so perfectly fitting to cup her cheek, eyelids fluttering slightly at the sensation. She was so cute...

"You really are irresponsible..." he breathed, feeling the radiant heart beat in every fibre of his enamored body, "...to fall asleep in a man's arms like this..."

... and he leaned down...

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Moana had awoken back in the shabby hut that day. Confused and still a little sleepy.  
Excited about the memories of a very wonderful dream she had.

"You've got everything? Oar, animals, demigod, all there? _*says flat out*_ He looks different today?!", Penina had taken her aside, watching as Maui pushed the canoe back into the water, humming to himself, "He scars me when he's happy - Did something happen?"  
Moana had noticed his exceedingly good mood as well, though one couldn't say he wasn't an over and over bubbly guy every day.  
"Um, not that I knew?", the girl answered plainly, smiling as Tamati scrambled through her legs, hurrying after Pua. "I WILL CATCH YOU! XD ", he shouted after the pig, who happily squealed, circling the adults. They had accompanied them to the shore, with Maui more or less carrying the pregnant women down the mountainside. Even Penina had wanted to wave them goodbye properly. Grumbling to herself the young mother eyed the demigod in suspicion, curiosity getting the better of her. What was it she had missed!? She held up her bare hand, to shield her eyes from the blinding sun, ocean glistering in front of them.  
The cool wet was happily playing around her feet, just then her eyes fell on the rooster, as it walked into the water - but was shoved back onto the shore with each upcoming wave.  
"Say - something's wrong with that chicken... I just can't put my finger on it Ö-Ö", Penina deadpanned, one hand stemmed to her hips. Moana only laughed at that, when suddenly Maui announced they were ready. He had stored coconuts and breadfruits beside the (small amount of) dried fish they had left.  
Jumping down from the deck he walked over to Tamati, who was rolling on the floor, scrambling after Pua; and the teine knew what this meant.  
Maui had talked to the kid that morning. He had told him about what he had found in the depths of the sea and how he had brought Salimalo his tooth. How his father had been... surrounded by many friends to keep him company. And the boy had cried a little.  
But to his relief Tamati hadn't doubted any of his words. No, seriously, the kid was fully integrated in the Maui-fanclub by all means. But now it was time to say goodbye.  
"Tamati?", the man sad, bending down to the kid who had stopped playing at the nearing sight of him. Offering a thin smile the demigod held out his huge hand. "We'll meet again, right?"  
But the boy didn't take his hand - instead he gave Maui a big hug. Well... as big as a five-year-old's hug could be, that is to say. "Mmhmmm! X( ", words caught in his throat he pressed his face against the man's soft skin. Tears running down his cheeks.  
All the while Maui carefully patted the boy's back, Moana also bid farewell to Penina, who embraced her dearly. And the young chief-in-training was sure, there were tears glistering in the women's eyes as well.  
"Are you sure you will be okay for another week!?", the girl asked, however, a loving mother wouldn't concern their children more than necessary.  
"Sure, sure - stuck around for the last few months with little trouble - _*gives her belly a light smack_ * guess it can wait for your return!", the women assured her with a wink, fishbone braid swinging in her fresh demeanor. The girl was glad she had agreed to come with them to Motunui to give birth to the baby. Once their journey would be over, so she convinced her, they would come and take them with them - neither Tui nor Sina would leave a young mother behind~

"... Maui?", a sad little voices muttered from his belly and the man looked down to see Tamati hardly trying to keep his composure - not crying (well okay, crying a little bit). Tiny fingers waving him closer, making the familiar motion for him to lean down. Through the small tooth gap of his front teeth the boy breathed: "(Can you transform into a hawk for me?)"  
A little surprised the mean gave him a questioning look. "Now?"  
Nodding violently Tamati's curls trashed around as he rubbed his eyes.

"And girl, _*serious*_ remember what I warned you about", Penina said, her daunting grimace slowly turning into a grin, releasing Moana from her grasp," _*wink*_ \- but don't let him wait for too long either!^^" At this very comment Moana couldn't but press her lips tightly shut.  
Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a bluish flash of light - Puzzled they whipped their heads around to see a giant hawk fluffing its feathers and wings in front of the little kid - and for a moment the young mother nearly had a heart attack, before she realized it was Maui.  
Tamati giggled, sniffing once more he waddled closer, burrowing his hands in the brownish plumage of the beautiful creature. "Hehe _*pat-pat*_ so soft...", the boy giggled slightly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. With pride the demigod regarded him, shielding from view with his enormous wings he let out a silent caw.  
The women watched them contently.

 _\+ That's for my collection! ^^ + ===_ _ ***pluck***_

/ until there was a high-pitched screech, followed by just another _/flash/_ and confused faces, once the demigod cursed out: " **HEY!?** \- WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"  
He sounded more plaintive than hurt, really, instantly rubbing his arm and jumping away from the laughing kid. _\- !? -_  
But Tamati had a laughing fit, stumbling backwards and dropping to his butt, watching the impulsive man scowling at him. In his small fiddly hands there was a huge brown patterned feather.  
" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** XDDDDDDD _*sniff*_ **WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** \- You're _**SO**_ FUNNY! AHAHA! XD "

Maui glared at the kid for a moment - he hadn't actually dared to rip out a feather, had he!? He had... - his expression instantly softening at Tamati's face-splitting smile. Holding on to the plume, the boy sat there guffawing, just as another awfully annoying cackle joined in.  
" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!** xD", Penina snorted, pointing at the puzzled man," **CHICKEN GETS PLUCKED!** \- _*unattractive funny grunt*_ **WAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!** XD"  
Okay this - this was unexpected. Ö.Ö  
Giving her a deadpanned look, Maui blinked blankly at the snorting women. _\- Woah. -.- Now who's creepy here?!_ \- A side-glance at Moana assured him the girl was just as amused, though she simply bit down hard on her index finger to keep herself from teasing him. _~ Pfffffft..._ _ **CHICKEN...**_ _~  
"_Okay - got it. I'm off!", he blurted, annoyed, feeling provoked by Pua's curious stare. Moana shook her head, setting into motion to follow him as he jumped onto the deck. The kid scrambled to his feet, feather still grasped in his palm. Gently she ruffled though his curls.  
"See ya', Tamati!", she said and his face fell again. _+They are really leaving going... +_  
Realizing he was fighting with tears again, the girl knelt down in front of him. "We will be back soon - you take care of your mommy till then, yeah? _*places a kiss on his forehead*_ She needs you, okay?"  
The boy nodded, smearing snot and tears across his face as he tried to wipe them dry... _~ Ohh... ~_  
Giving his shoulder another light squeeze she stood her walk away was the worst feeling of ever. Having to watch as Maui offered her a hand to pull her on deck.  
Sobbing bitterly the kid tumbled towards the canoe, hand grasping into nothingness, when his mother appeared beside him. Smiling kindly, Penina placed a warm hand on his shoulder, keeping him from following them any further. "Mommy?" Tamati swallowed hard.  
All the while Maui stood on deck, firmly squeezing the sheet in his hands as sadness came over him. And guilt. Was it that what he had wanted?  
"Pua!", Moana halfheartedly called, unable to break her gaze from the crying boy, who now sobbed even more as the cute piglet hung it's head, trotting in her direction.

 _~ He doesn't want to leave either... ~_ Huge crocodile tears rolled down Tamati's cheeks as he saw his best playmate take the leave. Feather still in hands...

Guilt rose in the girl's guts and she winced when suddenly a warm hand struck her shoulder. Turning to see Maui, whose sad eyes also rested on the crying kid, an idea crossed her mind. The exact idea which he was about to voice.  
"You know...", he mumbled, shrugging in the direction of a very depressed pig - and the roster, that still tried to 'walk' right into the ocean, "pork and drumstick aren't made for adventures, _*pauses for a while as they watched their animal-sidekicks...*_ just might as well let them take a break on a calm island, I dunno', relaxing with a random little boy and his pregnant mom - _*shrugs nonchalantly*_ just an idea of course..."

Moana beamed a wide smile at him, his heart instantly melting. "Wonderful idea!"  
Jumping down from the waka the young teine propped up a demanding finger, having Penina's and Tamati's full attention - Pua also cocked his head around with a questioning squeak - all they were staring at the young chief's daughter. "Until we come back though,", Moana announced with a heaving chest, "I entrust you to take good care of my comrades! - _*chuckles warmly*_ as pawn you could say."  
\- Pua, not realizing what exactly this meant, was flung to the ground by a little boy, who "Wait, WHA!? _*frantically*_ Tamati?!" escaped his mother's arms. Laughing and hugging the fuzzy pig, he made sure not to crumble his wonderful feather. "PUAAAAAAA! XD"  
Pua returned his enthusiasm with a tickle of its snout, grunting thankfully towards Moana.  
"(And don't forget about Hei-hei!)", she whispered worriedly - not really wanting to interfere the wonderfully cute cuddle-scene. Penina sighed, cocking an eyebrow at the chicken. Nacreous earrings clattering as she waved at them. "Sure thing - but don't you dare leave me with these critters forever! ;) "

"We won't!", replied the demigod, answering for Moana, who was about to say just that.  
Penina gave him an assuring nod - and yes - even a smile. A forgiving smile.  
At this he felt a thousand tons lighter, better than the night before. _\- Eeh, well... -_  
He glanced at a happily waving Moana. [Last night hadn't been that bad after all, he grinned to himself.] "Well done, princess,", he mumbled with a wink and she simply chuckled. A bit sad to leave her animal-sidekicks behind for a while, though something told her they would be in the best hands.

And just like that - after waving for a very, very long time, Tamati and his mother were only two dark dots at a white beach far away. The island getting smaller and smaller behind them.

 **[Sequel** ]

"What do you think?", Moana said in a calm voice, still facing the green spot at the horizon,  
"when will we be back?"

Maui looked at her for a while. A content smile playing on his lips. "Two or three days, I guess. Why?", he leaned down, cocking these remarkably dark brows at her questioning expression, "Want more **alone-time** with your personal super hero?"

 _~ Ha! - That's what YOU wish for -v- ~_

"Nope. Just thought we might run out of food again, * _smacks his belly*_ cause you'll surely eat the entire load we got stored all on your own, Mr. personal super hero", Moana replied, smacking his belly with a wink.  
Instead of grumbling however, the teine was taking aback as he leaned in on her, face coming so very close she could feel his breath on her skin. His lips being only inches apart from hers, long silky curls brushing against her cheek. She froze. _~ What-whaaaat is he doing!? ~_  
Panic rose within her as his lips parted.

"Is that so?", he asked in a very low voice, that made her body tense up. So deep. - Pressing her eyes shut she feared for the worst!  
He smirked: At the sudden strong pull on the rope the canoe whipped around and she lost balance - /SPLASHHHHHH/

"Aaaaaaaah, _*pleased*_ I missed that.^^"

Little did they know, their adventure had only just begun...

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Since I am sure some things didn't catch your attention, because it was written between the lines, here some things to think about:  
"Penina" means pearl in samoan, so she wore nacreous-ear-rings, as well as clothes that seemed to have been noble ones some time ago. Her ego is the one of a stressed out mother, sometimes hinting her life had been a lot easier once, a reference to her royal childhood.  
Salimalo was a man unknown to legends and myths and though he was not immortal his powers seemed to run in his family; being a creature that came from the sea but able to transform to a human form, he fell in love with a young teine, that obviously wasn't meant to marry a monster - which is why they had to escape and start a rough life on their own; with her being spoiled as she was and him seeking for romance and adventure they had quite some differences at first - but after a while they had managed to build up their own home and she got pregnant with her first child, Tamati. Since the island they had settled on didn't provide much for living and never was far away from home - a tribe, which by now had been long wiped out by the darkness that had spread across the ocean - Salimalo often sailed there to leave messages for the deadly worried parents behind, as well as presents from his voyages (such as a certain bracelet, the second of two while the other one belonged to Tamati and Penina, so they would always be connected in some way) and to snatch things they needed, such as food supplies and other stuff.  
One day the island of his dear wife's tribe became sick from the darkness, the entire population got wiped out and when he witnessed sorrow and death at it's ultimatum, Salimalo also broke - both physically and mentally. Feeling the time slip through his hands he rushed home, to warn his wife and now four year old boy from the danger - transforming to his true form as a creature of the depths of the ocean he took the route he always took, the fastest way, so their wonderful island with their house on the hill was the first and last thing he saw.  
Floating on the surface he died far away from shore, not able to say goodbye to his beloved family. But it came that Tamati passed by the beach that exact fateful day to collect shells and he saw the massive creature far out on the sea - waved at him, before his father sunk down to where Maui had found his carcass. Ever since then a horrible time awaited the young women, that by now didn't knew her second child was on its way and since she never saw her beloved husband again, to her it seemed he had left her to rot together with their poor son. (Which is why she was close to tears when she saw Maui, because as the strong man he was, he had reminded her of her very man - and it would've been just too good to be true.)  
The upcoming months were hard for Tamati, because his mother suffered from extreme depressions, which sadly drew him more and more away from her and instead towards the ocean, where he still believed his father would be.

Now. Of course it was impossible for a coral reef and that much sea-flora to cover a huge skeleton within only nine months, yet the beautiful ghostly glim around Salimalo's ivory armor seemed to implicate a lot of life. And love.  
The souls of the loved ones and our ancestors are always with us, always watching over us and as such he protected their small island from the darkness which had also found its way to them...  
He had never left his family.  
When a long while after the heart of Te Fiti was returned and plants began to grow, life spread again, where death had been - Te Fiti's blessing also reached the depths of the ocean, creating wildlife and corals and welcoming comrades such as dozens of sea-creatures accompanying his lifeless body.  
And due to a ghostly assistant, which of course was no other than Moana's grandma Tala, who always kept an eye out for her granddaughter and the ones close to her, the manta ray had lead Maui right to Salimalo to complete his final quest. Changes aren't always visible.  
Often they happen quietly and without anyone noticing, such as the demigod's personality would be shaped further by the ones he adored. So while Maui was downcast as nothing special happened when he basically reunited father and son,  
he had given Salimalo his freedom. He now was in peace.  
And Maui's sins were long-forgiven, even if he didn't knew about it and would never know.

He hadn't told Penina though, not wanting to destroy the imagination within her heart, fearing she would have an even harder time on it. - Instead Penina even grew to like Maui, whom she knew was the cause of the death of her family long ago. She knew. But she could smile at the man - and so forgave him.

For a picture of Salimalo go here: art/Moana-x-Maui-XI-663714720

* * *

Kae - Shit  
Fa'aleuō... - In the name of a friend...  
waka -canoe


	12. Chapter 12

**New Threats**

Little did they know their adventure had only just begun...

* * *

Actually Moana had thought the fun part of their voyage would turn out to be a little differently.  
 _[Another shrubby bush struck her face and she gritted her teeth.]  
_ Just a little.

Not in the slightest would she have presumed to end that very day with her wrists and ankles tied to a stick, being carried above ground level by two men, that escorted her deeper and deeper into the heart of the island. "I said, _**LET ME DOWN YOU CREEP**_!", she grunted strains of her violently trashing around along with her jolting head. The tied up girl glared up at the rough guy to her feet, Moana's eyes practically reeked with poison as she promised for her revenge to be more than just a well coordinated kick to his guts. _~ I have to get out of here! FAST! ~_  
However, the foreign man noticed her stare and other than the harmonic villagers at home or any people she had ever met before, (including a very annoying guy, which she now regretted leaving behind at the shore) – this man didn't hesitate to slap her right across the face.

 _~ AH! KEFE,_ _ **THAT FUCKIN' HURTS!**_ _~  
_  
Wincing for a moment the girl ducked down, feeling her cheek burn like fire, unable to put a cooling hand on it. She bit down hard, not out of pain. The young teine's brows then furrowed to the point where her chestnut brown irises were only small, flashing dots that stared right through his soul. He who had dared to lay a hand on her. To slap her.  
A red handprint marked her skin. His satisfied smirk a disgusting sight. Payback.  
A prideful warrior wasn't the one to be mocked by some cheeky little brat. Turned out kicking him right to the nose when he had tied her up earlier hadn't been a glorious idea.  
Scolding herself for being caught Moana's blood was boiling by now, there were tears prickling in her eyes. However a women like her wasn't an easy target you know, physical pain was something she simply denied feeling. It was something she _could_ deny feeling. No, what made the daughter of high chieftain tear up was something else entirely. **ANGER** \- Moana wouldn't give this bastard the pleasure of her winding in agony.  
As he grinned down at her pounding face in menace she continued shooting him the deadliest glare she could muster up, all the while trusting the warrior-face-training made her look more intimidating. Hateful eyes splitting his skull in two.

He didn't even so much as flinch.

How it had come to this you ask? Well, probably a shorter story than you would have expected.  
Everything had begun around noon when the sun stood at its highest, shining down on the two voyagers with no mercy. While Maui was more or less immune due to his thick skull, the young women had tied her hair into a bun, cooling her feet in the smooth waves that played around her feet. Once or twice that day she had whispered something to the ocean – and every time he had cocked his head to eavesdrop a little, either she or the watery tendril had given him what resembled to be a knowing smile. It creeped him out just a bit.  
It itched him to know what the two of them were talking about. And while his grimace was utterly neutral, he just hoped it had nothing to do with last night. _– Kae, I could've thought about that… of course they are best buddies, why wouldn't the freakin' fish-loo tattle… -_  
To Moana on the other hand her demigod-friend simply seemed off that day. More off than usually, that is to say, because normal was a thing this guy definitely was not. The canoe slid through the water in a slow, but steady pace and they neared their final destination with no visible problems ahead, so she figured it was time for the man at the steer to take a break. "Okay, shift change!", she announced as she happily balanced over to him, to which he first gave her a testing look, but eventually made room for her. Moana casually took over the steer, keeping their route as the floorboards creaked beneath his heavy steps.

"You haven't been very talkative lately?", the girl asked, regarding him as he took place, "Somethin' wrong?" The waka listed to port instantly, though she obviously wouldn't make a remark on his weight. Still he caught the edges of her mouth twitching upwards and Maui also struck back with a smirk.

"Saaay, we don't _*flicks his hair*_ \- by any chance - have some of the dried fish left?"

At that she rolled her eyes, laughing. "You gotta' be kidding me,- didn't you tell me you could survive on so much as nothing for ages? - But nah, there isn't much left after Tamati and you enjoyed the last meal ~ _*watches his nonchalant blinking*_ Stop whining, you're well-built enough to survive for another few hours!"  
He pouted, but she ignored his disbelieving gaze and instead concentrated on the sheet to keep the boat steady.

" **This** _*boldly smacks his tensed up belly, indicating it wasn't wobbly at all, but reeking with strength*_ is mostly **muscles!** _*smug laugh*_ And besides: The bigger the better!", he insisted supercilious. Yet Moana stayed straightfaced at his flexing muscles.

"Fale-taeao e le afiafi, Maui!", she replied lightly. A saying which meant something equally to: **No work - no food!** She wouldn't give him the fish.  
Grunting petulantly he crossed his arms the way a child would do. Grumbling to himself.

"(Pff, you don't lack at baby fat either, princess)"

But to his dismay she had heard him loud and clear.  
Moana stopped pulling at the sheet, blinking bewildered as his words sank in. - Whipping her head around, skirt fluttering, she narrowed her eyes at him. And even before she crossed her arms in that accusing manner of hers he knew he had messed up. _\- Oh crap...-_

"Excuse me?", she dared him. Was there anything else he head to say?  
Maui gulped, only now realizing she hadn't taken this pun too well. Which was strange considering she always grinned at the stuff he was saying - whether it was straight out flat or even funny.

"Um, _*eyebrows shoot up*_ just sayin', I mean, uh...", the demigod was frantically searching for a way out of this. In the middle of passing a weird rock formation, that reminded of a dying whale [Don't ask me to describe a dying whale in detail, lets just say it was awkwardly shifted and actually… didn't look like anything at all] Moana's attention stayed fixed on the blabbering male, who gestured vierdimensionale curves in the air - which didn't help either. _~ Oh wow, he's not seriously doing this just now -.- ~_  
Least he had intended was to offend her, he really liked the feminine roundings of her body. A lot actually. Taking in the full image of a very attractive young heroine he felt his heart flutter once more. This was no good. _\- Might as well change the subject... -_

Moana's lips were only a thin line now. He wouldn't get another bite to eat until the next morning, that was for sure.

"Okay, okay - sorry! I didn't say nothin'", guilty he flung his hands up, tiptoeing around her and back to his place.

"Thought so,", she stated, eyes drilling holes into his back. _\- Woah, she can be frightening as hell, if she's angry!? -_ Still he didn't really get what the fuzz was all about. There was awkward silence for a while. But seriously, what had he done wrong?  
Mini-Maui elbowed him in the urge to apologize.  
It stuck to him that she had mistaken his compliment as an insult - though she should have known by now what a charming coconut he could be if he wanted to!?  
[Throws her of the boat. Locks her in a cave - you get the deal.] And so he tried again.

"You ain't chubby or anything _*shrugs*_ you got just the right frame!"

He really adored her body, there wasn't a thing he would change about her. Pretty legs with strong feet and these cute female little toes, hips and ass just to his taste - maybe he should stop thinking about her body - he PROBABLY should stop thinking about her body, if he didn't want this situation to become any more awkward. Yet he couldn't stop his imagination from running wild. Fantasizing about his hands running along her skin, getting to touch each and every inch that was Moana ~ her back, her chest, her neck, her hair.  
He felt his head slowly fading at the thought of her beautiful reddish lips, so full and sweet and... All of this had crossed his mind during manger seconds - and as he caught her staring at him with wide eyes, he feared he just maybe had rushed the matter.  
- _I just knew it, I shouldn't have kissed her *swallows down the nervousness and represents a nonchalant expression* Ugh, what does a demigod have to do... (probably NOT listen to his lovesick tattoos...) -_

Dumbfounded Moana gulped at him, barely processing what he had said. _~ He... he likes my frame? Ö_Ö Did he just really say that? Gosh, I think I have a sunburn... or maybe he has one...~_

In the name of Te Fiti, according to her face he clearly had crossed the border to her comfort-zone. Panicking Mini-Maui began nail-biting and frantically ran around, so he hastily added:

 **"For a** **kid** **, of course."**

And that's what broke his neck.

Moana felt a sharp pain piercing her heart, it was only for a short moment, but it left a horribly deep pit in her stomach. Years prior she couldn't have imagined ever being upset about something as pathetic as this, but apparently her hopes crumbled with this _single_ word. _~ Just a... still just a kid of course... what was I expecting... ~_  
For men, women often were an unsolvable question. They think different, act different. They are different. Because of this it wasn't a surprise that even after thousands and thousands of years of experience - women were still confusing creatures to him; and even Moana wasn't a total exception he now realized. Snorting angrily she made that scathing "Tse!?"-sound.  
Okay now he really felt dumb.

"Suga, what did I say now?" Wrinkling his nose in confusion the man hung his shoulders, curls slightly blowing in the ocean-breeze.

"Nothing," Moana blurted out and oh did she sound cranky..., "Go take your fish."

"I seemingly said _something_ if you bark at me like that," he reassured dissatisfied. His appetite was long gone by now.  
She had really thought they had made some progress there, he hadn't called her _'kid'_ in days and she really had hoped for some dreamy reason he'd have finally accepted her as a _women_. _~ But no, to him I'm still the 'little girl' that doesn't even reach up to his face without standing on her tiptoes!? ~_

"Then stop treating me like a kid! - _*harsh*_ I told you back then and I'll tell you now that my name is M-O-A-N-A! **Not** princess, **not** mud-crab, not buttercup, not curly, nor kiddo: It's **MOANA!** "  
But all of this had been hopeless day-dreaming, if he didn't take her for who she was after all. Just a stupid, bragging, annoying kid. Just a kid.

He rolled his eyes. _\- Seriously? That's what she's fuzzing about? -_

"So what? Now you're no longer an eight- but a **nine-year-old**?", he deadpanned, unimpressed by her figure bristling with rage. Annoyed.  
Swelling his impressive tattooed chest the man looked down at her without so much as moving his stubborn thick head. Rubbing into her face that he was the adult, he was taller, he was stronger and in some way he would always be. Unfortunately he realized too late that she was serious about it.  
Moana had trouble not losing her temper - didn't keep her from glaring though.  
This fight was pathetic, yet her pride demanded for defense!

"Believe it or not, _*props up her chin*_ but even **I** tend to grow up, whether you like it or not! * _rhetoric*_ \- But how should you know? You were never there when another year went by, and another and **another**! You never attended the feasts, never saw the dances", she calmly said with a nostalgia, that frosted him to the core, "I don't need **anybody** to confirm **who I am** , Maui, _*dead-serious, now stands right in front of him, nostrils heaving in fury, strains of hair swaying in the breeze*_ and just so you now: _*scoff*_  
Muscles and tattoos ain't working on every girl!"  
Moana held up his gaze, eyes narrowed at the speechless man, his dumbstruck face seeming to be tattooed on his skin as well. Mini-Maui's jar dropped into the inky image of the ocean and Mini-Mo had her hands clasped to her mouth. _  
_When the young women saw this, her heart fell.  
Realizing she had just blurted out what Tamati had told her while plucking coconuts. _~ KAE!? Shut up, Moana!? ~_ Whipping her head around before he had time to wake from his shock, preventing him from noticing the bright red blush on her cheeks. Disgruntled she stomped back to her place at the steer, avoiding his intent gaze.  
He couldn't stand it when she yelled at him. Not in this way.  
It was a nice challenge whenever she affronted him, rivaled him, but not if she was yelling. Knowing full-well he would not be able to hit back physically Maui always felt kind of helpless in these situations. He was good at winning arguments with his bare fists, not verbally.  
 _\- What the heck is she talking about!? Do I seriously come off that needy or something!? -_ Then again, to his shame, her accusing words weren't entirely wrong. He truly did describe himself being admirably handsome and he didn't have a doubt about her thinking just the same. Until now.  
Feeling cornered and uncomfortable Maui unintentionally tapped his toes.

"'Aua le ulavale! - I've never said stuff like that!", he defended himself and this time he saw the reddened cheeks. She was blushing, looking crunched and... somehow hurt. It seriously was strange how a man as sly as him could be that thickheaded at times - and believe me when I tell you, this wasn't the last time he would prove on that...  
Through all the things he wanted to spat back at her, one single question bombarded his mind like no other. _\- What kind of man is she looking for then? -_  
When in fact he figured, rattled as he was, that Moana deserved somebody outstanding, someone smart and strong, downright handsome, amazing and admirable cool and quite literally did he enjoy thinking of himself as being this someone. But the nagging voice in the back of his head told him otherwise. _\- I should stop fooling myself... -_  
All of this wasn't a measurement for Moana Waialiki.  
There was no ranking, no ideals to compare her with, because she simply beat each and every of them sky-high into oblivion. She wasn't comparable with any other girl, no chance - and her body was just alike - everything about her was breathtakingly beautiful. **She** was beautiful! Moana was perfect the exact way she was. Both inside and outside.  
Whomever she would pick in the end - he cringed at that thought - would have to be just as flawless and perfect as her. And that should have been reason enough for him to give up.

"Of course not", she spoke and her words hit him quite hard. She was angry, he got that now. But why exactly?! What did he say to piss her off like that!?  
Moana felt the angle of the canoe slightly sway as he took a step in her direction, looming over her, dark brows furrowed. There was no longer a joking demeanor acknowledgeable in his expression.

"Why are you so petulant these days?", he growled, hands balled into fists, though really everything he felt at that moment was frustration. She was acting weird...

 _[IMAGE: art/Moana-x-Maui-XII-664072043_ _]_

~ To him I'm just a kid; he's got mood swings up and down all day from being flirty one night, cuddly the other, happy the next morning and then spying on me the entire time without ever saying a word, and I'm JUST A KID; but YES - of course

 _ **I**_ _am PETULANT!? ~_

And why all this? Why flipping her shit about crap such as this?  
Because he yet again continued to wipe her greenness and youth right into her face just like everybody else did - still doubting her will... her choices. Her responsibility.  
Or maybe she herself doubted her actions... her doubts being what made her vulnerable. A vulnerability she couldn't afford.  
The heartbreaking fact that she still was far away from what she wanted. Who she wanted.

"Sure, I'm the annoying _**'kid'**_ \- who else is there to blame?! Oka, definitely not an immature old crock, bragging on and on AND ON about how fantastic he is. _*bitter and calm*_ Maybe jumping down to the realm of monsters or having to face a giant lava-monster doesn't earn your respect, Maui, but being at a marriageable age, seems like _**for some men**_ I am woman enough!"

He stared at her, not trusting his ears. _\- I disrespect her? Is this about respect now?! Who is the one smacking a demi-GOD with an oar or pulling my ear!? Calling me names?!_ _ **Who's the one disrespecting here!**_ _-_  
Fine, maybe he mentioned his mere awesomeness more often than necessary _\- Why is she coming up with all that now!? -_ When honestly he was baffled that she thought, he wouldn't admire _**her**_!?  
Moana gazed blankly towards the front of the boat, unimpressed. Knitting her brows, grimacing, curly brown hair tied into a bun. Small hands tightly holding onto the wooden stick, keeping their route as she continued to ignore him. Maybe she wasn't the best at keeping her emotions at bay... just like he wasn't...  
His gaping mouth formed words, that never left his throat. The demigod considered to snap at her, but then shut up. Inhaling a sharp breath through gritted teeth. Maui wasn't okay with this argument - he didn't even know what had caused it (probably him calling her curvy though?!) - and watching the thin line that was her lip, narrowed eyes, his guts twisted. She ignored him. She dared to ignore _**HIM.**_

 _-... 'immature old crock', ke ... -_

Turning his back on her with a grunt, the scoffing big child didn't waste a thought about apologizing. No, he wasn't going to apologize - What for? He hadn't done anything wrong!  
For a moment he truly considered reaching for his hook, but something kept him from doing so. _  
\- Fine then. If that's what you want, curly... -  
_ Because in the end he preferred being with her. Having her company for the time being. Even if this meant she wasn't going to bestow him with some of her delightful village stories for the rest of the day.

Their restless silence soon was drowned out by the rushing of the sea, pushing the nutshell towards a future neither of them might have expected..

 **A long and agonizingly quiet boat ride later**

The mood between them basically stayed tensed up for the whole ride. Only when the sun had already begun to set, with Maui, chewing hard on his defeat, there was a greyish dot at the horizon. To her delight and his dismay the canoe was heading right towards it. Moana – mind you, this girl defended the steer like Tamatoa his treasure – set course to a huge island, that was halfway covered in mist; the demigod's concern growing at the sight of it. A mysteriously new landmass hovered in the darkened ocean in front of them. It was the first speck of land they had come across after a very long time, since the late morning to be precisely. And even though Maui knew the area around their destination was a rough one and no tribes had settled the few rocks around here back when he was a young fella, he wasn't sure if he had ever set foot on that very island before. His powers of recall were good, most of the time too good he feared, but this didn't mean he remembered all the islands he had pulled from the sea decades ago. Nonetheless the sharp cliff side and dangerous rock formations jawing the coast were reason enough for his gut feeling to protest. This didn't look safe, neither endearing or welcoming.

As he stole a glance at her, worlds crumbling in his mouth when her determined gaze was drawn towards the waves crashing against the reef. Maui had no doubt Moana was leading them right into danger on purpose, as some crazy way of pouting.

"I don't think this is a good idea, curly", he mentioned, turning his broad shoulders and not realizing he had used just another nickname, "We should spend the night on the boat this time."

The firm grip around the wooden steer didn't ease, Moana's eyes were fixed on the thrilling mist, that gave her just the right amount of goosebumps to continue on. And on top of it all she could really need a break. From him.  
"Why? That's what wayfinders do, don't they?", she mumbled in a daring tone, almost a little too provoking for his liking, "Explore islands, face dangers… seek for adventures. _*Raises an eyebrow at him*_ Scared?"

The air was freezing as he squinted his eyes at her, his expression something between pissed and amused. His lips were tightly pressed shut as if he considered his words. How he would have loved to demand her to do as he said, things would have been easier, things would have been much easier, if she simply took his word for once – but of course that wasn't the case.  
During the day she had begun feeling worse and worse about the things she had spat at him... hell, she had never acted this way in front of him and it made her feel unsure and... and very isolated. Her veines froze when he briefly glanced at his hook that stuck out from the storage area. His face empty with emotion, no friendly smile, no jokes. Yes, he did seem mature, like the man she knew he was. But she hated it when he was serious and cold towards her. Silently boiling.  
He – he didn't consider leaving, did he?! _~ Nononono, he wouldn't!? Ó_Ò ~  
_ Panic rose in the girl and for a moment her stiff expression softened at the horrible thought of parting ways. That he would leave her again. Moana truly was afraid of the day he would decide not to come back for her anymore...  
Just then she heard the deep sigh coming from his throat. He hadn't shouted at her, hadn't hit back or cussed at her like he used to do when he was angry. _Back then_ he surely would have.  
Something about him had changed since the day they first met. He was more thoughtful, even reserved at times. Maybe for her sake.

"Fine. Was just a suggestion."

He didn't see, because as soon as he had said it he turned away, but Moana gazed at him with a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry...", she mumbled. He probably didn't hear.

Guiding the canoe through the sharp-tipped speer-like rocks was difficult, but not impossible for two master-wayfinders. For once that day they helped together, steering, shifting their weight and pulling the sheets to smoothly avoid the obstacles. Both their tempers calmed a little due to that. None of them could ever deny that they were a marvelous team. They truly were.  
There was no talking though, not even when the ocean genuinely shoved them onto the glistering shore. From then on they had split up, with Moana wandering off into the forest, mumbling something about firewood, and Maui looking after her as he stayed behind. Watching her leave in disappointment.  
And that's when the two men had broken out of the bushes, tackling her to the ground.

 _[_ _ **WARNING:**_ _This is a thought up language; just random babble]  
_

 _~ WHAT THE!? ~_  
To her horror Moana did not only have to fight with the fauna that was coming her way, but also an utterly gross sensation at her lower half. A Filthy hand genuinely rubbed her butt, to which she instantly yanked her body upwards, yelling and trashing around violently. The ugly grin on his face bread just as he leaned down - the girl had to gather all her strength, waiting for when he was close enough. Her ankles were stinging with sharp pain due to the ropes after all. _~ NOW! ~_  
The moment his face was close enough she yanked her knees upwards at full force, ramming them right into his nose bridge, causing him to throw his head back and cry out in pain. Blood was gushing down his chin. _~ Pervert! ~_  
He held his bleeding nose, with the other the stick she was dangling on. There was this unnerving glint in his eyes. Moana instantly stopped grinning.  
She already saw his hand rising again to strike at her, much harder this time - when suddenly the man at the front interrupted. Without turning around he barked something at him to which the young warrior's hand instantly sank and he had a somewhat ashamed look on his face. He sniffed, then grinned.

"Ke'ne quemano 'o na..." _*ugly, deep-throated laugh*_ "Maru, on suunga _**ba'an keve**_ **!** "

Pissed beyond believe Moana stared at his perverted evil grin, trails of blood banning their way down his distinctive chin, all the while the second man in front didn't turn to look at his companion. In a rather cold and serious tone he exhorted:

"Ne te vejac queme, sul otra keyo tenila soy, _*sarcasm*_ teine selomen _'co rota keve'_ , **Ahomana**."  
From her position the girl wasn't able to see his face though she had the strong feeling this was the man in charge. A glance to the reddened nose (probably broken) of the rough idiot to her feet assured her that.  
"Sin'ke ye tano ola re como. Yinto reque se mal ma y eten veo. _*lifts the stick from which Moana is loosely dangling onto his shoulders, making her head jolt up*_ **Remen ka oni hen se.** \- Umika ne'te, _*scoff*_ rando quelamo neijahona tede tonade solong'nu ba."  
Their pronunciation, the language itself did seem familiar, nonetheless she could only barely guess what the two men were talking about.  
Scowling, the guy which she figured was called Ahomana kicked a random stone into the bushes of the underbrush. Then he grunted:

"Kiena se'lemno kai omen - ((Keso no ba'an keve lono -3-))"

"Quila." -.-

Disgruntled the he opened his mouth to insult the warrior to her back, when suddenly drumming noises hummed in the distance. Moana's heart got caught in her throat.  
Their tribe. Fearing for the worst Moana took a deep breath - then began shouting one more time, much to the shock of the two men, since they had been sure they had shut her up for good.

 **"MAUEEEYY!** _*sore but loud*_ **SE TOPE MAI! MAUI!"**

Eying her suspiciously the men stopped and looked at one another, puzzled. Then the leader shook his head and turned back towards his path.  
"Kina se enga tuna,", he demanded nonchalantly, continuing his walk, getting closer to the village. Drums were getting louder, the melody of voices singing to rhythmic melodies. Yet they sounded different from the harmonic tunes back on Motunui. Just like the whitish war paint of the men, their songs were more aggressive, the beating of the drums intimidating and scary and most likely unwelcome. Moana swallowed hard - jumping when Ahomana suddenly let out a cheerful cry. Watching the edges of his wide mouth curl with evil joy he gave her a predatory look, leaning down. She tried to turn away, but the ropes around her wrists and ankles cut deeper into her flesh which each movement. "Ack, STAY **AWAY! - I WARN YOU!?"**  
A mischievous grin plastered across his face as he stuck out his tongue, eyes bulging from their sockets and veines protruding from his throat; looking more than just a little disturbing. And unmistakable reference to the Haka made her shudder. Quickly she swallowed down the vomit rising up her throat.  
" _ **O le ne soya ke'emblo**_ , _**suga**_ ", he calmly said and she clearly felt his eyes sizing her up. His ugly smile grew inches wider when he caught a glimpse of her cleavage, embarrassingly squeezed together due to her being tied up. Squirming under the foreigners gaze she tried to take some of the pressure off her hands and feet, concentrating instead of flushing a deep red in pure disgust.

 _~ ... please hurry... ~_

The moment they broke out of the woods and into an illuminated clearing Moana's heart stopped, so did the drums.  
Choking at her own words the girl fearfully glanced at the people, that had been dancing around an enormous bonfire only moments before, immediately all of them gasped at the sight of her. Mid-walk the sun had begun to set and so the villagers faces lay in twilight, nothing but the bony glow of war paint covering their faces. Even the children, now ducking behind their parents, gritted their teeth at her. Moana's heart was beating frantically against her ribcage.  
There were huge men, carrying spears and other weapons resembling bigger versions of the Kakamora's. Clenching Fa'aaufalas in their brawny hands.  
Motunui _wasn't_ a tribe of warriors and only now had they found back to the ocean, so the young teine felt utterly perplexed at the sight of the awfully sharp blackish blades or the clubs with rows upon rows of shark-teeth at their sides. Gaping she tried to get a better look at the large women with black hair and tons of necklaces of gold and colorful jewelry, when suddenly there was a rough tug at her hair. / - "ACK!?"  
Forcefully the man later to be known as Maru yanked her head up to show his people their prey.  
" **Uma no'e kela!** ", his voice boomed, people were listening intrigued. Moana only caught a glimpse of a very fat man stepping to their front before Maru carelessly gripped onto her still knotted hair, much to Ahomana's delight. The monkey-faced dope was happily watching from behind, ignoring how stupid he looked with the blood smeared all across his cheek. "ALELO!", Moana hissed and winced at each ceremoniously syllable the strong man announced, his grip growing more firm. ~ _What is he saying!? ~_

" **YENE SOLA KU'UNGA KE**!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd, people were crying out or even howling as the drums started up again. "Wait - what is going on!?", she whispered under her breath, barely taking notice of the villagers hurrying towards her. "No!? _*panic*_ NONONO!? **WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"** Without another warning the merciless warrior dropped her and she hit the ground hard. "UGH!" Coughing out dust she kicked to all sides, hoping to struck somebody right in the face and indeed, some unfortunate men met Moana Waialiki's feet with dismay. Instantly gruff hands reached for her, freeing her from the ropes - instead pulling her to her feet, pushing her from side to side. Confused and disoriented she spun around in the crowd. Once there was a women with grey hair and crazy eyes, the next second she found herself face to face with a grimacing man, another stuck out his tongue - she was terrified - disorientated - had nothing to defend herself!? "No... **JUST LISTEN TO ME!** ", she screamed full-throated, but nobody bothered to listen. This was worse than Kakamora.  
This was worse than all monsters and demons and spiders and everything above. Never could she have though humans would be able to scare her, discourage her the way these people booming in her head, people shouting and singing, Moana was pushed forwards.  
There, a firm grip around her wrist! One of te men dragged her along all the while hands, big and small, let their fingers patter across her skin, violently tugging at her hair until the bun loosened and beautiful dark curls flew down her back - chants raising in volume at the sight of it. Frantically she trashed around, tried to escape. It was as if everyone longed to touch her, wanted to have a piece of her - before she would be gone...

"STOP! **\- SOIAAA!** ", she yelled, tears prickling in her eyes, but her voice got drowned in the angst-inducing chants. _~ Shit! SHIT!_ _ **SHIT!**_ Moana felt as if she was choking, wincing as another hand yanked her head back like a defenseless puppet, cutting off her breath. It was there and then she truly realized how cruel people could really be.  
Being a taupou didn't shield her from pain, a social rank, a title was not keeping the punches from hurting - it had never been. She felt weak. So embarrassingly weak... - and yet she would not give up. NEVER!  
Somebody kicked her hard into the ribs to which she cried out in pain and fell to her knees, trying to scramble away, but she was firmly held down by two men, which pinned her hands and feet to the ground. The teine spit out, coughing up saliva. Then there was a large shadow looming over her - by now hysterical laugher was heard coming from the villagers still singing and dancing impressively around them, the hellfire to their backs making her think this was the end. Her final breath.  
Looking up, a pair of stubby feet came to a hold in front of her, followed by reddish leaves and died fibres, rolls of fat coming into view until she stared into the painted grimace of the village chief - a winner's smirk on his flat pug-like face. But this wasn't what caused the blood in her veines to freeze. _**~ No... NO!? ~**_ What made her trash around with all the determination left in her, struggle and yell and yank at her limbs, unmovably pinned down, was the enormous hulk standing beside him. Weighting the bone-chilling instrument of torture in his arms, which would end her life.  
Horrified she gaped at the smoothe wooden blade of the double hook war ax, reflecting the dangerous glow of the bonfire. It was sheer melancholy how she still had time to regard the details carved in, the patterns and fragments of the fateful weapon.  
Her voice was barely a whisper as her pupils went small.  
"No...", she breathed, body frozen with fear as the man stepped closer. _~ This can't be the end - It just can't be!? ~_  
"ERKK!?" Her face harshly made contact with the dry ground, her back being pushed down and held in place by heavy arms; the sweaty sensation of their skin grossing out every fibre of her body.  
Startled she gasped, ragged breathing increasing just like the chanting, when she fearfully stared at the risen ax. _~ I'm sorry dad...~  
_ His muscles tensed up. _~ ... mom... ~_  
Tattoos were plastered across his skin. _~ I'm sorry... grandma... ~_

Reminding her of _him._

When he struck out, Moana closed her eyes shut. She was afraid.  
It was said to always lock eyes wit your enemy, especially when facing death. But even something as simple as that she couldn't manage. As a chief. As daughter. But most of all as a friend...  
She wondered if they would forgive her. If _he_ would forgive her.  
Exactly that was what she admired about him - and at the same time she wondered, if she was going nuts in her final moments, thinking about things like this. There was nothing but white noise.  
She admired him for that he never shut his eyes at the sight of danger. Did not blink when Te Kā's fist slammed into him with the aim to crush her. He stood his pride as a warrior, whether it be his end or not. And she had often feared it was...  
Yes. If all, then she owned this to him.  
Maybe it would make him proud to know she looked.  
Eyes open, not for the fear and the darkness in this world, but for love and all the beauty of this life.  
Moana felt the deadening blow of the ax as it came down on her.

 **Looking.**

She did not see a thing, because tears were running down her face at the sight of her family and friends standing on a golden shore far beyond her reach. _~ How wonderful this could have gotten... ~_ She smiled to herself. And she kept looking.

Kept looking as the blade never made contact with her bare neck.  
Kept on looking at the tapestry telling of breathtaking adventures.

 **"LET. HER. GO."**

Kept on looking at Maui, who's eyes were blinded with rage as he slammed his fishhook right into her executor's exposed throat. Drawing remorseful gurgling.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Woah people, I'm pretty happy some of you guys came around to comment^^ - for now you guys don't have to worry, there definitely are 11 more chapters left to read (for now). Anyways, I still suggest you look at the links I put in, because at times my art can be everything else but crappy and I even add songs I suggest to some chapters - which is why reading it on deviantart is better I think: art/Moana-x-Maui-XII-664072043

Now... I tried some changes. I truly do hope Moana's character would be more canon this way, even though I really think Maui came off just the way he is...  
I erased too pathetic lines just as too sexual descriptions (important ones I left in -3-) and I now hope this chapter fits better. I'll try to work on the upcoming ones in the case you guys also think they are acting off character too much...

(That's been the reaction to a critic; you guys now already had the corrected text)

* * *

teine - Mädchen  
waka - canoe  
Fale-taeao e le afiafi! - Who sits at home in the morning will not eat in the evening!  
Suga, ... - Girl, ...  
'Aua le ulavale! - Don't be nasty!  
Se tope mai! - Hurry up and get over here!;  
Alelo - bastard  
Soia! - Stop!


	13. Chapter 13

**Men are like trees... they take forever to grow up**

He who's eyes were blinded with rage slammed his fishhook right into the executor's exposed throat. Drawing remorseful gurgling.

* * *

"I said, **LET HER GO!** ",he demanded again, less patient this time.

Moana couldn't process what was happening, wide-eyed she felt herself still pressed to the floor, even though the men that had been holding her quickly scurried away to the sides of their women. The whole village stared in shock at the heavily tattooed warrior.  
A kid had pulled at it's mother's leave-skirt, but people would only realize the massive feathery beast when it leapt from the sky and dashed towards them, suddenly hidden by a bright blue flash, when a man emerged from the light. Maui had appeared out of nowhere, hurrying to follow muffled yells and begging for once in a lifetime the commotion wasn't due to _her._ But nope. Of course it was the girl in the middle of an sacrificial ceremony, pinned to the ground and about to have her head chopped off by this goddamn' Pukio.  
She was barely breathing, the adrenalin flowing through her veines making it hard to think. Obtusely she took in the sight of the immortal bent over her, shielding her from curious looks and more than that the ax, which now slipped from the gurgling henchman's cramped hand. With a _CLING_ it dropped to the ground as her executor desperately reached for his throat, trying to yank the enormous hook away, which would just not budge. Maui's cold stare did not ease, the look he was giving the by normal standards muscular guy was a deadly one.

 _\- You're so gonna' pay for this! -_

Briefly though the furious spark in his dull brown eyes vanished when he met her gaze. Moana was staring up at him in an utterly rare fashion, though he knew exactly where he had seen this look on her before.

* * *

 _ **"YOU CAME BACK!"**_ _Followed by a relieved chuckle._

* * *

She was alive, stumbling, but alive. His temper calmed a bit at the sight of her quickly scrambling to her feet, not to duck behind him but _to stand with him_ , by his side. Where she belonged. Her breath was hasty and raspy, though in no way near as begging as the suffocating man in front of them.  
Shocked people sunk in horrified silence, watching the demigod's strength crush their most powerful man with no effort. And a hook.  
Still bewildered and in some kind of drowsy aftermath Moana felt the world swaying around her. What she did realize however was that she had to prevent her dear friend from becoming a murderer...  
A life was nothing to be taken by a human - or rather semi-human hand.  
With her head pounding Moana put a hand on Maui's aggressively flexed upper arm, causing his fateful expression to fade right this instant. Her palm felt so warm, delicate fingers resting on his skin. He wanted to hug her and never let go again -

"Don't...", she softly said, sorrowful eyes drawn to the man that had only seconds before swung the blade towards her neck, "Maui, I think that's enough."

Speechless he looked down at her petite frame, still wobbling slightly, steadying herself against his side, though really she would never admit it.  
It seemed only now that she avoided his intense gaze, that the princess took notice of the gaping mouths around them. The villagers were making huge eyes, bulging from their sockets as they stared at the heavily tattooed warrior, who had shot down from the sky to rescue this very girl. With growing uneasy she watched as the painted lips of an old wrinkly lady mouthed: "Maui..."  
Whispers followed after and before the demigod could exchange a meaningful look with the girl people began dropping to their knees.

 _~ Are they - ?! ~_

Bowing deeply in front of the immortal. A hero, an ancient creature believed to be swallowed by the sea itself. " **MAUI!"**

And as the whole village including the chief who's heart was caught in his throat out of shock, bent down to express their respect, a puzzled young demigod returned to Moana's side. Releasing his deadly grip and causing the coughing man to drop to his knees as well, begging for forgiveness in his foreign language and bending down so deep he was kissing dirt.  
Circled by the tribe of bowing hillbillies Moana and Maui stood somewhat baffled in the center of the village. The bonfire kept on flaring and there were little to no noises except for the two voyagers' heartbeats or the occasional young kid asking their parents who this 'Maui'-person was.

"They praise you,", Moana whispered to him somewhat surprised considering he had only seconds before tried to kill one of them. At the same time she kept thinking that if something like this had occurred on Motunui hell would have broken loose: The community of their village was a huge family and damn, if a person was threatened one would have to fight against an entire tribe of coconut farmers, fishermen, tapa-makers - and not to forget about the bloodline of the Waialikis! There were some deadly stubborn people on that small island, I can tell ya'...

"Yeah,", Maui whispered back somewhat flatly, "I kinda' see that."

Puzzled they eyed the weirdly tattooed and painted people around them, bodies decorated with bones and jewelry as well as leave-skirts intertwined with dried grass and seashells. They weren't wearing the kind of clothing Moana was used to, no Tapa or even real cloth.  
Keeping his hook to his front, hunched in a fighting position Maui's eyes wandered over the weird village they had stumbled up on. They were different from his lil' chief's village, that was for sure. Though not that different from himself as one might think. In fact they remembered him of a long time ago, back when people thought the goods would take a huge toll on human life when really, he himself never liked human sacrifices. It often was a bloody mess and he actually preferred young maidens with rosy cheeks and a living breath, just like the one beside him.  
 _\- Tsk, and then there are these creeps sayin'_ _ **Good old times!**_ _-_

Awkwardly babbling to his side, without taking his eyes of the still kneeling villagers, Maui asked: "Shall we hook it?"

He then gave her a questioning look. She was in the procedure of saying "Definitely!" - when the wobbly man who had turned out to be the chief rose to his feet. He was small and pretty overweight, rolls of fat welling over the mostly reddish and orange traditional 'ie faitaga, a mash-like gown covering half of his shoulders, exposing the sharp-tipped tattoos to his loins. Instantly Moana recognized how the tapestry on Maui's skin was a lot different: The black ink covering the demigod's impressive body had a soft bluish shimmer to it, smooth lines and round-shaped edges as well as amazing details were telling the story of a life time; this pug-faced guy however seemingly wanted nothing but to be frightening. Which was kinda' hard due to his beady little eyes and the flat square face, as well as his feather headdress. She was almost sure what stuck out beneath the nacreous ornaments on top was human hair. Nonetheless the girl's interested demeanor changed right away the moment she noticed the overly fake expression on the chief's morbid face.  
The man stepped forward, addressing Maui while he motioned for two of his guards to get the executor.

"Pequena so **engekua Maui!** **Sapede'en, dedeco ke viej y mar, hiro que sol!** ", he declared in a very loud and solemn voice that practically leaked with phoniness, "Se unga, engekua Maui, dever el keyo suga!"

Harshly the two guards followed his command and forced the still stertorous man up to his feet, presenting him to Maui as some kind of reparation. The demigod's eyes darkened. Baffled by what was unfolding in front of her eyes Moana took a step forward, not comprehending how this men betrayed their friend without a qualm. She wished to be able to speak their language to spat curses at those people, yet the fake grin on the tiny man's face remained.  
But not for long.

 **"ONA' TE!"**

A voice boomed over the silently watching villagers. The chief even flinched as well as the guards, scooting back from the bold guy as if they had burned themselves. Nobody had expected the demigod to respond in their language. Least of all Moana. _~ WOAH!? Did I miss something there!? Ö-Ö ~_ Flabbergasted she stared at the hunk of a man, his hook sinking to the ground as he shot deadening glares.

"Soya, **su'unga ke tori lolo!** * _turns to speak to all of them, hisses*_ Iyetej queno lina sake! Hua, queto? _*enerved*_ **Queto yo mana lengeko voj uch'ta!** ",he ranted, angrily gesturing at Moana and the bold man who had dropped onto his knees, face hidden in his hands. Many others ducked down in shame at his words, having a demigod express his lack of appreciation was something utterly sobering.  
In the back rows a baby started crying, making the whole scene a lot stranger, almost comical.

"(How come you speak their language?)", Moana whispered loudly and perplexed at his sudden outburst, gulping at him in a mix between amazement and blankness. Representing strength in its whole the tattooed men swelled his chest, serious and highly concentrated.  
Yet _this_ story was a little les complex:

"(I kinda' had a thing going on with that girl back then _*ignores her rolling eyes*_ \- Basically my sentence construction is bull, but I picked up one or two wicked curses when we broke up - _*guilty grin*_ Guess this argument will be over soon.)"

The chief of the village, a member of high royalty remind you, fell back to his knees just at the rest of the village ducked down again. Incoherent gibberish was escaping his fat lips as he begged for forgiveness, even tried to kiss Maui's feet to which the demigod grimaced in disgust - [so did many others.] Unnoticed Ahomana, let's just say a rather unpleasant guy to be with, slightly peaked up at Moana and the raging immortal - in precisely at the huge bone-like weapon, the mighty fishhook. The blood around his nose had crusted. And the gears in his head started working...

Maui was feeling external shame for the chief, a man not having the slightest pride to try and improve, even offer his own people to satisfy the gods. Annoyed he turned.

"Are you okay? - Did these men _**touch you**_ _ **?!",**_ he spoke in concern now facing her, all the while the porky guy in front of them kept babbling. In Maui's eyes there still remained a glint of bitterness and it didn't take her long to find his possessive but caring behavior very endearing. His tooth gape exposed by his lips slightly ajar he worriedly scanned her for any further injures, gripping her arm and spinning her around full circle, "WOAH!? - I'm fine! I'm fi - BLUARGHFF!?" clumsily wooping up her hair, curls hitting her face. Other than some red palms and small bruises there was nothing too drastic. Still he panted with rage... because every bruise was **A BRUISE TOO MUCH.  
** _Nobody, under no circumstances, was allowed to lay hand Moana._  
Taking notice of his sudden change in character, warping right into bloody-revenge-mode, Moana managed to catch his attention with an excusing smile. "I'm alright. Really. _*elbows him a little softer than usual, minding he cared for her well-being*_ Glad you came though, kinda' got out of hand a little", Moana chirped, trying to sound as expressive and cheerful as always, but it did not work and he noticed.  
Moana was rather bad at lying.  
Before he could snap at her however, a voice suddenly emerged from the crowd and several heads shot up to look at the unfortunate one.

"U SEKO!?", Ahomana had blared out seeking for the eyes of the chief who looked at him dumbfounded. Now that he had everybody's attention his words became even more of a stutter, especially at the raised eyebrow of the hunk of a man in front of him. _\- A feast!? -_

"Ke - _*gulp*_ Ke seyo na umo comek como u seko por e- **engekua Maui?** _*shaky, nods towards the chief, hinting he is supposed to agree with his suggestion*_ Todo? **Cien Kapi'i?** "

Even if Moana didn't understand a word the body language of these men seemed more than suspicious, whatever they were talking about was completely made up. Yet for some reason a side-glance to her friend over there assured her that whatever they were suggesting seemed to be sounding pleasant to him. _~ Why is he smiling? Ó_Ó ~_

"(Maui? _*apprehending*_ What did he say?)"

It took the flat faced chief, whom was called Kapi'i by the way, a second or two to agree rather cowardly:

"Ah! Ke, Ke! **U seko por na dedeco Maui!** \- Es brillanto!?"

* * *

"I can't believe you agreed to this."

"Why? _*nonchalantly*_ There's free food?! - And besides: Great Maui's there to save ya' butt!"

He replied with an oblivious smile as if this would excuse anything that had happened.  
She herself wasn't hungry at all, not in the slightest. She had clearly lost her appetite after the fourth or fifth dance the village women had prepared. Lets just say they were more than talented in showing off what they had to offer - though most of the time not quite as gorgeous and elegant as the women back home performed their moves.  
At first Moana hadn't been sure how to react when Maui told her these people were going to throw a feast to praise him. She didn't like their suspicious glances and a Waialiki's gut instinct had to be trusted, saved her numerous times after all. Yet it was save to say that the demigod, while he would still keep sight of her, definitely wouldn't say no to free food. NEVER.

"(I don't need you to _*quote*_ 'Save ma' butt' Ò-Ó Why are we still here?)", she mumbled under her breath, clearly annoyed by the celebration going on around her.  
"Suga, _*sarcasm*_ I could see that,", he replied drily, taking another bite out of what had to be the third roasted chicken he devoured that night, "Anyways, we'll simply restock our provisions and then we're outta here faster than you can say 'Chi'!"

"Chi?"

"Chi-cken's goddam' fantastic! _*munches, full mouth*_ **MMMH**! You really gotta try!"  
The easy way he was slurring this made her feel somewhat weird.  
Probably because he attentively watched the female dancers.  
Cross-legged they sat in front of the ongoing bonfire, people laughing and talking, once or twice glancing over at them in worry. Drums were booming over the head of the forest and the stars in the sky weren't peaking out for the brightness of the flames let the world around them vanish. Moana wasn't enjoying the party. There was a very tall woman with black hair down to her waist carrying wooden bowls with food, another young girl with dozens of bracelets and delicate tattoos plastered across her forearm brought some kind of jug containing a murky liquid. It smelled suspiciously sour. According to the men and their red faces, hilariously laughing and slurring words it had to be some kind of alcohol, kava maybe.  
While the people in the front were feasting boisterously Moana's eyes were glued to some figures standing in the back, partly hidden behind the fale tele. Guards with long spears were somewhat blocking her gaze, but she could make out the red feathers of the chief's headdress and one or two younger people discussing something with a lot of commotion. One of them being the man who had struck her bare across the face. At the memory of his unpleasant touch the girl a wave of disgust washed over her. She couldn't get rid of the gut feeling that these guys had bad intensions.  
 _~ I don't trust them... *narrows her eyes* Who would throw a feast just after being confronted with the destructiveness of an enormous guy like Maui?! If I were them I would try to get rid of us as soon as possible!? This doesn't make any sense...~_  
To her dismay Ahomana realized she was staring over at them and quickly hushed the men to which they also turned to look at her. They all gave a confirming nod and instantly the chief emerged from the darkness, a wide grin plastered across his face. Displeased Moana looked back to see Ahomana presenting her a smug grin, followed by a wink. He wasn't precisely handsome, but probably something close to that or so he thought. Sticky-out ears protruding from brown curls that were put up in a messy halfway open bun on the back of his head, tattoos covering his right arm and chest area - no, he really wasn't bad-looking. Still Moana preferred accusing him of having a monkey-face. Her guts instantly twisted at the sight of his wolfish grin. She would make sure not to cross his way that night.  
Avoiding his gaze she turned back to Maui, who had apparently studied her for a while.

"What?", the teine asked obliviously not comprehending what meaning there was to his puzzled expression.

"You like that guy?"

Something within him began stirring as she didn't reply instantly but instead furrowed her brows.  
Then as if realization kicked in, her eyes darted back and forth between Maui's (cute) rattled look and Ahomana, her mouth gaping in protest.  
"Wait!? Y-you mean - ? _*irritated, blushing deeply*_ **LEAI!** Of course not!", which was the truth after all. The thought alone grossed her out quite a lot. "Yuck... I mean... _*shakes in revulsion*_ UGHHH!?"

His chest tightened however. _\- Of course she would deny it... -  
_ Thoughtful the hunk of a man turned his attention back to the pretty women, though really, his stare was blank. He wasn't really watching.

"I thought muscles and tattoos wouldn't do for you...?", he numbly said and the lack of emotion in his works gave her a pretty hard smack to the face. _~ What? He isn't seriously thinking that I - how could he possibly believe I would - !?_ ~  
But before she could utter any words of excuse a rambling figure neared and suddenly there was the chief standing in front of them, offering him one of the wooden bowls with the spirituous drink.

"Se be an takan keve te loa! Un'u ke soya tele...", he addressed him and Maui took the bowl with a respectful nod. Briefly sniffing at the familiar sour stench of it he closed his eyes and emptied the bowl with one pull. He was frustrated.  
Dripples of the liquid ran down his chin, which he wiped away with the back of his arm before returning the bowl. Moana couldn't but notice the healthy reddish blush on his cheeks increase once he had gulped it down. What she also realized however, was that Kapi'i took a swift glance at Maui's fishhook which lay propped up in his lap. Indicating he did not fully trust the sudden friendliness of the warrior tribe as well.

"Uma!", Maui responded with a dopey grin that nearly stretched to his ears.

"Ke'en se roya no todo maainulele ke toy? Ku ba'an solay leleimena solem!", the fat man laughed back, expecting Maui to give a nod.

From the corner of his eyes the demigod glimpsed at Moana, who was following their conversation with no knowledge of it's content. Why shouldn't he? He was a free man after all, it was not like they were married or something. [On top of it he secretly felt dumped.] _\- Yeah, why not! -_  
Against the better judgement of Mini-Maui who was painfully yanking at the neckline of his tattoo, the strong man agreed. "Ye anteko tete lei!"

 _\- What? *gives his inky buddy a snap to which he flies off to his back, out of sight, out of mind* If she keeps on staring at this alelo over there, why shouldn't I have some fun as well!? Tsk! -  
_  
And so it came that the later night would grow whenever Moana turned her head another village girl had joined the circle of women around her friend. Propping up their faces in aw at the stories he narrated, admiring him for whatever heroic deeds he told them about. Watching him gesturing around with a broad smile, enjoying the attention.  
Moana soon grew very silent, sinking deeper and deeper into the feeling of loneliness. Was this his revenge for their argument earlier? Was this his way of rubbing into her face that he indeed could have every women he longed for?

[ _ **IMAGE:** art/Vaiana-Moana-Oceania-pissed-670426082 ]_

"Hey, could you hold that for a moment?", Maui asked casually without even so much as looking at her, instead he simply handed her his hook without another though.  
Indignantly the girl placed his weapon on the ground. Boiling.  
 _~ What am I!? You're servant or something!? ~_  
Moana furrowed her brows and felt a tingling sensation in her chest, but not the good way of tingling. It was more like pain that slowly, but steadily spread through her torso, anger swelling up inside, but she would swallow it down. She was soon going to be chief after all and as that she had to contain her composure. _~ Calm down, he just wants to mess with ya'... he knows what buttons to push to make you mad, Ù-Ú just stay calm!~_  
She did not need to see those girls trailing the lines of his tattoos as he showed them off or flexed his muscles, did not need to watch as they leaned on his shoulders, their bosom pressed against his sun-kissed skin, or listen as they flattered him or even as one particular girl's hands found their way into his hair, massaging his scalp. No. She did not need to see that...  
~ If that's what he's here for, why did he bring _me_ along? ~  
The young woman exhaled in frustration and decided not watch tem anymore.  
She couldn't decipher a word he was saying. He did not bother to translate for her unless she asked for it and so she stopped asking after a while. If that's what he had wanted, make her feel utterly terrible, he had succeeded. Maybe she was jealous. ~ Masalo... ~ Just a little.

It was unlike her to feel this way. That a man could be the cause of so many mixed emotions. Guilt. Love. Sorrow. Jealousy. It was unlike her and it nagged at her mood that she could do nothing to prevent it from happening.  
Bored out of her mind Moana stared into the flames of the bonfire climbing high into the night, aware of the pitiful look a tall lanky girl gave her as she came to collect the empty bowls that had piled up besides her beloved friend just as had the women.  
She's not looking anymore, the demigod noticed after a while that he had lost those wonderful brown orbs of hers. Of course he had felt the nagging feeling of guilt, not last because of Mini-Maui who was helplessly jumping around her tattoo, sitting on her canoe, hanging her head. He did a great job ignoring these two for a while, but not long after a stinging pain in his chest made him cringe. His heart throbbed rhythmically against his ribcage and definitely not because of these busty ladies wooing around him. It was because of _her._ _\- She's not looking... -_ Thinking felt like a hard procedure at this point, because truly his frustration had lead him to eat way too much as well as to take too many sips of the kava...  
Or maybe that's not what it was.

"Yimeno se la sola, engekua Maui?", one of the girls to his feet interrupted his thoughts. She had brownish curly hair at the length of her shoulders and skeleton-like structures drawn to her face with white paint. She was pretty, but not nearly as gorgeous as his princess. No less attentive though.

"Estoy yen _**Moana**_ ", his deep voice rumbled to which any and all heads whipped around to study the silently pouting girl to his left, some of them hadn't even noticed her sitting there. " **Kemena ru sola gran cien que Motunui! Cesien te mar y nem Te'Fiti!"  
**  
Moana uncomfortably shifted at the mentioning of her name. There was a considerable amount of pride in his words and she mustered up a thin smile towards the other girls, they however did not return it. Warmly grinning to himself Maui's eyes rested on her a moment longer than they should have. Fondly he listened to a girl to his right asking something similar and the women eagerly gaped at his reply. "Estoy ya viva?"

To this his eyes grew wide and he blushed a deeper shade of red, losing his coolness for a brief moment, but soon catching up again. _\- If she's my - !? -_  
He did not know what to respond. This time - may it be due to the alcohol clouding his mind or the feelings crushing his chest - Maui whipped his head around to take a good look at Moana.  
She was beautiful, even more so when she was angry, he thought.  
How he would have loved to see her admiring him the way these girls did.

Moana gave him a questioning look, not comprehending what caused his broad chest to swell this time and his smile to grow, just as did the loving soft glint in his eyes.

"What? _*tilts her head*_ What did she say?"

Maui simply continued smiling and then proudly announced:" **Yemen he co** _ **ma viva**_ **, te sey!"**  
To this the girls squealed in excitement, cheering and giggling boisterously and the young teine could do nothing but stare in confusion. What on earth was he telling them!? _~ Is he making fun of me?~_

" **Maui, what did they say?** ", she demanded more seriously this time.  
Replacing the wonderful smile there was a smug grin covering up his embarrassment. Extending one arm towards her he held a bowl full of the murky liquid, offering it to her.  
"Nothing important, trust me," he winked at her in a flirty manner which threw her off the edge completely. Once, what seemed to her like a long time ago, she thought she knew him very well. But by know she wasn't so sure about that anymore.  
"Relax, curly, take a sip!"

Distracted Moana glared at him, especially as one of the girls began giggling.  
"You told _them_ , why not tell **me**!?", she expressed her anger, crossing her arms.  
To this he rolled his eyes in annoyance, knowing her too well to know she would not drop the matter.

"Come on, Moana! - Inu vave inu loa!"

"NO, I won't unless you don't tell me!", she snapped at him, ignoring the gasping onlookers and slapping his hand with the kava away. He was persistant though, his mood increasing in amusement as the alcohol prevented his brain from working properly and Maui simply enjoyed her awfully cute face. _\- Sola, you're so overly kissable when you're angry... -_

"Come ooooon, _*slurry, eyebrow-wriggle*_ you know **you want it?"**

" **Lēai fa'afetai!?** _*pushes the bowl away which he continues to press to her sweet lips*_ Ma-Maui, **I** **WON'T DRINK I!?"**

"Come on!" ^^

" **NO!?** " Ò-Ó

"Now COME ON!" ^-^

" **I SAID: NO!"** Ò_Ó

 _*drunken seriousness*_ "NOW BE **A BIG GIRL** AND TAKE A HIT!"

Nor sooner had he sad that the content of the wooden bowl was splashing into his face.  
In a fit of fury she had snatched it from his hand and emptied it above his foggy head, waking him up from his half-drunken state. Shocked he looked after her as did the rest of the village, when she stomped away from the crowd, leaving his hook unattended. Her cheeks blushing furiously from anger and humiliation as she left the glow of the bonfire behind and extended into the night.  
Maui was gritting his teeth in remorse.

 **\- Why am I such an idiot... -**

* * *

[ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** ]

Yeah... I had actually planned to make this chapter somewhat longer, including a very sweeet scene, but I guess this will have to wait for th next one. What do you think so far? Was his behavior unlike him? You know, if you don't tell me, I can't change the story to make it more appealing?

I do always feel the need to tell people what I think about their fics and, I dunno', sometimes I wish they would change stuff - so if you got any ideas - U tell me. I myself think that Maui (though he really isn't that drunk, because he has a huge body-mass and due to that can take A LOT, he was simply pissed and wanted to get on her nerves) indeed would enjoy being accompanied by many women and at first it was the plan to even let him go spend the night with one - but then I don't think he would ever do that with Moana around.

Ah yeah, what about these filler-pics, indicating there's a time leap? Think that was a sweet idea...

Remember the creators of Moana's clothing invented her headdress to be with dried grass instead of human hair (of her ancestors) to make things less weird? Yeah, I kinda' put that in the above.

Also I recommend for all of you to read the weird-language-babbling of these people, because some words might let you guess what they are saying XD seriously, I mixed up all kind of stuff, that came to my mind, there's some French and Spanish (never grammatically fitting of course XD);

Drop by on deviantart for some spoilers -v-

lg, Skydrathik

Anyways... let's just say I decided "viva" equals = "wife" ~

* * *

pukio - ass[hole]  
'ie faitaga - men skirt  
kave - drink or root

fale tele - Chief's hut

teine - girl

Leai! - No!

Masalo - Maybe

Inu vave inu loa! - Drink now! / Drink fast!

Lēai fa'afetai!? - No thank you!

Sola - to adress a young women


	14. Chapter 14

**Joy And Jealousy Of Drunken Men**

Maui was gritting his teeth in remorse.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT:** _ **I highly suggest you look at the picture when the link appears; important for future development of the story!**_

* * *

Once again Moana found herself face to face with the mirror-like obsidian surface of the sea. Like a vast plain it lay in front of her, glistering in the moonlight. Yet that very night the stars seemed so far away as they had never been before.  
She could not keep herself from wondering, kept on pondering why each and every path in her young life had lead her to the ocean. It had been this way ever since she could remember. Laying there, small bubbly waves when she felt happy, rough when there was fear or anger and completely still whenever she was sad. Reflecting nobody but her true self.  
A young women strong at will and vulnerable at heart like so many others. Or was she?  
Sighing deeply Moana's shoulders sank and she hung her head, closing her eyes for a moment to take in the calming touch of the water softly swashing around her ankles. She should be happy to be here.  
Should thank him for saving her.  
Should swallow down her defeat and forget about him.  
Morals demanded this you see...

"Maybe I really should... stop trying to be someone I am not."

She spoke slowly, her eyes clouded with sadness. At the sound of her bitterness a wobbling tentacle emerged in front of her, slightly turning its translucent head as if to ask what she meant. And honestly Moana did not even know it herself.  
"But what if I am!?", she exclaimed and the tentacle jolted back at the sudden strength of despair in her voice. "What if **I am** meant to be with him? _*desperate*_ Of all the things that happened in my life everything centers around you, ocean! - You chose me for a reason, I know that now. You lead me to him. _*shaky breath*_ And... and we full-filled our destiny..." She took another step forward, her knees feeling the cooling sensation that would just not reach her aching heart.

"But tell me...", she begged, feeling the heavy clump in her throat, her chest so tight, "... is this where our story ends? _*curious hopeful eyes shielded by curtains of hair*_ Of all it's you who must know... so please... _*her voice barely a whisper*_ please... tell me..."

The ocean did not respond. Of course it did not, how should it?  
She laughed bitterly at the melancholy of all this.  
Tenderly though it came closer, growing in it's mass and as if to hug her, wrapped around the fragile girl that kept her eyes pressed shut. _~ I wish grandma were here... She would know what to do. *stiff giggle* Though really... I can't expect her to drop by for every single problem I have... ~_ Resting her face against the bulging water, unseen and unnoticed by anyone, a single tear slipped down her cheek. A single tear that soon got washed away. It was pathetic.  
Was't a strong heroine, a leader of her people not allowed to have a heartbreak? Does being chief also mean... being emotionless?  
"Can you imagine how it feels?", she mumbled after a while, breathing in the fresh salty air. Wind ruffled through her hair as if to kiss her good night. The soft blubbering of the ocean seemed to come to a hold as if it held it's breath. "How _heavy_... a human heart can be... _*whispers tiredly*_ I just can't take the thought... of losing another loved one..."

What should she do? Was it on her to make a move? To tell him about her feelings and wreck their friendship with a love he would might not return?  
It was clear to her that some day... some day he would wave at her, say goodbye and never come back. And as much as she wasn't supposed to care, since she was an independent women and she needed nobody... she could not shake the feeling that she kind of... maybe...  
would enjoy to have somebody to be close with. More than she had ever recognized in all those years before.  
Never had she felt the need to stand tall in front of a man, the want to be impressing and - yes, admired by _him_. Moana scoffed.  
Never had she thought about the way she acted as much as during their time together, never worried if he liked the way she looked, never feared he would take an interest in other women and never had she been so horrified for thinking these things. It was unlike her. It was new.  
The beautiful face of the women that was supposed to be her reflection was not her.  
She was Moana, a young girl, maybe ten or twelve, running down to the shore to buck it and try to get beyond the reef. She was the daughter of the village chief, way to small for the robe and the royal headdress that her parents treasured so much. She was the kid that beat the strongest boys her age at arm-wrestling, spent more time jumping over the geysers than weaving tapa, learned how too cook, how to dance, how to sing and then -  
One fateful day she learned how to sail. And everything changed.  
There was no little girl looking back at her with teary eyes. It was a women.  
Beautiful. And proud.

"Where did you go... little me?"

Like that they stood there for a while and never did Moana feel as grateful for her bond with the ocean as that night. It felt like her soul was washed clean from sorrow and pain as it warped around her, sensing the current on her skin and new life flowing through her veines. She was Moana.  
And she alone could find out what the future might bring.  
"No one knows... how far it goes, right?", she whispered and a light smile played on her lips.  
To that the ocean slowly pulled back, eagerly tilting it's head from one side to another and spilling a thin beam of water into her face. Moana laughed and tried to shield herself.  
"Okay, okay, I got it! _*wipes her face dry*_ But I don't want to go back yet!", she announced with a wink. Confused the tendril dropped and emerged again, this time splashing her entire skirt. "Not for long, I promise _*turns back towards the shore, stepping on wet sand and wringing out most of the water*_ it's not like _he_ would be worried or anything..."  
Regaining her composure the young teine took a deep breath and gave in on the rhythm of the waves. Her movements so delicate and smooth one could mistake her for the ocean itself. As strong as the current, smooth like the waves, light as the foam and powerful like the tides.  
And as she danced Moana lived through memories, old ones. Wonderful ones. Back to the days of glistering sunshine and grandma Tala's silver-like hair, telling stories and legends many would have forgotten if it wasn't for her granddaughter.

Things would always continue to change, nothing ever stayed the same, no matter if she wanted it or not. But there was one thing the ocean taught her that night or rather her ancestors or maybe even she herself: Changes are inevitable.

* * *

 _ **But it is on you to change things** **for the better**_ ** _._ **

* * *

To her the time she spent listening to the waves felt like hours, however the calmness of the night was short-lived when a sudden movement behind her made her jump. _"WOAH!?",_ she yelped, fists risen.

"O se teine lālelei!", the man protectively held up his hands, "Don't mind me!"

Then motioned for her to keep on going.

Moana who had nearly stumbled back into the ocean stared aghast at the attentively watching hunk of a man, that had quietly sat behind her the entire time. _~ I wonder if he's aware of what a creep he can be -.- ~_

"Maui!? _*he nods proudly at the mentioning of his name*_ How long have you been sitting there!?", she felt a hot blush creeping up her cheeks. How in the name of Te'Fiti did this huge guy always manage to sneak up on her? This was - this was just impossible!?

[Disney literally gives a fuck about physics, man... ]

Somewhat oblivious Maui blinked at her, watching intently.

"Dunno', three... _*rubs his chin*_ maybe four..."

Moana narrowed her eyes in amused confusion. "Three or four _what?"_

She clumsily stood there, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

There was silence for a moment as he considered his words.

"... could have been five, though."

 **"MAUI!?"**

To this he let out a low chuckle, the rumbling of his voice so very deep and carefree.  
 _~ Is he Ö-Ö is he drunk? Don't tell me he's drunk!? ~_ Taking a few steps towards the dopily grinning man Moana felt a certain relief at the sight of his bright red cheeks. Chances were he would not even remember all this the next day. Bending down to his eyelevel the girl hunched down in front of him, Moana raised a suspicious eyebrow.  
"Why are you here?", she said giggling, unable to hide the amusement about how funny he looked smiling like that.  
To this Maui's laughter slowly died down and he propped up his hands at the edge of his knees, bending forwards a little too energetically so their heads almost crashed.  
Instantly she was thrown off by the seriousness in his eyes and her belly crumbled at the sudden lack of self-confidence. For all his movements had seemed uncontrolled and clumsy, his dark almost black irises now were alarmingly awake, maybe even sober.

"Party's no fun...", he hummed with a look in his eyes, that was just indescribable. Making her knees melt right this instant. "...when the _**most interesting**_ girl isn't around."

Moana gulped. She jolted back, feeling the urge to get a good distance away from his very attracting grin. _~ ...'the most interesting girl'...~_  
Trying to shake it off she bent over him, acting as if this was their ordinary rambling. Hands to her hips she tried her best to be the intimidating chief she once would be. Unswerving and confident. Her temper might have calmed, nonetheless anger still boiled inside of her. Bit by bit fading away due to the very sweet sizzling sound as he breathed air through the remarkable tooth gap.

"Are you drunk?", she asked casually, hiding the heated blush with her best poker face.  
He laughed again, hearty and happy for a reason she did not quite comprehend. Loose curls dangling from his forehead as he tilted his head further than necessary, presenting her a very nubile smirk.

"Eh, I'm not drunk."  
 _  
_Giving him the 'Seriously, man?'-look she motioned for him to exhale so she would be able to find out if he spoke the truth, since actually one could smell alcoholic breath from miles away. Unexpectedly his grin grew even wider and before she knew it he drew a deep breath and then - because OF COURSE **A DEMIGOD WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SIMPLY EXHALE THE WAY EVERY OTHER PERSON ON THIS MIGHTY EARTH WOULD!?** \- A hurricane-like blow of wind smacked against her face ~  
\- Dumbfounded she blinked at Maui who was having a great time laughing about her baffled expression, more so because of her hair.

" **WAHA!?** _*holds his belly from laughter*_ **Cu-curly, you've never been prettier!** _*points at her now extremely messy hair*_ **AWE! AHA-AHA-AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Shocked of the sudden rush of air Moana blinked bewildered, then verified that indeed there was still some hair left. Relieved her head wasn't bold she giggled slightly.  
"You're such a dork!", she grumbled, grinning widely as she tried to brush down her hair again.  
Maui simply ignored the cute insult as he always did, continuing to smile so genuinely happy he made her wish to join in. Rolling her eyes the girl was planning on sitting down beside him but instead the smile on his face vanished and he jumped to his feet, startling her just a little.

"N-no! _*nods excessively*_ **Keep on dancing!** ", he told her, standing very close as he blinked down at her much smaller figure.  
Now, she could clearly smell the sour stench of kava on him, may it be due to him drinking too much or because she had emptied the bowl with the alcoholic liquid right above his head. Taking a good look at the young man, who's chest was heaving with excitement, eyes open wide and attentive, she felt flattered that he wanted to watch her dance. But a girl like her was not tricked so easily.

"Hadn't there been like - what? 20 girls? - Dancing just for your sake tonight?", she asked, crossing her arms and leaning on one foot. At this his eyelids dropped halfway down and that very sweet admiring spark in his eyes returned. Moana could not keep her heart from beating faster as she watched the dimples form on his soft face. He stood at full height, towering over the young teine in all his very individual handsomeness, affectionately observing her from above.

" _ **You**_ did not, _*lazy smile remains while he studies her face, begins midsentence to count her beautiful eyelashes*_ \- Guess you would have stolen the show anyways", he said in a very low tone, a glimpse of fondness hiding behind his kind words.  
 _~ Oh my, Ö-Ö he's definitely drunk! ~_  
Was he... flirting? Immediately the girls throat felt very dry and her hands awkwardly heavy as she did not know how to respond to his behavior. If he needed a response at all, for all he did was still smile so very lovingly that it made her even more nervous. He had never acted this way around her. Once or twice yes, especially during the short time they were traveling together he had given her this look, but she did not quite comprehend what he intended to tell her!?  
When he was regarding her this very way, his facial features soft and calm, the warmth in her chest spread farther and farther and something within her wished he would just cup her face in those big hands of his and close the small gap between them...  
Unfortunately she turned her back on him before anything romantic could happen.  
Huffing Moana took a few steps away from him as she faced the ocean, trying to ignore his knowing stare. "Don't fall asleep though. Can't drag your butt all the way up there on my own, you know?", she joked, hoping he would get bored of her moves pretty fast, since she did not intend to dance as arousing as these island girls had done. And truly, for the most time as she danced smoothly along the side of the waves it was impossible for her to face him. As far as it concerned Maui though, he was not upset by this in any way, no, he happily watched the young women dance, enjoying her company.  
A faint shimmer of starlight coated her beautiful body.  
It wasn't that she had never danced in front of other people before. If all she had even carried out lots of formal performances on marriages or other festivals that recommended her to fulfill her duties as the daughter of the chief - however, dancing for Maui was different. To her it was the most awkward thing he had ever requested from her - [Mind you, he was the one dressing her up as shiny-distraction back at Tamatoa's.]  
At first she had trouble being face to face and she often tore her eyes away from his overly attentive gaze and danced with her back to him. Gladly she blessed the night which, for the second time these days, hid her brightly beaming blush as well as the even brighter smile that stretched across her face. Moana felt as if there was a new upwind, a change of direction and it made her a little happier than moments before. His presence always made her happy.  
When at some point the ocean motioned unobtrusively at Maui, demanding her to turn back to him, the young teine simply closed her eyes and took a deep breath before her light feet and smooth swing took her all the way around to face him, bending down and back up, flowing with the tide, moving with the calming serenity of the water. When she opened her eyes again Moana was quite amused to see him still watching in his very place, legs crossed, hands folded in his lap like a little child. The hunk of a man had a very concentrated look on his face, as if to make out something his mind refused to process. His mouth was slightly ajar, breathing calmly through the lovable tooth gap hidden behind soft brown lips and his admiring eyes excitedly wandered along with her well-coordinated steps. Galant and soft, so pretty and gorgeous was his Moana.  
The strongest hurricane that has ever twirled his life around, changed him, would continue to change him... and yet so very fragile and lovely like the most amiable human being she was.

 _\- How could one not fall for her...? -_

Bestowed with pride Moana took his amazed stare with joy, gaining self-consciousness and her worries laid to rest for a while. He might have been the man that made her heart beat with radiant heat, but at the same time he was the one who's companionship she loved the most. Around him she could be who she was, not the daughter of the chief, not the heroine who restored the heart of Te Fiti, but Moana. His friend. His best friend. _~ It's still him. ~_  
Happily giving in she closed her eyes again, but this time not out of embarrassment, but out of relief. It was still Maui after all. Maybe she had different feelings for him right now, but this wouldn't change a thing about the fact, that he paid attention, cared to listen... or even came for her when she was mad. He was the person she felt most comfortable with ever since a very long time, the person she had shared a lot with during his brief visits. Short, yes, but oh had they been dear.

It was only then that Moana noticed the sudden presence of someone standing next to her. For a moment utter terror roamed around in her stomach, the fear of the unknown, maybe the fear of her own hopes and wishes coming true as she subconsciously begged the gods of common sense to give him a push. When she then cracked one eye open she was dazzled to find a very huge clumsy man with a leave skirt, tattoo-covered body and a tooth-necklace halfway coated by silky curls, moving along with her. His steps were dumpy and uncoordinated, taking a second longer than her and when realizing he had missed out on something he simply tried to imitate what she was doing right now pretty badly. Him humbling around in pure concentration and struggle was clearly one of the cutest things she had ever seen. Now this was the assurance: _~ He's definitely drunk!^^ ~_

"What are you doing?", she laughed at him, beaming brightly and giggling as she swirled around him in circles and he stopped dead in his tracks, confused. In his state deciding rather not to twirl...

"Dancing...", he mumbled, still not giving up on practicing her graceful movements.  
Coming to a hold next to him Moana watched in amusement as the hunk of a man, who's plump figure was far better off dancing highly energetic slap-dances. At least they fit with his personality, she thought. On the other hand one could not deny he truly _was_ able to move calmly slow and gorgeously, but watching a huge guy like Maui perform the dance of her grandma was just a hilarious sight she would never forget.  
Grinning widely Moana regarded the awfully cute bloody warrior pirouetting. _~ Woah - he's putting quite an effort into this?!~  
_ Secretly wishing her demigod friend would earn a tattoo for this.

When Maui was fed up with his feet not following his will, tired eyes left his own giant feet to seek for Moana. She was beaming a smile at him and his heart began to pound in a funny way.

"Maaaybe you should stick with the Haka," the young women suggested with a happy amount of irony, to which he replied with a fake pout.

"Why? _*nods in agreement with his own words, flicking his hair*_ I'm a sick dancer!", he exclaimed proudly, laughing with his fists pressed to his side.

"True^^", she responded, but then was taken of guard when he suddenly reached for her hand. "Oh -NONONO!?"/ Curling an arm around her waist and picking her off the ground, Maui began leading the steps of a made-up dance, shaking to a rhythm nobody else heard.  
/One-two-three one-two-three one-two- **four** \- ah damn!?/ There really was no system.  
Dopily closing his eyes he hummed a catchy tune while leading the dance or rather keeping on twirling and twirling and twirling the women in his arms around to which she laughed so hard her belly hurt. "If we fall and you crush me XD _*keeps on laughing while flying at a horizontally*_ you'll be the one explaining this to my parents!?", she exclaimed with a grin on her face. Cheeks pressed to his chest, just as his chin rested on her head they swung around. Her giggles made him high even more so, not knowing what to do with all the strength and energy. And she laughed. It was the most wonderful sound imaginable, lucky and without any worries, sincerely happy and fond of him.

"Okay OKAY **OKAY!** _*laugh*_ You're a gorgeous dancer! - Now please let me down or I'll have to puke?!" XD

It took him a while to comprehend her claim and abruptly holding still his massive body struggled with balance - meaning to set her down, when instead his weight shifted and he slumped backwards with an "Ooff?!", Moana tumbling on top of him.  
His body dropped onto the wet sand with the sloppy sound of a falling tree trunk - and he oh so funnily had his arms spread to his sides, a pleased look on his face.

"Told you so,", she deadpanned.  
The weight of the girl laying giggling on his belly did not bother him in the slightest. If all he was genuinely delighted to have her close.

Maui just sighed. Satisfied he said: "'Ua 'ou mā'ona! - It's been ages since I had such good food!"  
 _*smirk* - Or had such lovable company -_

However it undeniably struck him as odd that she wouldn't make an effort to... get up!?  
Blinking in wonderment the demigod lifted his head, watching as she calmly rested on his big pillow-like body, not daring to move. Enjoying her unexpected behavior he noticed that the beautiful girl had drawn her attention to somewhere else.  
As her clenched knuckles propped her up from his pectoral muscles so she wouldn't fully lower her bosom to his radiant skin, Moana's puzzled eyes were directed to the tapestry on his chest. Carefully she had lifted his necklace without him even realizing, her long brown curls evoking a lovable tickle. Confused the young woman watched the black ink on his right pec move, or rather not move, as Mini-Maui and Mini-Moana both had their eyes closed.  
Sharing a kiss.

Puzzled she gaped at his tattoos, blood gushing into her face at the thought that these little guys were expressing Maui's conscience, his true feelings. _~ Does he... does he want to?! - I-I mean should we?! ~_ Nervously Moana looked up, meeting with attentive chocolate brown eyes framed by soft ebony lashes. She swallowed.  
He was also looking at her, first confused as he wondered what she was looking at, _\- What /_ _ **OH KEFE?!**_ _-_ then panicked once realization kicked in.

"Come, come - ", he immediately rolled to his side, dumping Moana off rather harshly before he sat up, avoiding her questioning gaze. Slumping down into the sand face first, Moana was somewhat assured that his angered reaction meant he truly had considered it for a moment. Kissing her...  
Maui then cleared his throat, embarrassed as he was saying nothing.

A wave of happiness washed over her, keeping her face down and regarding his strong physique with both amaze- and wonderment. The muscular man sitting next to her, only inches away, was protruding her vision like the massive statue of a stranger. But he was no stranger, not to her.  
Moonlight played around his silhouette, long raven curls flowing down his back and over broad shoulders, the steady outlines of muscles heaving with each breath.  
It was nice to be able to watch him without receiving a provoking look, a mocking comment or a cocky grin and she quite enjoyed trailing along the mountainous hills and valleys that covered his impressive manly body, the full grown build of a formidable Polynesian warrior. Reeking with strength just as with hidden empathy, never letting his guard down. And yet... more and more did she ever so mercilessly destroy his armor, making him vulnerable.  
He did not know it just yet, Maui denied it, feared it would make him weak, - nonetheless, one day in a not too far away future he would realize that only by letting people get through to him, allowing them to sympathize where he did not want their sympathy, he would eventually learn how to love and how to be loved. _\- How to be loved... -_

Beneath the brawny hand that now covered his pec, Maui clearly knew that he wouldn't be able to break _their_ kiss. _They_ would never let him, no matter how hard he tried to ban them to his armpit.

With knitted brows she watched him sigh. The demigod's shoulders dropped. She wasn't sure if what she had seen was wishful thinking or if he really wanted to kiss her. _~ Was this a real thing just now? Mini-him kissing me? - Or is this simply because of too much Kava?! It... it must be because of the Kava... it has to be... but what if - !? ~_

* * *

" _ **Fortune and love favor the brave, my dear**_ ", the familiar strong voice of an old lady popped into her mind, just as she imagined a warm, wrinkly hand being placed on her shoulder.  
 _"_ _ **Go for it, Moana!**_ _"_

* * *

"Maui? _*takes a deep breath*_ I know you are drunk, but -"

"I'm not drunk", he cut her off right this instant, though his voice was just a bare mumble. He still would not look at her.

"Um, yeah... so, can we... talk seriously for a moment?", she said instead of ' **BOY, YOU'LL HAVE A DANG HANGOVER TOMORROW!'** He did not show any interest in a conversation. Maui sat facing away from her.  
Dull worry crept up the girl's back, telling her now was not the time to... well... propose... or something like that.

"Do you remember that one guy? This boy from a while ago?", his voice suddenly cut through the night, surprising her, "When you told me to spy on him for a bit, remember that?" He slightly turned his head so she could now see the outline of his forehead, the long eyelashes and the strong chin.  
But she had no clue what he was talking about.

Sincerely she replied:"Um no? _*begins fumbling with her hair*_ You' sure we're talking about a real person here?" What 'guy' could he possibly mean? Furthermore what had this todo with their situation!?

"Oh come on, Moana, this Apu- Apu-something guy. _*shrugs his shoulders*_ You know, this boy you had a huge crush on?"

 _~ Apu!? *confused look* What Ap - APUTI! *click*_ _ **He's talking about Aputi!**_ Memories came rushing back to her and suddenly Moana wondered how she could ever forget about that boy, who once seemed to be the most interesting guy in this world. At least he was to her back then sixteen-year-old self. _~ How come I completely blinded him out? ~_

"Aputi", she corrected him, a glimpse of puzzlement in her voice, "Yeah? What about him? _*clear*_ and just for the record: I did _**not**_ have a huge crush on him!"

"Yeah, you did!", he replied with a grin on his face, talking a little more openheartedly by now,"You were so _deeply_ impressed by how fast he learned your techniques of way-finding, _*self-absorbed*_ which _ **I**_ taught you by the way, - _*chuckles*_ Girl, you bragged about him the entire day. Every single minute, really."

Annoyed she rolled her eyes, having to admit that yes okay, maybe she really had had an interest in that one guy. But that had been a long long LONG time ago. Now she was older. And... for some reason... she had totally forgotten about it. Pushed the thoughts about him aside. Avoiding the topic of romance... _~ And I totally know who's fault that is! -.- ~_  
"Oh please, **you** were the one **insisting** to help out with love advice!"  
After this _certain incident_ she had ignored Maui for pretty much a whole month -

"Yeah? _*flirty*_ \- But didn't it work?"

"No, it didn't." -.-

To this he chuckled again, making her legs feel all wobbly as she could only see his vibrating tattooed back. _~ I still can't believe I allowed him to help me with that one... ~_ Absentmindedly she studied the tapestry on his bare skin, eyes trailing over his fight with with Te Kā or how he pulled islands from te sea, the cheering crowd, Mini-Maui and his hook and finally the blackish frame of the most hurtful experience of his life, which was hidden underneath the shadows of his untamed curly mane.

"You _beseeched_ me to stalk him for a bit and find out about the things he liked. _*enjoys his memories*_ Ha, you begged on your knees, _*gleefully*_ you even gave me that ' _back massage'_ ~ "

"Okay, demi-jerk, _*clearly annoyed, but also partly amused*_ in **my** memory this was the only way to keep _you_ from telling Apu about my crush on him - my dear extortionate friend!", she swiftly shot back, a determined tone in her voice.

Unexpectedly Maui whipped his head around, a mischievous grin playing on his face.  
"Thought his name was 'Apu **ti** '?"  
He took her speechless expression as a win. _\- Don't forget to add that to your list, buddy! I get a point! -,_ he reminded Mini-Maui, who just now was busy doing other things 3  
With a big brawny arm he made blabbering-gestures, adding "Whatever - " to their conversation before he continued story telling. "I can still see his face in front of me, oh god _*starts snorting with laugher*,_ how he STARED AT YOU! You seriously did it ~ "

"You're such a childish douche! XD _*also starts laughing in embarrassment, kicking sand his way*_ You told me to wear _that stupid crap_ , you LIAR! - You said it was invincible and sent me there knowing full well I would make a fool out of myself!"

"HA! _*gloating smile, teeth glistering in the moonlight*_ AND WOULD YOU BELIEVE IT: **IT WORKED!** XD _*drops onto his back without a warning, causing the ground to shake when his head landed inches away from Moana's crossed legs*_ \- You SERIOUSLY smeared this freakin' stuff all across your body believing it was magical dirt - AHAHAHAHAHA _*eyes closed from laugher, his chest heaving just as his curls swung all around his dopey square face*_ Whe-he-when really, _*slaps his belly*_ IT WAS JUST **ORDINARY DIRT! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA?!"**  
Moana could not resist narrowing her eyes at him for she now remembered that awful day in all it's horrible detail. Her, receiving the oh-so-claimed 'invisible magic dirt' which was said (by Maui) to assure good luck for the future. Also her, not trusting him completely and so not rubbing the mud into her face but onto her arms instead.  
Then there was Aputi staring at her in the most grossed-out way possible, just as the other villagers wondered if she had gone completely crazy by talking to birds and bugs and now running around with... well... mud.  
And then Maui, laughing his ass off in the safety of the bushes, just as he did right now.  
Oh man, Tui and her had had a very long speech about formal appearance that day...

"YEAH!? **AND WHO'S FAULT WAS THAT!?** ", she exclaimed, rubbing her fist against his forehead, unable to suppress a laugh when thinking back. She truly must have looked hilarious... "Best friends don't do such things, you bad excuse of a venerable valiant!? _*angry grunt*_ \- How should I have known you were tricking me!? - AGAIN!?"  
Maui winked at her, still beaming a toothy grin. Neither of them had noticed that while Moana was unconsciously bending over him, his head now almost rested within her lap. They were having too much fun blaming one another, being comfortable.

"Seriously, Curly? _*tilts his head with a cocked up brow*_ You should have seen that coming! _*crosses his arms with a winning smile*_ Was payback for the fishing-incident!"

Not realizing how close they actually were Moana's eloquence got the better of her. Confidently she struck one or two raven curls that hung into his eyes aside, so he would get a good look at her raised eyebrows. It felt so ordinary. Talking. Touching. No big deal.

"Don't even start with that! _*taps an accusing finger onto his nubian nose*_ You absolutely had to prove your awesomeness to the ocean, my friend! - But nu-uh _*imitates his grumbly voice*_ **'You don't play with the ocean: You command it!'** XD"  
Accompanying her giggles the ocean sprayed water up in the air, which then drizzled down on them in small glistering drops.

"Oh c'mon, _*softly nudges her chin with his knuckles*_ you know you bamboozled me there!"  
Moana's high pitched laugher filled the air as his decently red cheeks and the alcoholic breath as well as his choice of words simply was too much.

"Bamboozled?! _*giggle*_ \- Who even sais that!?"

"I do!", he added with acted pride.  
Giggling she tried to frown at him but it simply would not work. For some reason she now also felt a little drunk. Her hair hung in long curly curtains from her shoulders, unwittingly shielding him from the outside world and instead drawing his attention to her beautiful radiant smile. Yes, she indeed was beautiful.

"And you're weird!" XD

"Meh. And so are you - "

He looked so overly content with his head resting in her lap, that she could not withstand playfully ruffling his precious hair; he made a wincing face, which soon turned into a pleased grin. He liked it when she touched him. A lot.

But did she get the moral of the story? Did she understand what he had meant to tell her? That it only now dawned on him why he had manipulated her back then? - Now that he was aware that the emotion he had felt that day... had been jealousy? And wasn't it jealousy that indicated love? He gulped. - Even back in those days?

As she regarded him fondly smiling up at her, while she absentmindedly had taken a certain interest in a dark raven curl, playing with it between her fingers, something was nagging at her in the back of her head. _~ Hmm... something... something is - OH MY GOD!? ~_  
Then realization suddenly hit her right in the guts.  
Making huge eyes she suddenly stared down at her demigod friend who's head rested... well... in her lap. _~ OKA FEFE, what are we doing here!? ~_  
Panic rose in Moana once she became aware of his closeness, how heavy his head truly was and how his curls slightly tickled the skin of her belly and even more so could she not avert her eyes from his prideful rising chest, the brawny crossed arms - or the contently kind smile that he gave her. His face lay in penumbral shadow, eyes half-lidded yet continuously watching her with an amorousness she might have just imagined. Drowning in the now almost black marbles that were his eyes, Moana felt her heart making double-loopings. She simply could not pull away no matter how hard she tried.  
It felt so nice having him there. Maui's head resting in her lap and her delicate hand softly stroking his cheek - which she also hadn't noticed until now.

It didn't take him long to perceive her thoughtfulness.

"Are you still mad?", he said breaking the silence.  
Once again his expression had returned to being serious, though this time there was something else, that made her awfully angry at herself. Guilt was mirroring in his eyes as he regarded her, waiting with a pounding heart for her reply. He still did not know what exactly he had done other than provoke her with these girls, however he was not ashamed for stating his opinion in the argument they had had earlier that afternoon. Moana _was_ the most beautiful girl he ever had the honor to care about - and with each day the young woman grew dearer and dearer to him.  
Maui could not, would not and totally refused to imagine living in a world without her.  
The girl's surprised face indicated that she had contemplated something else, only now jumping awake. Her soft, warm hand had stopped tenderly stroking his cheek, but to his relief she did not pull it way. Moana's reddish lips were parted, looking so inviting and sweet and he felt the familiar warmth spreading through his torso at the thought of kissing her.  
He wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep the hiding-game up. Whenever her sweet, delicious lips were within reach he wanted nothing but to kiss her with all the love he kept locked away within his big, suffering heart. He wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt and Maui knew that sooner or later he would give in on his emotions, ignoring the little sense that was left in him.  
Oh, he loved her. He loved her more than anything else he could have ever imagined to love and only now that the kava had made him awfully aware of his feelings, denying it felt even more painful and wrong.  
He shouldn't have done it. The day prior, he shouldn't have stolen her first kiss when she had been asleep. - Nor the second... or the third...  
His heart ached as he longed for more, wanted to touch her, to love her without asking, without hurting, without making her feel uncomfortable... but most of all he didn't want to lose her.  
And so he did nothing.

"No, I'm not mad, you dope...", she replied with a thin smile and bit by bit her thumbs began massaging his temples. Sighing deeply he gave in to her touch, throwing back his head for more. Chuckling slightly Moana obliged, hoping that for so long he had his eyes closed with pleasure her heart might stop throbbing, stop urging her to press a kiss to his lips. _~ He's drunk... he won't even remember... ~_

But she wanted him to remember.

 _[ **IMAGE:** art/Moana-x-Maui-XIV-672520268 ]_

"The man from the feast earlier, I don't like him", she said out of nowhere.

"Ahomana, he creeps me out." Maybe now was not the right time, nor the right place to confess her feelings for the really cunning thief, that was oh so talented at stealing hearts. Yet it was important that he knew...

Instantly his smile faded into a frown.

 _\- What man? -_ He honestly could not connect this name to a face, nor did he really recall why exactly he had been so gut-wrenchingly angry before. "Why?", he replied drily, not knowing what else to say.

Not being prepared for the consequences, Moana answered: "Ah, nothing really... _*makes a grossed out grimace*_ he just gives me these... ugh, nasty looks I guess..."

Maui stared at her for another moment, no emotions playing on his face.

"Like what? Undressing you with his eyes?", he calmly said and due to this Moana dismissed the anger that welled up within him.

Embarrassed she bit her lip, not really wanting to talk about how squirmy she had felt whenever the bloody nosed bastard had let his eyes wander over her body. _~ ... so gross... X-X ~_

"Uh, Kinda' like that..."

It was then the man grabbed her wrist, staring her down. "Did he _**touch**_ **you?** "

And damn, you better believe Maui was the scariest creature alive when he was in protective-mode.

Moana flinched at the sudden pressure on her hand, realizing her mistake.

"N-no", she lied hesitantly. Not wanting to give up on her proud position. She did not need him to interfere, a chief could solve one's problems alone!

His grip did not ease and when she avoided his stirring gaze, he pulled at her arm a little rougher than he meant to. " **MOANA!** "

" **I said NO!** _*tries to yank her arm free*_ He didn't do anything!" Her voice had been loud and demanding to which he gulped in surprise. _\- She's lying. Gods,_ _ **I know she's lying!**_ _-_

Now she was staring _him_ down, brows furrowed with anger and guilt. She hated not being honest with him, but if she told him about the butt-groping or even the slap Ahomana surely wouldn't live through the night...

Grimacing at her knitted brows he tried to convince her to stop lying, keeping up the staring-contest but she would not tear away, not this time. "Maui, cut it out!"  
Feeling her tensed up body against him the demigod glared at her for a moment. While he wasn't one to come out of his shell easily, Moana herself - even if she wouldn't admit it - was a lot harder to get to talk than anybody else knew. If this stubborn maenad didn't want to talk, nobody could make her.

No other than him. Maybe not now, but soon enough.

Letting go of her wrist, which she quickly snatched back, Maui exhaled deeply.

Much to her surprise however he extended his arm to reach for her face instead. Cupping her cheek.

"How about I hold him down and you throw some good punches at him? _*musters up an excusing smile, all the while his big thumb tenderly caresses her heated skin*_ You send some good hooks to the chin, alright?"

Having experienced the girl's quite powerful strikes he knew what he was talking about.

It should have been forbidden at how fast he could make her mood change. Enjoying his gentle touch, never having felt his palm rubbing against her cheek before Moana's heart melted right this instant, burning in true delight. Her blood-pusher pounded so loud she feared he could hear it. He was so close. So kind. "No... lets just drop it", she shyly responded, her voice barely a whisper. At that very moment she did not care whether or not she would receive a mocking comment about being cuddly or something, not in the slightest; Moana longed for his touch so very much that she brought up a hand to his, intermingling with his fingers (which of course were more than a bit bigger than hers) and pressing her face deeper into his palm. Smelling and taking in the full sensation of his soft bronze skin. It filled her with pride and confidence to receive his care, just as he cherished how much she relished physical contact. Undoubtedly he made a mental note to test this out furthermore another day...

Find out how far she would allow him to go, how much was okay...

 _~ I love you, big dope... can't you see that? ~_

And soon their worries and doubts were forgotten. Fingers intermingled and eyes closed tightly, drowning in the presence and the scent, the strength of one another. Moana was now encouraged to let hopes and wishes flood her mind, not to hold back from dreaming anymore. Apparently he also had noticed a change in their platonic relationship... and he seemed to press forward instead of hiding it the way she did. At least not now that he was drunk. _~ I mean... I mean he_ _ **is**_ _drunk..._ _isn't he? ~_

And so without another word a long troublesome, but also very sweet night came to an end. Both of them silently snoring, one a little bit louder than the other, being at peace and filled with love. They both felt it. Both knew it. That ever so slowly a drastic change was approaching them.

In the deep forest covering the high mountain peaks behind them, unnoticed and unseen by eyes blinded with love, a shadowy figure made it's way towards the frighteningly gruesome large rock formation in the centre of the island. The flickering shine of a torch held by shaking hands illuminating the glossy outline of a crescent-shaped heavy object on the person's back...

* * *

 **[ATHOR'S NOTE:]**

To **Amy** and **those of you that are worried about heartbreaks:** I myself hated to read a good story developing true feelings and then ending with neither of them ever getting together. So, for one you can be sure that even though violence is about to come, the plot is somewhat a mix between Homestuck- and Disney-logic. Make of that what you want, but no worries. However, since I am at writing chapter 23 I realized I won't ever get the story to it's final END so I decided I will (PROMISE) get you to a satisfying proto-ending and write down all the following chapters in short summaries SO YOU GUYS CAN DIE HAPPY.

Now, this was a loooong nightly conversation. I know nothing too drastic happened, but it was important for the ongoing plot and a (at least from my point of view) pretty funny scene regarding Ahomana in the following chapter ~

Also I wanted to show how Maui and Moana are able to have ordinary conversations, because sometimes people tend to make them have small talk when really they already share some fine memories. Anyways, I think it was fluff to it's extend and I liked writing it.

 **Shoutout to** captainjinski, who had a good idea about the image above, because she tried out with different contrast layers and suggested me this very version you saw! **Thanks very much again!** \- and as always guys, if you have ideas for changes or suggestions please tell me! I always have an open ear - YES, even those 500 readers, who never utter a thing XD

Sadly however, I have to assure you that our two heroes will continue fighting throughout the next morning and also at some other very important points. For a reason. **SPOILER:**

You see, friendship does not work if one party feels love. However, it could work if both could imagine loving one another in a romantic way. BUT that for, one of them would have to go forward and tell the other about their feelings, when really both are extremely stubborn and proud and would rather have the other make the move. However... lets just say one of them is more openhearted than the other.

People that love each other tend to fight about how they love each other.

And love doesn't make any sense, so don't ask me why ~

GREETINGS!

* * *

'O se teine lālelei! - A pretty girl!

Haka - intimidating war-dance

'Ua 'ou mā'ona! - I'm full!

Oh Kefe! - Oh fuck!

Kava - alcoholic drink

teine -girl


	15. Chapter 15

**Bad Juju**

Illuminating the glossy outline of a crescent-shaped heavy object.

* * *

Maui's throat was burning when he awoke that following day.

It was so dry as if acanthaceous twines had grown overnight, making his voice all raspy. An awful taste filled his mouth.  
Groggily he extended an arm, feeling for his hook since he always made sure to set it asleep right next to him... _\- Huh? -_  
For some reason though,  
the only thing that made contact with his hand was some kind of fur, silky and soft, tickling his fingers as he patted along it's surface. Confused Maui tilted his still throbbing head.  
There laying beside him was the petite body of a young Polynesian women. In slow amplitudes the muscles of her back we're following the calm rhythm of her breath. Coconut brown curly hair coated her shoulders and torso, the softest of locks embedding her kissable bronze skin.  
His hand came to a hold when he lifted some strings of hair to get a better look at her squished face, snoring softly. Her eyelids twitched and fluttered as a cool breeze came to greet them, rosy cheeks pressed onto her arms, legs spread at a weird angle and he happily acknowledged how some girls tend to be restless sleepers.  
- _Always on duty, ammi right, Mo? -_  
A smile played on his lips as he affectionately watched her slumber.  
It was strange somehow. He had never been the one patient enough to just... look.  
Grumbling to himself Maui thought how this love-drunken foolery didn't suit him very well. Him. A demigod. Absentmindedly he played with her hair.  
He shouldn't be having these pathetic thoughts... shouldn't allow _her_ to take over his mind...  
His big fingers kept on twirling the ebony-colored strains of hair.  
He shouldn't...  
At the beautiful sight of his princess memories came flooding back, causing his headache to increase - wonderful memories they were and he would make sure to cherish them for the rest of his days. The image of Moana as she fondly smiled down at him with loving eyes, magnificent brown curls framing her face like the masterpiece it was, then her hand tenderly stroking his cheek.

He kept on watching and repeating this memory. Even years later, combined with many others he would soon gather, never letting go of them. Images that would be burned into his mind forever. Both good... and bad.

He regarded her for a very long time, thinking and fantasizing about her and who she would turn out to be some day.  
And still, this did not answer the question of where his hook was.  
Maui desperately tried to recall where he had left it, _when_ he had left it. He could not bring himself to remember, the night before seemed somewhat blurry. He grinned. Most of it at least.  
Moana did not know a pleasant answer either when she awoke a long time later, nor did the silence of the village predict any good once they neared the huts.

"Where... is everyone?", Moana asked just as the suspicion from before rose within her the closer they got to the fale tele. Curious eyes were watching them from safe spots hidden somewhere out of sight, leering at them. She had a bad feeling about this.  
In the middle of the clearing just in the centre of the village the glimmering embers of former night's bonfire were the only visible hint people had been around. Other than that the village was quiet. Too quiet. And of course there was no sight of the mighty weapon they had foolishly left behind. _~ We better find it soon... losing his hook again surely won't do him any good ~_  
Maui was heading straight for the imposing structure. He did not waste a thought about the folks watching them  
instead, he stomped right through the wooden beads of the entrance curtains, not bothering to strike aside the beautifully imprinted cloth-like material - again, no Tapa but some other intertwined fibers.  
Once Moana, who had been eying the spot where Ahomana, the pug-like chief and the other men had been standing during the feast, noticed Maui had already went on his way without her, she hurried after him in a quick pace, worry growing within her at the noise of a furious grunt.  
The demigod's shoulders had been heaving with anger ever since they got up from their comfortable spot near the ocean. Rushing after him she could already hear gasping sounds and just as she stumbled inside the fale tele the maori's voice boomed over the crowd of ducking people.

 _~ Sometimes -.- I just can't stand being always right... ~_

It was like they had been waiting for them to show up. Lulled into a sense of security.  
Surely a demigod would have mercy on them, if they stood together as a community; not slaughter them as long as they kept silent. As long as _the girl_ was with him. She had a great influence on his actions, they knew...  
They kept kneeling down, not risking to look up out of fear guilt would display in their eyes.  
That's when he knew they were all in on it. Every single one of them. And Maui, glory warrior of ancient legends, defender of the wind and sea, was not the kind of person that acquiesced being ignored.

" **WHERE IS MY HOOK!?** "

It was not a question he had barked at them, but a demand.  
And he did not need to translate it.  
Knowing full-well what the terrifyingly irate warrior postulated didn't keep Moana from jerking back in shock at the sudden _very_ loud and _**very**_ real verbalism of his anger. _~ Woah... he can sure be terrifying if he wants to...  
mental note: __Never_ _(UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES)_ _tell him that!_  
The chief, hiding underneath his people, not kneeling at their front where an accountable leader was supposed to be, trembled with fear as Maui's deadly aura reached him and crept up his jittering bones. Dull brown eyes blinded with ire finally spotted the fat man in the shuddering crowd.

"YOU!"

Without a warning, nor a care, the demigod made his way through the villagers (Fortunately he did not crush anyone's hands or feet!? Yet at that point, he wouldn't have been sorry if he did.) clutching at chief Kapi'i. With no effort he lifted the small man from his feet, gasps and scared yelps extending from the mothers and children that were huddled behind their men. Families...  
Horrified they watched the heavily tattooed man threaten their high chief. Again.  
Everything seemed so surreal. Maui without his hook. A déjà vu.

 _~ Like long ago... ~_

She could feel her heartbeat speeding up.  
For a moment Moana blinded out the ongoing scene and her eyes wandered over the crowd of frightened people. The whitish paint and bony fractures drawn onto their faces doing nothing to prevent their fear from breaking through. It was at that moment Moana realized something she hadn't acknowledged ever since this tribe of natives had set her off to die. She had done her best to ignore it, had refused to see the obvious - something a true leader never should do.  
But now that her sight was clear it dawned on her that those seized with fright - were people. People such as hers that lived, that worked, children and families and men and women that loved each other. People like you and I. _~ It's... not... their fault? ~_ She saw a mother hugging two children, a boy and a girl, tightly to her chest. Protecting them. _~ They're scared... ~  
_  
First rule of being chief: **Ensure the well-being of your people!**

It wasn't her tribe, the beloved villagers of Motunui, nor did she like these guys, really. But this didn't change the fact that she had to do something. Something their chief definitely wasn't capable of. Empathy being her most powerful attribute.

"Everybody, come on! Stand up!", Moana knew they didn't understand her, but they soon picked up on her gestures and mimics as she pointed at the exit, shooing them outside.  
Nodding thankfully the women grabbed their children carrying them outside, the men guarding them from the centre where Maui, in their eyes a threat, held the chief high above his head. Clutching the man's robe tightly in his fist. When everybody had left the hut - aside from the few involved - Moana couldn't abandon the feeling that one face had been missing in the bolting mass. Somebody she could not put her finger on...  
When she then heard a high-pitched pleading sound she turned around to see Maui  
who was shaking the dishonored chief apathetically. Feathers slipped from his colorful crown and Kapi'i now looked more like a plucked chicken than the wealthy man he pretended to be. A chicken soon to be roasted on a fire if it didn't speak up.

/"Kehehehe nehemahaha sssuhuhukahahaja!? Ba! BA!", he pleaded as Maui kept on shaking him the way you would do it with a cool drink.

"Where's my hook you said?", he cooed unimpressed - and instantly the heavily sweating chief began his brabble. The answer didn't seem to be what Maui wanted to hear though.  
So he shook him again. /

 _*frantically*_ / "AH!? **KEHE-KE NEMA SUKAH-AH-AHAJA!?** AAH! AH! RAAAA!"  
He again asserted he didn't know a thing, to which the slightly annoyed demigod asked once more, growing more impatient:

"What was that?"

 _*gutless*_ " **KE NEMA SUKAAJA?!"**

[...]

"Sorry, man, didn't hear ya' there."  
Aaand he kept on shaking. _  
_Moana soon realized that Maui's way of interrogation wouldn't get them very far. _~ I wonder if he ever realizes that he can't just clobber all of his problems -.- ~_  
So while he tried to solve the case of the missing hook in his way, the _best_ way, the young teine used her brain instead. Thoughtfully her eyes wandered through the mostly empty hut until she suddenly spotted something. Or better _someone_. The youthful and proud warrior called Maru stood with his arms crossed beside his chief, a strict and grim expression on his face, staring off into a certain direction. _~ What is he... - !? ~_  
As Moana followed his blaming gaze she turned around to see just another young man who was in the middle of sneaking out without being noticed - or so Ahomana thought.  
All the while the rather bigoted demigod was minding his own business, the cowardly guy had tiptoed around Moana, silently creeping towards the exit, leaving father and brother to the enemy. No wonder prideful Maru looked that angry she thought.  
Swiftly Moana kicked one of the spears the guards had left behind during their escape, caught it mid-air and spun it around the way she had often practiced to compete with Maui. - Before the sneaky traitor could even see it coming Moana's tao zipped through the air, boring itself into the wooden wall, causing Ahomana to jolt back in shock. "KYAA!?" At the embarrassingly high-pitched yelp of the young man all heads went around just as Moana appeared in front of him, blocking his way.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?", she asked a smug look on her face.

Instantly the impression of shock turned into anger and the girl would have lied if she said it didn't please her that the caught man's nose still looked somewhat broken. He glared at her, nostrils heaving just as he chewed on something, then whipped around to face his brother  
when instead Maui was looming over him. Gleefully he winked at the little punk. "Hi there!"  
Ahomana gulped.  
Bestowing the teine with a quick nod the demigod bent down. In a plain and very deep voice he asked again.

 **"Oma se roduk... que'en?"**

(Meanwhile Moana smugly reached for the spear that stuck in the wall, intending to pull it out  
\- she wouldn't get it out though. "Huah!?")  
Ahomana opened his mouth to answer, but his words died down before they could leave his quivering lips.  
 _*disgruntled*_ "What is it, popinjay? **Swallowed your throat?!** "  
("This thing... _*pull*_ has to... _*yank*_ get out somehow!?" By now she even stemmed her foot against the wall to try and pull it out, it didn't budge.)  
Ahomana swallowed hard - Maui rolled his eyes.  
Chief Kapi'i was scrambling on all fours, hurrying to get away from the danger.  
(Moana in the back: " **HEY!** STAY _*yank*_ HERE!")

 **"Ne'igaalomeatiga."**

Utter numbness created a lump in the immortal's throat.  
Instantly the room fell silent. Everyone but Moana, because she quite literally _fell_ the moment the spear broke out of the wall and whammed her to the ground with a startled shriek. " _YIKES!?_ "  
Ahomana deliberately ducked down the moment his father's robe was caught by the nonchalant stomp of a large tattooed food. Like this Maui had them both somewhat pinned to the scene.  
When Moana scrambled back onto her feet, quickly clearing her throat as if definitely nothing embarrassing had happened, she saw that Maui didn't look happy. No... if all the emotion she had seen playing on his face for the briefest of momentum...  
was fear.  
And this scared her to the core.  
Confused her eyes darted to Maru who was still standing beside his humiliated comrades, arms crossed, representing the little strength this family had left. He had been the one coming out with it.  
Instantly Kapi'i began whaling, angrily throwing lazy fists at the ground, scolding his son for his sense of justice. "MARU! **TETE NE KAI, UGH!?** KU'UNGA, MARU! **KU'UNGA!"  
** And Maui simply hoped he had heard wrong. - _No... NOT._ _ **HIM.**_ _-_

The air was tense. Slowly the demigod turned towards Maru, a bitter mien representing itself to the young prince. In a shallow voice he asked: " **Ne'igaalomeatiga, se kemaka... noye ke'o roma?"**

Maru nodded slowly.

Maui breathed fire and brimstone.

- _ **KAE!**_ _*tears his hair*_ _ **WHY OF COURSE**_ _ **THIS**_ _ **GUY!?**_ _-_

How dare they!? Huffing furiously the demigod glared down at the helpless chief, ready to bash his skull in for he had dared to sabotage him. More than that: Had disrespected him.  
Maui himself had become weak, rusted, humans were no longer used to the strength of the gods, had forgotten about how destructive their powers could be. They disrespected him...  
He gritted his teeth, sucking in raspy breaths. Disrespected him...

And on top all of that was little Moana, comprehending a little nothing.

"Maui, what did he - ?", she began, but was cut off immediately when he rose his hand to shut her up.

"Not now,", he mumbled back shaking his head, not looking at her. Then he addressed Maru in a tone just as hateful as it was bitter. "Yo unga tene kemeihen nenya Ne'igaalo?"

Giving out all information that could be of use Maru explained to him which route to take and how to find this so called _Ne'igaalomeatiga_ , all the while his father was silently shaking his square-faced head. Maui listened intently, anger only growing the more he was forced to hear.  
 _\- Of course... of course, where else?! *scoff*_ _ **As if this wasn't already complicated enough! - THANKS OH GODS!**_ _*sarcasm*_ _ **THANK YOU. VERY. MUCH! -**_

Every now and then he had the great feeling that restoring the heart of Te Fiti hadn't changed a single thing. Not in the slightest.  
If one thought they had already experienced a raging god, they would have been rigorously mistaken.  
Roughly Maui pushed Kapi'i towards Maru so that both of them nearly stumbled to the ground at the sudden impact. He was mad. He was more than mad. There was hot steam coming out of Mini-Maui's ears, so boiling mad was he.  
Ignoring the heavy panting of the chief he had turned to go, determined to get his hook back, until he noticed that Moana still had her eyes fixed on something else. Hesitating.

In his state of mind he was just about to push her aside as well, when he suddenly noticed her contorted face. Her expression was not a pleasant one. Either on purpose or involuntary she stood in a fighting position, fists clenched tightly onto the tao, the tensed up muscles of her arms twitching slightly. She had her eyes narrowed on something - someone - _not him_ \- and as much as this took Maui off guard it angered him even more. Stopping right in front of her the demigod suddenly whipped his head around. _-_ _ **What could possibly be more important than - !? -  
**_ Himself, he had wanted to say.  
A young man with a rather ripped body, who had reddish patterns across his nose, quickly drew his attention back to the chief and away from Moana.

The young man's hair was pulled into a messy bun above openly flowing hair, his right shoulder and upper arm as well as half of his chest were covered in tattoos and a provocative smirk had rested on his face only seconds before. Why had he been staring at her?  
 _~ So that was their plan all along... Ò_Ó ~_ Moana was still glaring at the guy, clenching the spear so tightly in her hands that her knuckles grew white.

It took Maui a moment or two to put one and one together. _\- So_ _ **THAT'S**_ _the guy she was talking about... -_ Then it dawned on him.

 _*evil grin*_

Moana, who was taken aback as Maui suddenly went over to Ahomana, putting a heavy brawny arm around the guys shoulder, was horrified at the idea of taking this man along with them. _~Wha - What is he doing?! ~_ Perplexed she stared at her friend.  
Yet something about Maui's expression was... bone-chilling. Grinning widely and extremely fake-friendly the demigod furrowed his brows just as his muscles twitched beneath his bronze skin. The lull before the storm. He had propped up his right hand at his hip, the other resting on poor Ahomana's shoulder, keeping him from going wherever he had planned on going. One could clearly see pearls of sweat running down the whitish face paint, a panicked grin on his monkey face.  
Moana kept on staring, aghast.

"Que'en Ahomana, ke?", Maui asked nonchalantly, still grinning this creepy touchy grin, having his cheek muscles stretched so much they pressed his eyes shut.  
Ahomana had his arms crossed, at the same time he had to fight with the full body weight the demigod purposely put on him.  
With a shakiness in his voice Ahomana returned his smile, trying to stand his ground. However, the mischievous aura of the heavily tattooed warrior beside him made his confidence crumble instantly. "K-ke!", he verified with a nod that yes indeed he was Ahomana, blinking one time too often, as if he could blink the dangerously close grimace of a boiling god away.

 _*gleeful* - Good to know, buddy -_

In the blink of an eye however Maui's grin turned into an utterly careless expression, looking at a puzzled Moana while throwing a well-coordinated punch right to the shocked man's ribcage that instantly sent him crashing through the next best wooden wall with a cartoonish cloud of dust.  
Yup. He definitely wasn't jealous.  
Dumbfounded Moana blinked at the gaping man-shaped hole in the structure, so did the chief and the villagers that had been waiting outside.  
The demigod however flicked his hair with a nonchalant expression, ignoring a furiously fidgeting tattoo on his chest.

Partly worried the girl watched as Maru stormed to his brother's side to help him up, but even he shook his head at the napping Mr. Monkey Face. Oh boy, Ahomana would definitely be knocked out for a while, dreaming and drooling like a baby narwhale.

 _~ Why did he - what was - *gives up trying* okay seriously,  
WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? ~ Ö-Ö_

"He's okay,", Maui assured with a lazy wave of his hand before tying his hair into a tight knot. There were no visible emotions playing on his face. Not giving her a second glance he went outside.  
Staring at his broad tattooed back which now vanished behind the bead curtains, Moana wondered what exactly this behavior was supposed to mean. _~ He's grumpy, he probably just needed a scapegoat for his anger... unless? ~_

Then she remembered. _~ Unless he_ _ **did**_ _remember what I told him yesterday... *realization*  
Wait a minute!? ~_ Slowly her face began gleaming with red at the memory of him calmly snoring in her lap. Moana shook her head.

What if he hadn't been that drunk at all?

* * *

Glancing back a last time Moana let her eyes wander over the small village that rested calmly in the valley below. Soon leaves and branches took her sight, deep green plants and wildflowers as the forest slowly closed in on them. It would be a long walk - (With raised eyebrows and puffed cheeks she turned.) - Especially thanks to _this_ guy over there!

Maui was grumbling to himself, the fluffy bun on his head bouncing with each menacing stomp of his giant feet. As always when he was angry. Peeved to the point he had no intentions to talk to anybody. He grunted at every fern that crossed his way, every little stone or big stone or tree for that matter. And they hiked through _a forest.  
_ Bored he stretched a branch to its extent, not caring about the funny looking chubby bird which sat on top /" **Ba-goak? Tookie-Took - !** "/ then letting go with a _**SNAP**_ which catapulted the colorful birdy off into the jungle.  
Wide-eyed she dodged the cursing feather ball that disappeared in the underbrush behind her, looking after some pinkish feathers that sailed to the ground.  
This caused the edges of his mouth to jerk upwards for a moment.

"Sooo where are we going?", Moana asked in a heartwarming tone, bending forward. He did not see the smile that was meant to cheer him up. But his anger subsided at the sound of her soothing cluelessness. "I mean it's not like I _*lifts her arms in a questioning motion, stepping closer to him, keeping pace*_ learned their - language over night, ya' know? _*tilts her head, long brownish hair following suit*_ \- Maui?"

He rolled his eyes. Annoyed. - _Bet it took her a lot not to ask right away. -_  
Turning his head he chewed on his cheek, overthinking his answer until the girl's curious expression became unbearable. Maui then stopped his useless grumbling and sighed. His shoulders dropped to the point where he almost seemed to be at her height. Almost. Moana came a little closer, excitement mirroring in her fast steps, trying to glance at his face while he slowed down. Within a lazy spin he cocked his head almost horizontally, eying her with a plain expression.  
Her smile remained. She had her hair tied up into a long pony tail, curly locks hanging down like a carpet as she hung her head just alike, examining him.  
Though she lifted his mood quite a little, the demigod was nowhere near pacified.  
He was all at sea.

"Ne'igaalomeatiga", he said in a serious tone, rising back to his normal height. Moana did as well, swinging the spear she carried with her over her back.

"Aaand where is this Ne'igaaloma... Ne'igaala... _*clears her throat*_ this place?"

To this a light smirk was his reply. At times her naivety really was cute.  
"It's not where, Curly, it's _who_." _*continues walking beside her, explaining hand-motions*_

"He's rotten at the core, a filthy worm - unfortunately just another bad guy that can't stand getting his butt kicked. _*sucks air trough gritted teeth*_ Yeah, he's probably throwing a party just now ~ getting his putrid hands on my hook, - tsk!"  
His brows furrowed again, his steps becoming wider and heavier. Moana watched him in concern. The terror that had clouded his sight earlier at the mentioning of this name still troubled her. A lot.  
"Another old acquaintance?", she teased and could already see his grin widening - but he eventually forced back the serious frown.  
Muscles twitched restlessly beneath the tapestry of his skin.

"I didn't even try to talk ya' out of it, 'cause I know you - _*cocks an eyebrow at her*  
_ Wouldn't keep ya' down for long if I tied you to the next best tree ..."  
"Nnnope!", she happily affirmed. He had quite a hard time watching her confident smile, when he himself felt an utter numbness creeping up his back. - "Huh!?"  
No seriously, there was something on his back.  
" **Tookie-TOOKIE! BO-GOAK!** " Distracted he turned to look at a pinkish fluffy creature sitting on his shoulder, grumpily blinking back at bird from earlier then began aggressively pecking at his skin. - "Ouch!? HEY!"  
With a grab of his giant hand Maui snatched the tiny bird - "Aww, ain't you a cutie?" - and threw him away.

 _~ Poor thing... ~_ The teine crossed her arms reproachfully, shaking her head.  
"Birds tend to like you, huh?", she said ironically hinting his somewhat dear favor for a certain chicken.

He couldn't withstand such an amazing forward pass.  
"Yup. _*winks at her*_ Especially the _chicks_!"  
Gloating he acknowledged the rolling eyes, but to his joy she couldn't keep from grinning herself.  
Suddenly however, he sobered up a bit as the subject of their actual conversation dawned on him.

"Anyways, he's not like Tamatoa. _*eyes directed to their path, brows furrowed*_ Old geez might be blind, ain't changing a thing about his cruelty. _*spits out*_ Guh, I never liked that creep."

"See?", Moana happily nudged him with her elbow, "That's a weakness! What else've we got?"  
She was convinced they could make it. Believing into their team spirit had always been a successful bet and Moana had no doubts that Maui was just as determined to get his hook back as she was.  
 _~ We fought Kokomora, a crusty crab, not to forget a Lava-demon and spiders - together we will figure things out! ~  
_ He had not lost his confidence this time, not his strength with the disappearance of his hook. He stood his pride. Energy was boiling inside of him, she could feel it.  
But to his dismay he probably came off stronger than he really was.

"There are none", he replied coldly, his voice bland and plain, "He doesn't really have any weak points. He might be blind, but it didn't keep him from hitting the bull's eye a thousand years ago _*cocks an unimpressed brow at her*_ and it won't keep him from noticing a stubborn little girl who accidentally got squished by his **giant malodorous foot**."

"Again, sometimes I wonder if monsters can't stand you because of your ego - _*competing with his swag*_ \- Or because you guys are simply too much alike." She then mimicked the experience of _smelling cheesy feet_ , laughing brightly at the sight of Maui's annoyed look.  
Okay, she had him there.

"Har har _*pouty*_ snoring princess gets sassy", he crossed his arms, playing along. This tittle tattle distracted him a little... lightening his mood.

"Sassy? - Says the guy who just punched somebody into delirium!"  
Moana gave him a knowing look, desperate to find out if he indeed remembered what she had told him the night before, even though he had claimed he couldn't.  
The were still hiking up the mountain, getting closer to the top from which they would soon be able to overview parts of the island. A bold ascent.

"Oh pfff, guy crossed the border, that's all", he replied quickly, crossing his arms behind his head, avoiding her gaze. Maui knew full-well that Moana could read him like an open book, yet it was easier for him to continue pretending. Hiding his _\- Totally not existing! -_ jealousy.  
[There suddenly was the familiar feeling of a beak hammering against his head.] "GRRR!?"

" **TOOKIE-TOOKIE!?** " **  
**This time whenever Maui reached to grab the annoying bird it lightly hopped from his shoulder to his head and back, always tugging at his curls. "OUCH!"  
Amused Moana watched him fight off the tiny pink fluff ball.  
"HA! - GOTCHA!", the adult man laughed maniacally when he finally caught the small beast, which instantly pecked at his thumb (gets dropped) before crying right into his ear: " **BA-GOAK!** _ **TOOKIE-TOOKIE!**_ **"**  
Narrowing his eyes at the glaring tookie-bird, Maui's fingers neared ready to snip the feathery friend away - "Next time you'll land in my belly." - sending it flying off with burning-butt-demigod-speed.  
"Hmph!", he ended the struggle.

"Say, you really _don't_ remember a thing about last night?", Moana asked again, waiting for the moment his lie would get busted.  
 _\- What? -_ Snapping out of the glory win against the bird, Maui of course denied so with a cocky tone. "Nope, told ya' that already."

"But didn't you assure me just this mornin' that alcohol had - _*cheeky pause*_ no effect on you?"

"That's right, so if you - "  
He stopped midsentence, realizing his story didn't add up at all. _\- Crap! -_

"If I _what?_ ", she teased.

Mini-Maui happily added another tick for Moana to his tiny tally-list, causing big Maui to grunt.  
"Okay, maybe I do remember some parts, jeez", he gave in with a roll of his eyes, covering up his humiliation. _\- Okay fine, she got me. -3- I remember her goggling at that goofball for a long time and then she denied it and I wanted to make her jealous, because -_ _ **and then she!?**_  
The second they reached the peak of the forested mountain there lay a towering cliff in front of them, Maui abruptly turned towards her. "YOU! You left ma' hook!"  
At first his grin was gloating, until the hunky warrior realized what this meant.  
" _ **You**_ left the hook unattended when I told you to take care of it!", he spat at her, his chest swelling as anger swelled up again.  
Puzzled Moana took a step back, displeased. He was right, but this didn't mean it was her fault alone. Nu-uh!

"Excuse me?!" She narrowed her eyes at him. He definitely intended to make her feel guilty about it. "You could have watched it yourself, if you hadn't been _busy_ wooing around the ladies!"  
To this his nostrils were heaving out of frustration, even more so because she was right.  
"I trusted you with it!", he then exclaimed with a sudden bitterness that struck her hard. A tone of betrayal... as if she had backstabbed him. Indignant he stared her down with furrowed brows, but he did not see her. He looked through her.  
Then he left her standing as she frantically searched for the right terms to defend herself. "HEY!?"  
The demigod stepped closer to the yawning abyss in front of them. The small clearing surrounded by old trees and leathery branches was giving way to a cliff. From one side to the other the only gateway resembled an old barely negotiable bridge. What a cliché.  
With his bare back turned to her, Maui rushed ahead, cursing noisily.

"Argh!? WOMEN! Women, _*addresses his tattoo*_ they just make problems -", he growled motioning with his hands that he longed to break something.

"So now it's my fault!?", she blurted out, disbelief written across her face, her voice slightly higher than usual. While she stared holes into his back, waiting for him to respond, Maui didn't turn to look at her, instead he continued on his path, giving the flawed suspension bridge no attention. The musty wood creaked heavily beneath his stomps, but he wouldn't stop his agonizing babble.  
By now the old wood around them had taken all sight of the ocean around them, on the opposite a rough rocky landscape would lead them further to the center.

" **Hey, Maui, why not take** _ **THIS**_ **island to stay the night** \- _**I am Moana,**_ _*high pitched bicker, blinks like an oh-so-lovely little girly*_ _ **I am the chosen one, I want to let my hair flow in the wind while I sail on my canoe towards the horizon, puppy eyes staring at the sunset! -**_ _*mimics her words with his hand, ignores her disbelieving stare._ [He could be so unforgivingly childish at times...]* **My way-finding skills don't compete with those of a demigod, but of course** _ **I**_ **ignore whatever Maui has to say - because FREAKIN' YOLO!?",** he imitated her, his massive arms kept gesturing wildly in the air above. The mocking tone of his voice sounded extremely bitchy and unlike Moana, yet it annoyed the hell out of her. He himself hovering thousands of feet above a gaping chasm, did not give a flying flyspeck. [He also didn't notice a certain bird following him suit.]  
Knowing exactly which buttons to push, he continued rambling on and on. She opened her mouth to spit some curses at him when her eyes worriedly wandered from his tattooed bull neck to the awfully shaking bridge, then to the abyss beneath. Yawning depths resembling the greedy mouth of a creature that longed to get fed. A sour taste was forming in the back of her mouth.

Moana gulped. She really had no problems with heights -  
Climbing the mast? _Cool.  
_ Fixing the ceiling of the chief's fale? _No prob._  
Swinging at a vertiginous height on a rocking, musty ladder with a furious demigod on top - eh, not that easy as she had thought.  
Taking a deep breath she stepped on the bridge, trying to compete with the ranting complainer some feet ahead. Maui didn't care if he caused the already rotten steps to crack slightly - and even though Moana tried really hard not to look down, fear crept up her back and she extended an arm to keep her balance. Slipping was not an option here.

In all their bickering they missed the small ripping sounds behind them.

"You were the one dipping too deep into the bowl", she bellowed back, her body weary, forcing herself to keep pace, "Not _my_ fault you lose your brain when staring at busty native women - that's your own fault!"

There was a spiteful snort coming from the man when he slumped his shoulders. He didn't slow down though. Was busy shooing off the pink Tookie. "I told you to take care of it for a while - sorry for enjoying the presence of ladies, which don't bicker or rebuke at me all day!"  
He had made it to the middle of the Bridge by now, his feet dirty from the slippery wood - he was pissed. How dare she accuse him for having fun - she hadn't been banned to exile on a random rocky island for a thousand years, living with sexual frustration and not a wink of amusement coming his way ~  
[Can you imagine anything worse for a man?!... well okay, having no food was just as horrible. ]

An ugly ripping noise brought her back to reality. Turning back with shaky hands the girl took notice of one stanchion that kept the flawed bridge in place. It had moved. A small amount of dirt had now piled up beside it. A questioning "(Tookie-Tookie?)" echoed in her mind.  
Suddenly aware of their dangerous situation Moana's cold stare changed into a fearful glance. She highly doubted this musty excuse of a bridge would carry them safely to the other side.

 _~ We should hurry... ~_

"I'm not your servant - and you aren't nagging any less, just so you knowuaAH!?/"

Her foot slipped on the wet surface - spear flung in the air she steadied herself, wobbling frantically with her brown arms. The bridge was shaking, her legs shivering just alike. Closing her eyes for a moment the young teine gathered her strength, concentrating on the long intervals of its swings.  
It wasn't that she was afraid of falling sky-high to her death (which she was nonetheless), but the surface of the rotten wood was so extremely slippery she simply couldn't get a foothold. But never would she ask for help for something as simple as that. She could manage it on her own. In front of her the demigod kept grumbling to himself, not wasting a thought about stomping carelessly, causing the whole freakin' bridge to sway uncontrollably.  
He hated it when she was right. And the angering fact that she indeed always was right presented mini-Maui with his tally chart. Rolling his eyes at the frowning tattoo, the man's steps fastened with rage. Though really, he knew it wasn't her fault that he lost his hook. Not at all.

"I know, I know. Now zip it, I have to concentrate", he mumbled, barely concentrating on anything. It was his fault he had lost his hook. Again. Being lured in by the charm of some island girls was the first mistake he had made. Or maybe not. Maybe his first mistake was believing making _her_ jealous would do him any good. _\- I'm so pathetic... -  
_ It was only when a high-pitched yelp caught his attention that the ragged jerk of the wood beneath his feet brought him to a stop. Legs wide he stood stiffly on the creaking ladder, arms swaying. _\- Moana!? -_  
Instantly he whipped his head around to see the cringing girl as she grasped onto the tattered ropes, clasping them firmly in her hands. Fearful eyes glancing up at him for a moment.

"Okay, stay there buttercup, Maui's comin'", he said annoyed yet somewhat concerned, like their situation had just dawned on him.  
Turning around to face her another loud crack emitted from the bridge making him cringe at the sound of it. Moana's eyes widened when she realized he was about to head towards her. "NO, DON'T! Stay where you are - I'll come over! _*shakily stands up*_ Just don't move!" He disagreed with a troubled frown, but locked eyes with her anyways. What did he think by leaving her so far behind!? Mini-Maui elbowed him and mini-mo looked fairly on edge.  
Tightly gripping onto the tao Moana crept forward, placing step after step, not daring to look down. Adrenaline rushed through her veins and she couldn't keep her heart from pounding. Inhaling deeply. _~ Come on, it's just a bridge... you can make it! ~_  
Soon she chose her steps with more certainty, ignoring the height best she could while her eyes were drawn to his - and he did not blink even once until she stood safely in front of him.  
Still displeased but more concerned now Moana gave him a nod and without another word he stepped aside. She had made him understand that this was not the right time nor the right place for a fight. He shifted his weight to let her pass and the bridge cracked a few more times at the pressure. Only now did he feel the necessity to let her go first to have an eye on her. Forgetting all about his self-inflicted anger.

"Gotcha'," , he murmured, waiting for her to get a few feet ahead of him before he started walking again. For the first time that day his attention wandered to the gaping depth beneath. _\- Woop. *smacks his lips* That's high. Ö-Ö -_  
He suddenly felt a little drowsy, puffing his cheeks.  
Maui instantly returned to his path, having this _\- What idiot had the idea to cross this loony bridge? -_ expression, which thankfully wasn't noticed by Moana. The girl was busy to keep herself steady as the swaying started again. She was merely twenty feet away from the rocky cliff-side, when there was a horrifying snap - she could barely reach for the connecting side-strings before the ground gave way and vanished beneath her feet. Shouting out of shock the woman dangled above the abyss, knuckles growing white as she tightly clenched onto the thin cords that kept her from falling to her death. Moana couldn't quite remember how often she had been in life-threatening danger these days, but she figured that it might have been a bit too often for her liking. Not a second after the concerned voice of the demigod reached her ears, she desperately tried not to let go of the spear caught between her knees.

"Woah there!? _*alarmed*_ \- Don't move!? I'll be - " Another splintering wood interrupted his words just as her limbs forcefully tried to reach for the next spoke, which broke the moment she put her foot on it. "AH!?"  
Once more she held on to the ropes, feeling the strength leave her mortal body as gravity sucked at it. They were almost there - had almost reached the other side, were so close.  
He rushed towards her, not caring about physics as his massive body did not seem to break the wooden steps beneath him. Truly, they should have gone the long way around. The safe way.  
But of course he hadn't paid attention, hadn't been patient, had just wanted his hook back and boo-hoo...  
 _\- Girl's in danger because of YOU, now get your fat ass over there, pseudo hero!-,_ he snapped at himself, feeling the exact same horror at the thought of losing her due to his egoism as the inky guy on his chest. But Mini-Maui had no time to scoff at him, he was firmly holding hands with Mini-mo, gaping at the awfully gripping scene of a scrambling Moana. What these tattoos would have given for some popcorn, I can tell ya'...

Moana winced as the bridge shuddered with his weight shifting from side to side as he rushed to help, making the musty knots that held the rotten ropes together loosen with each step. Maui stopped dead in his tracks when he realized he would get them both killed if he kept on going, meeting with her utterly terrified eyes. Beneath the sweaty curls that had broken loose from her ponytail, her teeth were gritted in exertion as she hardly worked on figuring something out.

"Hold on a sec - the spokes won't carry you, Mo!", he broke the bone-chilling silence, frantically gesturing. She could sense the worry in his voice from a distance away, talking much quicker, instead his hands wearily motioned over to the side-strings she was clinging onto. Moana understood.

"I'll try!", she yelled back, giving him a confident nod, though she really did not feel that confident at all. Best was to progress hand over hand. As she reached for the next cord, knuckles already deadly pale, the net she scrambled in like a helpless spider was the only thing preventing her from the gaping dark maw. Her day hadn't come just yet - and as he watched her pull herself out of death's claws by her own strength Maui highly respected her. For a human _\- especially for a girl -_ Moana really was a tough one.  
Still feeling his heart beat rather frantically against his ribcage he watched as she climbed onto the strings. There wasn't a huge distance to cover anymore and he felt more confident that she would make it than moments before.

That was until his gaze slightly shifted from her crawling frame in the distance  
\- to the very near orange-pinkish speck of feather landing close to him. Not moving he gulped at the small bird that sat on the rope in front of the last knot that prevented the bridge from breaking.  
And damn, that bird gave him a nasty look.  
His eyes went wide.

ÒvÓ " **BO-GOAK! TOOKIE-TOOKIE!** " _*pecks at the knot*_

"Damn you birdie..." -.-

Attention snapping back to Moana, she had almost reached the ledge, Maui himself hightailed out of there, clumsy yelps escaping him as now nearly EVERY spoke beneath his abnormally huge feet seemed to break without him even touching them. Carrying out a weird-looking tip-toe-dance, hissing "Wow-wow-wow-WOW!?", which caught her attention. Extending her arm for the final straw Moana instead looked back to see him nearing in an awkwardly comical looking hurry, then she caught sight of the middle of the bridge where the very last tattered string at the right side of the halter untwined itself in stop motion. (No sight of the annoying pink shuttlecock) Her belly dropped.  
"Don't gawk! - Hurry!", he yelled at her, a panicked cringe on his face, chasing after the breaking planks; the angle of the bridge began to jolt sideways.  
Eyes widened with fear she whipped around, pulling herself onto solid ground and instantly gaining a safe distance between her and the creaking pole. However, he still was too slow. _~ He won't make it!? ~_  
She scrambled up to her feet extending the spear so he would be able to grab it. In her panic she could even see drops of sweat running down his tense cheeks, gritted teeth and when Maui finally was in hand reach - the rope ripped off.  
And her heart fell at the shocked expression of his face when he vanished from sight. Only a hand-length away. He didn't make it.  
"MAUI!?", Moana exclaimed, terrified and at the same time painfully dull. She threw the useless spear aside, rushing to the edge of the cold rocks. The remains of the bridge were still dangling loosely in the depths of the cliff and panic struck her, pure horror as Maui's long and distorted cry of falling to his death still clung to the air.

" **MAUEEEEY!",** she yelled after him full-throated, exasperated, not believing what had just happened. Too stubborn, too armored to accept the inevitable; her sight became blurry as she stared off into the clouded abyss beneath, still hearing his voice. _~ I can't believe this is happening - He can't just -?! ~_ Moana was kneeling at the edge, scraped knees, frantically tearing her hair. It couldn't be -

That was until his scream got quieter and quieter and then - somewhat croaky!? And for some reason it sounded like her ought to be dead friend wasn't that far away at all. Not AT FRIGGIN' ALL?!  
Blinking dumbfounded something within her snapped and Moana quickly wiped her eyes, took another step towards the ravine until she really stood at the edge... feeling her heart flutter as a brawny tattooed arm came into sight. Attached to that were broad shoulders, swirling raven locks and a wide dopey grin that still kept on imitating the falling-to-my-death-cry. When he noticed her numb expression he finally shut up. Then he saw the tears.  
One arm bearing his whole weight the demigod dangled from the edge of the cliff, a slight breeze blowing rather uncomfortably from below.

Moana blinked at him, dumbstruck. _~ He... he didn't fall... to his death... ~_ And immediately the tears she had almost shared dried when she narrowed her eyes. _~ YOU SON OF A/ ~_ At the same time she was overwhelmed with happiness for the big dope. So as much as she wanted to scowl at him, a wide smile made its way across her face.  
The excusing puppy-look he gave her told a story of his own. _\- I didn't know she would take it that seriously?! -_ Maui responded with a most likely guilty shy laugh.

"You give up on me that fast?"

"Watch out, _*happy glare*_ I could still give you a push or two to make it real.* _wipes the tears of with her arm, yet her relieved smile remained at the sight of his pleading eyebrows*_ You're a horrible friend, you know that?"  
He continued to give her that awfully cute remorseful look. Though this time the coy smile became a bit toothier, intending to distract her from being sad. He couldn't believe she would be losing tears over somebody as him... "I do what I can ~ "

With a light laugh Moana bent down to offer her best friend a helping hand, which Maui thankfully took, though he liked to believe he would have made it on his own. Pushing himself up the hunk of a man soon flopped down beside her, to which she punched him full strength to the shoulder. He cringed out at that, extending a hand to rub the this time slightly hurting spot. "Guess I deserved that,", he mumbled, a deep remorseful chuckle following shortly after. What he didn't expect though, were small, soft arms wrapping around his big one, squeezing it tightly. _\- ? -_  
Glancing to his side there was Moana firmly pressing his arm to her chest, hugging it which such an urge he was sure it would have drawn the blood from his veins if he was human.  
Moana did not say anything, not a word. This reveal of affection was unfamiliar to him and due to that uncomfortable at first. At the same time warmth spread throughout his big chest as he felt her broad smile clearly against his skin. She was relieved. Relieved to have him around.  
No one had ever cared if he was or if he was not...

His eyes were soft when he regarded the lovable human. So it wouldn't be all the same to her if I was gone.  
"Hey, I'm sorry,", he cooed, carefully shaking his arm to which her grip grew only more firm and he caught a swift glance of her reddened eyes and the knitted brows, "Don't cry your pretty little eyes out for someone like me."

His words had something very sweet and comforting in them, a flick of empathy he didn't offer too often.  
The girl chuckled, then gave him another hard smack to the bicep "OUCH!?" She stood up.  
"Just wait up, you'll get that back, semi-devil!", Moana mumbled but at the same time smiled down at him with so much fondness it made his heart beat faster with each tickling breath.  
"I'm glad you didn't fall though. _*turns her back on him and continues walking, not waiting for him to get to his feet*_ Life wouldn't be the same without you..."

Maui looked after her for a moment, a silky curl protruding his vision.  
 _\- You don't have a clue how right you are... -_ And the boring, bold rocks around them remembered him of how grey and meaningless his days had been before he met her.

"Tsk, I did fall!?", he laughed loudly, humbling after her.

 **\- Fall for you... -**

"(Tookie-Tookie...)"

* * *

[ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** ]

 **IMPORTANT:** _**A very critical reader told me of some scenes that weren't authentic, like things Moana would never say. If you guys NOTICE such scenes, tell me (entire plot can't be changed anymore, but at least sentences)!**_

Did you get the Merida-reference?

(Currently I am eating chocolate with pretzel breadsticks.^^)

Anyways, this chapter went through some changes as my newly recruited buddy knows - nostalgicdreams00 :iconnostalgicdreams00:

A HUGE THANK YOU for correcting my errors! Very thankful there! - Now, I guess many of you know Tookie-Tookie from "George of the Jungle" and I always found him to be awesomely annoying -v- reminds me of Sheldon Cooper. Anyways I needed something to lighten the mood (a lot) - soooo now there's Tookie. You see, the villain they will have to face is not gonna be the typical singing douche, more like the guy all of you will REALLY hate, so... A warning here. This fan fiction is supposed to be read by 12+ which means that yes guys, at some point sexuality and violence will play a role, because I myself really enjoy the horror genre and due to that I like some action in which the hero also loses some blood... so as a sneak preview for upcoming things you already have some pics there... (Some I already drew a while ago if you wanna look at my gallery...)

BUT OF COURSE NO GORE!? 12+ means something like the violence of Dragonball-fights XD

Also nostalgicdreams00 I would have wished to end the chapter the way YOU read it (cause it would have been so much more of a cliffhanger), but OF COURSE my text's too long for the programme. -.-

* * *

Fale Tele - Chief's hut

tao - wooden spear

Kae - Shit

kefe -fuck

teine - girl


	16. Chapter 16

**Cordial Worry And Worried Hearts**

I did fall. Fall for you.

* * *

The area around them had changed drastically.

While on the other side of the mountains the densely growing forest had been of an emerald green, alive and home to many noisy birds, the landscape here was dry and mostly dead. Life had drawn back from the greyish gravel and the huge stone facades. There were no plants, not even moss covering the small craters. All in all this part of the island looked as if most activity had drained from it, only a quiet echo coming from everywhere around them as the two voyagers stepped closer to a huge wall, which conflated into a small entry to an opening.

Moana was the first one to step through the fallen rocks, climbing to the other side and standing mouth agape until Maui joined her.  
There in front of them, in the centre of a huge crater with bold cliff-sides surrounding it, protruded a giant stone structure from the arid ground.

Gulping at the sight of the enormous entrance Moana began to feel lightheaded. A greedy maw of pitch black darkness lured them closer. The cave itself must have been the same height as the sacred place of chiefs back home. Enormous, she thought, the entrance itself just as vast. When Maui stepped beside her he had an unnerving look on his face. A mix of rage, concern... and fear.

"How powerful is this Ne'igaalo-guy you said?", the girl asked as she quietly followed Maui through the shadows. Behind boulders they were creeping closer towards the cave right to it's steep elevation, which they soon found themselves climbing. Together they had decided to go for the surprise effect, so they would at least have a tiny chance or so he told himself. By now it dawned on the demigod that he clearly had underestimated the old foe.

"Considering he built himself a sweet home, _*reaches for the next ledge of the towering handmade cave*_ it's safe to say that he's not a scrawny shrimp", Maui replied, his attention drawn to an opening a little further up. Their chances were little to non-existing, but he wouldn't dare to tell Moana. Clearly, she wouldn't turn around now, he could see this on the furrowed brows, the way she concentrated on climbing, using the spear to push her up. Aside from the fact that _SHE_ had lost his hook - yes indeed, he still was adamant that it wasn't TOTALLY his fault for once - the strong women's confidence gave him a huge burst of energy. He still trusted her, of course he did. Against all odds, with her by his side, the chance of getting out of there alive was a whole lot higher. It was an obvious fact he could not explain, but Maui wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

When he finally reached the small crevice in the piled up rocks the demigod bent down to offer her a hand, pulling Moana up to his height. He didn't like being in somebody's debt, using every opportunity to stand out as the charismatic, charming hero he wanted to be taken for. Nonetheless, she appreciated his kind gesture and let herself be lifted by a brawny arm. Swiftly she brushed off the dirt that had coated her skirt. Behind them there lay the far stretched boring landscape, in the distance specks of green. Her friend the ocean wasn't in sight at all and she almost felt wrong being so far away from it. The sky above still remained a milky grey, almost bright but at the same time without the warmth of any sunlight coming through.

Not far away something pinkish landed on the gravel, cooing slightly and she took that as the sign to head in. Before the noisy featherball would cause an avalanche or something.

Moana turned on her heels, ready to explore the dark cavern, when suddenly Maui stepped in front of her. Confused her eyes wandered from the palm of his stretched out hand up his massive tattooed arm and to his serious face. The warmth that had lingered in his brown eyes had vanished.

"First you have to promise me something", he said, eying her intensely while he blocked the way. Single curls were sticking out of his bun, but it didn't seem to bother him at all. His body was coated in a thin layer of sweat and dust due to their long hike, his tattoos a strong contrast with his brownish skin. They stood in the shadow of the mountain. It was afternoon by then, the sky colorless and white. Cold just as Maui's doubts got to him once more.

Moana regarded him in a questioning manner. Jerking a suspicious brow. She really didn't like that certain tone in his voice. "Go ahead!"

His arm sunk.

"When I tell you to escape... promiseyou will!",he demanded dead serious.

Puffing up her chest the young women considered her words for a moment.

 _~ Lemme' think... ~_ Then came to the conclusion that his demand was stupid and she would either try to get past him. _~ What about: NUH!? ~_

Spear clenched tightly she tried to duck under his arm, to dodge him, poking him first then make a dash for the entrance, but he blocked her every time without flinching.

"LOOK! _*points at the sky*_ DEAD BIRD!", she exclaimed before hardly slamming the wooden end of the stick against his belly - only then he growled at her. His patience grew slim and he ripped the tao out of her hands, causing her to stumble backwards.

Fists risen she barked at him. "You know this is stupid! _*commands*_ Let me through!"

Quickly he turned the spear in his large hand, driving it's lame wooden tip against the hard rock beneath his feet. He did not yell, but the impressive show-off of his adulthood by talking in this calm yet snarling voice angered her.

 **"Promise!"**

She directed her glare towards the darkness inside the cave, then back to his heaving nostrils and the eyes narrowed at her. It was all too clear that he only wanted to protect her - something he had never before intended to do so openly.

 _Yet,_ who was she to be ordered around by a pompous pomelo?

Did he really still doubt her decisions?

That's when she had an idea. And even before her gleeful smile made him uncomfortable, Moana knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge _that:_

"Maui?", she said casually, hands rising to tie the open ponytail to a more comfortable bun which wouldn't get in the way when fighting. Her eyes were closed as she seemingly concentrated on her hair, when really her attention was all about him.

He narrowed his eyes. _\- I don't like that tone... -_

 **"Am I a** _ **kid**_ **\- or a** _ **woman**_ **?"**

Piercing eyes had opened midsentence, startling him.

He clearly didn't know what to respond. With that Moana had caught him off guard.

 _\- Why? What did I - THIS IS BULL!? *frustrated* Why is she coming up with that now!? -_

Moana usually wasn't like that. She didn't break off fights on purpose, wasn't the one stirring up anger - _**he**_ was. But something about this question nagged at him, truly nagged at him and the longer he thought about it, he realized that he didn't want to answer it. That he feared the answer.

Undoubtedly though it dawned on him that she must have longed to receive an answer for a long time now.

Some might say the demigod of the wind and sea was stubborn and narcissistic, a self-absorbed douche and on top of that extremely cocky and slow-witted at times. He was the muscle, she the brain.

But people often do forget that Maui could be a very, very smart man. If he had to be.

* * *

He finally grasped the reason for their fight back on the boat.

What had made her angry that day - what had angered her so much, she hadn't talked to him for the entire ride. An overreaction from his point of view, but still? Could this have really been the cause? _\- Because I called her a '_ _ **kid**_ _'? -_

* * *

Blinking Maui now realized he had zoned out for a moment, a moment too long and she had already crossed her arms, waiting for an appropriate reply. He felt a light slap on his right pec, looking down to see Mini-Maui anxiously watching the scene, hands clasped to his mouth. What was he supposed to say?

"That got nothing to do with this situation, Moana, we /", Maui had began shaking his head. He raised his voice but at the same time couldn't look her in the eye. Hissing at the disappointment displaying on her beautiful face. A slight red blush appeared on his cheeks as he fumbled for the words that would let him explain, when in fact by avoiding her gaze the hunk of a man had already lost.

He knew she had asked for the truth... a truth which would ruin his view of many things, the illusion he built up around him. Giving the answer that lay on his tongue would mean losing the cover he could hide behind, the wall that allowed denying. It would break his armour and the lies he told himself, how she still was just a kid, too young and annoying, a pain in the neck at times, unable to be seen as anything else than a little sister.

But then why was his heart pounding so heard and heavy in his chest?

 _\- What does she want from me!? -_

The answer which confirmed that everything had changed? That he would never be able to go back pretending things weren't the way they were? - Could she really ask of him to let the words slip that would end her story in disaster?

Or should he simply laugh it off, telling her how of course she was just a brat like all the others, nothing more than a fan, maybe a friend. And she was a friend. _He gulped._ The one and only.

Surely, it would have spared them from a lot of pain in the end.

It hurt her seeing how much of a struggle it was for him. How much negotiation it took to respond a simple question, so simple, she thought. Was he really blind enough to not see the changes she had witnessed herself? Sunken in thoughts she remembered the night before when she had looked into the water, back into the face of a strong-minded young woman. It hadn't been the face of a twelve-year-old. Nor of a sixteen-year-old.

Moana couldn't bear looking at his troubled face any longer, when her eyes fell on Mini-Maui who tightly held hands with the inky image of herself hopefully looking up at him.

"Maui, what am I to -/"

 **"A woman."**

At first she was startled by the loud response. The way he spat it at her. As if he was disgusted, grossed out even.  
However, his eyes were fixed on her, chest heaving with deep breaths as if it had taken him a lot to overcome himself. Which it apparently had. There was a fondness in his eyes that instantly made her heart race, unable to tear away from his deep stare. "You're a woman...", he mumbled again, thoughtful, softer this time.  
In front of his inner eye, there was the image of a fledgling little girl pointing an oar at him. Annoying, he had thought back then.

* * *

 _ **"I - am Moana of Motunui!  
You will board by boat, sail across the sea  
and restore the heart of Te Fiti!"**_

* * *

 _\- A woman... -  
_

Irritated Moana tried to regain her composure, forced herself to get through with her stubbornness, but that for she couldn't allow herself to crack that easily. _~ Why... why is he looking at me like this? ~_  
She eyed him seemingly calmly, still crossing her arms. It was obvious that she had won the argument. Still, he wasn't - wasn't coming closer, was he!?

"A woman, thanks. _*blinks nonchalantly*_ And as _such_ \- I don't need a _**babysitter!**_  
 _*motions for him to return the spear*_ Now step aside."

Speechless he looked down at her. This hadn't turned out the way he had hoped it would.  
The _'little girl'_ wasn't cursing at him, pleading on her knees to get through, not willing to promise everything. She needed nobody. And most of all she didn't need a hero... For one reason or another he now felt stupid about confronting her, she wouldn't comprehend his concerns, only saw them as a threat. And more than that, she wasn't a _little girl_ anymore.  
But instead a hard to impress, unshakable prudent leader. _\- She won't change her mind... -_  
To her delight, an audible groan came from the demigod's throat. His face features softened a little. Chocolate brown eyes were longing to lure a promise out of her, displaying emotions she couldn't put her finger on. But her lips stayed closed shut. The young women felt her heart melt away at the unfair trick he was playing on her. Silky curls protruding from his forehead and temples, falling into his eyes just as his troubled face twisted into one she could not explain, appearing strong and handsome nonetheless.

 _~ Come on, Maui! ~_ She had to stand her ground now. _~ Just give in! ~_

With a serious expression, she lowered her forehead, demanding with an open hand for the tao. A last time the man examined her delicate small hand that was so much more gentle and dainty than his. Rosy fingertips. He remembered this very hand tenderly stroking his cheek and his heart opened up at the wonderful memory. _\- So warm... so fragile..._ mortal. _-  
_ Looking her straight in the eye which made her flinch just a bit, Maui then handed over the spear.

 _~ See? *winning smile* Wasn't that hard, was it? ~_

Nodding thankfully she avoided his look of reproach, grasping onto the wooden stick - when he suddenly jerked it back. Moana, nearly stumbling over her feet, let slip a yelp as she found herself face to face with the grave expression of the demigod. His eyes unreadable.  
He stood very close, bending down to be on eye-level with her. The girl's hands clenched tightly onto the spear, heart beating faster as she could sense his heavy breath tickling her skin.  
Nonetheless she affronted him, propping up her chin in the most chiefly way possible just as he held her gaze. Final and unmovable like a rock. "WHAT?" Ò_Ó  
If he wouldn't speak up soon she would fall for it, crack and promise something the intimidating egomaniac placed into her mouth.  
There was the scent of his body, the furrowed brows, the deep acroamatic brown eyes rummaging around in her mind, digging for her soul.  
Her grasp grew more firm the more nervous she got, unable to prevent the thrill she felt from showing itself, blushing a deep shade of red while scowling at him.

His face stayed grim. He wasn't flushing. Not when worry overtook him to the point he feared for her life.

"If I tell you to _go_ , you _**will**_. _*pulls the spear even closer so she is only inches away from his face*_ Even if it means that I have **to make you go**."

He let that sink in for a moment, secretly hoping her fluttering eyelids had been indicating that she had understood his warning. It was true, when he first met her Maui hadn't given a flyin' Tookie about her and the fact that she was noneternal but as time had progressed the affection he felt towards this girl /woman had increased. Annoyance growing into companionship, growing to the point he realized losing her would mean losing a part of his own world. They were hooked...  
His grip tightened.  
Nobody had ever reached such a high podium in his life as this girl. She was fun, she was challenging, she was warmth... maybe the closest he would ever get to a family.  
And the truth was when it came down to it Moana was all he had.  
A tiny voice once had whispered to him. He couldn't just leave her alone like that, that he was supposed to return the happiness she had brought over him after a decade of loneliness, protect her. Support her. He felt the familiar itch on his chest when the memory of that fateful night returned.  
And he had come back.

Feeling a lump forming up in her throat Moana stared at him. Back when they hadn't been very close with one another he had often managed to upset her, had made use of his powers as the impressive, pervasive man when they were fighting, had made her jolt back and gasp with fright when he shouted at her - she clearly remembered all of it. The day his hook broke. The day he left...

After a long time, Maui let go of the spear.

He turned his massive back on her, correcting his bun with a strong pull at the tied strings. Just when he was about to set foot into the darkness a soft voice made him hesitate. Consider the intent of his actions as he had already swung one leg over the edge.

"Friends... _*lowers her gaze with a sad sigh*_...don't abandon each other", Moana said in a sincere and caring voice, losing her competitive demeanor all at once - much to Maui's surprise.  
The soon-to-be chief had trouble to get her beating heart back under control. Love, fear, and guilt tore at her all at once - but most of all she was fed up with fighting about things that were unnecessary such as this. Both they cared. And both they knew.

 _~ I appreciate your loyalty... that you just want to protect me, but...  
so do I. ~ _There was no point in putting oneself about the other, pretending to be a guardian while they would fight for one another with the same effort and devotion, fight as one. Together.

"What point is there in lying to you? _*steps closer, he now could feel her eyes on his back. Especially on the black ink that resembled his very first tattoo, the source of his doubts, anxiety and the fear of loss.*_ \- I know it might chip away at your image, but _*smiles sincerely, standing behind him*_ I'll always have your back, Maui. _*warm and definite*_  
We're a team. You better get used to it."

The brief moment his muscles twitched as he stopped to listen Moana knew he heard her out. He hesitated. Something deep within him agreed with her warm words that caused immediate strength to flow through his veins and an ego-boost that would have made him cry out his remarkable battle cry, if the situation hadn't been that serious.  
He knew it was selfish  
and a huge part of him was ashamed to put her in danger...  
yet a so much bigger part of him was glad and indescribably thankful for her presence. Maui felt his big, lumpy heart pound faster in his chest as she affirmed once more that she would not give up on him. That she cared even though he hadn't been the perfect example of a friend and would probably... never be.

 **"BUGOAH - TUKI-TUKI! BUGOAH!"**

 _*instantly sends a rock at the colorful bird that ducked behind a bolder*_ "Can someone **PLEASE** CATCH THIS **DARN' FLAPPY BIRD?!** ", he growled distracted when suddenly realizing her smile had widened a bit. Moana had her head slightly tilted in a very adorable, coaxing way.  
With a knowing smirk, Mini-Maui added another tally on Moana's list. As always her side was pretty stuffed compared to his. - _You know it's your job to stick with_ _ **me**_ _, buddy? -_  
Eying his inky grin with grumbling suspicion the demigod sighed. Fine. She had won.

 _\- Oh, *grumbles* somebody just ordered a roasted pink, flying chicken... -_

He then swung the rest of his massive body over the rocks and inside the darkness, facing her. The young women with the messy bun a firm grip on her weapon, wide footing, a determined smile playing on her face - was a heroine representing all the deeds and virtues he appreciated so very much. Demigod Maui wondered if he would truly be willing to give up their friendship for the chance of romance...  
And as he rolled his eyes with just another sigh that was more acted than meant, a proud smirk created dimples on his soft cheeks, warm eyes regarding her.

She happily held his gaze.

"A smashing image such as mine can't be busted that easily, Curly. Besides, _*chuckles*_ guess it couldn't hurt, if ya' get some new tales to tell your people about how awesome we are, watcha' think?"

Moana couldn't believe her ears. _~ Did he just say... we? -_ _ **Us?**_ _Like in_ _ **'not him'**_ _!?~_  
A light laugh was her reply. "Sounds good to me."

\- Yeah. It really does. -

It was then that a howl echoed through the darkness, drawing their attention. Brows furrowed they turned to the enormous cave just when a cold upwind approached them. Moana hardly tried to keep her eyes open at the sudden rush, adrenalin making her puls race.  
A horrible stench of something rotten hit her straight in the face. Wrinkling her nose she searched for the cause of the stink, overviewing the only partly illuminated rocks.

("Maui?")

"Wasn't me!", he shot back, offended, hands in the air to confirm his innocence. At first she didn't get it.

("I - what?! _**NO!?**_ *rolls her eyes, grins at the thought* I mean where does this awful stench come from?"), she whispered, unsure whether speaking too loud would catch unwanted attention.

Returning to the pitch black, Maui's countenance darkened. A good distance below grayish sunlight shone on the gravel that coated the floor, giant sharp-tipped rib bones stuck out like a murderous fence. There were bones of various lengths and sizes, from what seemed to be a whale's clavicle to a chicken leg, protruding from the ground like spears, ready to pierce unwanted visitors. When Moana followed his gaze she gasped at the rather disturbing sight, hands clinging harder to the rock face so she wouldn't accidentally slip and end up like some of the dark shadows down there.

("Oh..."), she replied drily, working up enough courage to risk another look around the cave. Stalagmites and other humongous rocks covered the ground, from the gaping hole they sneaked in there only was one other opening on the exact other side like a window. While the cave itself was full of nooks and crannies it seemed to go on forever deeper into the mountain itself. Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet.

Propping up a big square finger Maui shushed her, motioning with his curly head for her to follow. He then began sliding down the slope, trying not to set the rocks rolling, being as quiet as possible. She was right on his tail, carrying the spear for balance, sometimes violently rotating with her arms. Eventually, Maui reached ground level together with some debris. Highly on edge the demigod scanned the area for any suspicious movements.  
Aside from the disgusting smell and naked bones there wasn't much to be revealed by the little light there was.  
Eventually he gave her the sign to come along - when she unintentionally crashed into him together with some larger stones, knocking him off his feet. " _ACK?!"  
_ Kissing dirt Maui growled. ("Sorry?!"), she whispered while still laying perplexed on his flattened back. He then gave a low grunt and rose to his feet, causing Moana to fall of his moving bulk. Roughly she made contact with the hard ground, wincing. "Hey!", she hissed, but was instantly shushed again by a stubby finger as he studied their surroundings. Disgruntled Moana swat his hand away.

"You really have to stop doing that!" -.-

("SHUSHHH!?"), he shushed her, hands risen as if he had to listen for any further noises. ("I said he's blind, NOT deaf!?")

 _("Tookie-Tookie...")_

Blowing a lose strain of hair out of her face Moana crossed the safety line of his shielding arm, exploring the area herself. _~ Now, where is this guy?! If he's living in such a big cave he surely can't be overlooked!? ~  
_ Before he knew it the girl had already made her way towards some weird dark stains, which turned out to be puddles. Curious she poked the liquid inside with the tip of her spear.

"What are those?"

Something twitched beneath the surface.

"Moana?! _*eyes widen*_ Step away from - "

Right that instant a worm-like creature twisted around in the murky, terribly smelling liquid, splashing some of it at her and she stumbled back with a yelp. While Maui dove for her, Moana could only see something long and slippery wriggling itself through the small pool, then it was gone.  
That was when she spotted the others. Many, so many of these weird puddles lay in front of them, all beginning to splash and trash around as the things within began moving in a row - until Maui yanked her back and everything grew silent. _~ WHAT WAS THAT!? ~_

He instantly grabbed her by the shoulders. ("WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN'!?"), he spoke through gritted teeth, eyes wide with concern as he examined the weird, stinking blotches on her clothing, droplets of it even running down her cheek. Shocked and disgusted at the same time Moana could do nothing but stare blankly back at him.

("Why do you always have to TOUCH dangerous looking things! Is this like a princessthing!? - Don't ever get too close to those - or _he_ will KILL YOU!")

Aghast the girl's muscles tensed up watching the veins on his throat pulsate. He was concerned, out of breath and in all her shock Moana did not notice the moment she should have better stayed quiet.

"YA' COULD'VE SAID SO BEFORE, YOU - "

The ground beneath them suddenly began shaking, a deep rumble causing clouds of dust to emerge from the dead ground, shutting them up as a huge, gigantic creature moved its embedded limbs.

Light. There was splicing light as a single purplish white eye slowly blinked at them - then a second. Sleeping on boulders it awoke, slowly stretching, yawning, shrieking and as Moana stood paralyzed her heart got caught in her throat once the horrifying pair of eyes illuminated the shape of a ghastly grimace. _~ He - he's bigger than Tamatoa. *fearful* So much bigger!? ~_

Still standing there in a fighting position the girl gaped at the towering monstrosity which was tiredly smacking it's mouth as it rose to its full height. Maui finally snapped out of it and yanked her away from the creature. For some reason curiosity drew her interest to the black, somehow twinkling mass, before she also made use of her feet, hurrying to keep pace with the man who did not let go of her wrist until they made it to a shielding rock structure on the opposite. A hiding spot that would hopefully keep _him_ at bay for a while.  
It was pure luck the demon was causing enough noise for them not to be noticed, yet Maui had the bad feeling Ne'igaalomeatiga had already sensed their presence.  
Grimly the demigod peaked up at the terrifyingly huge monster.  
Beneath him there was Moana swallowing the lump in her throat at the sight of the cruelest looking entity her young self had ever witnessed. Which was incredible since she had fought a Lava Monster not too long ago.

 _~ Ugh, the smell is getting worse!?~_

In front of them, high above their heads, there towered the demon of rot and decay. Spindly long limbs that resembled the body of a starving man rose into the darkness.  
Maui knew the moment he heard her gasp that Moana had spotted the uncountable deformed skulls around the creature's belt, adorning it's horrible bony frame. Human skulls.  
Further up, slender arms ended in deadly claws with fingers like spiderlegs, long and sharp. The edged shoulders were decorated with tons of different necklaces, cords so thick Moana imagined these were the perfect size to pull up islands from the sea. Dangling from the enormous ropes again were bones in all different sizes and shapes, whitish fractures that protruded from the monsters blackish body with the most terrifying contrast - instantly remembering Moana of the villagers' faces. Their face paint also had resembled bone fractures.  
They had presented Maui's hook like a sacrificial deed.  
Had the incompetent chief only been a show-off? Were these people in reality ruled by...  
Moana swallowed hard.

Something about this being's skin was strange. Somehow it was black, then again there was a glint of dark ocean blue and purple and all in all it seemed to sparkle in a mockingly morbid way.  
On the thin throat there sat a head so utterly disgusting, a wrinkled skull with shredded lips that moved ever so slowly over yellowish rotten teeth. Splitting glowing eyes were the only magic emitting from this beast, its fear inducing face framed by frizzled ash-colored strains of hair. Horrifying, huge and dark. Like a living nightmare.

And there it was. Maui's fishhook.

" **WHAT?!** \- _*gets hit by Mo to lower his voice*_ (You gotta' be kidding me?!"), Maui silently flipped out, pointing disbelieving at Ne'igaalo. Mini-Maui raged energetically on the demigod's chest all the while Moana finally spotted the desired weapon at the creatures right, wrinkly earlobe.

 _~ Seriously? This plot twist was SO PREDICTABLE. ~_

In a mood which was pretty much as awful as the monster looked like, Maui smacked his hand against his face, slowly smearing it down in a hardly annoyed motion, grunting displeased.

("Can't believe it.") -_-

Afflicting an innocent village like a parasite was one thing, demanding for food, sacrifices and presentation - but wearing HIS HOOK in such an _uncool_ way was definitely an unforgettable crime!("I knew your hook was a highly desired item, but an ear-ring, really?"), the girl verbalized his thoughts just as disappointed.

Somewhere in the distance there was the sound of a beak hitting gravel.  
An awfully squirmy voice boomed through the cave.

" **N** _ **o**_ **w, n** o **w... wh** a **t d** _ **o**_ **I** s **mel** l **...** _*exited sniff*_ **Co** _ **u**_ **ld i** _ **t**_ **be? A** _ **vis**_ **i** _ **t**_ **or?** _*low*_ **A** _ **g**_ **ai** n **?** "

Goosebumps covered the young teine's arms as she still tried to catch a glance at the monster, Maui's broad shoulders took her sight. It creeped her out to the core and by now the stench was no longer bearable. Ne'igaalo stank like pork someone had accidentally left in the sun for too long mixed with moldy seaweed and a consistent metallic stench, dying flesh right in front of their eyes.  
What he said next however, made her blood run cold.

" **N** _ **o**_ **...** _*mischievous grin*_ ... **t** w **o** _ **vi**_ **sit** o **rs..**."

("What is your plan?"), she asked him quickly, determined to hear his well-elaborated idea.

("Get ma' hook! - Plus: Don't die while doin' so!")

Moana stared at him dumbfounded.

("That's _ALL_?!"), shocked she stared up at the giant creature in the centre of the cave, dozens of feet above.

Stupidly rubs his neck. ("Hoped I would've figured something out up to that point, _*excusing smile*_ \- hehe, yeah. Unfortunately didn't happen.")

("MAUI!?")

" **N** _ **o**_ w **, w** _ **h**_ **o** d **o I h** a _ **ve**_ **the pl** e **asure w** it **h? M** _ **m**_ **m, le** t **me gue** s **s** _ **s**_ _s_ **s** ", the creature slurred, slowly tapping its lanky fingers against grinning teeth. It then takes another sniff, all the while Moana's eyes are darting around frantically, eventually coming to a rest on a rather small stone.

" **T** h **e oc** _ **e**_ a **n bre** e **ze, a h** _ **in**_ **t o** f **s** w **e** _ **at**_ **a** _ **nd**_ **\- w** _ **h**_ **at? A** _ **n**_ g **st?**

 **The s** _ **c**_ **en** t **of b** _ **it**_ t **er b** _ **e**_ **tr** a **yal...** _*sniff*_ **a** _ **n**_ **d to** o **m** _ **u**_ **ch ha** ir **ca** _ **r**_ **e** ", he followed up, cackling like an old hag, " **If** _ **th**_ _a_ _ **t**_ **is** n **'t the vi** _ **lla**_ **i** n **ous de** m **ig** _ **od**_ **ris** e **n fr** _ **o**_ **m the d** e _ **a**_ **d.** _*smiles maliciously at his irony*_ **I w** _o_ _ **n**_ **der wh** _ **at**_ **h** e **'s h** _ **er**_ **e f** o **r?"**

The response was all too clear.

Pressing Moana's head down, Maui now also ducked behind the stone, trying to calculate the monster's next steps. New clouds of dust erupted as it slowly turned.  
Seeing his mighty weapon dangle like cheap jewelry made him feel mocked. _\- How are we supposed to get up there... -  
_ Struggling the girl pushed his clumpy hand off her face, whisper-hissing: ("How does he know!?")

 _"_ _ **W**_ _h_ _ **o**_ **i** _ **s**_ **y** o _ **u**_ **r co** m _ **pa**_ **ni** o **n, d** e **m** _ **ig**_ **o** d **M** _ **a**_ u **i?** "

Maui lowered his head, his chest was unintentionally making contact with her back. "Told ya he's blind,", he whispered in a hurry, muscles twitching beneath his skin, "Means the old lump's other senses are more intense..."  
She looked at him dumbfounded still covered in the disgusting blackish liquid.  
("He can smell us with this awful stench around!?")

She had him thinking there for a moment.  
Then, a glint of hope sparked in his eyes as he scanned her up and down, noticing she truly stank like the dirt between a Kakamora's toes. Not that he knew what that smelled like.

"He can smell _**me**_ ", he concluded, meeting her questioning gaze - and soon her eyes widened in realization. Since she was covered in the scent of this cruel being, maybe she was somewhat... invisible? As long as she didn't make any noise. Maybe they did have a chance in beating him after all.

"T **e** l _ **l m**_ _e_ **, ho** _ **w**_ **w** e **re t** _ **h**_ **e tho** _ **usa**_ n **d** _ **yea**_ _r_ _ **s of**_ **ex** i **le? He** _ **ar**_ **d th** e **re w** _e_ _ **r**_ **e so** _ **m**_ **e to** u _ **gh**_ **st** _ **or**_ **ms, al** l **al** on **e - too** _ **s**_ _m_ _ **all ro**_ _o_ _ **m**_ **for y** o **ur he** _ **r**_ **o** _ **i**_ **c ego,** _ **a**_ _m_ _ **I**_ **ri** g **ht?** _*slowly turns as while scanning the surface, extending his bony shimmering arms, searching*_ _**Ro**_ _h_ _ **e ha**_ **d** **be** e **n so j** u **bil** _ **ant**_ **wh** e **n** _ **she h**_ **eard ab** _ **ou**_ **t y** o **ur glo** _ **rio**_ _u_ **s do** w **n** _ **fa**_ **ll - n** o **w** _ **that you're f**_ _re_ _ **e**_ **you b** e _ **t**_ _t_ _ **e**_ **r not** _ **cro**_ s **s her p** _a_ _ **t**_ **h f** _ **o**_ _r_ **a while... ru** _ **m**_ _o_ **rs are sp** _ **read**_ **i** n **g fast ac** _ **ro**_ _s_ **s the s** _ **e**_ **a...** "

Moana flinched at the mentioning of the goddess of Te pō, the spirit world. The underworld...  
What had Maui done to displease her? In general, why did his only intentions ever seem to be pissing off the gods? She rolled her eyes. _~ Most likely the_ _ **goddesses**_ _-.- ~_

Maui could feel her irritated eyes on him. In a sassy way he felt proud to be of controversial value for the gods, especially Rohe - that she still was after him was a story of its own. But undeniably he also was ashamed, even more now that _she_ Mo him this very look. Out of the corner of his eyes, assured by his thumping heartbeat he sensed her anxious expression.  
He simply wished _they_ would have left Moana out of it...

" **Wo** _ **u**_ _l_ _ **d**_ **you** _ **belie**_ _v_ _ **e**_ **it? It w** a **s** _ **even**_ **s** ai **d the m** _ **os**_ **t a** n **n** _ **oyi**_ **ng mus** _ **cl**_ _e_ _ **b**_ **ou** n **d p** _ **ri**_ **ck u** n **d** _ **er**_ **th** _ **e**_ **st** _ **ars**_ **h** a **d tea** _ **me**_ **d up wi** _t_ _ **h**_ **a m** _o_ _ **r**_ **tal, sa** _ **ili**_ **ng a** c **r** _ **oss**_ **the** _ **s**_ **ea...** _*growls*_ **to** r **e** _ **tu**_ **rn** **the h** e **art of Te F** i **ti..**.", the creatures rumbling voice became quieter and more like a hiss. It took a booming step. " **Ru** m _ **or**_ **s spr** _ **e**_ _a_ _ **d**_ **fast, you** _ **know**_ **... they spr** _ **ea**_ _d_ **fast...** "

Shaking her head the young teine forced herself to ignore the goosebumps, ignore the things _Ne'igaalo_ said to unsettle them - there was no time to wonder. In all her nervousness she scanned the shaking walls of the cave. Rocks and rocks and other rocks had them circled, nothing but boring clumps of stone in hand-reach. But actually,  
wasn't that just enough?

 _~ Why not? ~_

All the while Maui was caught up in his emotions, not bearing to break away from the monster's luring tone, Moana lifted a handy sized stone. Throwing it up and catching it again like a ball. Surely this would do. "(Here goes the distraction!)"

" **N** o **w, is** n't **it gu** _ **tle**_ **s** s **f** _ **or**_ **a h** _ **e**_ **ro o** f **yo** _ **ur**_ **degree t** o **pl** _ **a**_ **y h** id **e a** n **d** _ **se**_ _e_ **k?** _*takes his time when kneeling down, purplish-white eyes narrowed to the point there were only two glowing slits left*_ **N** o **t** _ **l**_ **ike y** _ **o**_ u **ha** _ **ve**_ **e** v _ **er**_ **been m** o **re** _ **tha**_ **n an ig** _ **n**_ o **ble nui** _ **sa**_ n **ce -?!** "

A sudden noise caused the demon to stop mid motion. A _**CLOCK!**_ , a stone smashing hardly against the rock-face to his back. _Ne'igaalo_ immediately shut up and listened, hook dangling awkwardly from his ear.

Quickly ducking behind a boulder Moana held her breath.

The monstrosity had stopped its senseless blabbering, head directed to the noise. Ever so quietly the humongous creature stretched it's longing claws towards her - greedily jerking back and forth at the pleasing thought of getting revenge / - flinching at just another smashing sound when a bigger rock collided with adamant gravel far off from the first one.

Maui instantly hid behind a rock-formation that seemed to have just his shape.

Ne'igaalo growled displeased. He knew what they were going to pull...  
Then the noises started up again, causing immediate confusion as the two voyagers made their way through the cave, throwing rocks into different directions. Moana's idea to distract the monster's orientation turned out well enough. Multiple sounds threw the giant creep off his dominant rampage and while hissing he clawed at his own head to get rid of the horrible headache.  
Turning in circles, slamming dirty fists against the ground, the creature felt cornered.

 _\- It works! -,_ Maui thought to himself, relieved. But this only lasted for so long. Due to the shaking earth of the demon's rumble Moana tripped, stumbling dangerously close to one of the puddles she had totally forgotten about. Only some feet away... from her...  
Right that instant its surface vibrated by unseen forces.  
Irritated the girl jerked back at the bone-chilling sight of the tentacle-like worm wiggling its way out of the small pool - it lunged out for her. Shocked she jumped, suppressing a scream - catching the rock that had almost slipped from her sore hands - preventing it from dropping!?  
But instead letting go of the wooden spear which _~ OH NO!? ~_ now fell with a clattering sound to the ground and rolled a good foot-length away from her, coming to a hold when everyone's ears were peaked up in bone-chilling silence.

She gasped.

At that exact moment the whole cave had been dead quiet - Maui in his utterly startled state had been paralyzed, staring at Moana who stood there frozen, gaping up at the monster.  
She had been heard. Her position had been revealed.

A gleeful twisted grin crept on the demon's face.  
What a shame.

When the demigod realized his disastrous mistake - he had stopped making noises - he began throwing rocks twice as fast, sending them off into all directions, painfully bombarding the creatures limbs as it bent down, reaching for the spot Moana was standing at. It was too late.  
Heart pounding in her throat Moana snatched the spear of the ground, stumbling backwards until she found herself pressed against the stony wall. The fear of being spotted took a while to tear her breath away, her pulse running sky high she could already feel the blood gushing up her throat and into her head. Adrenaline rushing through her veins as the murderous giant claw stretched out for her, fingers which would smite her nothing to be left. She pondered whether she should make a dash for a random direction, ram her tao into the reaching talons, doing everything to escape these hands - when to her horror somebody spoke up.

Ne'igaalo was more than delighted.

" **Hey, mighty maggot!** _*flicks his hair with a smug grin_ *

 **Long time no see!"**

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]:**

 **Angry Maui, Cave, Mr. Wormy** go look here: art/Moana-x-Maui-XVI-674850911

Giant thank you to my co-corrector Mrs. buddy: Nostalgicdreams00 :iconnostalgicdreams00:  
Thanks for your efforts!^^

AAAAAAND somebody I didn't thank a long time ago: ISmashU :iconismashu:  
Thank you for all your help with the fanfiction, the names, the places - EVERYTHING BUDDY MINE!

Now, some people are actively fighting against this ship... some of them even being samoan people - which I don't really comprehend. Well. So this is for all of you, that might read this for the heck of it and still thinking writing stories about legends is a shame: To me it's not. It is not a shame or horrible to change ideas and stories to make them suitable or viewable as long as you remember it's "only" the Disney-version - not the real version. For example Rapunzel, the Disney movie is amazing and wonderful and she will always stay in my heart. At the same time I am living with the image of the REAL Rapunzel, this is no problem, because one image is fiction the other is legend/fairy tale and either way the most important message stays! I mean look at that, I was raised with Rapunzel's story starting with her mom (not a queen) longing to eat Rapunzel's (a plant) when she was pregnant and that for her father stole these plants from the garden of a witch etc.; also Rapunzel's prince later fell from her tower and his eyes got pierced by thorns making him blind forever - yup, that's what you get told in German schools at the age off eleven -v- yeah...  
Anyways, yes, I have nothing against different versions of the samoan/maori legends, because I think they are extremely interesting and since I learned that people often tell and retell and change parts of the stories they tell, why shouldn't Maui himself have to tell his own stories a little differently?

Also, a sweet person down there noticed the reference to the deleted scene of the movie; like when Maui and Moana throw rocks to distract a *blind* monster - instead of blowing conch shells to distract a bat. I found that to be such a good idea and had wished it to be in the movie...

* * *

tao - spear

teine - girl

Rohe/ Ro'e - according to some legends a goddess which had a horribly ending relationship with Maui; in this version though she's only an ex-lover, since a lot of other fan stories already feature her. She's cruel and I don't really like her fro what I read.

Ne'igaalomeatiga - unforgettable pain


	17. Chapter 17

**Misery Loves Company **

Long time no see!

* * *

 **WARNING:** For those with anxiety-disorder (and similar symptoms) this chapter is going to contain some violence considered okay for the age group 12 and upwards, ergo blood will be featured. But for those who worry, no GORE or fleshy things.

* * *

His location had been revealed.

Overjoyed to a point where its gaping jaws couldn't have looked any creepier the demon lost interest in the now hardly protesting girl. Ever so slowly it turned on its heels taking two giant steps towards the man, whose voice had sounded ten times tougher than he really felt like. Mini Maui tightly holding onto Momo's hand.

 _~ This idiot!? What is he doing?! ~_

Frantically Moana mimicked how stupid his idea was, [yup, he clearly read those curses from her lips] but Maui's heart felt a little lighter as he saw that Ne'igaalo had found himself a better target. Ignoring the freakish outburst of his princess the demigod put on his best poker face, play-pretending to be the unbeatable badass that he could be. Flexing his muscles which gave an undeniable boost of confidence he rose his booming voice.

"Nice shed by the way, looks almost as if you piled up a few rocks on a random spot- _*mocking*_ nah, I'm sure you made it with _love._ Really, the matching colors are amazingly unique; fitting with your eyes! _*boastful snort*_ They're what? Fifty shades of grey?"

Fortunately, Moana's giga face-palm wasn't heard due to the monsters cruel cackling.  
 _~ MAUI, you will kill yourself! SHUT UP! ~_ Worried she motioned for the demigod to stop, waving at him, showing her fists, even gritting her teeth, but he severely mouthed something along the lines of (" **Hide!** ")and pointed at the naked rib bones which circled the centre they were standing in. Disgusted she wrinkled her nose, glancing back at him in revolt, which he didn't see because he had to turn his attention back to the creature that was now inevitably blocking his sight.  
Moldering, rotten breath hit him right in the face. Virulent eyes shone down on him, blinding and unforgiving.  
Cool sweat ran down his temples and flexed bicep as he squared off. Teeth gritted at a long forgotten, undefeated enemy. _\- This won't get easy... -  
_ Grinning mischievously the demon tilted its head. " **W** h _ **o's**_ **your lit** _t_ _ **l**_ **e fri** e _ **nd, de**_ **m** _ **ig**_ o _d_ **?  
I th** _ **o**_ _u_ _ **g**_ **h ab** _ **or**_ **tio** n **s li** _ **k**_ e **you** w **e** r **e be** _t_ _ **te**_ **r o** f **f n** o _ **t**_ **mole** s **t** _ **in**_ **g a** n **y** _ **bo**_ _d_ **y?** _*cackles again, suddenly slamming its flat hand into the ground to Maui's left*_ **No re** _a_ _ **l**_ **ly, I** _ **a**_ _m_ **c** _ **uri**_ o **us! A m** _ **e**_ _r_ **e mo** _ **rt**_ **al** a **s yo** u **r si** _ **de**_ **kick -** _*slams down the right hand causing another cloud of dust to obscure the demigod's sight. Maui did not dare to cough at that moment*_ **A fo** _ **ol**_ **is** h **fre** a **k a** _ **n**_ d **the f** _ **re**_ **ak's fo** o **l, w** _ **h**_ **at a w** _ **o**_ _n_ _ **d**_ **erful co** _u_ _ **pl**_ **e - I'm d** e **spe** _ **r**_ **ate to he** _a_ _ **r**_ **the w** _ **h**_ **ol** e **st** o **ry fi** _ **rs**_ **t h** a **nd b** e _ **fo**_ **re I ge** _ **t**_ m **y re** _ **ve**_ _n_ **ge -** "

Waving the dust away to be able to suck in some desperately needed halfway fresh air, Maui was scanning his means of escape. There weren't many. And so he kept the monster talking.  
Far in the distance, Moana listened intently to their morbid conversation - a quick chat with dinner so it seemed. Horrible thoughts crossed her mind at the mentioning of Maui's death. Once again too many questions longing to be answered. _~ He's immortal or so he says. Maui can't die by aging so he's probably never going to grow old - but at the same time he can get hurt pretty badly. *stomach drops* Maybe even... ~  
_ Her hands firmly gripping onto the necklace of Gramma Tala, the chosen one closed her eyes. _~ Believe in him, Moana! *presses shut* Have faith in him! We do have a chance. Maui's strong... he will keep him busy for a while...~_

Aside from all her fear the young women wondered if Ne'igaalo had spoken the truth. If the gods indeed had heard about their adventure, if their legend truly had begun to spread.  
And she wondered if Maui was hurt by the horrible things that left the creature's smelly maw.  
He stood proud with swollen chest and the cocky smirk, like a true hero laughing at the face of danger, or a villain maybe. But deep beneath his facade, she imagined hearing a faint cry of pain. Words that struck him hard... somewhere in there, hidden deep beneath the tapestry of his ripped chest.

Fearless the man snorted at the creature. "Bwaha! Sidekick? If all, the nagging brat was good for some cooking - eh, maybe not even that. Kid ain't here though." He clearly felt the stab of an icy stare which reached him even through layers and layers of skin. However, he was confident enough that smart Moana would look through the lie. Hoping she remembered how much he had cherished the half-cooked taro stew she had once presented to him. This was just another image he would never forget. Her wonderful proud smile, the young female as she had watched him gulp down the underdone food.  
"Just for the record though _*shakes his head, laughing drily*_ she would have kicked your hiney nonetheless!", he bluffed.

" **S** _ **h**_ e **?** ", came the deploring reply while Ne'igaalo's grinning grimace did not subside. For him it was such a joyful coincidence that the demigod of the wind and sea had been spilled to his shore, betrayed by the humans he wanted to be loved by and offered as the official sacrifice to an always hungry demon. Rot and decay were always, always longing for more...

" **Int** _ **er**_ _e_ _ **s**_ **ti** n **g, s** _ **o**_ **i** _ **t**_ **'s a** _ **g**_ **i** r **l**?"

Maui could have hit himself straight in the face. _**\- STUPID! You're SO STUPID!? -**_ His tattoo-version kicked him hard against his chest, right where it hurt the most. Moana frowned.

The glorious demon could smell no fear on the young warrior, even though he only pretended being tough. Same as back then. More than that even, it filled the horrible creature with glee knowing the memory of their little struggle an eternity ago was still as fresh as the gaping wound a young Maui had carried away that day...  
It had been so bittersweet, the clumsy midget standing in front of him, barely managing to carry his freakishly huge hook. Returned to the humans little Maui had wanted to prove himself, gain appreciation for his existence, show he was worth the attention he had grieved for. Of course, the foolish child had barely escaped with his life - yet of all voyagers it had been _him_ who had dared to challenge the demon in battle. A child.  
It was a long forgotten deed, those who had witnessed had long died, so had their children and grandchildren. The annoying kid had managed to chop off a huge chunk of the demon's deranged body, making him somewhat rigid, almost weak - Ne'igaalo gave a low chuckle at the recall of the shame he had experienced that day. Shame. It was unforgivable.  
 _Ne'igaalomeatiga, a ghastly demon of rot and decay, son of the night and unforgettable pain, one of many foes of Te Fiti, the goddess of life,_ \- hurt by a repudiated little prick.  
Like many others before him Maui had made himself countless enemies during the time he had spent on this earth, from an early age mind you. And Ne'igaalo was one of those that couldn't live with defeat. He simply was... a bad loser.

Maui on the other hand often had to fight with countless bad losses. The tattoos imprinted on his skin, images of the most heroic feats he had fulfilled were only parts of the story of the mighty warrior. The good part of a story that had finally begun after a long struggle. Training, tragic battles and many slow-healing wounds and bruises later. Mistakes later.  
People often forget to look behind the blank paper of a story's first page, ignoring the costs and efforts one might have gone through to become who they were today. That's why - even if it took him forever, Maui eventually learned from his mistakes.  
And this was the cause that made him smile back just as evilly at the creature itself, standing his ground with the strong belief, the most beautiful tattoo he had gained so far would always be there to have his back.

 _~ He's such a stubborn - !? *aggressive* GRRRRR!? ~_

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, they say", he mumbled to himself, glancing at his ink buddy. _Thumbs up!_  
No sooner his breath had drawn out spiky claws dashed towards him, ready to smash him like a fly. Of course the musclebound hunk withstood the spindly fingers closing in on him, cracking them open with a grunt as he dove out of the ugly purplish shimmering hands.

" **O** h **, t** h _ **is**_ **wi** l **l** _ **be**_ **t** h **e** m **o** st **f** _ **u**_ **n I h** ad **in m** _ **il**_ **le** n **ni** a **... I w** ill **ta** ke **my ti** m **e wi** t **h -**  
 _*gets distracted by something pecking*_ **\- W** h **a-w** h **a-w** h **ere?** "

" **BUGOAH - TUKI-TUKI! BUGOAH!** " The pink bird awkwardly eyed the giant creature, then repeated hammering with its beak against rough, slippery skin. From Moana's spot it almost looked as if the bird was trying to pull something _out_ of the creature. " **TOOKIEEE!** "

 _~ What!? A... a worm? ~_  
She shook her head.

" **W** _ **h**_ a **t?** _*shakes off the pinkish feather ball, irritated*_ **SH** _ **O**_ **O!** S **h** _ **o**_ **o-** s **ho** _ **o**_ **!?  
U**g **h, sor** _ **ry**_ **. W** h **ere w** _ **a**_ **s I** _ **?**_ **!"**

Maui's eyes followed the frantically cawing bird, not sure whether it had helped him on purpose or accidentally. "Um, you'll take your time _with_ \- ?"  
Aside from that he might or might not have been in the middle of scaling the creature's arm. Climbing on the moist surface was something he would never ever intend to do again.

" **A** h **, y** _ **e**_ s **,** _*nods acknowledging*_ **th** _ **a**_ _n_ **k y** o _ **u**_ "  
Getting snapped away like vermin Maui collided face first with the next best wall.  
A broad yellowish grin appeared at the wonderful crunching sound of an intact body slamming against a crag.

\- " _Hrrk!?_ "

" **I** wil **l t** _ **a**_ **k** _ **e**_ _m_ **y ti** _ **m**_ **e w** i **th e** mli **mi _n_ ating** **y** _ **o**_ **u...**

 **Y** _ **o**_ u **'ve go** _ **t**_ _t_ _ **e**_ **n fat, de** _ **mi**_ **g** o **d. He** _ **av**_ **y st** e **ps, h** _ **ea**_ **vy step** s **\- you** _ **'l**_ **l l** a **st a li** _ **tt**_ **le lo** n **ger t** _ **ha**_ **n the o** _t_ _ **h**_ **ers..."** ,he cackled, towering over the humbling man who had just risen back to his feet, **"L** e **ts** _ **se**_ **e ho** w **long i** t _**tak**_ _es_ _ **m**_ **e** _ **to br**_ **ea** _ **k**_ _m_ _ **y ne**_ **w** _ **t**_ _o_ _ **y.**_ **"  
**

* * *

"This - _*_ _ **poke**_ _*_ \- is not - _*_ _ **slam**_ _* -_ gonna' work." _*_ _ **crunch**_ _* -.-_

"Yes, _*_ _ **donk**_ _* - it_ will!"

"Nnnope. It won't. _*starts humming*_ Hmhm hmhmmm hmhm we're dead soon... _*_ _ **wham**_ _* OW!? -_ No really, do me a favor and back off."

"Stop messing around, this is serious! * _ **clonk**_ _*_ You could at least _try_ to help me!"

"Ha ha - not funny. _*deadpanned*_ As you may see: I am stuck. _*_ _ **crack**_ _*_ So hurry up 'en save your butt, little amahine, before he comes back." He propped his chin up in the opposite direction.  
Enraged the by now blunt spear in Moana's hand sank. She glared at him. "Use your coconut brain, demigod, I will not let you get killed by this giant! _*shifts attention back to the boulders, whams her tao in*_ We will _*_ _ **wham**_ _*_ figure something out!" -  
Moana full on drove the tip of the stick against the heavy rocks that pinned his right arm to the debris, unfortunately she nearly always missed the boulders. "OUCH!?", he exclaimed. _*_ _ **hit**_ _*_ "MOANA!?" - _*_ _ **SLAM**_ _* -_ " **WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP DOIN' THAT!?"**

\- "Don't rush me, _*_ _ **wack**_ _*_ everything's gonna' be allright!", or so she told herself. In reality though, her sight had already become blurry the more she had to accept that the rocks weren't moving a bit.

"Aha", he said unimpressed. Hair dangling down, making his reddened face look like a wobbly, smoothe cheeked grumpy kid - aside from the bruised lip, the dirt and rivulets of blood running down his forehead of course, which she forced herself to ignore. He looked horrible.  
 _~ Don't think about it! *narrows her eyes* Concentrate! ~_  
At least the bun on his head still maintained its fluffiness.

"I am _*puts her full bodyweight on the spear*_ almost _*more pressure*_ through! _/_ _ **SLIP**_ _/_  
\- AH!?" The tip of the spear slid and cut her leg. A bloody gash remained. "KEFE!"  
But this didn't keep her from whamming the tao into the gap again, unsuccessfully trying to lift at least one rock of his crushed body.

Anger was swelling up in his throat - or down his throat since he hung headfirst.  
"Moana!", he admonished with growing unease as she wouldn't stop fiddling with the scree that held him in place, "Remember what happened last time you didn't listen!?"

"Yeah. We saved the world.", she forced a smile, gritting her teeth.

"Yeeeah, no. My hook got smashed," he sounded reproachful, "and since I currently don't have aforesaid hook it will be **us** that are gonna' end up wrecked this time!" Dead serious he furrowed his brows, appearing almost dangerous as he did so. (If he hadn't got stuck on his back, that is to say. )  
Nonetheless it took him all his strength to keep his eyes open.  
Of course the girl made no attempts to turn around. He groaned. Her laughable spear made no difference, her heart still shattered from having to watch Ne'igaalomeatiga bash Maui's skull in.  
Biting her lip she was helplessly leveraging at the rocks to no avail. If it hadn't been about saving his life she'd have laughed at her own folly - but what else could she do other than trying with all her might?  
That's when the wood splintered. "NO!?"  
Aghast she stared at the broken spear, its tip still sticking between the rocks. She sank to her knees.

"Okay, finished? - Good. Hope you had fun with that", the demigod grunted, his head hanging limply from his stony prison.

Staring at the broken fragments in her tiny little human hands, then up to Maui's tired face, she felt very useless. Compared with the strength of the demigod her own physical abilities were confined. His cheeks had long flushed red. Was he angry or just facing the wrong way for too long?  
A mixture of saliva and blood collected in his mouth and he spat out, all the while his annoyed gaze was fixed on Moana. _\- Just give up. It won't work, Curly. -_  
He could clearly see her face heating up out of frustration as well.  
Maui tried to shift to a more comfortable position, yet his whole body seemed crushed and cornered from the heavy rocks jamming him down. His tone softened a little when he realized not only her tao had broken during the attempt to free him.

"Thank you. *holds her gaze* Now listen, _*loudly shushes Moana, who was about to yell at him*_ \- Nah! Ah-AH! No talking! - Just listen!"  
He was exhausted.  
She bit down hard on her lower lip, tossing away the broken spear and frantically trying to think of a helpful plan. They had no time! What could she do to help him? - And how could _he_ still be talking so carefree?  
It was all fake. That's how.  
As he tried to shift again a deep grumble came from his throat, clearly, it was taking all his powers to try and rip his right arm out of the boulders tight grip. It was sore and covered with bloody gashes from back when Ne'igaalomeatiga had dragged him along the sharp bones protruding from the ground. By now he also was covered in the stench of the foul odor.  
Moana on the other hand, stared in bewilderment as he blinked groggily at his bruised arm. Like a drunk man he blew out an impressed whistle through his tooth gap. _\- Woah, *tired blink* poor sod that belongs to_ _ **that**_ _arm -  
_ Then shook his head.

"Um, yeah. You tried - it didn't work. End of the story. So hey, _**\- HEY!**_ Curly, look me in the eyes! They're up here! - not on the ground, there's just dirt _*tries to sound cheerful with the knot in his chest tightening*_ \- you wanna look at dirt instead of ya demigod's handsome eyes? _*winks at her pained grimace*_ Ha, I'm wonderful, I know! _*pokes her cheek, teasing and desperate to make her feel better*_ Stop cryin', there's no time for crying now!"  
The Demigod hid the worry lines as best as he could. He hated himself for what he would have to do.

"I am _not_ **crying** ,", Moana growled, her head low as were her eyes, still wandering over his injuries.

Maui raises a dark brow and continued in a playful tone. Surely this didn't feel like a goodbye."You're _not_?" _*cocky smirk*  
_ His lopsided grin didn't ease her sorrow at all. It was weird. Talking to him in this ordinary fashion.

"Now just say what you have to say, you giant egotist!", she hissed, grabbing both of his smoothe cheeks so she wouldn't miss any of his words. To her, his joking demeanor wasn't a welcoming gesture at the moment, but an awful reminder of how he always tended to hide his true emotions.  
Piercing her heart with his well-meant foolishness.

"Ouch! _*mouth squished*_ First of all, you'll never find some cutie-pie of a husband if you snap at him like a harpy - and secondly: Don't you worry, I got this!" With his loose hand, the one that wasn't jammed within the rocks, he softly patted her curly head.  
If he started to get all worked up now, Moana would never leave him there. - _Good girl. -  
_ He got a hold of himself and his touch stiffened, letting her feel his remaining strength.  
Showing her he would make it out alive, even if he didn't expect so.

"It's all gonna be okay. I ... _*clears his throat*_ am a demi _god_. **I** am immortal. - You? Not so much. And _*body twitches in pain*_ \- _Argh!? *flinches*  
_ \- **Shoot!** Now, that totally ruined my cheer-up-speech. What I wanted to say was: **I'll be fine.** _*lies to her with a fond smile, his heart aching*_ Please go. Wait for me at the shore, won't ya?"

A small pool of blood had formed on the ground below, still, he smiled as if he was in control. Bluntly presenting her a bittersweet lie, she didn't want to hear.  
Moana stared at him with no comprehension - disbelieve and pain written across her face. Wonderful chestnut brown orbs widened at his calm expression, her lashes soaked, but no tears daring to roll down her cheek. "Um, lemme' think: **Nope.** Talked about that before."  
What on earth was up with him? He didn't give a damn about her fighting other monsters, didn't even come for help more than a few times and in general was more interested in making her look like a fool. Maui had tricked her, mocked her numerous times, fooling around and then... with time his actions had begun to change. But _this_? This awful behavior of wanting to rescue her, to play the hero for her sake was _**unbearable!?**_  
First he doesn't show up for months, then he all of a sudden decides to take her for a journey while she was expected to pick a husband [Why did he say that line about her not finding a husband by the way!?], - he was the one almost getting killed twice as often as her and STILL **he** dared to order her around!? Who did he think he was? **Maui, Trickster, Shapeshifter, Demigod of the wind and sea, hero of men and women, apparently.**  
Blinking back tears she pinched him coarsely in the nose. _~ This horrible excuse of a friend! ~  
_  
" _ **Ouch!**_ \- Wha?! Are you serious? _*fake grumpy*_ Not funny. Hurts, if you got boogers in there!"

"Now _**YOU**_ **listen!** _*suppresses the urge to snicker about his inappropriate comment*_ You gotta' be even dumber than Heihei, if you think I would ever leave you behind! - What in the name of Te Fiti do you think of me!? _*quickly adds*_ \- This was a rhetorical question." -.-

Even though she had really tried to sound intimidating - Practising the warrior face hadn't been a total waste of time at all! - he wasn't numb to the pain in her words. Was it possible that her heart felt just as heavy as his?  
Maintaining his plain and serious expression the injured shapeshifter eyed her pained features, his brows pulled in a frown, raven curls either tickling his aching neck or dangling loosely from his bun.

"We are losing precious time while having this nonsense of a feeling-jam. Suga, I am _**not**_ going to die! _*Cough*_ I am just _*eyes widen*_  
\- oh my go/ I think I'm gonna puke!?  
\- ah no, no it's okay - NO WAIT! WAIT! IT'S NOT!" His eyes rolled back in his head and he gagged.  
Right before he had to embarrass himself even further, Maui was broken off by soft skin pushing against his face. She hugged him. Firmly.  
The demigod shut his big mouth immediately.  
Of course he had only tried to trick Moana into saving herself. He should have known better. He knew better.  
Just like that his heavy lids closed shut. Maui didn't remember at what point her hair had broken loose from the ties, covering her bare shoulders. For some reason it eased his pain, being able to take in her beautiful smell just a little longer. Moana felt just the same. Embracing his pillowy face, hoping her heart would reach him. Give him the confidence which he secretly lacked.

"I will figure something out... I swear..."

Her fingers were borrowed so deep in his hair, body up close. It... it had been a long time that somebody had touched him like this. Gently. Dear. Dearer than friends would do. Maybe he simply wasn't used to it.  
The teine had her face pressed against cheek, silently shaking, but not letting any noises slip. She couldn't help it. For a long while now the fear of losing him had stayed in the back of her mind.  
His hand was so big compared to hers, her body so fragile compared to his. It was weird. Not fitting - yet fitting. Still he couldn't resist inhaling her scent, enjoying every bit of the moment for so long it lasted.  
"E lē āfāina... of course you will...", he muttered quietly, eyes closed, wishing he could hug her back twice as dearly. Wished to give her the feeling of being safe, having no worries, a life of happiness and wealth and... love.

He would never be able to give her what she deserved. Never do anything else than endanger her.  
His paw-like hand tenderly stroke her back. That's the least could do. _It would've never worked out anyways_ , he thought and suddenly had a lump in his throat.

He couldn't take this any longer. Humans being unthankful for everything he did? - Okay.  
Monsters devouring him alive, ripping him apart or piercing his guts? - Yay.  
But _this?_ \- _**This**_ was the _**real**_ TORTURE!

"You are injured", she said in a hushed tone, almost whispering into his ear. The world around them was quiet, like white noise not existing for so long they held each other close. Was this the moment she should go for it? _~ No... ~_ Her last chance to tell him that she loved him?  
 _~ NO! This is_ _ **not**_ _the end! ~_

"If I leave you here, you're gonna die for sure - _*rubs her cheek against his, grip growing firmer on the back of his head and neck*_ so stop being melodramatic, you ol- ", she began, but was interrupted.

"How should I put this," he hummed deeply, calmly whispering into her hair. Nothing he ever felt compared to the fondness he had developed during their time together. "There isn't much that is worse than death. And there is no way of _*rolls his eyes*_ not making this sound cheesy, so..."  
He gave her a squeeze with his massive arm.

"I just want to know you're safe, Moana."

The Demigod then carefully pulled back from the embrace, looking at her openheartedly. His cheeks were burning from embarrassment and he couldn't help staring at her wonderful sweet lips. Remembering what she tasted like. "It's not that I don't believe you can do it - I just _don't want_ you to do it. _*excusing smirk*_ So if you promise to wait for me by the ocean like the good girl I know you can be, I swear I'll be back before sunset! - *eyebrow-wriggle* Demigod's honor!"  
Moana stared at him in astonishment. Did he even know how dreadful he looked with blood trickling from his face, his torso... Why was he just so damn self-glorifying?

"Do we have a deal?"

She hadn't even answered when an earth-shaking shudder erupted from below. _He_ was back.  
"Okay, there's no time - Whether you want or not, you will go **now** and you won't come back! **You got me!?** _*gives her a push*_ Now **GO! ALU LOA!"** His voice sounded forced, machine-like and afraid all at once. Shallow like an empty conch shell for he didn't truly mean what he said. No, what he really felt was the urge to pull her close and never let go, make her die with him, never leave her. He gulped. Have her close forever.  
But of course that wasn't what a real hero would ever say.  
And so Mini Maui cringed painfully when embracing Mini Mo, shielding her from this cruel world, though they were hidden from sight by the tons of rocks and debris that nearly crushed him.  
Moana fractiously protested as he pushed her away.

 **"Taimi nei! - GET LOST!",** he roared.

Stumbling a few steps backwards, gaping at the wrathful grimace of his. He glared in turns at her and the entrance of the cave, his tattooed chest rising and falling in heavy breaths as he was ready to rip out the guts of each and every creature that neared him. And she shouldn't even dare to argue now.  
Another _**thump**_ sent a shudder down her had no weapon, no spear, no fish-hook. And what had he? His bare fists and the strength of a thousand men.  
Yet she took a step towards the man she loved.

 **"Don't you DARE, MOANA!"  
**  
Moana's face was dirty, full of dust and mud, she was tired, stressed and worry tore her heart apart. Could he even imagine how it felt? Could he even imagine what he forced her to do!? But the demigod in all his stabbing pain would have never forgiven her if she didn't do as he had demanded.

"MAUI! _*furious hiccup, points and yells at him full-throated*_ \- I WILL _**PERSONALLY**_ COME TO GET YOU FROM PULOTU **MYSELF** _JUST TO_ _ **PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!**_ \- **SO YOU BETTER BE DEAD ON TIME!** ", she yelled, her voice cracked. She wasn't crying now, was she?  
Daggers and thorns shredded the sore clump that pounded strongly against his ribcage. Seeing her like that - no time to kiss her goodbye - he swallowed it, not weakening his glare at her.  
But there they were. The tears. The tears she had so desperately blinked back. Now they were flowing openly down her bright red cheeks, he could see sobs and anger shaking her body from afar. His chest tightened.

 _ **"GO!"**_

The girls swallowed hard.  
" _ **FINE!**_ " And so she ran.

Across the dry ground, she didn't trip. She didn't want to trip. Regardless her sight was blurred. _~ ... stupid, stubborn, selfish JERK!?_ _ **STUPID!**_ _SO... so stupid... ~_ The moment she reached the gap on the opposite wall, the crack in which she had been able to sneak earlier and he had now pointed at; she turned around to see Maui looking after her. But he was already too far away for her to see what expression he had plastered across his face.  
She was just about to step in...

"Till sunset...", she whispered sorely.

* * *

 **MAUI**

He watched her slip trough the gap, and away she was. Thank god.  
Mini Maui was frantically jumping up and down in distress, while Mini Moana had sunken to her knees, defeated, head hanging down. "Don't you two even start", he grumbled, swinging his right arm as if to make it ready for the short fight. It would be over soon with him being stuck, unable to properly fight back.  
It's not that he hadn't fought with all his might, that he hadn't tried to bring the giant to fall, whammed huge boulders against the creature's ankles; but just like back then _Ne'igaalomeatiga_ had this impractical habit of simply not being _solid_ enough. His strikes would only affect him so much, a fist by the demon however, resulted in more than a few broken bones, if not _bite marks.  
_ He laughed bitterly at the irony that he had intended to make her promise something, then turned out to be the one having to promise himself. A promise he wouldn't be able to keep.  
But he would try.  
A menacing shadow slowly wandered along the walls of the cave, steadily getting closer. Maui felt the vibration of its steps within the sharp rock and bone splinters piercing his body. Yes, it would be a short fight.

"At least the chicken's safe..."

His agonized face turned towards where his enemy soon would emerge, waiting. What else could he have done?  
He had to calm down, breathed in and out. And in. And out. In... - He glanced down for support. Warmth filled his chest as he saw the movement of black ink. The tattoo, that reminded him each and every day of the wonderful girl the gods had allowed him to meet. - ... and out. He smiled with a heavy heart.  
There suddenly was a quiet _caw_ and his sight was blinded by a colorful, flapping thing that landed on his chin.  
"Bo-goak? Ö-Ö _**Tookie?**_ ", the pink fluff ball cooed, tilting it's head and almost - yeah, almost looked at him with pity. The edges of the fallen man's mouth twisted into a sad grin as the bird softly pecked at him. "Heh..." _*silence*_  
A sour taste. Could have been from the blood gushing up his throat.  
Poor guy still hung head first, you know. He was sure though, that it was because of his mind constantly trailing the steps of Moana back to the ocean, where she would be safe. Alive.  
Surely he would regret not kissing her goodbye until the moment he died.

"Seems like it's just the two of us, birdie..."

The Tookie blinked at him.  
Then lifted its butt. " **TOOKIE-TOOKIE!** " ÒvÓ

 **"GRAA!? - OH, COME ON!?"**

 **...**

With a bone-chilling crack, his body struck the stonewall. The second he finally kissed the ground for the fiftieth time that day a huge dust cloud erupted. Eventually the strings of his bun had loosened, according to that silky raven looks now obscured his vision. A moment of silence. His muscles felt like jelly, if he still had any left that is to say.  
But since he had to keep a promise, now would be his chance.

" **W** h _ **e**_ **re ar** _ **e**_ **yo** u **, d** e _ **mig**_ **od? C** o _ **me**_ **out, co** _ **m**_ **e out, whe** _r_ _ **ev**_ **er you** a **re**...", a creepy sing-song voice appeared out of the void. **"I** t **'s n** o **fu** _ **n**_ **if y** _ **ou**_ **'re no** t **s** c **re** _ **am**_ **ing, af** _ **a**_ **ka** s **i. "**

Maui's left foot was twisted to an awkward angle. If he was honest, it hurt like hell.  
At least the sadistic critter had fun while painfully pulling him out of the debris. He grunted in agony. Forcing himself forwards, crawling on all fours like an animal. Soon the protecting dust would have settled and the rocks stopped making noises when rumbling down.  
This was so humiliating, why did he always have to go through these kinds of things. - Slap-bang a giant foot stomped on the earth only inches from his face. In disgust he watched the leathery skin shifting. Small creatures waddling across it's surface. He lay motionless, hoping Ne'igaalo wouldn't notice the itsy-bitsy muscleman by his feet.

" **Ma** _ **u**_ **ii** i **i.**. **. te** _ **ll**_ _m_ **e, wh** er **e d** _ **i**_ **d y** _ **o**_ ur **little** _ **fri**_ _e_ **nd g** o **?"**

Friend? What friend? He swallowed hard. How he wished he could grow to a size such as Te Fiti's and squish this scum. Another foot stomped down, not too far either. " **T** e **l** _ **l**_ **m** _ **e**_ **... h** _ **e**_ _r_ **sc** _ **e**_ n **t r** _ **e**_ _m_ _ **i**_ **nd** _ **s**_ **me of s** _ **o**_ _m_ **e** _ **o**_ **ne. Wh** _o_ _ **co**_ _u_ _ **ld it**_ **b** e **, li** _ **t**_ **tle M** _ **a**_ u **i?** "  
At first the creature had been confused. The entire time there was a sweet, fresh smell hovering all over the wrecked bundle of a man, like the ocean breeze that never found its way into the musty cavern. It wasn't strong enough for him to tell where exactly the girl was hiding. This added the missing fun-factor, he thought.  
By leaving the demigod for a short while he had intended to lure the human out of her hiding spot, but she didn't seem to try helping him so far. Maybe if he pressed _onwards.  
_ The giant turned, taking a step. Heavy foot landing on the Demigods lower half, tons crunching a dozen of his bones. (" _ **ARGH!**_ ") His face twisted in pain, eyes squeezed shut, biting his teeth together, oppressing the need to call out all kind of insults.  
("Bite the _**dust!**_ "), he growled with a grim smile.

" **W** h _ **a**_ **t w** _ **a**_ _s_ **th** a **t?** "Followed by the slippery sound of a tongue wriggling its way out of rotted lips. It considerably moved again, toes digging into dirt, smashing Maui's restive body deeper into the dry ground. _("_ _ **Hgnnn...!**_ _"_ ) The demigod's muscles were flexed to their extend, he was furious, his body burned all over. Aggressively he bumped his forehead against the floor to keep himself from shouting.

* * *

 _All the while a fragile little figure was watching the scene in horror, firmly holding  
herself steady while climbing up the rock face._

("His reckless mouth will _kill him,_ if he keeps going like that...", Moana whispered to herself, unable to tear her eyes away from her friend. Never ever would she leave him behind [ **What where you thinking!? Tse!** ] , not even if this meant that a certain demi-guy would be furious afterwards. But at least he'd be alive. She just had to climb... high enough...

 _~ Come on Maui... just hang in there a little longer! ~_

* * *

" **H** m _ **m**_ **m** ,", it reasoned, not lifting its limbs. All the while the broken man was squirming beneath. He could feel tiny sharp teeth sawing at his flesh. _They_ felt slimy and moist, it was gross. Not being able to take the pressure anymore he gripped one of the wriggling creatures that had begun to nibble at his skin - and clenched his _fist_. With a minor explosion the worm squirted damp black liquid everywhere. (" **Disgusting.** ")

They were _his_ sensors, his eyes, his _ears._ **His** _ **body**_. Disgusting fat forms building the structure of a dead man, a demon that should have never existed, for it was _already rotten_. They were constantly moving, wriggling and diving into one another - at first sight appearing as if their slippery bodies were sparkling. But they weren't.  
A low chuckle was heard, echoing from the walls. " **G** _ **o**_ _t_ _ **c**_ **ha!** "  
Before Maui could even regret his actions he felt the giant's foot lifting, dozens of wormy creature's tearing away and leaving bloody gashes that would turn a dark black with time - "GRRRRAH!?" - Full force the demigod got kicked against the wall. Again. Ne'igaalo definitely wasn't the most imaginative enemy Maui ever had.  
But when the warrior's body slowly slid down this time, he sunk motionless to the ground.  
His face swollen, tired eyes staring blankly into nothingness.

[ art/Friggin-hurts-Maui-677419436 ]

The sound of crumbling rocks caught Moana's attention, the whole rock-face seemed to rumble and shatter below her and her sore fingers had to hold on tightly on the little footing there was. Instantly her heart began racing. _**MAUI!?**_ It was hard for her to keep from shrieking as she watched the gigantic creature staggering in the direction of the unconscious demigod. Her direction. In terror she spotted the deranged form of her friend beneath. Maui lay on his back, motionless. She had to do _something!?_ \- Yet it wasn't high enough!? **Still not far enough!?**  
Tilting the gargantuan black head, the monster knelt down, reaching out with an unsteadily moving arm. She was now only inches above eye level. Bright purple glowing orbs of light shimmered as saliva ran from it's jaw. Maui still made no attempts to get back on his feet. Eyes halfway open, mouth ajar, limbs widespread. He couldn't be dead... he just couldn't! Again she felt the tears blurring her sight, the lump in her throat that tore her breath away. Not because of the creature's terrifying grimace, she didn't look at it, not once - but because of _him_. Never had she feared for his death so much as that day - never had their adventures felt so very real and true as when facing death!? When they had raced through the swimming islands of the Kakamora, barely escaped Tamatoa with the help of an geyser or confronted the lava demon Te Kā, when they fought side by side against the spider colony or reached the other side of the musty old bridge by a hairbreadth - when they met Tamati and Penina, sailed across the wide ocean or whenever they simply spent time with each other, talking. Together. All these precious memories, they couldn't just end there!?

(" _Please..._ be okay...", she begged. He had to be. He said it himself, he was a demigod!? - An immortal!? ("Plea-hease wake up...")

Just before the dagger-like sharp-tipped fingers reached his body, the monster hesitated.  
"... **fam** _ **il**_ _i_ _ **a**_ **r. H** _ **e**_ **r** _ **s**_ _c_ _ **en**_ **t i** s _ **so**_ **F** _ **A**_ **M** I **LI** A **R.** _*takes a long sniff*_ A _ **n**_ **d s** _h_ _ **e'**_ _s_ **still here**..."

Abruptly the horrifying skull rose, exactly to her height. Staring. **Right**. **At her.**  
Maui's swollen eyes blinked for a brief moment. There, high above him he spotted what resembled to be... / Instantly his heart stopped.  
Now would have been the perfect time to throw up.  
 _ **\- DARN' IT, MOANA!? -**_

 **"... i** _ **s**_ **n't s** _ **h**_ **e?"**

That caused both of them to hold their breath.  
With all hope, the creature wouldn't sense her right above, she clawed at the rocks, pressing her head against the stone wall for protection. A rotting stench surrounded her as she felt the huge head getting closer... all hairs of her body were standing straight.

" **Wh** o **is s** _ **h**_ **e**...? ", it spoke under its rotten breath.

" **Man,** ", a worn out voice suddenly interrupted and took an enormous load off her mind. " **You really are stubborn, ain't ya?** "

She would have never imagined that hearing the smug grin in his words could make her that happy, girl almost let go out of excitement and relief. _**CHEEE-HOOOOO!**_ _*clenches her jaws in a face-splitting grin*_ _ **MAUI'S BACK!**_ XDD _~  
_ Her cheeks hurt from smiling, but she was happy about all means. Indeed, she secretly was the most loyal leader of the Maui fanclub.  
But wait! - Who was he actually addressing?

Like a fury the demon spun around in a circle, glaring in the direction of the exhausted looking demigod, that had somehow managed to make a dash with nobody noticing. Her smile widened. _~ That's how he's always creeping up on me... ~_

 **"Y** O _ **U**_ **...",** Ne'igaalo hissed with a slobbery tongue, blind eyes transfixing him, "... **I** _ **kn**_ o **w al** l **od** _ **or**_ **s fro** m **ev** _e_ _ **ryw**_ **here I w** e **nt, ev** _ **en**_ **yo** u **rs, spinel** _e_ **ss s** _ **l**_ _ea_ **ze.** _*hiss*_ **W** h **y d** _ **oe**_ **sn't sh** _ **e**_ **sm** _ **el**_ **l li** k **e the othe** _ **r**_ **s?"  
** The tattooed man acted uninterested enough to pick the dirt from below his nails, all the  
while _Ne'igaalo_ , demon of rot and decay, was nearing.

"Thought you heard the latest legend, Wormy? About the great _*takes a step forward, his face cringing*_ \- great Demigod Maui and the brave non-princess Moana restoring the heart of _**Te Fiti?**_ \- Maybe ya' smell _**her**_ , wado' I care?  
Guess you miss a lot in your dirty little hole up here. Eaten all your neighbors yet, huh?"  
Maui's voice was loud and strong by now, pride filling his aching chest.  
The glowing holes of eyes began to blaze up like fire at the mentioning of the goddess of life, its teeth flashing. Oh yes, the the demigod was good at making people mad.

He didn't really know what it was that smelled so differently about the women that had claimed his heart, the brave women that had a plan and faith in what she was doing when climbing straight up a cavern wall. So he had faith in her too. All he knew was that her scent was worth drowning in for the rest of his life.  
"Tell you what,", arms akimbo he stood his ground, eyes directed towards Moana with a smile,

"It's a good story."

The monster was now facing him instead of the rocks, its back turned towards the young teine and Moana had finally reached the perfect level she needed. If Maui would occupy the demon for a little longer she could make it. With shaking legs she turned herself around, only focusing on the necklaces made up of bone and rope that hung atop Ne'igaalo's black shoulders. She drowned out the discussion of the warrior and his enemy.

 _~ Calm down, Moana! Calm down, your ancestors are with ya', Mom and Dad are with ya', Gramma, Maui's alive..._ _ **you can do this!**_ _~  
_  
Above its shoulder, just where the decaying growth of hair began, there Maui's fish-hook was dangling. Worn as a giant earring.

[Man, that's gonna' need some sanitizing.]

Moana was getting ready for the jump.  
 _  
~ This will work, it's almost... almost 50 feet, but that's all right. I can do it!_ _ **For**_ _\- /_

 **When suddenly her foot slipped.**

* * *

 **IMAGES: art/Moana-x-Maui-Fanfic-XVII-653938608**

* * *

[ **Song:** watch?v=QImBolnTVH8 &list=PLem5HgGjJwDOxcrBRLPSFms_COtVL3Evl&index=80]

[ **AUTHOR'S NOT:** ]

" **Her scent reminds me of** _ **someone**_ **. She doesn't smell like the others.** " - Her scent is worth _drowning_ in it.

Feel free to theorize on that.

Thanks to my Corrector: NostalgicDreams00 :iconnostalgicdreams00:

And to you, bro Inshagome :iconinshagome:, for I really wanted to add your comment to the story! XD

 **IMPORTANT:** **"** To be _**dead on time**_ " means: _**being punctual!**_ \- For Maui to be there at sunset!

Hooooooo I so loved this chapter *-* SO MUCH! - And next one... next one's also gonna be not bad. But for now this will be it with the updates xD  
Hope you also had a tight chest when they said goodbye. I know this chapter was very grave and violent (um... violence might increase a little in the next one), but if I chose too many mood-lighteners the fear of losing a loved one wouldn't have been there.

"Chee-hoo..." _*flies away in bug-form*_

* * *

taro - tree/roots  
tao - wooden spear  
Kefe! - Fuck!  
E lē āfāina... - That's fine...  
Suga - to address a young woman  
Alu loa! - Go now!  
Taimi nei! - Now!  
Pulotu - Polynesian Underworld  
afakasi - half-caste  
amahine/teine - Mädchen


	18. Chapter 18

**Ne'igaalomeatiga**

When she slipped and fell.

* * *

- **WARNING:** For those with anxiety-disorder (and similar symptoms) this chapter is going to contain some violence considered okay for the age group 12 and upwards, ergo blood will be featured. But for those who worry, no GORE or fleshy things.

* * *

Sometimes people see things that aren't there.  
Other times people wish to see things that aren't there.  
But most of the time one simply wishes that what they saw... wasn't there at all.  
Wish that it was their imagination, their fear... the doubts that silently lived within their hearts.  
And yet again, these awful things are often truer than we really want them to be.

At first he didn't believe his eyes.  
His heart stopped beating nonetheless.

As if struck by lightening Maui's entire body fell numb the moment he watched a small figure cut through the air.  
She rushed down with a sizzle, like a bird, maybe a hawk, chasing the wind. A muffled scream.  
Then the girl had already disappeared from his sight behind the twitching colossus, just like she had never existed in the first place. Vanishing from his life. She had fallen. Moana... had fallen.  
Maui didn't comprehend what was happening anymore, blankly he stared off to the spot where she had been climbing mere seconds ago.

Planting himself threateningly in front of the demigod Ne'igaalo didn't even notice the menacing silence at first.

"Moana", the beaten warrior mouthed, his breath cut short, choking.  
It was as if all at once the air got knocked out of his lungs.  
When he had been laying motionless on the ground the view of her petite frame high above had almost given him a heart attack; that suicidal dumb girl had presumably planned to climb up the rock face in order to somehow trick the demon of rot and decay, which is why the demigod had stuck with her diversionary tactic for so long - But now? What now?  
The gods couldn't just take her away from him. Not her. **  
**Saliva dripping from its razor-toothed mouth the black creature tilted its head, longing to know who the yelp of despair had belonged to.  
It was only when he heard the fear in his own voice that Maui realized it was him that had been shouting her name. **"MOANA!** "  
His throbbing heart made him feel bit by bit how much of a human he truly was. The living, pounding organ inside of him turning into a moldy, dull clump as his little everything was taking away from him. _\- Please let her be okay! She MUST be! - SHE HAS TO BE!? -  
_ While his muscles had been paralyzed, his strength caught up in the moment of weakness, his blood now boiling with pure energy and he immediately took off into her direction. The fear of loss fastening his steps, wings that carried him further.  
Little did he know by shouting her name out of concern he had given the monster the confirmation it had been waiting for all along. Th **e** **g** _ **i**_ r **l**...  
Seemed like the teine had indeed been hiding around the cave for the entire time. How amazing it would turn out to be to have the cocky trickster plead on his knees, begging and bowing for her life. Crushing his dreams. His hopes. **Wo** _ **n**_ d **e** _ **rf**_ **ul**. Ne'igaalo was sanguine.  
 **J** u **s** _ **t**_ **w** o **n** _ **d**_ _er_ **f** _ **u**_ **l.**

" **S** o **t** _ **h**_ **a** t' **s** _ **wh**_ **ere y** _o_ _ **u**_ **are, w** _ **e**_ **n** c **h -** ", the demon screeched with glee and Maui had barely made half of his way towards the sharp-tipped rocks and rib bones when moldering ghastly claws began bashing their chances to dust. The comparably tiny man could do nothing to prevent it from happening. Nothing. Ne'igaalomeatiga's ghastly hands lashed at the wall behind him leaving huge furrows across the bare stone, breaking apart the boulders next to his feet so nothing and nobody could ever survive neither the fall of nearly fifty feet, nor the debris avalanche of falling rocks.  
With every chunk hitting the ground, every piece dropping into the splashing pools which Maui stumbled through pain and hopelessness tormented him. Immediately turning into hatred and dread.

* * *

" _'What we fear we often rage against.'_ "

* * *

 _ **\- !?**_

"LEAI!? _**SOIA! - UFA ALU!**_ " the demigod barked furiously,  
yet at the same time distraught for he didn't know what to do. _**"FUCK OFF! LET HER ALONE!"**_ In a blind dash, he closed in on the cackling giant. Maui was desperate for a wink of hope, a bit luck, an itsy bitsy bit of luck! He swore to himself would never trick her again -

* * *

"Are you sure? _*tilts her head in suspicion*_ Looks like ordinary dirt to me?"

"Yeah, but its _**magical**_ dirt! _*grin*_ Trust me!"

* * *

Never mock her, make fun of her, wouldn't tease her if the gods allowed her to live!  
Boulders were crushing to the ground in front of him, the fleshy smell of rot attacking his nostrils that had long been filled with dried blood. Maui wouldn't reach her in time... wouldn't... keep his promise.

* * *

[Memory:]

"Pff, you? The patron saint of Motunui? _*genuine smile*_ In your dreams!"

"What? Why not? _*flicks his hair*_ Cleeearly nobody would ever dare to attack your cute little hamlet if there was a demigod for protection! Know a better guardian than the fearless trickster and most handsome adonis standin' in front of ya? _*self-absorbed laugh*_ C'mon, Kid - say it!"

"Ohokay, first of all - _*props up a finger, disbelieving he had just called himself a 'handsome adonis'*_ I don't think we need a guardian so far, we're living in peace, you know? Not a warrior tribe here, - "

"Eh, _*interrupts her*_ maybe when you explore new territory, though?"

"Secondly, *raises an eyebrow at him* the ocean's already doing a great job at protecting us, and - "

"Tsss, fish loo ain't as strong as I a - / "

"AND in order to be a guardian you would have to take responsibility - _*snatches the halfway drunken coconut from his hands*_ _ **Mr. chill-out-in-the-lagoon-as-giant-shark-scaring-off-the-villagers-AND-the-fish,**_ got me?"

* * *

That day, in the dim light hidden beneath the palm trees she had said it in a joking manner. A laugh on her lips, she had still been that cheeky teenager back then. She still was somehow.  
But now memories were bombarding his head stronger and with much more intensity than ever before.  
The heavily breathing man that frantically threw punches against the monster's bare twisting skin knew exactly that there had been more things she had meant to tell him. He had seen it in her warm brown eyes, she knew everything. Had always read him like an open book. Presented him the most cheesy cheer-up-speeches, some of which often seemed to belong to somebody else entirely - then again he was sure with time her lectures would fit with a wise chief...

* * *

" _'A mother understands, what a child does not say.'_ "

* * *

Fearless, so her pitiful smile had told him, was something the real Maui wasn't at all. Not that Moana had cared. - He wished it wasn't too late yet. Oh, how he wished.

Without a second thought, Maui rushed as fast as his torn legs would carry him towards the spot she would have hit the ground. It was dark, the milky light reflected by erupting dust motes doing nothing for his eye sight, obscuring his vision just like the tears of anger and distress, which he would never allow to flow. Not until the day he would have to face her lifeless body.

And he still didn't believe the aforesaid day was _today_. _\- She can't be dead! -_ _ **I WON'T ALLOW THIS!**_ _-_

He had to search for her, go find her, look if she was okay. If she was alive. Because she had to be! She just ha - " _UGHHH!"_  
Mid-run a black, rotten hand had snatched him off the ground with no effort, squeezing his muscular frame the way a careless little child would squeeze a bird.  
But Ne'igaalomeatiga was no little child. He was a m _ **o**_ Nste **R**.

" _N_ **o** , _ **n**_ **o** _,_ **wh** a _t_ _d_ _ **o**_ _y_ _ **ou**_ _t_ **h** _i_ _ **n**_ _k y_ _ **ou'**_ _r_ _ **e**_ **do** i _ **n**_ **g?** ", the demon lulled cynically, huffing and panting from the power it took him to full-on wreck the crushed man's hopes, " **I** _ **kn**_ **e** w **sh** e _ **wa**_ **s h** _ **id**_ _i_ **ng s** o _ **me**_ **wh** e **re, I** k **n** _ **ew**_ **th** e _ **b**_ _r_ **at w** _ **a**_ **s st** i **ll** _ **ar**_ **o** u **nd! - W** _h_ **a** _ **t**_ **i** _ **s**_ it, **af** a **k** _ **as**_ **i?** _*menacing grin*_ **D** _ **i**_ d _ **yo**_ **u** _ **su**_ d _ **de**_ n **ly** _ **lo**_ _se_ _ **y**_ _o_ **ur** _ **ton**_ g **ue? Moana** \- **M** o _ **an**_ **a yo** u **sa** _ **i**_ **d,** _*venomous hiss, bares his teeth*_ **a p** ri **nc** _e_ _ **s**_ **s, t** _ **h**_ eh **a** _ **l**_ _f_ _ **-b**_ r _ **ee**_ **d** **a** _ **n**_ _d_ **a pr** i _ **nc**_ **e** s **s - d** e **ad pri** _ **n**_ _c_ **ess, h** a! - **She's DEAD NOW!"**

Maui found himself being shaken by the enormous claws, he was sure sooner or later his bull neck would snap, break apart like a wooden toy, one of Tamati's dolls. So many thoughts were running through his throbbing head, all of them circling around Moana. He had to try, had to find her - take vengeance for her _and her people!_  
Scrambling like a bug the man's stretched limbs were hindered by dozens of thick worms and larvae squirming down and around his very body and just everywhere he was being held by the enormous hand of Ne'igaalomeatiga's. Grunting in pain Maui fought against the parasites, brawny body winding in agony.  
Snarling at the creatures that had begun to gnaw at his flesh once gain, suppressing the urge to throw up as dagger-like fingers tightened around his stomach. Pressing the life out of him.  
He couldn't bear the thought of _her_ dying alone, laying there without anyone by her side! Couldn't... couldn't live with the guilt... it was his fault. His fault.  
Everything he touched would crumble, nothing but grief and death coming from these clumsy hands. It was his fault - HER DEATH WAS _**HIS**_ FAULT! **HIS ALONE!**  
With a furious grunt, he yanked his arms out of the worms drilling holes into his body, shredding more than one of them to pieces in the process.  
The Demigod spat out the awful-tasting black liquid that had splashed into his face, burning in his eyes. It tasted foul and metallic, yet it could also have been the blood gushing out of his mouth.

" **N** _o_ _ **w**_ , **no** _w_ **!** " An evil smile crept on the monsters face, instantly the Māori received a little 'squeeze'. - " _ **Errgh!**_ "

" **Lo** _o_ _ **k**_ **s** _ **li**_ k **e sh** e **'s** _ **de**_ **a** d! _*silence*_ **  
\- G** _ **et**_ **i** t _ **? LOOKS?**_  
 **Ca** u _ **s**_ **e I** _'_ _ **m**_ _ **blind?**_  
 _*feels Maui tearing more and more worms away not acknowledging the stupid pun*_ **Hm.  
Ca**p **t** iv **e** _ **a**_ **u** di _ **en**_ **ce, I g** ue **s** _ **s**_ **."  
**  
Ne'igaalomeatiga squeezed harder, knuckling the man's injured chest - _**"GAH!"**_ **  
**Sharp jaws gashing new wounds into sore flesh, opening old ones. Maui, still struggling, fighting with the creatures' clicking teeth as he did with consciousness. The only chance to safe her - at least to salvage the girl's lifele/ - Moana's body was his hook! Still dangling in front of him, but so high. So far. Far from his reach. _ **\- DON'T GIVE UP!**_ _-_ He would never make it.  
 _\- I'm useless..._ _ **-**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **AREN'T USELESS! -**_ _There's no reason to continue fighting the inevitable..._ _ **\- WE PROMISED! WE SWORE WE WOULD PROTECT HER! -**_ _But it's over... she's dead.  
_ _ **\- SHE'S DEAD THE MOMENT YOU GIVE UP! -**_  
Against all odds, the tingling sensation in and **on** his chest remained.  
As if something really important had suddenly made its way through to his thick skull his eyes grew wide. Everything around him became quiet. _He_ was right.

 _ **\- IF YOU GIVE UP ON YOURSELF, YOU GIVE UP ON HER! -**_ _  
_  
Exhausted from fighting, kicking and punching to no avail, the torn man's muscles relaxed, numb to the pain, the aching. The fear of losing her. _ **\- SHE ALWAYS BELIEVED IN US! WE'RE DEEPLY INDEBTED TO HER...**_ _*warm, tiny inky hug*_ _**Don't give up on her. -**_  
Growling Maui threw his head back, attempting to break loose. _He_ was right, as always.  
Believe in himself. That's what she had taught him. And so he had to keep on trying!  
 _\- Thanks a lot, buddy. -_ Maui then rammed his teeth deeply in the next best wriggling thing that got into his way, ripping his arm out of the grip and clenching at a bunch of blackish worms, shredding them all at once with his huge strong hands. _**\- YOU'RE WELCOME! -**_

Ne'igaalomeatiga's shining eyes blinked down at him in displeasure. Unexpectedly the fleshy clump of a man in his claws hadn't broken just yet. Physically, maybe. But not mentally.

" **Toa e le loto, a e pa le noo",** a venomous voice grumbled almost thoughtfully. Melancholic words making Maui's heart beat faster. Though no pain in this world could compete with the bitterness of being left alone again. "'S **tr** on **g** _ **in he**_ a **r** _ **t, b**_ **u** t _ **br**_ **ok** e _ **n i**_ n _ **t**_ h _ **e b**_ _a_ **ck** _ **...'.**_ **-** _ **You fool!**_ **  
Y** o _u_ **sh** o **u** _ **ld**_ **ha** v **e sta** _ **y**_ **e** d _**HOME!**_ **"**

And for a very brief moment, the grip of the piercing talons around him faded just a bit, so the demon could savor the win of the day.

" _ **B**_ _u_ **t** **o** _ **h, I**_ **f** o **rg** _ **ot**_ **..."**

Maui's eye sight was blinded by many different colored splotches, he couldn't see clear any longer. Even though he flexed his muscles, trying to keep the sharp teeth away from the already heavily infected wounds. He desperately fought to press onwards, but no matter what he did his strength eventually drained from his muscles.

"... **yo** u do _ **n'**_ **t** **e** ve **n k** _ **n**_ o **w** _ **w**_ _h_ **at** _ **HOME**_ **is**."

There was this high-pitched sound drilling into his ears. Colors fading into a white mass, blinding and bright, he didn't feel anything at all.

Maybe they were right.  
Maybe they were right all along.  
Maybe his armor... was just not hard enouuuwaaaaait a **minute!?**

A moving spot of rosy ink caught his attention. Bringing him back from the journey without return which he had been about to take.

Waaaaaaaaaait a minute... **WHAT!?**

Focusing on it,  
the dot turned out to be of human shape. To be precise, shaped like the stubborn girl with the openly flowing curly mane he thought he hand lost beyond recall. Full of vim she waved at him. Glad to see an old friend.  
He wasn't able to wave back.  
For the most awkward moment in demigod-history, Maui - Trickster, Shapeshifter, Demigod, Hero, BFF, (Loved one?) - suppressed all the things concerning himself, the pain, the regrets, everything... and only watched as _she_ swung herself from bone to bone - being so close from falling and gripping the twine which connected all of them. Carefully only to touch the necklace, not the jittering black skin. Moana, as amazing as she was, had made it all the way up from the lowest of bone necklaces around the giant's neck up to its shoulder, climbing quietly all the while Ne'igaalo had been concentrated on Maui. Quite lucky under the circumstances.  
So now she stood there, still waving at him as if to wake him up. Sayin' hi or so-  
Not far away from where his beloved fish-hook was dangling.

\- _She... she's alive...? -_

How!? How could she possibly still be alive? Why didn't she - why hadn't she - !?  
A warm feeling slowly spread through his body, defeating all the bitterness that had dwelled up before. And it wasn't the blood getting drained from his veins by these little suckers.

" _ **N**_ o **w** _, l_ **e** _ **t'**_ _s_ **se** _ **e**_ _ **ho**_ w _m_ _ **u**_ _ch_ p _ **re**_ s _ **s**_ **u** re _**yo**_ u _ **ca**_ _n_ t **ak** e... "  
Complacency framed the wormy monster's features as it began closing it's decaying palms around the demigod, who still hung limply as dozens and dozens of worms squirmed around him, biting, pecking, sawing.

What was this warm feeling? His tired eyes had a lot of trouble following the brave women.  
Was it relief?

* * *

Moana held on tight to the twine. She had heard what the colossus had said. Clearly, Maui's dazed expression was far, far gone by now; the girl choked at the thought of him might no longer being... awake. But she hoped he was. And that he saw her waving.  
Having to watch the demigod get enveloped by the horrifying mass was so indescribably cruel it turned her stomach to see him like this. Provoking her determination.  
With her muscles burning from exhaustion Moana faced the monster.  
Eyes narrowed she stared at the moist hair curling against the mighty fishhook, hanging almost totally still, due to Ne'igaalomeatiga being busy with something else entirely. Now was her chance. And Moana of Motunui wouldn't mess up a second time.

 _~ NOW! ~_

No, not only relief. He had felt in before.  
Whenever she hugged him. In fact, he had felt a lot of times before.  
Whenever she stood her ground against him - whenever she proved herself, showed him each time she had more to offer than he expected. When she listened to him, cared for him, touched his skin, and softly stroked his cheek. Or mumbled his name in her sleep. Yes, he had felt it ever since a long time ago. Longer than he had really been aware of it.  
And there she was. His princess...

" **R** e _ **ad**_ **y** t **o** d **ie, d** _ **e**_ _m_ _ **i**_ **g** o **d** _ **?**_ **"**

 _~ CHEE-HOO! ~ ,_ Moana thought with all of her heart.

And then Maui finally acknowledged what it was.  
Not only a crush, not at all. It was more. _"Don't give up..."_  
Something he couldn't describe properly.  
 _"Don't give up on the people you love."_

Scaring the living hell out of the demon itself, there suddenly came rumbling laugher out of it's wriggling, rotten hands, vibrating as the blood-soaked warrior laughed out loud. Had he gone crazy from torture and pain? Had he finally broken? Bewildered Ne'igaalomeatiga stared at the damned in its slithering claws. Moana jumped.

" **Na ʻo gata e fasi a vaʻai!** ", Maui's voice boomed with bitter enthusiasm.  
" **SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!** "

And with that the wounded man bulged his muscles with all the forces left in him, as Ne'igaalomeatiga began squashing the immortal, devouring him within dozens and dozens of tentacle-like worms, pulling him deeper and deeper into the rotten pits of darkness.  
When suddenly the monstrosity stopped dead in its tracks, the smile vanishing from its face.  
For some reason, there was an itching sensation on its ear!?

 **"MAUI!** " _*with all her might hurls the hook in his direction, hoping once and for all the heavy object would be flung far enough*_

 **"CATCH!"**

Before the demon of rot and decay could even wonder, where the sudden female voice had come from, the weapon of the ancient demigod Māui-tikitiki-o-Taranga shot through the air.  
A separate muscular, tattooed arm broke out of the twirling, black mass.  
 _~ Thanks, princess... ~_

 **"GIANT HAWK!"**

And within the blink of an eye, the air was filled with blinding bright light and the all too familiar battle cry of the shapeshifter.

 _~Thank god it worked! ~  
-_ "Yass!", an unmistakable voice shouted right into the demon's ear canal. Moana had been so overwhelmed by her emotions that she totally forgot about the furious monstrosity on whom's shoulder she was still standing.

Keen-eared the demon's head spun around, directed to the girl who's hands were risen to a celebratory hurray. _~ Oh nononoNONO_ _ **NO!?**_ _~ O.O_

Gulping, Moana clasped her hands over her mouth, trying to keep her knees from shaking as pinprick-thin slits of purplish light blinded her. With heaving nostrils, Ne'igaalomeatigafinally acknowledged the "sidekick's" presence, but before the ghastly creature's verminous skin open up around her, both they were distracted by the sudden outcry of a hawk. The sound clear and plain as the vast ocean breeze, drowning out all other noises and bursting memories oft the numbness after a horrible cyclone. Loud. Strong. **Maui.**

While still gaping at the monster's distorted grimace, Moana noticed the bluish lightening scurrying over the glossy black mass. Last second she turned her head to see the demigod reaching for her - _**"UGH!"**_ then the air got knocked out of her as she was rushed off her feet.

Everything happened so fast. The sharp blue light of his transformation, the squishy blackness sucking her in, about to swallow her fragile form, dirt and rocks showering down clouding her sight - so many things longing for her attention when in the middle of chaos there was this one pair of eyes.  
Dark, frowning brows. Deep lines of concern, maybe fear.  
Framed by raven eyelashes. Chocolate brown. A spark.  
Those eyes so familiar and dear, hiding no emotions, open and pure a window to the soul.  
And as strange as it was, whenever looking into those kindest of eyes a very loud and secure voice somewhere inside of her told her that everything would be okay somehow.  
In a _/swoosh/_ dark scribbles, bronze skin and soft curls struck her sight, before the teine's heart stopped for a moment when his full weight slammed into her - snatching Moana off the puzzled creatures shoulder in the blink of an eye, leaving a gaping, fleshy hole with his still glowing fishhook. Maui might have been hurt, close to death even - but this had never kept him from leaving his _mark._

A yell of pain erupted from the ballistic demon and in the millisecond the demigod held Moana close to his chest, feeling weightless before the fall, time slowed down for a moment. And the thumping of one... no, two heart beats remained.

He now had his hook back. This was only the malicious foretaste of the day he would return and ban this remorseless entity to the darkest pits of Lalotai. But not now. There was no time - he was weak. He had to get them to safety fast.  
Nobody could ever describe the gladness that had washed over him though.

Mid-air, surrounded by the shaking cave, splatters of blackish liquid sparkling in grayish sunlight that peaked through more and more cracks, dirt, sweat, blood - the world stood still.

When the images around her slowly began moving again, they were falling. Air rushed up on them as if scratching their skin, when she inhaled deeply hearing a distant voice yell: _**"Hold on tight!"  
**_ There was no time to think, no time to consider their chances when he changed back into a majestic hawk, spreading his wings. _\- Faster! Have to get faster! -  
_ Eyes shut tightly, teeth gritted Moana felt the skin beneath her desperately clawing hands become feathers. Silky curls, the form of his neck now replaced by the streamlined giant frame of a bird which suddenly sped up so fast it took her all efforts not to slip from his feathery back. Pressing her face deeper into the soft plumage the girl was terrified by the unexpected sensation of the flight. A typhoon hurling around them as she clung to his back, knuckles growing white for she told herself not to let go.  
Never had he let her ride on his back, never had she been so high, had gained so much speed. Adrenalin rushed through her veins as Maui dodged the limping attacks of the enraged monstrosity.

" **N** _ **O**_ _*spits*_ **\- G** E **T B** _ **A**_ _C_ **K** H _ **ER**_ **E, F** IL _ **TH**_ _Y_ **M** O _ **NG**_ R **EL!** "

She was flying for the very first time and it was both amazing _*excitedly blinking against the wind*_ and scary. He was going so fast. Too fast maybe.  
Flapping his wings with all the cogency he could muster up Maui felt his sore flesh burn like he was roasted on hot embers. Blood was leaking from poisoned wounds, bruises, scratches, broken bones of which he must have had many. Every fibre of his body screamed for him to stop, to rest, not to cross the limits.  
As he gained more and more height, dashing towards the blinding white opening in front of them, he felt as if his limbs would give way as soon as they reached broad daylight. That it had consumed the last of his energy and he would then fall from the sky like the weakened hawk shot by an arrow. He would fall - fall to his death with her on his back - they would die - he would die - _she_ would die... She couldn't die!?  
He couldn't let her die! So he could not fall...  
HE WOULD NOT FALL! Would not fail, not with her!

Furiously the demon saw them speed towards the entrance of the cave, reaching to grab them. "G **E** _T_ **B** _ **A**_ \- **A** h _ **?**_!"

 _*knock-knock*_

 **"WH** A **T T** _ **H**_ **E!?"**

 **"TOOKIE-TOOKIE!"**

Feeling her fragile body holding onto him for dear life the shapeshifter shot through the shadowy layers of the cave and out into the day, leaving the heartless piece of rocks behind. - The teine's ears boomed from the wind flogging against her skin, unable to hear the deadening roar Ne'igaalomeatiga sent after them.  
Moana had no time to watch the cave erupt, the boulders crumble as they leapt higher and higher, finally rising behind the ring of scarps and escaping the ragged vale.

They were out of reach...

Unable to control his beleaguered body Maui's only intent was to get as far away as possible, to bring her to safety - and either did he cross the island on purpose or because he was completely unaware of the emerald forest rushing by below them, eyes drawn to the ocean blue - he darted further towards the shore until his sharp hawk eyes made out a reddish spot of color which could be no other than Te Fiti's spiral. A spiral on the sail of an unmanned ship which still rested where they had left it. In a half daze he cried out as if to assure her they would be there soon _\- Almost there - we're almost / -_

The green beneath the giant hawk became a yellowish white and the moment his sight became blurry he already knew he had only one breath left until his powers would die. Barely crossing the timber line he had a spasm and his body gave way. Within a blinding beam of light accompanied by a startled yelp of Moana, Maui's body dropped from the sky just the way he had predicted. Heavy, he felt so heavy seeing nothing but splotches of colors, every inch of his skin tingled and ached and then there was this girl, also falling, desperately reaching for him, shouting something - and with last efforts he closed his arms around her.  
Moana was shielded from the impact when the demigod's broad shoulders struck the hot sand instead, his hook hitting the ground just alike, bouncing off and grinding against the rough surface for a few feet until it eventually came to a hold.  
Her lights went out.

* * *

For a long time, Moana saw and felt nothing. The first sound heard by her deaf ears was the waves smoothly rolling onto the shore. Then ragged breathing.  
Even before she cracked an eye open Moana knew it was his him. Almost choking on the mixture of saliva and blood, coughing. His exhales were shaky and the moment blackness faded and consciousness returned to the girl she was completely aghast. Hot sand was covering half of her, grains which had struck her skin hard enough to leave gashes - all of these impressions were drowned out by sore wheezing. Brown, tattooed skin twitched with each alarmingly slow raise of his chest.  
Immediately she brushed the untamable curtain of hair out of her face, at first puzzled to be met with Maui's figure laying extremely close. ~ Woah, WOAH, **WOAH!?** ~  
His bruised lips were shaking, a distorted grimace remaining as he pressed his eyes shut in agony. Just then she realized her head was safely embedded on his bicep, his other arm resting limply on her shoulder as if she had just rolled out of his shielding armor during the impact. The crash-landing had left unmistakable marks on the demigod, not forgetting about countless painful looking dark gashes that all accumulated around his belly and chest region. Raven locks covered with sand and completely disheveled obscured half of his face, that was only inches away from her her's. Horrified Moana watched the blood trickle down the edges of his mouth.  
This wasn't how she had imagined their adventure to be. This wasn't how she had planned to spend their precious time together, not with him nearly dying because of a stupid mistake they had both been oblivious to. She had to get help.  
Cooling turquoise water swept around their feet as if the ocean wanted to reward them for their braveness. Make their wounds heal faster. Both of them were dirty - one more than the other one, exhausted near death and at the same time feeling more alive than ever. Adrenalin still hadn't left her body entirely, how she would have wished to shout out her happiness to the world. That they were alive and safe, they had made it - but the lump in her throat wouldn't let her.

"Maui?", Moana breathed softly,  
her hand reaching for his face to stroke his hair aside. He didn't move for a moment, but before her delicate fingers reached to touch him a strong arm pulled her closer. Gulping the girl was now leaning on his bare chest, big warm hands tending to keep her near. _~ Um... okay? ~_  
Deep red she blushed when he rested his chin on her curly head, giving a soft squeeze and to her relief not letting go again. His Inhales remained unsteady and every now and then a spasm went through him, startling her just alike, but not a word left his throat.  
Forcing her wildly thumping heart to slow down Moana tried to distract her attention from his hot breath kissing her scalp, telling herself the way he held her tight was unintentional. _~ I can hear his heart beating... ~  
_ The young woman's cheek was resting calmly on his heated skin, he smelled funny.  
No, she clearly wouldn't have imagined things to turn out this way. But life had many surprises to offer.  
Willing to assure his actions Moana then put her paw-like palms to his sides (as good as she could move in his tight embrace) hugging him back. She wondered what expression the man wore now that he had her in his arms. Was he happy? Angry? - Was he even conscious?  
It was impossible to wrap her head around the reason he was longing for her touch, until the girl's eyes fell on the soft shapes of a couple, dearly hugging one another. Watching the petite smile of Mini Moana made her chest instantly crumble with guilt. She loved him. But was it this that gave her the right to be happy after such a horrible time?  
What made matters worse, however, was the painfully sad frown of the ink figure that held her tiny version tenderly in his arms, eyes closed with sadness and defeat.  
Unsure she tried to shift, seeking for the demigod's eyes, but they were turned away in shadows. His arms had weakened in their strength, yet this didn't mean they couldn't keep from stirring around his feelings even more than she already had. She had broken it. Wrecked it, his armor.  
She of all people had finally managed to destroy the shielding walls he had built up around him. Not with strength, not with trickery - but with _kindness_.  
And by innocently entering his life she had made herself home right there, where the warm feeling in his chest began to bloom whenever he heard her voice.  
Right where it hurt the most.

 _He loved her more than he should have._

Maui longed to feel her body against his, knowing she was alive. That she was real, not a ghost of herself, not a memory, just imagination. He needed to be sure.  
Moana didn't care if her clothing would remain dirty and soaked. If he longed to hug her - a request he would under no circumstances utter aloud - she would let him. Hug him back.  
With time his wheezing subsided, greedy he sucked in the fresh ocean breeze, the sensation of the waves washing around their feet slightly easing his pain. He wouldn't dare to think about it.  
Would suppress the unwelcoming grief for now and enjoy how good and perfect she felt on him. Her warm hands tenderly caressing his skin, anxious not to accidentally touch the open wounds, silently pleading for him to feel better. And he did. A bit. As long as she was alive, he would be okay.  
He would always make sure that she would live.

Of course worries and sorrow remained nonetheless outside of their little bubble, not even a hug could make monsters and problems like marriage go away. Then again... maybe it could.  
"Every problem has its solution." That's what her father had taught her long ago.  
With time she would find the solutions, the answers to the questions she kept asking herself.  
Gladly she took notice of a watery tendril confidently patting her leg.

 _[Slightly dumbfounded, Moana also asked herself, if Maui had taken notice of the huge bird colony that covered the entire line of trees facing the shore. All fluffy pink feather balls blinking at them in unison, watching intently. Every now and then a quiet ("Tookie-Tookie") disturbing the silence, to which annoyed birdie companions instantly shushed it, desperate not to ruin the perfectly romantic moment. Some weird birds they were.]_

Everything would be okay somehow.

 _When actually_ , so the teine thought as her half-lidded eyes fondly watched the tapestry on his skin, her vision halfway obscured by his soft hair brushing against her nose, _those_ _ **two**_ _reflect his feelings and conscience._ _~ I bet they get along very well... at least Mini him isn't so shy about his feelings. ~  
_ Tiredly she blinked at them. She should have been ashamed for enjoying this moment of closeness so much, but she couldn't bring herself to dislike it. His warmth enveloping her from all sides, slowly loosening fists on her back and his face nuzzled deeply into her hair was a fantasy she couldn't believe had become true. Not that she... not that she fantasized about him!?  
She would probably feel stupid afterwards, ashamed to a point her proposal wouldn't be far ahead. However, something about his eagerness told her to have faith in what she was doing. _~ I love you, big dope. ~_

 _*ducks away from his chin*_

Maui's held his breath when he sensed a welcoming sensation on his chest, that made his heart burst with merriness. He wasn't even sure if he had just imagined it, but fairly well did the amazed reaction of his inky buddy assure him, that a certain island girl had indeed pressed a soft kiss onto his chest. Right on the beaming smile of Mini Maui, who then began throwing Mini Mo in the air out of luck, catching her and hurling her around in his arms. Celebrating.  
Maui felt the hushed giggle of the girl in his embrace and couldn't suppress a light chuckle himself. It was embarrassing, definitely.  
But it didn't even come close to the real happiness the demigod did experience.

The last thing the defeated warrior mumbled that day was something she almost overheard. "See? _*weakly points at something in the distance, followed by a long yawn*_ 'Dead on time...'"

Two bodies were laying on the shore, side by side.  
And only after a long while Moana noticed the warm sunrays breaking through the clouded sky as the sun began to set. Smiling against his warm skin she happily nuzzled deeper into his chest

 _*tiredly grins into her hair*_

"Hoobidedoo..."

(Hugging image: art/Maui-x-Moana-Hug-680204936 )

* * *

[ _ **song:**_ watch?v=xW2kWbuTb2E &list=PLem5HgGjJwDOxcrBRLPSFms_COtVL3Evl&index=94]

[ **ATHOR'S NOTE:** ]

 _He would always make sure that she would live._

Every villain has to call the hero a fool at last once!  
Tui (Momo's dad) literally told Moana that "Every problem has its solution."  
And in te book Maui tends to say "Hoobidedoo" quiet a few times.  
I was searching so long for Polynesian/Samoan quotes ~

 **IMAGES YOU MISSED** /HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU TAKE A LOOK: art/Moana-and-Maui-Fanfic-XVIII-679669797

And about this song.. a friend of mine made FedericaColombo :iconfedericacolombo:  
a freaking super Maui x Moana video, but she's extremely shy and fears uploading it, but THAT was the freaking song and I just LOVE it.

Thanks to my buddy for spelling-mistake-double-check NostalgicDreams00 :iconnostalgicdreams00:  
A short chapter this time, but I figured you deserved a little happy time after the horrible experiences with wormy. Now, unfortunately the story doesn't end there, considering  
Anyways, hope ou liked it, because I really did - and looking forward to the next chapter.  
For everybody interested, I guess we now reachd more than the half of the entire story. (Yup. Bear with me;)

Now... about the next chapter: Sickness, "What we fear we often rage against.", worries and hopefully a strong Moana.

* * *

tama - boy  
afakasi - half-caste  
Leai! - No!  
Soia! - Stop!  
UFA ALU! - FUCK OFF!  
Toa e le loto, a e pa le noo. - Strong in heart, but broken in the back.  
Na ʻo gata e fasi a vaʻai. - The snake when about to be killed looks but does not escape.  
teine - girl


	19. Chapter 19

**Rubbing Salt Into Wounds**

He would always make sure that she would live.

* * *

Something was wrong.

For quite a while she had kept watching as he oh so quietly sat at the edge of the canoe. Main tow in hand, every now and then clenching his fist at the rope to keep them on course.  
The winds weren't with them.

That night she had awoken more than twice, jumping upright, coated in sweat, her heart racing at the fresh memory of a giant rotten claw reaching for her. Fearful she remembered standing at the edge of the cavern wall, turning to face the horrible creature, plan in mind. The hook! She had to get Maui's fishhook! - And suddenly there was this utter numbness when her foot slipped and Moana's breath got caught in her throat once again as she fell. A short scream, muffled and shocked as her body raced downwards, dropping like a rock. All senses were screaming at her, yelling and forcing her to fight, last second she reached out for whatever her hands could grasp on. Cutting, almost burning her palms when the huge tows ripped along her flesh until her tight grip had finally stopped the fall, leaving her clinging to the ropes for dear life. At a weird angle, the girl had her foot swung over one of the thick strings than hung from Ne'igaalo's shoulders, scrambling to get a hold of what seemed to be a thigh bone to yank herself upwards.  
The demon of rot and decay was too busy playing carnifex, not noticing the brave heroine progressing hand over hand up towards the mighty fishhook. With all efforts, she climbed up the creature's prideful spruce.  
From that point on the dream replayed the exact same images her horrified eyes had been forced to watch, pleading to forget. How with every reach for the next bone-crunching sounds and noises of pain rang in her ears as Maui got swatted away like a fly, stomped on and kicked around. Tormenting her bottom lip in guilt she prayed to the gods he would be okay.  
Only when her sore hands gripped onto the last tow that was part of the monster's bone necklace, she allowed herself to glance down - instantly regret made her stomach drop.  
Maui was hanging limply in the turmoil of coiling black worms, drowning deeper and deeper and deeper in **blackness**. His eyes dull and lifeless, rolled back into his head. Bit by bit he was absorbed by the creatures sawing at his flesh - she hadn't made it in time.

Moana jolted awake.  
Not much to his surprise.

He had noticed her unsettling moans a while ago. This time, however, there was no need to ask what the cause of her nightmare was, Maui knew the answer all too well. He hated it.  
Scolding himself he glanced over his shoulder, ready to interfere if she would dare to stumble near the ocean a second time that night. He wondered why she tended to go take a swim when having bad dreams. He clenched his jaw.  
Secretly he had been filled with joy when realizing the nightmares had stopped that very night they had spent on Tamati's island. Together. By the shore.  
 _\- Man, my back is killing me... -_  
Blushing a deep shade of red the demigod shook the image of her compelling lips out of his mind. No, best was to ignore it. To block her out, at least for now. He was busy enough fighting unconsciousness.  
There was another audible groan coming from the girl as she tossed around, twisting and turning - and suddenly she shot up straight, startling him a little. (Not that he would have shown it.)

Disorientation and fear were written across her face, panting heavily Moana scanned her surroundings. She hadn't shouted his name out loud, had she? ~ _He won't ever let me forget about this if I did?! ~_ Nervously she tried to calm herself, intending to slow the pace of her pulse, which didn't work out too well. Moana spotted the muscular build of her friend not too far away.  
Maui was staring at her, his features drunk with regret, eyes narrowed - he didn't speak to her. He hadn't ever since night had fallen. Just like that he tore his eyes away from her and turned around. Not for once letting go of the steer.  
 _\- I could need some dried fish just now. -_  
It was his fault. He had known it from the start.  
He shouldn't have come.

As hours passed, so grew the clumsy feeling Moana had awoken to. At first she didn't know what it was, but as time progressed her mind had begun to wake as well. Confused the teine had looked around to see they were in the middle of the ocean, following the glowing night sky. A sky that was somehow... wrong.  
Frowning sleepily she looked around. The constellation at the horizon didn't match.  
Then she started noticing other things: The waves crashing against their waka. Regarding them carefully, knowing by professional judgement that from how the hull hardly made its way through the resisting tons of water, their direction must have changed.  
 _Am I imagining things?_ The girl asked herself as she carefully brought her hand down to the surface, feeling the current. Her eyes widened in disbelief.  
Could it be that Maui had accidentally followed a different route?  
No. Dismay grew in her throat as she narrowed her eyes at the shapeshifter, who still wouldn't look at her. An experienced master wayfinder like him wouldn't do such a fatal mistake. He knew exactly where he was going, she was sure of it.

Offside Maui's hunched figure, Moana turned to the ocean intending to ask what the heck was going on. The sun hadn't even risen yet as a slim tendril wavered from the sea, awkwardly motioning at the muted man. Moana frowned and tilted her head. Not a single word of explanation had left the potential loudmouth ever since he had abruptly risen from their embrace, setting sail mere moments after.  
She wasn't oblivious to the sudden spasms that ran through him, muscles twitching painfully beneath his skin. Down his cramped shoulder was were the injuries spread. Stories, legends and unbelievable heroic deeds were now torn apart like tapa, fleshy holes drilled into his bronze skin, still oozing out a deep dark liquid. Too dark to be blood. Weakened and sore his body had fallen into a stage of regeneration, small cuts had already begun to close; too fast for mere human's healing powers, yet too slow for the eye. Still she could tell he was in a great deal of pain.

Grayish white hovered over the water when morning came, continuing to spread as rays of sunlight made their way through the fog. Increasing humidity caused a feeling of discomfort as Moana's dirty clothes stuck to her skin. She had lost track of the nights and days that separated them from Motunui. All she knew was that Maui had lead them far east, following the frisky westerly winds further into a world she had never seen.  
But now the wind had stopped blowing and Moana, who was still fighting with herself about confronting him, propped up her index finger to sense where the breeze was going.

She frowned.

Moana had kept quiet, had shut up realizing he wasn't in the mood to talk, but enough was enough. He couldn't just change course without telling her. What was he plotting?

"Maui", Moana spoke in a hushed voice, yet firmly. He had heard her all too well, but didn't bother to turn. "Maui!"

 _\- Thought she would be asleep for a little longer. Huh, I think my leg is broken. -  
_ "What?", he grumbled spiritlessly, big hand tightening around the steer.  
How one could successfully steer backwards was still a mystery to her.

"Why did we change course?"

The demigod didn't move a muscle. His eyes numbly directed to the grayish water as he furrowed his brows. He forced himself to stay calm, ignoring the blaming glares of his Mini.  
Pride somewhat pierced his heart. Of course she had noticed, she was a smart girl. He had taught her well.  
Maybe too well.

"So?", he replied nonchalantly.

" _'So?'_ " Was he provoking her on purpose? "I asked _why_?"

He didn't reply. _~ Oh, you...! You sure love getting on my nerves, don't you? ~  
_ When she stood up Maui cringed. Why couldn't she just let go of it?  
She stood right behind him now, her features softening as she was once again forced to take notice of his injuries.  
The teine was confused about all means. _~ What? Did he really think I wouldn't notice? ~_ Pondering whether it was a good idea to put a hand on his shoulder or not she kept her distance. He didn't like pity too much. "Hey?", Moana asked in a less disgruntled tone, worry coloring her words. She bent down, trying to get a peak of his face. "What's up?"

"The sky."

Deadpanned she glared at him. _~ Oh, har-har.  
So he's in __**that**_ _kind of mood again. ~  
_ "I am not stupid,", she raised her voice a little, "We're heading back the way we came and I want to know, why!"

Maneuvering the canoe through the mist, Maui's hulky figure didn't pay her any attention.  
She was just about to snap at him, when he replied with a bleakness, that made a shiver ran down her spine.

"What does it matter."

Moana stared at him, dumbstruck. "What does it - Maui, what is wrong with you?!"  
He huffed sarcastically. She now felt stupid for even asking.  
His injuries weren't healing the as fast as they normally would. Back when his arm had gotten ripped open by the clicking spider's jaws the wound had vanished before morning came. Now however, the deep dark stains forming around the fleshy holes in his body seemed to eat him up alive. They spread, got even wider, dark lines indicating where his veins went along. The wounds weren't closing.  
Crushed she regarded him. "I'm sorry... I forgot you're still in pain."

"I'm not." _\- Ugh, where does this headache come from? -  
_ He wasn't angry because of that.

Sensing he was lying, Moana carefully touched his shoulder. "At least let me clean 'em to prevent further infections. The ocean even volun - "  
Instantly he shook her hand off.

"No, I'm fine."

The mist around them didn't clear up. Small waves prickling against the hull as anger surfaced in her mind. "Maui."

"I said **I'm fine** ", he shot back harshly, raven hair jolting aside.

A dark cloud hovered over her head, thunder and lightning penetrating her mind. How could one just be so stubborn!? She balled her fists. The ocean had volunteered to clean his wounds, it surely would burn like hell but at least it would keep the blackish mixture from getting deeper in his system. Was it poison? She didn't know.  
She gave him another moment to consider it, but there was no way he would change his mind. Puffing up her chest Moana made a decision. If he wouldn't take care of himself, fine. She didn't care. Yet this didn't mean she'd let him die from blood poisoning.  
And if he shouted at her, she would take it. It was worth it.  
The young woman looked at the ocean, then cocked her head in the direction of the demigod.  
As if waiting for her allowance a clearer shape of water rose from the somewhat dark sea, closing in on his massive figure from all sides.

Moana had never imagined to hear him _scream._

Softly the ocean swept around him, but this didn't ease the pain of thousands and thousands of needles drilling into his body, coloring the water a dark red, then black. _\- THIS LITTLE! -_  
Lifted off his feet he cursed horrible things under his breath, flexing to make the pain go away. He was burning. His entire body felt as if it was burning inside out, hotter than Mahuika's kingdom or Te Kā's blazing lava.  
Gritting his teeth he threw his head back, even whimpering as he didn't have the strength left to play the invincible hero. This time, so it seemed, he had truly asked for more than he could take.  
Moana was frozen in place as she watched him thrust around, the water around him no longer clear, but putrid and dull.

"ENOUGH!", she shouted frantically, unable contain her chiefly behavior, "That's enough, _*begging*_ thank you..."  
She felt horrible. But this was nothing compared to what he felt like when the ocean set him down again. The moment his stubby feet touched the deck he felt like exploding. On shaky legs he stumbled, heavily breathing through his teeth, spitting out saliva and saltwater. His wounds may have been clean more or less, that was true, but nothing prepared him for when the aching started all over again, just as the day before, just as if he was still captured in the creature's moist, filthy hands. Only this time he wasn't.  
And no squirming prison could keep his rage at bay now that had set foot.

" **SATISFIED!?** ", he yelled at her as his contorted grimace spun around, wet locks clinging to his neck, he was faltering.  
This wasn't what she had wanted.  
Concerned she regarded his reddened body, scars beginning to trickle again, no longer black, but just as sore. Then she met his eyes. Hatred poured out of them, he wasn't able to contain his composure, nor did he want to. She should see he was hurt. - Should get to know a god's rage!  
His chest heaving he stood in front of her, dripping wet and soaked, cold as the breeze breathed against his skin, cooling a little, but not cooling his temper.  
This - this girl!? She's the reason for all of this! _\- Ugh, I feel queasy... -_ That he was STILL here.  
 _\- It's all because of her! Always because of_ _ **her!**_ _-_  
He couldn't grasp a clear thought.  
Aghast Moana stared at him. Dark circles around his eyes the demigod exposed his teeth, pushing forward his lower jaw, showing his impressive white but also fairly sharp teeth. Only once she had seen him like that.

"I didn't mean to...", she searched for the right words, avoiding his piercing gaze. The canoe shifted with every step the humbling man took.  
Scoffing bitterly he shook his head, slowly. "No", he paused. The only way she could have described the look he sentenced her with was _cynism._ " _Of course_ you didn't."

The air was thick between them, frizzling with wrath as he lowered his forehead, glaring at her. Without a warning he stomped closer, eyes suddenly directed to somewhere else. Neither of them noticed the fog clearing up.  
Moana didn't know what to do, quickly she turned to see what he was fixated on. There in the open hatch, a falcate object rested neatly between a bunch of coconuts, emitting a bony glow. _~ Oh no, he won't! ~_ Her throat felt dry and before she knew it she jumped in front of him.  
The hunk of a man stopped dead in his tracks, surprised, staring down at Moana, who blocked his way.

Woman actually dared to stand between him and his weapon.

An evil grin crept up on his face.  
The teine's heart was racing, she had acted without thinking on the spur of the moment.  
It scared her what she was willing to do to keep him from leaving. Maui was a god after all. Nervously she returned his gaze. Her courage faltered at the sight of his smirk.

Maui took another step -  
and bent down to pick up the oar that lay right in front of her.  
He hadn't intended to take his hook in the first place. His mischievous grin grew a little wider.  
But he was flattered to know how possessing she could be.

Her cheeks immediately heated up out of embarrassment for her foolishness. Humiliated she watched as he returned to the spot at the steer, tightening the main sheet with a grunt, then plopped down, _\- OUCH! -_ correcting their course with the oar.  
Moana was confused, his aura was still dense and gloomy. Tearing away from his half challenging- half mandatory sight, she turned to the front of the boat where a wide open ocean lay in front of them. The sky was still clouded and white, spray and foam dancing on the surface. But not only that.  
Far ahead something had emerged from the water. A stone structure of a weird shape. _~ That's - ! ~  
_

* * *

 _It reminded of one dying whale._

* * *

Maui watched her tensed up features falter, her fists dropping limply to her sides. Recognition finally made in through and the girl's chest tightened at the sight of the rocks that, unfortunately, were very familiar. Not so long ago they had passed them on their journey. She had been right.  
They were heading home.

"I'll escort you back to Motunui", a low voice verified, no tracks of anger left behind.  
His eyes weren't drawn to the massive structure they now began to pass, much closer than the day before yesterday. With a pain that was so much bigger than every physical torture he had ever witnessed, he regarded her beautiful hair waving in the breeze. He would escort her home... and make sure she would never want to come search for him again.  
That was the decision _\- Ugh, I can't see straight -_ he had made.

 _~ Escort me back? ~_

Coldness crept up her back, emotions breaking loose, despair clawing at her throat.  
"What!?", she snapped at him, eyes widening in... what had to be sadness.

"I should've never taken you with me in the first place,", he murmured, self-loathing taking over his thoughts. True, he wasn't always the shining armor, not the best friend and probably not even... not in the slightest as great as he thought. But maybe, maybe just for once, he could be a protector. Guarding life, instead of taking it. _\- Darn' headache! -_ He had accepted that her life was too precious to risk it for fun. For an adventure. Those many times she had gotten close to dying, he would never forgive himself if something happened to her.  
 _\- There are other people that need her more than we do, tiny. -_ Maui glanced down at his chest where his tattoos were sharing a close embrace. They didn't want to say goodbye as well.

Not comprehending a single thing Moana felt her heart begin to break. "Why!? Why is that? _*wrinkles her nose in disappointment*_ What about Pua and Hei-hei? And Tamati? And Penina!? We promised to - "

"You're not invincible, Moana!", he interrupted, not shouting, however. He looked as if he was about to lose something very important. "You think you are, but you are _not._ You're human! _*regards her, his soul far away, drowning in memories*_ **Mortal!** \- Stop comparing yourself to me."

She was mentally taken aback at the sudden change in their conversation. Why did he - !?  
"I'm not going back yet... _*bitter pause*_ And what about you!", she took a step towards him, nostrils heaving, "You're in pain, you also came close to death - do you think I am not worrying about you? That I will forget about you? Leave you?" Her words were poison for his head, stinging with each and every syllable. She was right.  
But it didn't change anything.

"Ain't relative for -"

"You're the one running from your problems! Not me! - Why did you take me here then? **Why did you come?** " He had provoked her. Every single time he brought it up again she couldn't help but feel the knot tightening in her chest again. The pain of simply not knowing...

Why did he come back to her? What a funny question.  
Even back then he had longed for her attention, had grieved for her company, her laugh. For her love. Even back then when nobody had ever thought about love or whatsoever it had been there. Quiet. Slowly growing. Beautiful, like a magical blossom bringing life to a world of black and grey. And both they knew it. They had noticed, have come to realize that love couldn't stay hidden forever.

" **I am not human.** _*grunts, heaving shoulders*_ I don't need to watch another dear person growing up only to see you grow old and die! And then you WILL leave me - but other than me **you will never be coming back!** "  
By now he had stood up, stepping closer to her and Maui had no doubts his princess was feeling just a helpless as he did. It would have been so easy to lean down and kiss her. Just so easy.  
 _\- Damn, what's wrong with my head!? -_

"You grew dear to me. _*meets her eyes*_ And I won't allow you to attend this journey any further. _*final, bringing down the oar like a border between them*_ This adventure **is over!** "

Abruptly the boat came to a stop, almost throwing him off his feet as a wall of water emerged in front of the bow. He had no time to utter a demand towards the ocean, when Moana yanked the oar out of his hand.  
"I am _not_ returning without reaching my goal!", she yelled at him, her lip quivering as tears of anger began to dwell up in her eyes. Why did she always have to make things so complicated...?

"It's not worth it."

 **"Yes, it is!"**

"MOANA!"

They weren't talking about the journey anymore.  
Couldn't she understand that he just wanted to protect her? "Fine then... Oh, chiefess of Motunui", he cooed in a dangerous tone, dark rings around his eyes deepening.

* * *

 _'Hate makes the loss of a loved one more bearable. For the opposite of love is not hate, but apathy.'_

* * *

"You'll face monsters with an oar? Obvious choice. _*sarcastic laugh*_  
You can't even fight, all you do is bash things uncoordinated _*turns her out of his way inclusive oar*_ \- you're weak, look at yourself, bonebag _*gives her back a push*_ \- no muscles, no claws - not every villain is impressed by cheer up talks, _ugh!? *stumbles, catches himself, reaches for the hatch*_ The world isn't your friend! _*reaches for the handle of his hook*_ If all,  
 **it wants to rip you apart with everything it's got!** "

Stopping the wave of emotions that washed over him was impossible by now. Driven by pain that clouded his mind, the demigod went on.

They had passed the sleeping whale. Shipping uncoordinated into nothingness.  
Moana's eyes were pleading for him not to continue. She didn't want to fight.  
 _\- I'm sorry, princess. -_ Yet it was the only way.  
Grimacing at each aching step the demigod planted himself in front of her, giant fishhook leaning in his huge hands, facing her with an expression, seeking for her hatred. Make her give up on him for her own good.

"I'm not afraid of you!", the young chief squeezed out between gritted teeth, her sight blurred.

"Well, _*sad smirk*_ maybe you should be."

In a blue flash of lightning, the demigod shifted into an animal Moana had never seen before. It was big, like a dog, sharp broken teeth and weird hind legs. Its fur was ruffled, unnerving high-pitched laughter coming from its throat all the while _his_ booming voice protruded her ears. "A demigod attracts attention - has enemies. _*growl*_ And where do ya think will they start searching for me, if they hear about a keen little chiefess and her island?" Keeping eye-contact, the hyena circled around her. "If they attack your village, kill your people - **what would you do?** "

"We will work things out!", she snapped back just as aggressively, feeling watched and uncomfortable. "Together!"

Another flash followed suit and while Moana shielded her eyes from the brightness a giant cat emerged from the light. Heavy and huge, majestic like a hawk, dainty paws with enormous claws carving into the deck. A creature of orange color and black stripes, baring its teeth at her.  
Moana couldn't believe he would go so far.  
"There is no _we_ ", Maui growled baring his teeth, his heart breaking as he spotted her shocked expression. "Chosen one, go back the way you came!" He closed in on her, forcing the woman to take a step back. Highly on edge she gritted her teeth at him.

"I'm **not** scared of you!"

"If the gods curse Motunui, take your family hostage _*roar*_ \- **what would you do, smart chief?"**

The girl had almost reached the edge of the waka, oar propped up like a shield between her and Maui. It pained him to see her like that. She still fought for him.  
 _\- Why won't she just give up one me, like all the others did? -_  
For the last time, the demigod transformed, putting all his efforts into the most impressing animal he had ever come across.

 _\- Ou te alofa ia te oe. *flash* Moana... -_

Preparing herself for another huge animal that would probably overtrump the forms he had shifted into before, Moana closed her eyes shut. When she opened them again, the canoe was empty. _~ What!? Where did he - ! ~_  
Until her eyes fell on the menacing shadow that loomed over her, foreboding doom. She took a deep breath. Whatever he had turned into, she would face it. Whatever he will look like, no matter how distorted, ugly or hurt he would ever be, Moana would not turn her back on him.

 __So she took heart and spun around.

 **"What if I smite you then and there -"**

At first, she thought he had turned into the night itself. Dark and ominous. **"If I take your little everything away - "** Scales adorned its slithering shape, patterns resembling those of tattoos, enormous body winding and curling. Gasping the teine looked up to see sharp-tipped fangs flashing at her as the huge, dark king cobra towered over her. The shadow of the beast was so utterly enormous that no light reached Moana's features other than the ghastly glow of the snake's eyes.

 **"If I make sure you will never ever venture past the reef again - "  
**  
Ever so slowly the outrageous creature stretched its jaw to the extent, wide enough to swallow her all at once. As the shapeshifter's split tongue slid around his teeth, Maui's outraged eyes met with hers.

 _\- Why... why won't she just - !? -_

Moana wasn't angry.  
She didn't frown, didn't furrow her brows, didn't grimace, did not even flinch.  
All she did was look at him with those big sad eyes. Eyes which reflected nothing but the raging features of a man who was in the middle of breaking the heart of the only person that had ever truly loved him the way he was. A woman that looked past his masquerade, even now.

"I'm not scared of you", she whispered,  
but couldn't muster up a smile. Not this time.  
Should he really be willing to shatter her heart into thousand pieces? If he did, he would surely never be able to fix it again. That's why he hesitated.  
Chances he would wake up and this confrontation was just a morbid dream were little to non-existing. Sometimes he wondered if it things would have been easier if they had never met. A dangerous thought.  
Continuing to hiss Maui built up his temper once again, telling himself all things he hated to hear so much, every debate he had lost against Mini Maui, all his doubts and worries coming to mind.  
Seeing him rise again, the princess let go of the oar, allowing it to drop to the wooden deck with a wet _CLONK._ The canoe was swaying slightly, the weight of the reptile making it hard to even stand straight. But she did. And she took a step forward.  
" **What if I take advantage of your vulnerability, take you, take your freedom away just like you took mine -** _*saliva dripping from his jaws*_ **If I destroy everything you love and cherish,** _*booms*_ **CRUSH your childish hopes - what would you do, Moana?  
WHAT WOULD YOU -** "

Softly her forehead bumped against his belly.

Moana exhaled, slowly,  
as if sharing her breath.  
His mana faltered. All commotion came to a stop.

Tenderly her curly head struck the king cobra's tattooed skin, hands hanging tiredly to her sides. It was exhausting to fight. More than that it was exhausting to fight what she really wanted. _Whom_ she really wanted. Whom she had wanted since long ago.  
When she spoke her words sounded hurt and shushed, but his pounding heart sucked them all up, leaving him exposed and broken, vulnerable and at the same time blazing with a love he would have never been able to put into words. _\- Moana, I... -_  
She was his newfound happiness. And giving one's happiness away meant a pain incomparable to everything else. Maybe he wasn't strong enough to take that pain.  
Or maybe he had never really wanted to let go of her in the first place.  
 _\- Yeah... right, I forgot... -_ He remembered now.

There was no breeze, everything silenced as ocean and wind shared a hongi.

 _\- ... that's why I keep coming back to her. -_

"Maui, shapeshifter... demigod of the wind and sea... _*pauses for a moment, leaning in with more pressure*_ hero of men and women.  
All I have to offer to you... is my friendship, my loyalty... _*quivering smile*_ and my love."  
He felt her huffing breath against his scales, distress, heartbreak, physical pain and her honesty all eventually got to him. The energy drained from his body, he was a wreck. Tired, depleted. Regret made his sight somewhat blurry. Was he crying? - No, no he wasn't.  
"I can't guarantee you happiness. Nor can I tell you, if this is the right thing to do. _*listens to the heart beating in his chest, racing just like hers, loudly through layers of thick skin and the enormous muscular structure*_ All I know is that this, just now, right here... this,  
is real. So even if it should turn to be a horrible idea befriending a demigod who's having abandonment and self-worth issues...

I know that you are the right decision for me to make."

 **Bluish lightning struck the sky.  
** In a blinding flash the enormous snake vanished, shifting into something or someone who himself had an impressing height.

For the briefest of seconds, her heart seemed to stand still, in front of her standing the man she had grown so fond of, holding the mighty fishhook in his big, warm hands. There was no more anger reflecting in his soft eyes, nor was there fear or worry or all the other emotions she had witnessed in his words. He looked calm. Proud even. A weight had lifted off his shoulders.

And as if sharing a thought of agreement Maui leaned in -

Picking up pace Moana's heart thumped loudly against her ribcage. He - he wasn't coming closer, was he!? _~ Oh - DEARMOTHERISLANDTEFITI HE'S GOING TO KISS ME!? ~_ Pressing her eyes shut and with them the tears she had sheepishly kept from his sight, the young woman lifted her head. Feeling his body come ever so close, silky hair brushing against her cheek.

"I'll trust your decision-making powers then... chief Moana..."

Like a rock he fell unconscious,  
and with him his entire body, dropping head over toe into the ocean - leaving Moana startled to the core as a wave of shock washed over her. Literally.  
The girl was soaking wet.

"Maui?", she asked, puzzled, opening her eyes to an empty boat.  
 _~ Oh no, you didn't! ~  
_ Hastily she spun around, turned to look at the still bubbling surface. Sinking into bottomless darkness there was a figure that soon adjusted to the color of the dark water.  
He didn't resurface.

"Okay, stop that!", the girl wiped eyes dry at the back of her hand, hesitant to believe he just left her. Feeling stupid for falling for such a dumb trick.

"It's not funny anymore. _*leans over the edge*_ If you scare me with some random sea creature you'll be the one getting smiten! - Smoten? _GRRRRR!_ \- **Maui!** "

Nothing.

Concerned the teine searched for any bubbles surrounding the boat, trying to predict where he would jump out. But there was no sight of the demigod. Nervousness grew and subconsciously her hands dug into the depths of her curls, starting to pull them into a bun. "Maui?"  
She was taken aback of how weak her own voice sounded. A queasy feeling made the hair on her neck stand straight.  
He... he was okay, right?

 _~ I-I-I mean, he didn't hurt himself, did he? It's just the ocean, how should he - ~_

Moana's eyes widened the second she stepped in the reddish puddles on deck. Had she been that unaware of the huge amount of blood he had lost? Kneeling down Moana yelled for him another time. No answer came. "OCEAN?!", she screeched, whipping her head around just when a huge tendril emerged, frantically motioning DOWN.  
Funny how it always seemed to mirror her own emotions.

 _~ Something isn't right! ~_

Quickly jumping to her feet Moana took a deep breath and without another thought  
dove after him, vanishing in the waves as the current took the away, sucking them down.

Unsettling silence inhabited the unmanned ship. Slowly it drifted on the open sea.

* * *

 **At The Meantime**

Scattering across the floor numerous handmade beads escaped the thin fibers Sina had oh so neatly combined. Of different colors and shapes, they had adorned the latest ornament before the women had dropped it in shock, her eyes blank. "Sina!"  
When Tui rushed to her side only a single red bead was rolling across the floor, attracting the attention of the children that had huddled around them. They had been in the middle of an extremely gripping tale and they didn't want to miss anything.  
Its fibrilliar carvings had been made with care, shapes and edges polished so the color was glowing a powerful red - just like the necklace her deeply concerned husband wore. "Sina, what is it?"  
Tui sounded panicked holding her by the shoulder just as she rubbed her temples.  
A horrible feeling had overcome her. _~ Moana... ~_  
Nobody tricks a motherly instinct.

"It's nothing, dear", she mumbled, closing her eyes.

The chief wasn't convinced. "Lanuola! - Laki! Sione! - go get Hehu!"  
"Yes, chief!", they chimed and hurried out of the fale tele and towards the hut of the village's healer. Exchanging worried looks the remaining children began picking up the beautiful beads lady Sina had dropped earlier.

"I'm fine - I'm fine. _*chuckles weakly, pats his helping hand*_ I'm all right, really.  
Maybe I didn't drink enough", she said, pecking a soft kiss onto his cheek.

Tui was just about to say something when _CLINK-CLANK-CLONK_ the children dropped the beads into his open hand instead, googling at them. - He had to hurry not to let them slip a second time. Blowing up his cheeks "Phew!" the chief then bestowed them with an admonishing look.  
His wife gave a light nod, smiling and motioning for the children to go and play outside.  
Hanging their heads they shuffled outside.

"We'll continue another time, okay? _*looks after the children, their sadness short-lived*_ I do my best, but of course, I can't compete with our daughter. They're always revived to her stories.^^"  
Tui sensed here relax into his arms. Even he enjoyed listening to Moana's tales of braveness and adventure, even though he could swear the girl somewhat played things down when he was around. "Yeah", he nodded absentmindedly. Ever since her absence he was counting the days, the nights, had even begun to count the stars until Sina had talked his worries to sleep. Absentmindedly he began playing with the beads his wife had begun to string, when his eyes recognized one of them having the shape of a bird.  
Questioning he held it in front of them, studying the reddish wood it was made of.

"It's a hawk", Sina explained contently, nuzzling against her husband's chest.

"Is there a reason why you're busy cutting little critters into wood lately?", he mumbled, eying the small object as if it could reply. The women chuckled again, followed by a deep sigh. About five days had passed since their daughter left the shore, reuniting with her friend the demigod - which didn't please Tui at all.

"I thought now that she experienced this breathtaking journey with the gods she would..."

"What? That she would have enough?", Sine turned to look at him with a knowing smile. "My dear, she finally found the place where she belongs. Who are we to take that away from her?"

Tui huffed sarcastically, turning the carved object in his hand. "Her family?"

Resting her hand on his strong forearm the wise women studied his thoughtful features. "You know, some of our people share her love for the ocean?"

"Oh, don't even get me started! _*rolls his eyes*_ Lasalo bugs me every day, asking when they can venture out again!?"  
Of course he had forbidden so, unless Moana was present.  
Tenderly Sina pressed a kiss on his cheek, giving him a warm and heart melting smile. Her patient cadence had always impressed him, her soothing voice, those kind eyes. Lovely long dark hair framing her face, it was one of the seldom days she had decided to unwrap her queue, much to his enjoyment. It was an embarrassing thing to do when ruling a village, but even Moana's dad simply couldn't resist curling these wonderful brown locks in his hands. What a proud man he was, Tui thought to himself, having such a wonderful wife, endowing him with a daughter, his greatest luck out of this entire world.  
"Do you think she will be okay?", he asked.  
In his hand embedded lay the form of a teeny tiny hawk. Lovingly she gave him a squeeze.

"I'm sure the gods are taking good care of her." ^^

 _*grumbling*_ "That's what I'm worried about."

To that she laughed at heart, sharing another kiss before the three children returned with the healer.  
All they cared about the well-being of one another. And from the little Moana had told her about the demigod, Sina wished for him to experience happiness just like this himself. The feeling of belonging somewhere. Being part of a big family.

Somewhere in the village three chiclets greeted the first day of their lives. One was slightly dumber than its siblings, but whoops, guess I spaced out. Sorry!  
Back to our problem couple!

* * *

Moana couldn't remember îf the ocean had ever felt that cold. It was freezing, sending goosebumps down her shoulders and legs as mere blackness lay in front of her. Only few royal blue specks of water illuminated the surface, but down where she saw his motionless hand sink the water was dark.  
~ There! I see him! ~ Pressing her lips shut she kicked with all efforts, feeling the air slip from her throat as bubbles emerged in front of her, blinding her vision. Reaching for the stubby, big fingers her hands curled around his - she tugged!  
Maui didn't move. More than that, he took her down with her. ~ NO!? ~  
Yanking at his arm the teine gritted her teeth, a sudden tiredness overcoming her the colder it got.  
~ Maui! Come on! - Wake up! ~  
Realizing he was out cold she dove under him, trying to sustain him, push him further up, but his body was so utterly massive they kept on sinking. Moana's lungs screamed for air.  
She wouldn't give up.

 _ **Get**_ _*sink*_ _ **us**_ _*bubbles*_ _ **UP!**_

Suddenly all pressure was lifted off of her and in a rush an unseen force wrapped around them - dragging them upwards just in time. The ocean spat them out with a splash.  
Maui landed face first on the waka, Moana slamming into his broad back. Heavily coughing, saltwater left her throat and as soon as she could the girl sucked in the precious, wonderful air.  
With a _CLONK_ the ocean dropped a heavy object on the deck. The demigod's fishhook resting mere feet away. The teine's glad smile was short-lived when she noticed the hunk of a man beneath her wasn't making a sound. Not moving.  
Yelping she scrambled off of him, calling his name. "Maui!? Are _*brushes wet hair aside*_ are you okay!?" His wounds hadn't changed a bit. She felt horribly stupid. "Come on, wake up!"  
He wouldn't move. Not a single thing intending he was even breathing.  
More and more panic took a hold of her. Getting onto her back she then stemmed herself against him, pressing and pressing and finally he shifted to his side. "HA!", she exclaimed, but as soon as she loosened her grip his massive body rolled back. "Oh NONONO! _*stems back*_ Ugh!" Eventually, she managed to flip him on his back, scrambling close to brush the hair out of his face.  
Shivering in the cold, Moana leaned over him. The young chief was preparing herself to have a mental breakdown. Bending down she listened, holding her breath. His lips were only inches away from her ear. Quietly, almost too quiet for her to hear... there was sore breathing.  
It had been a fatal mistake to underestimate his injuries.

"Oh, no..."

Almost choking on the clump that began to grow in her throat, she pulled one of his eyelids open. Brown orbs were sleepily rolled back into his head. Then she spotted the watery layer mixed with a reddish liquid that coated the deck. He was still losing blood.  
~ What should I do!? ~  
She wouldn't be able to take care of him in this state. ~ I don't have any knowledge about first aid!? Even if, we're in the middle of the ocean! ~ Not a single island in reach other than -  
~ NO! ~ Determined she tried to put him into a more comfortable position, arms and legs spread out, face halfway squished by the weight of his thick curly head. ~ No, we're no going back there! ~  
She had to find help. It was their only chance.  
Moana charted the course, gripped hold of the oar and adjusted the sail, staggering more than twice in between his spread out limps. Gaining speed the boat soared over the waves.

"I have to find help!", she bared her teeth as the spray of the ocean adorned her hair, glittering drops of water as the sea gave her a boost, even the wind seemed to come back to her.

 **"Hang in there, Maui!"**

* * *

Far away, there was a wavering dot in the distance.  
Like a light dancing in the darkness further above the restless sea.

Blazing fire crept higher into the night sky as the people of Kahurangi exuberantly celebrated the manhood of their youngest members, strong young men dancing but also challenging one another for fun as the feast progressed. Their mood happy and joyful as everyone remembered their first ceremony and the elderly people were cheering just as loud as the young girls, encouraging the brave participants. There was enough food and drinks to make the entire village wind in stomach cramps before midnight came, but they were used to it.  
Along with the drums they danced and laughed, shouted and yelled when a pretty big guy, drunk as he was, downed an entire plate of pork - causing a harmless punch-up. In amusement the elders watched them, the village chief shaking his head, but also grinning.  
Sometimes he just couldn't believe what a bunch of loving idiots his people were.  
True, they were tough enough to crack coconuts open with their own heads, but most of the time they were just that: Nutjobs.  
Nonetheless, with twenty-one years of age Tausa was a proud leader, cherishing every stupid comment he received from this loyal squad.  
Due to the loud drums and rhythmic beats filling the island however, at first nobody noticed the trumpet of a conch shell as it called for the second time. Then finally the third.  
Shooting up from his seat the young man motioned for the drummers to stop. All at once the music faded and everybody turned around, confused. Tausa'afia put a shushing finger onto his lip - just like that most of his people followed suit, shushing at one another. H rolled his eyes.  
But suddenly, there it was again! The trumpet of a conch shell  
His face darkened and he exchanged a look with the village's eldest. She nodded.

\- "The guard post!"

Cocking his head in the direction of the coast, Tausa pointed at the view of his strongest men, weapons drawn. They were just about to head off, when -

"FIA OLA!"

Startled the entire tribe held its breath. All eyes drawn to a foreign woman that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"I NEED YOUR HELP!"

There were no weapons with her as she showed her bare hands and them, hunched down.  
Throughout torn clothing and ruffled hair one couldn't really guess her status. Where was she from?  
Keeping his people away from the stranger, Tausa pointed his spear at her.  
Dark red stains coated the tapa around her waist and chest, her skin shining from sweat.

"Please, I need your help! My friend is sick - _*pleading, strong voice*_ I fear he might be _dying!"  
_ Moana was breathing heavily, it had taken her last strength to reach the grassy hill. Her feet were scratched and sore, her muscles weak and drained. These people were her last hope.

Worried eyes scanned her up and down, more men joining their chief, women and children staying in the back, exchanging worried looks. Tausa' brows stayed furrowed. For a man about her age he surely could make one grim of a face.

"E te iloa fa'a Samoa?! Don't you hear what I say? _*cringes, almost falling over her own feet*_ Please... he needs to see a healer!", she yelled at them, biting back tears. Her reddened eyes were directed to the young man that stood right at the front. His impressing feather-crown resembling his status as he was the chief of this very tribe.

Just then there was another commotion, somebody else came running, ragged breathing. Instantly the men pointed their spears at the underbrush, when a skinny guy appeared behind her, conch shell in his hand.  
 _*greedily sucks in air*_ "Sorry, chief _*wheeze*_ she was _*WHEEEEEZE*_ she was too fast for me!"  
Gasping for air the boy, who clearly wasn't in best shape, trembled, unafraid of the foreign woman. With a deadpanned look Tausa finally lowered his spear, so did the others.

"O ai lou igoa?", his voice boomed over the crowd, but the strange woman didn't even flinch.

Determent she swelled her chest.  
"I - am Moana of Motunui!  
Voyager and protector of my people - and I've come _*kneels down*_ -Shhh! _*grits her teeth at the pain*_ I've come to beg for your mercy! My friend, the demigod Maui, needs your help! _*holds his gaze*_ He's in pain, he's winding in agony and I don't know what to do! - Please... help us."

Moans and gasps went through the crowd, some shaking their heads in disbelief, others were staring at her, eager to know more. A few women elbowed their men, nodding towards the girl with a pitiful look. The children just wondered why everyone had stopped partying.  
Tausa still kept silent, scanning the foreign girl for any potential danger. Was she lying?  
She had to be? _The_ demigod Maui? - Would it be wise to give help to a stranger - a liar?  
Yet this girl - her eyes reddened and swollen as if she had cried for hours.  
Those eyes spoke the truth.

The moment the young chief set his spear back down, the crowd behind him parted, giving way to a person, that ever so slowly passed the questioning faces. An old knobby walking cane to her front.

When the girl lifted her head, she found herself face to face with the village's eldest. Wise, a little crazy maybe, but I mean come on, that's her job, isn't it?  
The elderly lady joined her grandson, a surprised expression on her face.

 **"Motunui, you said?"**

* * *

[ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** ]

Wasn't this an exciting chapter? Man... I sure as hell think it was.  
Carnifex means - hangman  
Voyagers needed the westerly winds to go voyaging. Easterly winds carried them home. Which means Motunui is west, were the sun would sink.  
Maui actually admitted himself that he's still working on his abandonment and self-worth issues.  
I just thought how funny it would have been to write the following at a very impressive scene "O fea le fale ta'ele?" - telling you whatever I want this to be translated to, when really, XD it just means: "Where's the toilet?"

Thanks to my edior NostalgicDreams00

 **IMAGES:** art/Moana-x-Maui-XIX-664074120

Important advice: Don't go swimming with open wounds, first SALT BURNS, second, water sucks out a whole more blood out of your system, third, bacteria could get into the wound.  
I have a question for you guys there, for I've never been to the Pacific: If I, in Germany, even try to lick at sea water, I could die for it's too salty. Which means I can't impossibly keep my eyes open.  
How the heck does Moana open up her eyes when swimming? Is this even possible? I mean, ait a sec, that ocean isn't freshwater is it!?

 **SPOILER:** Maui x Moana Spoiler

Did you guys know Maui was a real dick!? XD I mean it's easy to say he brought us humans the gift of fire, when he was the one TAKING it from them in the first place!? XDDDD

* * *

waka - canoe  
Kae! - Shit!  
Mahuika - Goddess from whom Maui stole the gift of fire  
mana - spirit  
hongi - pose to greet somebody/ exchange of breath - bumping foreheads against one another ; )  
fale tele - huge hut in the center of the village  
Lasalo - really was the name of ne of th fisherman in the movie  
Vela - old guy who wanted to cook Heihei  
Fia ola! - Help!  
O ai lou igoa? - What's your name?


	20. Chapter 20

**Beauty Sleep**

"Motunui, you said?"

* * *

 **QUICK NOTE:** Sometimes a proposal can be overheard when yelling at one another.

* * *

When the demigod opened his eyes for the first time in what felt like ages, all he saw was a blur.

Splotches of orange and dark blue surrounded him, forming distant faces, people.  
There were people huddled around him. _\- Ugh, my head. -  
_ Groaning, his gaze shifted, intending to turn his pounding head away from the commotion, but it didn't budge. He felt heavy, well, heavier than normally; feckless and thus very, very tired. Control was something he had completely lost over his body.  
Motionless he remained like a rock, not strong enough to focus on anything. There was a high-pitched beeping sound penetrating his ears, mixed with muffled noises.  
Veins were thumping mercilessly against his temples. Thinking alone seemed like an unfeasible task. As if his mana was somehow separated from his earthly condition though, Maui didn't feel a thing. Around him the humming sounds became quieter, hushed voices and the concentration it took him to try to decipher the whispers made him tired. Not comprehending anything pissed him off in general, but being unable to shoo them away was even worse. Real people simply weren't like his coconut-buddies back on this horrible piece of gravel. _\- Real people... -_  
He just wanted to sleep.  
There was one voice, however, he would have most certainly longed to hear.  
A familiar sound met his ears. Soft and warm, containing a feeling he didn't want to think about for it stirred up a hurricane inside of him. A female voice. _  
_Recognizing the cooing tone his lids fluttered a little.

Unnoticed he ever so tiredly turned his head, his vision almost fading during the process. Black edges still wavering.  
The noises instantly stopped. As if the world was holding its breath his eyes rested on a hunched down figure not too far away from him. He was unable to connect her blurred face to a name, but the demigod had no doubt that she was somewhat special compared to the others. It was weird.  
All his senses had fallen numb to the sweet scent of flowers. But there was something else too. Reminding him of...  
Maybe that's what the wormy bastard had spoken of.  
Exhausted his eyes traced the reddish cloth wrapped around her chest, something blue reflecting the torchlight, an ornament maybe. Flowing over either of her brown shoulders all the way down to her waist was a dark mass which she was holding onto, nervously.

She remained still for a moment, tilting her head at him.  
She said something. Maybe she called his name, he wasn't sure.

Confused he gazed up at her for a long time, trying to see her face more clearly so he would know whom to thank later on. Surely he knew her. A warm feeling welled up within him.

But he was too tired to properly think about it.  
He continued to stare at her a little longer, before darkness ate away at his vision and he fell into a deep slumber.

It had taken four men to carry the unconscious demigod safely to the village, where _Tausa_ and _Akeakama_ , the old lady, had already prepared a hut for the injured man. Waiting among the crowd they watched the small caravan moving sluggishly up the hills. The girl's steps got traced by curious eyes, children pointing at her as Moana stemmed the hunk's head on her shoulders. ~ _Damn it! ~  
_ Her dirty feet desperately clawed at the meadow, eager not to slip. ~ _No more shrimp for you! ~_  
Soon enough it was known to the entire village that to carry a massive personality -  
one had to be quite a hunky guy of course; but nobody dared to complain. Not verbally at least.  
It wasn't every day a snoring Tiki-legend was brought to their island and everyone was anxious to get a peek at him. Most of all the children for it would be the closest they would probably ever get to experience a living superhero. _~ Yeah, *huff* that's exactly how_ _ **he**_ _would have pronounced it! ~_

After setting him down on an 'ie tōga to Akeakama's command the men quickly hurried outside to stretch their backs, groaning, much to the spree of some younger girls.  
Inside the hut, however, the atmosphere was dense.

The foreign girl, that wouldn't leave the supposed demigod's side, was instantly kneeling down, feeling for his still boiling forehead. _~ The fever got worse! ~  
_ Chief Tausa'afia wasn't sure of what to say.  
More and more the young man, who had by now set aside his crown to be more of a help, came to think that a woman caring so very much about her friend, could impossible be a threat for his people. She looked tired and worn out just like her clothing. How long had she been out there?

Quickly the woman's eyes flickered up to the circle of people that had gathered around them, some looking slightly more disturbing than others. All they were wearing tapa died in all shades of blue, green and purple. Fluffy-looking fibers and other tufts assembled the carefully interwoven cloth, mixed with smaller bones and bluish beads. Bones were what pierced their ears and noses, some covered from head to toe in terrific white paint, especially the men. But their eyes reflected worry and kindness, easing her concern the more they began to swarm closer in curiosity. Moana had no time to wonder about their very unique style.  
Her eyes were drawn to the old hag who loudly clomped her walking stick down beside her, silencing the nosy folks. She looked equally as surprised as her grandson kneeling beside her, yet the mournful countenance darkened when her eyes hurried over Maui's injuries.  
Amazed by the tapestry that covered every inch of the demigod's impressive body Tausa was too wrapped up in his thoughts. Tattoos of literally every legend he had heard about the maōri as a child adorned a slowly heaving chest. Different shaped teeth of every kind of animal hung from intertwined cords around his neck, one of them being about five times bigger than the shark-teeth dangling from his own throat.  
Further up strong features were grimacing in silent pain, dark brows furrowed.  
It was only then Tausa spotted the crater-like holes ulcerating with every passing minute.

"Quick," the elderly lady said, rubbing her hands as if to get ready for a good performance, "Tell me what happened!"  
Thin white locks peeped out from under a mask of bone and raffia, teeth and other small things belonging to unlucky animals that had crossed the elder's path neatly decorated it's cover. Limp flowers that barely kept a glow of pink stuck to either end of the mask, so did pearls and beads, braided into her hair. She was old, her face wrinkly and skeptic, mouth pulled into a frown - not forgetting about some sharp-tipped bone that pierced her septum. Above red splotches and white stripes of face paint, attentive honey brown eyes nodded towards Moana.  
Following her hardly concentrated demeanor all faces turned towards her, copying the thoughtful frown.

Maui's breathing was ragged, his temperature still worsening.

"Yesterday the two of us fought a monster and Ma- _he_ was hurt severely - _*awkwardly acts out the scene with clawing hands*_ \- The monster was made up of... worms - or something!? I can't describe it, _*frantically*_ they were all black and scurrying over him - I think they might have infec- "

When she caught him looking at her in the dim torchlight her heart skipped a beat. He was awake. Soft brown eyes that didn't really focus on anything.  
She had sensed his stare before even noticing he had turned his head.

Gasping the villagers followed her gaze, also realizing the sleeping colossus had moved.

"Is it true?"  
"Auē! Finally there's something cool happening!  
"A demigod in our village?!"  
"Mommy, did the big man have too much kava?"

Startled Moana forgot everything around her.

It was the first time he had opened his eyes ever since he dropped into the ocean.  
Carefully she leaned a little closer to him.

"Maui?", she asked insecurely, fearing to meet eyes with an empty shell. Seeing the overly energetic bundle in such a weak state was something she never hoped to experience again. Yet the more she thought about it Moana couldn't help but find him to be alarmingly human like this.  
Chocolate brown eyes tiredly regarded her, about to roll back into his thick skull.  
He looked so calm. Almost relaxed.  
Soft lips exposed the cute tooth gap, cheeks reddened the more the fever overtook his mind. Fairly slowly he blinked.

"I'm here", she muttered quietly, extending a hand to softly brush a curl out of his face. Dark eyelashes flickered. "Everything will be fine _*slowly pulls back her hand, resisting the want to stroke his cheek*_ I got your back, remember?"  
She tried to smile but what came out was a sickening grimace. Worry had sunken deep during the lonely voyage with only the ocean fastening their pace.

[In surprise Tausa and his grandmother Akea watched the scene, shushing the loudly mumbling crowd. What connection could a human and a demigod possibly share? More than that a demigod that was said to be held captive on an island far from anybody's reach?]

Maui didn't respond.  
Again he blinked, blankly stared in her direction, irises not even stirring in the slightest.  
Moana was sure he had meant to say something that night, but unfortunately, he hadn't. Exhaustion had taken a hold of him. He returned her mournful gaze for a while longer though.  
As if he didn't want to lose sight of her again...

* * *

 **About two days had passed since then.**

* * *

Two days had passed since Moana had reached the island of Kahurangi, a warrior tribe in the far east of the pacific.  
Their women embellished, their men sturdy and maybe a bit dense - all clothed in the bluest of blues that their precious island provided. And blue, so Moana knew, was a rare color nower days.  
Driven by fear she had come to them, pleading for their help - and help was what she got.

"Now, who would have thought I'd be sitting next to _your_ sickbed so soon."

Silence took a hold of her as the tired girl considered her thoughts. The afternoon had been a tough one. Her back ached a little, so did the splinters in her palms. _~ No! ~_ She shook her head. _~ It's an honor to help! ~_  
After all, it's the least she could do to thank the villagers for their aid.  
Melancholy had wrapped around her, clouding her memories.

"Hasn't even been that long ago. _*addresses Maui with a sad smile*_ I bet you remember..."

She could imagine his deep chortling voice scoffing something like:  
 _"Seriously? You know_ _ **exactly**_ _you enjoyed the first aid tips of the hero of men! *quickly adds* - And women! - Oh, and quit talking for a while. *deadpan* Wanna die in peace here.  
What does a demigod have to do to get some rest?"_

But there was no reply.

Memories of how he had visited her once during the night, finding her confined to the fine mat, coughing, clouded her eyesight. Projecting the dear eyes she desperately needed to see on his sleeping face, Moana lovingly remembered.  
 _He might or might not had been making a drama of her sickness back then. It was unwise to underestimate a few. As such more than once during that time period Tui had caught sight of a green lizard slipping out of the chief's fale, but after an explanatory smile of his daughter he had pushed his worries aside._  
 _~ Heh... I could've told you a thousand times that I wouldn't die from catching a cold, but no, *rolls her eyes* 'my personal hero' had to come check on me every day. ~  
She still wouldn't eat the weird glowing bugs he had brought.  
_  
A short grin rushed across her lips. Then it vanished.

"Sorry for being so clingy... "

Outside the sky was beginning to falter, the sun hovering above a mixture of blue and purple, cheerful colors blending into one another like no tapa cloth could ever reveal.  
She felt mocked by the sheer flawlessness around her, couldn't fully comprehend why things had to turn out this way.  
Exhausted she leaned against the wall of the small hut, closing her eyes as the last sunbeams tickled her skin, and ever so slowly slid down until she sunk into herself on the ground. Cowering like a person that felt left alone and misunderstood next to her best friend, who unknowingly shared her emotions.

"Or that time I snuck out to bring you Itaka's special stew, because you made fun of me for claiming the green chilis were too spicy..."

* * *

[ _Memory I_ ]

"Oh. Okay, yeah.  
Yeah, those are spicy. _*hmph*_ Spicy, yeah. Definitely.  
 _*forced munch, neck is growing red*_ Okay, now those really are spicy.  
 _*feels mouth getting numb*_ Oh kefe -

 **GODDAMN MOTHERISLAND TE FITI ARE THOSE HOT!?"**

 _*spits out*_

"You know water will just make it worse?"  
 _*watches him storm off towards the river*_

* * *

"Yeah, _*thoughtful chuckle*_ that was nice..."

Getting to feel every exclaiming fiber of her tired body, the young girl sighed loudly.  
She couldn't help but watch him for a little while longer, wishing she could fall asleep just as easily. Quickly she shook her head, massaging her temples.  
It was impossible to evoke the comfort she needed without his arms wrapped around her. Hugging her knees or curled up in a ball, whatever she tried it didn't make her feel the way he had. Nothing could compete with the warmth of his body, the pure power flowing through his veins and the safety he provided. _~ Stop drowning in self-pity here! ~_  
Mentally tracing the curve of his collarbone and his strong chin she imagined his skin beneath her fingers, cheeks that felt so wonderfully soft compared to his recklessness if he went with the head through a wall. Small raven curls sheepishly covered his ears as the rest of his hair was sprawled out in a thick blanket around him.  
Growing from his neck the tiny locks curled in themselves a dozen times.

 _~ Loudmouth at day, extremely cute when asleep. ~_

As strange as it was Moana's nervousness eased the longer she studied him. He looked very calm, less in pain than a few nights night ago.  
She hugged her knees, tightly. The more memories bombarded her mind, the forced smile dropped. Was it pathetic to be happy about things that once had been?

It was undeniable that he had shaped her in a way.

* * *

[ _Memory II_ ]

"A you kidding me? That ain't cussing! What you do is considered pooping twinkle glitter - take good care Curly, **now** you're learning from the **master:** _*takes huge breath*_

 **HOLY MOTHER-** "

* * *

Yeah. Shaped her in various ways.  
Nonetheless imagining to part ways was something she feared the most.  
He had wanted to separate. For reasons she could but didn't want to comprehend he had decided to ditch her, or at least that's what it felt like.

 _'_ _ **If I take your freedom away like you've taken mine!'**_

That's what he had said when towering over her in the frightening form of a king cobra. The memory of his outburst struck her hard, threatening her conscience the more she thought about it. Was it her fault?

Was all of this really her fault?

Did she tie him to the ground - was it for her that he couldn't be free anymore? Even though she saved him from his ghastly island, did she still hold him captive? Her hand sunk, unintentionally gliding down his frowning features.  
That kind of view was new to her. Who would have thought he saw her as a threat?  
A threat for his immortality - was it that?!  
Moana had the strong urge to stop jumping to conclusions.  
How could she accuse him of thinking such things without hearing him out first? Surely he would want to defend himself -  
But what if he didn't? What if he had meant to say just that? – Or worse:  
What if he met her with silence?  
Silence was so much worse than harsh words, for one couldn't rage against silence!

"Do I really make you feel like a prisoner?"

His lids fluttered like a reply, but she didn't know what to make of it.  
She longed to understand.

Replaying aforesaid day in her mind, her cheeks began burning like hot embers: During all the emotions pushing her to the edge Moana had said things, embarrassing things she should have spared for much calmer moments. For when he didn't shout at her.  
For when she herself got rid of the doubts inside of her.

 _~ Gosh, I basically told him that I love him?! *face buried in her knees* I don't even know if he got me right, if he even... understood. ~  
_ It seemed that this certain subject wasn't done at all; there would be a lot to talk about once he awoke. She would have to tell him...  
The thought of rejection, Maui's scolding words that she had wrecked everything. She didn't want to be the one destroying their friendship for it was very special and precious to both of them.  
Just why did friendship have to end when love comes in?

Annoyed by her own thoughts Moana growled.  
All of that was why the young chief found herself in the middle of an argument that couldn't be won. Did she really want him to wake up yet? Would she be ready to face him once he did so?

* * *

"If it doesn't challenge you, it won't change you."

* * *

Tilting her head she studied his heaving chest. With slow skips it rose and fell. Like a mountain, she thought, not really knowing why. Perhaps because even when asleep there was something about him that replaced the empty feeling of hers with power. He was massive, strong - he was present.  
Then again, maybe that's because he snored like some kind of terrific miruonga.  
Moana grinned slightly.

Regardless of whether the forthcoming conversation was something she didn't look forward to, all that mattered was that he'd regain his strength and health again. That he was alright and no longer in pain. Most of all... no longer in pain because of her.  
She flinched when she realized her hand had unintentionally wandered to his forehead again. Her fingertips tracing the smooth lines of his brows, ghosting over his skin –

"Ia vave ona e manuia", she whispered thoughtfully. _~ Get well soon... ~_  
Moana jumped when a cackling voice interrupted her doing.

" **Moana of Motunui** ," a rugose woman cackled and with a loud _**BANG**_ dropped different items to the floor. Small pots with horrible smelling pastes rolled around the small fale, beside them a few smelly fish, bugs and a bunch of blue flowers that seemed to grow on every single spot of that weird island. Startled Moana looked up at the old lady that now regained her real height from crouching. Beneath the marine blue painted mask and a lot of jejune fibers that framed her frizzy white hair, a broad _\- partly toothless -_ grin spread across her wrinkled face.  
Busy brown eyes flickered from the demigod to the puzzled girl and eventually back to the sticky paste she was fidgeting with, in her old, claw-like hands. "You must care about him very much, eh?"  
Moana had the feeling an answer was unnecessary, yet it would have been impolite not to respond to their fairly supportive hosts. If it wasn't for the old healer Maui surely would have suffered a lot more, if not worse.

"I - um _, *embarrassed laugh*_ He's a demigod after all. Who wouldn't - I mean that's what we humans are supposed to do, aren't we? Show our thanks to the gods..."

"Are we?"

With a questioning look, Akeakama stopped pouring different ingredients into a mortar. Stealth flickered in her painted face that lay in shadows from the afternoon sun. The old woman was by far too experienced with her folks to know this kind of sketchy thinking and Moana found her cheeks heating up even more at how obvious her feelings must have revealed. She couldn't help it.

 _ **CLOMP-CLOMP-CLOMP**_

Akea gave her no time to think as she clomped the different bugs and flowers and herbs into a sticky paste with an insane speed.  
Grinning a little too wickedly the elderly lady withdrew, pouring its content into a wooden bowl, handing it to Moana. She already knew the procedure. Not the most pleasurable thing to do, but as long as his wounds kept healing due to _this_ digging her fingers into the gross mixture was worth it.

"Thank you very much," she bowed, proceeding to carefully smear the cooling paste onto his still reddened injuries. His wounds were healing, slowly for his standards, but they did.

The kindness in Moana's eyes as she followed through with her work didn't stay unnoticed. It hadn't the first day, nor the second. A slight glimpse of awe lightened Akea's features.  
Understandable so that her grandson found himself more and more drawn to the foreign girl, even showing her around the village. Tausa was a nice young man and the way he sheepishly snorted or rolled his eyes whenever the pressure of leading his people eased a little Moana thought she talked to a person, whose fate was very similar to her own.  
He knew what it was like to try and fulfill everyone's expectations, to be raised to become a leader, a powerful chief. His demeanor was often strict and prideful when really he was just a boy, not much older than her. He had introduced her to the dancers, the fishermen and many others - most of all to the young maidens who spend their days weaving admiringly wonderful tapa, coloring it all the lively colors of their island, which were – thanks to the wealth of blue flowers – all imaginable shades of _**blue.**_

Even her, a stranger they had made a welcome gift:

Different layers of blue died tapa covered her chest area, fluffy fibers that reminded her of fur adorned the upper edges, making the rather stiff cloth a lot more comfortable. White and dark patterns were imprinted on it, even small spirals drowning in the shapes of rolling waves. However, her favorite and most comfortable raffia-skirt from home she had kept, since the slit at its side made moving much more nimble and she could run faster, have fun if you will so.  
 _(From an early age on Moana had never been one to stay on the ground and so Sina had to find new ways and ideas to make her daughter's clothing more fitting. After all, it was her mother who had created her royal robe, even the headdress she had to wear for special occasions such as the village council was enchantingly fashioned by her mom.)_

Moana regarded her new top as some kind of precious upgrade for it was a gift she would be allowed to keep. An item that marked a new chapter of a story, in which she found herself once again, unsure and uncertain if there would be a happy ending.

 _~ I'm so looking forward to_ _ **your**_ _reaction. *gloating look at Maui*  
When you realize __**there's one for you too!**_

Neatly folded there was a rather big bluish green 'ie faitaga resting in one corner of the hut, right next to his hook. "Oh dear, what cave did he live in to wear such an old-fashioned thing!?", a woman had shaken her head at Maui's leaf skirt, insisting a demigod had to wear something more _stylish._

The teine's mood lightened.

When she had finished Moana proceeded to bring a pail of water and put it next to the full plate by Maui's side. He hadn't even touched the food.  
He was fast asleep.  
Changing the cool cataplasm on his forehead she wrung out the sweat soaked cloth. Akeakama's wrinkles grew denser the more she regarded the teine, most of all the nacreous necklace reflecting the afternoon sun. A blue shell, an item she had seen many times before.  
Her cheerful behavior was soon replaced by a motherly concern.  
Moana hadn't eaten anything either.

"Our women might look daunting _*assuring nod*_ but their cookeries are quite **toothsome**!"  
A few teeth were missing in the old lady's cheeky grin. "It would be a shame if the fasipua'a went to waste, go ahead and have some!" ^^

Moana smiled, then looked back to Maui. He hadn't eaten in days, barely drunk when she made him and yet most of the water had missed his mouth.  
"Yeah, It's a bad habit of mine, forgetting about having breakfast", she mumbled, an excusing look on her face. Sometimes she simply was too busy worrying about making things right.

The healer knew what she meant, but to Moana's surprise didn't ask any further. A lot of times the girl had caught herself hoping the old lady would behave a slightly more like her beloved grandmother, but she didn't.  
Narrowing her flickering eyes at the magical fishhook Akea puckered her lips. "Say,", she pointed with a crooked finger, "Do you think he'd mind if I _*excited pause*_ take a look?"

"Um… I fear I- _*unsure*_ You see, the entire struggle started because he lost his hook agai- because he lost his hook. _*growing weak*_ And -"  
Okay now seriously, you wouldn't believe how amazing some old hags are at giving you the puppy-look. Moana's concern faltered and she gave Maui a considering glance.  
"Well, actually", the girl's hesitant consent was drowned out by rattling shells and scudding steps as the old lady crossed the room, hunching down in front of the fishhook. She looked fairly awkward with the bast-like material and different beads rustling, the blue mask only partly looking back at Moana.  
In awe she regarded the carvings on the huge bone, her wrinkly fingers carefully tracing its bow and the old strings around the handle. Other than she had expected there was no wave of energy erupting from the aged-up artifact. Seemingly there was nothing magic about it all.  
The teine watched her silently.

A few times she had wondered if Maui himself had made these carvings. Their shapes and structures reminding her of the marks he had left on his speck of pebbles, sometimes wishing she could go back and study his stories. More stories he didn't want to share.

 _~ I wonder what connection he shared with Rohe. ~_

But if he ever found out she ventured back to the piece of rock he had hated for decades, chances were he would feel betrayed about her somewhat invading his privacy -  
Which brings us back to the beginning and where her doubts grew once again.

"He keeps losing _**that**_ giant thing?", the hag asked dumbfounded, though it was more of a rhetorical question.

"I guess he does", Moana calmly replied.

"Hmmmm..."

Quickly a small, pinkish shell emerged from beneath her robe and the old hag shook it a little as if to get rid of the dirt inside. God knows how old this thing was. Then she held it up to her right ear while studying the mighty fishhook. She nodded. Tilted her head. Nodded again. "I see, I see…"  
Her little finger propped up the weird woman talked to the shell, mumbling sounds of agreement.

Moana eyed her oddly. Akea seemed to have a complying conversation with this certain shell. _~ Is she… seriously just doing what I think she's doing? ~_

"Oh, so that's why… _*acknowledging nod*_ Huh? Nah, na - **she** 's doin' great!"

But who was she to judge? A warrior badass princess hosting pig androoster, defeater of a lava-monster and a giant crab, falling for a stubborn, ignorant douche of a demigod and every so often talking to her friend the ocean, who almost drowned her a few times?  
Yeah. Right. Who's the one being kooky-dooks here?

 _~ Is it just me or did that sound somewhat ridiculous? ~_

Just then the beautiful shell was hidden from sight, neatly covered in layers of cloth as the old woman bestowed Moana with a thoughtful gaze.  
After a while of consideration, the elder stood up, like a small creature slowly growing into a woman. Smacking her lips in a rather suspicious way her look became firmer. Her face bore a sudden sadness the young chief couldn't place.

"Where are you heading?"

Her voice was cool, scratchy and came off more serious than she meant it to be. For some reason though, this gave the teine a weird vibe. Not the bad kind of vibe, but more like this was a metaphorical question as well.

 _~ Where I am heading?  
Ever since my feet had carried me the way I had go, the voice inside called for freedom and the ocean. But now it is very silent. And sad for reason I can't grasp.  
Where am I heading? *huff* I really don't have a clue. ~_

"It was meant to be a surprise", she couldn't tell whether the healer was pleased with the answer or not, "Maui took me to visit old friends of his and kept course farther to the east, but I don't really know _*fumble around with her hair*_ where this is going."

Silence.

"You aimlessly ventured out the ocean without a course?"

Moana grew quiet, clenching her jaw. In all honesty, this was exactly what it felt like now that she thought about it. At some point she had lost her personal goal out of sight, more than that she didn't even know what it was that she wanted to achieve anymore.

 _Did she believe Maui would just be willing to marry her if she proposed? Did she honestly think he would abandon his amazing life as a demigod to live with her in a village of (according to him) boring people, when in fact he had already told her that he doesn't want to see her grow old and die? Did she expect her people would agree to an arrangement with the gods? What would her father say?  
Had she in her love-drunken foolery really been thinking this was one of the many cheesy stories little girls loved so much, but boys despised? _

_~ Is that was I was achieving? Getting him to love me? - *reflects memories, follows up with a helpless scoff*  
There are so many things to consider... ~_

That's right. New shores, new lands. She was in uncharted waters in every kind of way.

Coated in silence the old woman knelt down to pick her stuff. Clearly, her remark had shaken the girl and she somewhat regretted asking. A certain suspicion made its way through her mind which was facing the injured demigod, not this young heroine. The wise Akea wondered.

Did _he_ not trust Moana to the extent? What reason was there he didn't tell her about their direction?  
In her long life the Ol' hag had experienced many people coming and going, and even if a godly man such as the snoring hunk on the ground had never crossed her path before, she was convinced he was a _man_ at heart. And as that there were two obvious options to consider:  
Either he didn't really think about it at all, truly just ventured out to have a nice time with this girl, risking their lives for no certain reason -

 _ **or**_ there was _something_ going on in the depths of the mighty creature's mind, which no one had ever really thought about and thus didn't even question!  
If she looked at it logically, why should this man, who obviously was very close to the foreign girl of Motunui, come to take her all the way just for the heck of it - without achieving any kind of win?

This surely didn't sound like the trickster demigod she had heard so very much about.

 _ **/ But could he really take it that far as to fool Moana and an entire audience? /**_

 _\+ What do you have in mind for this girl, demigod Maui...? +_

Quickly Moana hurried to Akeakama's side to help her with the dozens of pots.  
A small smile crossed her wrinkly lips. This voyager was a very diligent and mature young woman for her age. All the Motunuians had been and probably still were.

"Sure, I'm just the old hag from the mountain - quite literally - _*elbows Moana with a grin*_ But if I were you, I'd squeeze some answers out of him as soon as he cracks an eye open."  
Nodding her head the elderly lady zapped down her mask and went back to funnily scattering away with wide steps, the long raffia-like material protruding from her back making her look like a hunched down dinosaur – not that the natives would have ever heard of these kinds of things.  
Slightly dumbfounded the hand she had risen to wave goodbye sunk to her side and Moana shook her head. _~ Hmm. People with awkward and weird personalities tend to make the best friends, they say.  
*A broad smile crossed her lips as looked after the crazy lady, then back at Maui.*  
Guess they're right. ~_  
But she didn't have time to even consider a little rest, when about six tiny heads popped up from around the entrance, spying at her. _~ Great, when do I get a break!? ~_ The oldest, a girl named Māota with frizzy hair and three red dots on her left cheek had a grim look on her face.  
One grew used to her rough demeanor with time.

"Stranger!", she barked, speaking for her siblings and still hiding, "We demand to be let in!"

Moana huffed, raising an eyebrow. To this the second oldest, Apineru, elbowed his sister, who as an answer sent a fist to his curly head – but added a queasy: "Please?"  
Questioning their intentions with puckered lips the foreign girl studied the children and their self-made weapons of chicken bones and sticks.

"Your kind request has been acknowledged," the smart chief replied, slumping back down and closing her eyes. "The _'stranger'_ will think about it."

And as the days before Moana thought for a while, but not about whether to invite them in, but about what she would tell them this time. More stories about the people of Motunui and the voyagers? The hidden groves and caves and the waterfall? They asked if there were kids just like them, if their lagoons were just as blue or if the flowers on Motunui smelled exactly like theirs. Every afternoon they had come to look if the great Maui had awoken yet and eventually, if the foreign woman would tell them about the open sea. Never had they left the island, for they were still too young.  
Fortunately so, Moana was the best at telling stories.

 _~ I wonder how Pua and Hei-Hei are doing. Let's just hope Tamati takes good care of them and that nothing bad happens to the baby. *consideration* Okay, I should better prey Penina didn't flip her shit at the rooster and cooked him or something; *grin* he can be a real pest, especially when cock-a-doodle-doo-ing at night instead of the morning. ~_

Hei-Hei.

"Okay, how about today we try something new," she cracked an eye open at the children nearly stumbling over one another in excitement. – Thanks to the stupid chicken Moana had come to an idea. No matter how often, she would never grow tired of telling her personal favorite:

 **"The Legend Of The Heart Of Te Fiti!"**

* * *

High-pitched laughter filled Penina's ears. In fact, it hadn't ended for hours straight ever since the little pig showed up.  
Pua was a real sweetheart and she had grown fond him very soon, but this didn't change a thing about the fact that Tamati was enjoying his game a little too loudly for her taste.

"TAMATI!? Can you two PLEASE keep it down a little!?" she hissed, setting down the heavy pot.

In between giggles, the all-too-familiar curly boy wheezed: "Ya-ahahaha-Ya! Yeah, mommy!"  
He didn't think about stopping his wrestling match with the squealing pig. The stressed out mom found it to be a little odd for Pua, who had at first been frightened of nearly EVERYTHING, to be okay with squirming out of the arms of a little boy. However, her accusing stare fell on squeezed shut eyes, as Tamati continued laughing when the pig tried escaping on his front legs.

"Great," she scoffed and shook her head, getting struck by a few feathers as Hei-Hei did just the same.  
For some reason the stupid bird wouldn't leave her shoulder anymore, imitating her every movements. (That's basically the only thing this rooster did the entire day.) It didn't really bother her to be honest, but the chicken would receive an evil stare whenever it dared to peck at her earrings. "Ba-gawk!?"

Penina sighed, beaten. There was only one thing calming this chaos.

"Oh? _*exaggerating*_ The baby kicked me!", she acted all surprised as if the little human in her belly would be doing anything aside from just that the entire day.  
It didn't take Tamati long to freeze. Quickly he shut up and scrambled back to his legs, coming close to his mommy who held her large belly with a proud smile.  
Works every time, she thought.

"She kicked you? Ó.Ò ", the boy asked in concern. Pua made big eyes and sat on its hind legs.

"Mhm," Penina nodded, unable to keep the grin from spreading across her pretty face.

Tamati came closer.  
And gave the baby-belly a grumpy smack.

"OUCH!?", Penina blurted out, grasping the small fist of her son who frowned deeply. "Why did you do that!? Don't hurt uso!"

"But she kicked you! Ò.Ó"

"Ugh, what!?" - Kid's logic. "No, Tamati, don't hit the baby – or me for god's sake!? _*puzzled*_ And why do you keep saying _**she**_?"

Tamati pulled his tiny hand back, posing in his natural the-world-doesn't-get-me-pose.

"Because she KICKED YOU!" Ò-Ó

"No, grrrr! – Tama, I mean we don't know whether it is a girl or a boy yet," Penina explained rather annoyed.

"Oh. _*thinks for a moment*_ But it's a girl. Ö-Ö "

Penina eyed him dumbfounded. - "Ba-gawk?"  
Pua watched them with big eyes.  
"How do you know?"

Tamati pouted. How could his mother NOT know!?  
Pondering for a while he played around with Itiiti behind his back. The doll really looked kinda creepy.

"The Ocean told me Ö.Ö "

"The ocean? -.-"  
Tamati nodded so hard she feared his neck would crack.  
"Tama, you know you're not Moana, right?"

"I am a **boy**! Ö3Ö – _*offended pose, waving with the poor doll*_ Of course I am not Moana!"  
Just why were adults so stupid these days?

She considered it for a moment. Apparently, sarcasm didn't work on him.  
"Did Maui tell you this?"

Ö-Ö Tamati felt like talking to a rock. " **MOM! THE OCEAN. TOLD ME!** ", he yelled before shaking his head at Itiiti. ("When did mom go deaf?")

"Okay, ok– OI! **Ò_Ó** HOW A YOU TALKIN' TO YO MAMA!? - _*clears her throat*_ But how did you t _alk_ to the ocean, if you promised me NOT to go the shore anymore?"  
Ha! Now she had him!

"It showed me!" Ö-Ö

"How?"  
Tamati poked a tiny finger to his forehead.  
"In your head?" Penina didn't sound very impressed.  
\- "Bawagk?"  
Seeking for anything that would indicate the boy was lying she studied Tamati, but he had a firm look on his face, one tiny hand clasping his favorite toy close to his chest, the other pointing at his head.

"Pff, you had a weird dream, that's all", she said after a while and turned around with a scoff. The young boy intuitively dodged her log braid that immediately swung after her, dangling down her back. She had no time to wonder about such frivolities, she had to finish their dinner.  
Dejected the kid hunched down beside Pua, propping up Itiiti like the third member in their tiny council. The poor pig had a mere headache from looking at Tamati, then to Penina, back to Tama and again to his mom, then-

("It was a weird dream."), Tamati assured his two best friends in a secretive tone. Pua nodded like the good friend he was and the wrecked doll bestowed the boy with prudent silence. His best men they were, best men. Tama nodded acknowledging.

("But a really good one!") ÖvÖ

* * *

 **The voice of the sea speaks to the soul. Listen closely for it's a friend who carries memories from long ago. Chanting the hymns of dreams and fate and those, that once had been and would always continue to be.**

* * *

 _~ End of Chapter 19 ~_

Pitch black was the night upon an early day, the ocean enraged about the sky it sorely missed.  
Back when humans were far from compassion as the nights grew colder, the harvest less fertile and their lives harder.  
One such night the gods sent out their summoners to share their lore of wisdom and health across the lands. It carried them far to the four sisters' realm, everywhere they went to spread the seeds of life that would soon grow in the hearts of all people willing to listen. Spirits, animals, whoever they might have sent all they hurried away, glowing streams known as the current creating their paths.  
So it came that a young water spirit, verdant, frisky even, got lost on its way to the south.  
Aimlessly it swam for miles and miles, filling the ocean with glistering light.  
 _But what was that?_  
Wondering it turned towards the surface. High above stars twinkled, quietly whispering to one another. A shadow drifted on the waves, overheard and overlooked.  
 _What was this lonely thing in the middle of the ocean?_  
A deep blue gown interwoven with dozens of golden strings emerged from the bottom of the sea as the young spirit rose from the water to take a look at the lonesome driftwood. Only that it was no driftwood, but a child. The spirit had to look twice, not believing its eyes.  
The sparkling creature circled around the floating bundle. It was surprised. _A tiny human? Here? All on its own?_  
Carefully the spirit reached for the child.

His heart wasn't beating.

As sadness grew the summoner's other-worldly glow ceased. _This wasn't fair_ , the spirit spoke, waiting for the star's reply. Sparkling high above they whispered. Quiet voices, so many they were and somewhere high above they got heard. _  
_Wrapping the little boy in seaweed the spirit made a decision, its colors returning, becoming the brightest glow near and far as it beamed with pride.

 _He deserves a second chance!  
_  
Decoyed by light as bright as day huge fish, small fish, flying fish, turtles, shrimps - even morains and narwhales gathered at the line where the sky meets the sea. They all came to watch when the water spirit shared a hongi with the human child, its mana breathing life back into its body.

By the time high-pitched laugher filled the air, the ocean had calmed.  
With new strength flowing through his veins, a little boy laughed and giggled in its arms, amazed by the sheer beauty of the creature. When morning came the young water spirit was no longer heading south.

Surely the boy would turn out to be a lunatic someday, at least that's how Akea told the story, but somehow it seemed that fate might have planned much bigger things for him. He was a fighter, he was worth saving.  
He would grow up to fulfill the most heroic deeds nobody had ever reckoned with, least of all himself.

And his name was -

 **Faith is taking the first step  
even when you don't see the whole staircase.  
**Martin Luther King, Jr.

* * *

[ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:]**

 **art/Maui-x-Moana-Fanfic-20-664085838**

Hmmm... I hope this is enough fantasy-material for now. You see, this last scene is extremely important, like, really important. AND I had such an amazing pic for this BUT my PC died. And I didn't save. (As always. Shame on me.) - sooo I will have to leave the spirit's looks to your imagination. Maybe it's even better that way.  
What I meant by 'a proposal could be overheard', was that Maui himself had stated a few things during the last chapter you guys totally ignored, just because Moana said something that could've been easily mistaken for platonic-love;  
Glad one of you mentioned to me Maui's favorite food! (Shrimps)  
I know "Itaka" isn't a Samoan name, but for some reason I really like this phrase since its the island of Odyseus.

Hoped you enjoyed Pua, Tamati and the others showing up^^

Thanks to my editor NostalgicDreams00 !

 **IMPORTANT:** If some of you are **good at writing song/rhythm** etc. I could really need you guys' help, for the next chapter or so might need a little song-text editing (not sure if my rimes are that great) ~

Oh yeah, by the way, I now have an **account** on soooo for all you guys that remain anonym because you don't have an account, you can find me there too and comment XD I dunno, I ALWAYS have to state what I'm thinking...

* * *

mana - soul/life spirit  
'ie tōga - finemat  
kefe - fuck  
teine - girl  
mirounga - sea elephant  
Ia vave ona e manuia - Get well soon  
'ie faitaga - man-skirt  
fasipua'a - pork  
Rohe/ Ro'e - according to some legends a goddess which had a horribly ending relationship with Maui;  
uso - brother


	21. Chapter 21

**Never take for granted the strength, the loyalty**

 **or the love of an island girl.**

'It was a weird dream. - But a really good one!'

* * *

 **UNCORRECTED RAW CHAPTER**

* * *

Maliciously the night greeted Moana when she shot up. Bathed in sweat she looked around, her heart racing. Another nightmare.  
How long would things continue to be like this?  
Shaking she hunched down, hugging herself, curled into a ball when she didn't recognize her surroundings at first. The sudden darkness had shocked her for a moment, the foreign smells and only slowly did she notice the quiet cackle of the flames as they ate away at the dry wood.  
She was still in the hut where she had fallen asleep a few hours ago.  
For a moment she held her breath, telling herself she was Moana of Motunui, voyager, daughter of the chief _~ Stubborn girl that got her best friend into danger, the princess beset with nightmares; *deadpan* did I forget about something? ~_ Okay, this really didn't help.  
Exhaling slowly the young women told herself to calm down - SHE _FORCED_ HERSELF TO RELAX!  
Then she noticed the stertorous breathing which wasn't hers. Whimpering, pleading sounds shut her up and Moana spun her head around.  
Following the noise of a heavy breath it didn't take her long to spot the big figure sprawled out on the floor. His chest was heaving quickly, a slight glow emitting from his skin. He was drenched in sweat, his face red a puffy. Throwing his head around every now and then aches and suppressed moans of pain escaped him.  
Immediately Moana's nightmare deflagrated and she scrambled to the side of her friend. "What is it!?" Clueless she scanned his body for any wound that could have opened up again, but there were none. Pink scars and scratches remained, scars which would be gone until morning came.  
And still pearls of sweat dripped from his neck, running down his temples as he gritted his teeth. Shaking he threw his head back once more, which hit the hard wood with a loud _clonk._  
Quickly realizing he wasn't about to wake up, Moana knelt beside him, catching his face just before he could slam it into the ground. It was as if he wanted to get away from something, run from things she could not see. Was he... having a nightmare as well?  
"Maui, calm down!" she said in a soothing voice.  
Cupped in her hands was the halfway squished face of the demigod. Deep lines of distress ridged his forehead. When her delicate fingers gently held his head in place, tracing small rosy scars he stopped baring his teeth, trashing around, but relaxation wouldn't come easily. He groaned, eyes moving beneath his heavy lids.

What did a demigod dream about, she wondered.

"Hush now, I'm there. _*feels for his forehead*_ The great Maui's got nothin' to worry about. You're safe here!" For a moment she truly expected a smug reply, but this was just wishful thinking. Instead her hands burned like they were on fire the longer she held onto him. _~ Dang it! And I thought he was over the worst! ~_ A dangerously high temperature emitted from his reddened face, his huffing breath indicating he didn't took the uncomfortable heat too well. Fever had come back to him one night after the other and she wouldn't dare to think about what would happen if he wouldn't awake soon enough. "It's just a dream, just a dream!", she spoke, soothing words tickling his ears like a tune that was familiar, yet far, far away. Blackish locks brushed against her hand as he shifted, silky and gentle. Maui's still frowning features lost their severity. A thin layer of sweat covered his skin, running down his temples and neck.

 _~ How long has he been rummaging around without me noticing!? - Kae! Again I was too wrapped up in my own pitiful thoughts! ~_

As much as she was concerned though, Moana couldn't shake the feeling that this was a good sign. Somehow. He hadn't moved in days, not spoken, overcome by a numbness she couldn't take from him, no sign of life other than a thin breath; moving, groaning, even aching meant he was alive, not gone and maybe willing to come back. Soon.

So she hoped.

The crackling wood in the fireplace turned to ashes, became grey and lifeless, dry and numb like the falling flakes of a volcano as time progressed. Broken remains of what once was, only few embers continued glowing throughout the night. Moana tried her best to stay awake.

"What were you dreaming about?"

For our heroine to spend just another night without sleep, taking care of him, it was a bittersweet torment she was ready to go through. Refreshing the cooling cataplasm every few minutes or so, she sat there, almost falling asleep herself.

"Do you even dream? I mean _*pokes his nose, ironic smile*_ \- a _**real**_ wayfinder actually doesn't sleep, right?"

Tenderly stroking his thick head, she watched his quarry face relax, leaning heavily against her supporting hands. Her palms so tenuous like children's hands, carrying love and warmth inside them.

"… I bet you do.", she whispered, more to herself than to anyone really.

Moana wasn't used to him being silent. He was an overactive, dorky jerk, always searching for somebody to fool – most of the time resulting in her being tricked. [Anyone rememberin' the 'fallin-to-my-death-cry'? ]

The crunching sound of his teeth eased with time, at some point he had stopped clenching his jar completely. Calmed by her touch the demigod relaxed. Raven-black curls dangled loosely from his forehead, dark brows giving up their grumpy demeanor. He felt like home, cozy and warm, taken care of. Loved.  
Maybe he had needed some attention, a little affection – who didn't? She clearly did.  
She wanted to help. To make a difference. And whether he would leave her behind or not, one could be sure that Moana Waialiki of Motunui would never ever forget about the greatest friend of the whole wide world, no matter what happened. He was a good man, dear and proud. _~ You can throw me into the ocean a thousand times… ~_ Never would he bring her to hate him.

Yet this didn't mean she would take his _**awfully loud**_ snoring for granted.

How one man's thunderous snore could keep a whole village awake was a mystery to her. So after a while of patience growing thinner and thinner and THINNER than a paper towl, Moana simply pinched him in the nose. _~ Stop. Snoring! ~_ – bringing the annoying sound to an end.

"Okay seriously, fever's alright, but snoring you can add to the _no-no-_ list!", she deadpanned, giving the sleeping man an unenthused look.  
He didn't really inhale through his mouth however  
and while the entire tribe of sleepless people sighed loudly, hoping their kids could finally catch some sleep, Moana grew uncomfortable. _~ Wait a sec!? Ö-Ö He didn't stop breathing entirely, did he!? ~_

He had stopped breathing entirely.

"Maui? – Oi, what are you doing!?" His cheeks blew and a weird strangled sound escape him as if he was about burst, face growing redder. Then purple. _~ You gotta be kidding me! Ö.Ó ~_

Worried shitless she let go of his nose and instantly the accrued air blew out like hot steam – aaand he continued _**snoring.**_ _**Louder.**_

"Ugh…" _~ Maybe_ _ **he's**_ _never sleepin' cause his_ _ **snoring**_ _is UNBEARABLE!? ~_

[That was a lie. It _was_ bearable. In fact so bearable she could imagine living with it for the rest of her days, night by night.]  
Frustrated the teine watched him, pondering whether to stuff his nose with whatever she could find – but soon skipped the thought when a sizzle joined the snoring. Looking up from busy hands setting him down on the ieotoga Moana realized his lips were moving. She barely spotted his exposed tooth gap, every now and then hiding from view when he mumbled. Clearly he babbled _something._  
Astonished she huddled closer, trying to make out what he was saying.

Was it a shame she couldn't keep herself from fantasizing? From imagining how it would be to hear her name coming out of his mouth? Quietly whispering each letter, calling to her from the depths of his dreams?

("Stop it!"), she scolded herself in a hushed voice, knocking against her own head as if to clear it from these shenanigans, ("That's stupid!") And would be totally unlike him.

 _~ Nope. Not gonna happen. ~_

Yet her heart beat a lot faster the closer she came, eyes resting on his lips. _~ This… this is crazy! -_ _ **I'm**_ _crazy!~_ She leaned in, a little closer.

("What? What is it?"), she asked, curiosity itching beneath her nails, "I swear, if that's just a trick I will bug you the hell out of you – this ain't funny!"

When she propped one hand up to carry herself over his sprawled out body, half way hunched down to even reach his face her pulse raced along with the speeding winds of the ocean, causing her to shiver as they hit the island. A cool breeze filled the hut carrying the scent of the sea.  
Steadying herself to try and filter some of his words, curls of long brown hair ran down her shoulders, softly tickling his chest. Hiding her embarrassment the young chief had a hardly concentrated look on her face, offering an open ear, hoping to catch a phrase. He stopped.

 _~ Come on! What were you saying!? ~_

Sensing a soft exhale on her neck, Moana shivered. He was so close. His smell enveloping her like a blanket made it hard to tell, whether she was grossed out or really enjoying it.  
Did she have to feel bad for loving his scent?

There was a slight pause.

 _ **SNOOOOOOORE!**_

Snoring ever so carelessly Maui turned to his side.  
Moana flung her head back. Distracted, to say the least.  
"Seriously!?" Even when asleep he was a jerk. "I can't believe it!"

 _~ Just when I considered complementing how adorable you can be! ~  
_ She loosened her grip, about to pull back when her eyes fell on a small figure that had been frozen in place for days on end in a sleeping position. Mini-Maui yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Moana stared at the tattoo, dumbfounded.

No sooner had the inkling stretched his arms and legs he spotted a sad Mini-Moana sitting on her canoe, hugging her knees. _~ Did he - ? ~_ As a grin slowly crept into her face, movement came to the tattoos and it was as if a spell had been broken. Happily dancing around one another Mini-Maui and Momo greeted each other with a big hug. _~ Yeah, I know. ~_  
Moana had a warm glow in her eyes. _~ How I'd wish for one of_ _ **these**_ _. ~_

Sometimes fate's a funny thing. Did the tattoo just wink?

Huge, brawny arm lazily dropped down on her. Moana had no chance of scrambling away. When his second arm chained her to his chest like a treasure, a defenseless grunt escaped her and she forcefully cocked her head back. "Ah!? – Hey!", she squeaked, fumbling to somehow move his heavy arms to get up. _~ HE'S AWAKE! *joyful* HE WOKE UP! FINALLY! ~_ Anger could only so long cover the amazing feeling of happiness she just felt. She longed to look into his eyes, chocolate brown orbs she hadn't seen in days.

" _Ugh! - *gets squeezed further*_ Maui! Just lemme – "

Her cheerful demeanor fell the moment she caught a glimpse of his face. The windows to a soul she had often dreamed about stayed closed. His chest heaved in steady breaths. A heavy heart thumping beneath her. Maui was still asleep.  
 _*belied*_ "What?"  
The none-existing effect of a friendly smack just confirmed that. His long, dark lashes fluttered, but other than that calm and still his face displayed something close to satisfaction.

"But I thought…?"

Sleep-hugging wasn't unusual – for _her._ But with a guy like Maui things could get kind of life-threatening. Muscles bulging he held her close, pressing her face deeper and deeper into his chest as if he planned to absorb her. Drown in her. "Nonono – that's no good!", she screeched squirming out of his grasp. _~ I thought he had woken up!? Mini-him did! ~_ With reddened cheeks she had to take notice of how slippery he was and so getting up was a rather soggy task. Impossible even.  
Actually she didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay. Hug him back, feel him as long as she had the chance. But if he had embraced her unwittingly, she feared he wouldn't appreci-  
With a yelp she found herself resting on the fine mat, an unexpected weight resting on her much smaller body stealing her breath away. _~ Woah, WOAH, WOAH!? CLOSE! TOO CLOSE! ~_ Panicking she had to get along with the fact that he wouldn't let go of his pray for however long.  
Never steal from a sleeping baby you know. Clenching her tightly the hunk of a man had rolled on top of her. No doubts, Moana had quite some troubles there. "Ma-Maui, you're really, ugh, heavy! I can't _*shifts*_ **breath!** **Hey! – MR.** _ **SNORE-IN-MY-FACE!**_ **GET UP!** "  
She might have underestimated his weight just a little.  
His hulky frame pressed onto her lungs, burying her almost entirely beneath him. _~ Okay don't panic, panic, PANIC!? ~_ His arms, big hands to either side of her caused a sudden heat rushing through her body, which colored her entire face a deep shade of red. She didn't like the feeling of being pinned to the ground, nor did she know how to get him off now that she was trapped. Silky strains of ebony-like hair covered her chest and bosom, tickling her skin with a sweet sensation that upset her even further. "I – Maui, **if I find out you just pretend to be asleep, I will - !"**

She would what? Kiss him for being so overly cute and all over her and doing exactly what she secretly wished for?

Ashamed she looked away.  
She tried to hate it, she really did. _~ This is so… unchiefly… ~  
_ Hot breath caressed the skin of her chest.  
Sleepily smacking his lips the grown man mumbled something to which she felt his voice vibrate in the depths of her body. Weird feelings got stirred up inside of her, feelings that got shoved to the back of her mind when she finally yanked her arms free. "YAS!" – Unintentionally so his head including limp shoulders dropped down on her again – "UGHH… you… _*pushes*_ definitely _*struggle*_ **HAVE TO CHANGE YOUR FRIGGIN DIET!** "

Bathing in glory she finally held his brawny forearm above her head – " **HA!** " – yet this seemed to be fairly uncomfortable for the immortal so he effortlessly pulled her closer. Moana blinked, puzzled and weirded out. _~ This… this is a real thing happening just now. ~_  
If she had been more experienced with these kinds of things she might hadn't been that upset.  
Burying his face in the crouch of her neck, Maui sighed into the seething depths of her hair. Instantly she grew quiet, holding her breath at the sensation of his nose and libs pressed against her skin, sending a rush of thrills through her squirming frame.  
("Now I know which part of the story definitely **not** to tell dad when I'm home"), she whispered nervously, blowing his hair out of her face. She clearly felt the spot where his lips touched her skin. It was getting burning hot. Absolutely squirm worthy and weird and yet… not totally unwelcome.

She had stopped resisting. Lay there, her eyes shut, the young chief forced herself to gather some helpful thoughts. But he literally made thinking impossible. This was the closest she had _ever_ gotten to a man.  
In a steady, fast pace the heart in his chest pounded so loudly, she could feel it. Her own beat just as loud and the longer they lay there, the more she enjoyed the sound of two beating hearts becoming one. _Thumb._

 _~ This… this is wrong. He already told me he didn't want to be around me anymore… ~_

 **Thumb**

 _~ For the sake of Te Fiti, he will leave me for good if I risk telling him about my feelings. ~_

 **Thumb**

 _~ I… I'm scared of losing him, if I do… yet I know I shouldn't be!  
I should be strong, should stand my ground, be independent - But... ~_

Maui shifted a little, nudging his face against her as if asking for permission.

 **Thumb-thumb**

She should be okay without a man. That's how the story goes.  
But... it would be so nice to just...

 **Thumb-thumb thumb-thumb**

Hesitantly her hand sneaked up to his face, stroking a dark curl aside that revealed his fluttering lids. He still kept snoring of course, but much quieter now, his shoulders rising and falling with each inhale.

With a smile he greeted the girl's hand as she tenderly traced his jawline, eventually tangling in his thick, dark hair. She couldn't keep from grinning herself. It felt so nice.  
Being with him.

 **Thumb-thumb**

"... I love you too... big dope", the sleep-deprived wayfinder mumbled, leaning her cheek on the crown of his head. Embracing him. "Wake up soon, okay?"

A muffled sigh was the last thing she heard. It sounded calm. Affirming. Like a quiet promise.

Her eyes fell closed soon after, playing with his curls, a happy grin on her lips.  
Something told her she wouldn't have to wait for too long from this moment onwards.

* * *

A weird dream.

Convinced imagination had yarned its own tale the demigod's thoughts moved on. He soon forgot about pictures and chants, faced new images of people he might have known, or maybe not. Time didn't pass here. Scenes played in front of his mind, his inner eye always awake, but somehow asleep. The world had just stopped spinning around. An empty void stretched in front of him.  
Bitter was the taste emptiness had left in his mouth.  
Lots of things crossed his mind during the time he spent floating in the unknown realm. Different bubbles popping up out of nowhere, carrying memories of the most different places. Fairly often, however, the image of a young girl appeared. Out of nowhere.  
At first he didn't mind her at all, distracted himself with the image of a huge crab, an eel or some women with pretty faces.  
Yet through some door in the back of his head the young female had invaded and was present in all the big and important and tremendously colorful memories rushing by. There she was, patting the head of a small pig, in another tears prickled in her eyes while she held a small object, then a memory of her sitting right next to him on a boat. Eventually a huge impression of images flickered into sight, emerging from a dozen of memories of the wind and the sea circling all around her.

Blinded Maui shielded his eyes from the bright green light emitting from her hands. A stone, green and pulsating rested in her palm as she held it high into the air. Awestruck Maui watched her as she stood on a cliff, her silhouette coated in the green glow.  
He felt the urge to kneel in front of her, bow down in respect – but he didn't. The smell of magma filled the air, a shadow loomed over him. Only now he realized how hard he had clenched his fists.

Hot steam rose the moment her feet touched the shore and as warm water separated, creating a gateway for the girl, the ocean swept him away.  
Pulled him down and away from her.

* * *

"Ugh, man. _*groan*_ What a dream..."

* * *

Somebody was cooking something.  
He yawned, widely, baring his teeth like a lion. Best slumber he had in ages.  
Yet something bugged his cozy warmth. He couldn't put his finger on it. Blinking confused he slowly opened his eyes to the wooden ceiling above _. – Sky looks weird today. –  
_ Flatly the ceiling of the hut stared back at him. _– Somehow so… sooo… woody? –  
_ The sound of his fingers fidgeting brought him back to his senses.  
Furrowing his brows the demigod blinked again, then shook his head. _– I'm no longer on the boat! –_ Quickly he sat up, intending to look around, but instantly a booming migraine clawed at his head. "SHHHHH!", he moaned, pressing huge hands into his face. His skull felt like exploding. A loud heartbeat pounded against his ears, but there was something else too.

Why was his hand wet?

Disgruntled the demigod looked up, examining a thin layer of water covering his palm. Seeking for the cause he spun his head around, stopping when he found himself to be in a fale!? Covered in a really really REALLY warm blanket! "What? Where is my - ?"  
Then he discovered the bowl full of water right next to the fine mat and a tiny pit where his hand had been dangling in it.

The demigod started doubting his consciousness. Ö_Ö

Just then muffled giggles were heard and he cocked his head up and away from the bowl. Blinded by the early day he lifted his arm to shield his eyes. There in the entrance children were watching him with expecting eyes. _\- Wait a minute! -_  
Children?  
 _\- TOGAFITI! -_ The first thing coming to the trickster's mind was the old joke he had played on too many people, but now becoming a victim himself was something his pride strictly forbid. _– Glad I didn't pee myself. -_ Or at least he didn't think he did.  
Grimly he shot up, staggering and lunging at the kids. "HEY!"

The children yelped, quickly scattering to their feet, all huddling behind their big sister. Māota swallowed hard. She didn't think it would work!?  
Confused Maui stumbled towards them, his steps uncertain and while doing so, the blanket which had covered him almost entirely now slid to the ground and revealed-  
more than it should have.

Eyes bulging from their sockets the kids stared – "You must be kidding me" and Maui suddenly realized this was all but a bad dream.  
 **Bare ass naked** he looked down on himself, embarrassment shooting up his cheeks as he cursed the hobo that had stripped him.

"This is just great."

Leaping to their feet, shouting and squealing the children ran, catching the attention of the entire village. Dumbfounded the demigod stayed behind, godly butt cheeks gleaming in the morning sun.

"Wherever possible it can get worse, right?", he deadpanned, looking down to his chest, where a happily dancing Mini-Maui offered him a big hug. Rubbing his eyes the man sighed.  
"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAH!"**

Startled the villagers turned around to the group of young children that came running to the coconut grove. Tausa, the young chief, quickly leapt from a nearby tree, handing his basket to one of the other men. He caught the kids and shushed them before they could stir up a tumult – his people were some hotheaded folks. It took him a while to get the good news out of them.

"He's awake?"

* * *

Back in the hut Maui frantically searched for his leaf skirt, but it simply wasn't there. Gladly he had taken notice of his hook leaning close to the wall and some plates and whatever else, but no Moana. Then he spotted the neatly folded blue bundle of tapa.  
Hesitantly he picked it up. Mumbling to himself.

"This day is getting worse with each passing second."

* * *

Women of all age groups had gathered around a huge stretched out cloth, wooden tools carefully progressing over the freshly died tapa. Moana was helping her newfound friend Avoca, a girl that had found a special interest in braiding Momo's beautiful hair, when Tausa suddenly stormed in, interrupting their work schedule.

Scanning the many different faces for that of the young foreigner, an exited grin brightened his mood. - "Moana!"

She was faster running up the hill than one could say hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia.  
[ _Respect to those of you that read the word without a knot in their tongue.]_

* * *

Swaying slightly, the demigod pulled up the edges of his makeshift-bound 'ie faitaga. He didn't know how to wrap such a thing around himself the way Moana's father and the other villagers did, but everything was better than wandering around an inhabitant island, forced to show off what nature had provided him with.  
Maui shifted uncomfortably.  
He stepped outside the small fale and once again was blinded by the sun kissing his skin. Baby blue sky stretched far to the horizon. Squinting his eyes he took in the view of a village about the size of Motunui that stretched down a long grassy hill. Leading down to the shore were coconut palms and other trees grew, different crops, slightly bending in the breeze. A smell of earth sunk into his nose and he would have lied when saying the fresh grass beneath his toes didn't feel amazing.

Further down people had stopped doing their work, others came out of their huts to look at the large man further up on the hill.  
He blinked against the light, slowly adjusting to the brightness of the world around him when live began to kick back in. There he was. Alive, or so he guessed.

"Where the heck am I?"

Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, could barely process his newfound sight of the island, when a small explosion caught his attention. _Purplish-pink_ **smoke** rose from the hole of a shaggy hut high up on the mountain. Another broken roof.  
Startled he watched the weird purple cloud rain down on the fale, so did all the other villagers. "What just happened?", a croaky voice spoke, startling Maui to the core - it belonged to an old man whose one eye was bigger than the other. Creepy old dude had popped out of nowhere.

Caught up in his puzzlement, however, the demigod did not notice the welcoming sound of bare feet stroking the grass.

"Awkward bird-nest", he gulped, shaking his head.

/ Out of nowhere an invisible force bumped right into him, causing the hunk of a man to sway, almost stumble.  
Unprepared his hands flung up in an "Not my fault!"-kind of way, when something soft and fury brushed against him. At first he had to blow some damn hair out of his face until he noticed what had almost knocked him off his feet. - ?!

He had to blink a few times - tender brown arms slung around him - blink once more, before the sweet smell hit his nostrils and he full on dwelled in the sensation that was his chief of Motunui.  
His heart skipped a beat as he greeted her alike.

Moana had an iron grip around his neck.

He could barely hear her breathing for she had her face buried deeply in the crouch if his neck. Her feet didn't touch the ground anymore, as brawny, huge arms wrapped around her back and picked her up. Relief displayed on his sighing features as he embraced her, dearly.

 _~ YOU'RE AWAKE! GOSH DO I LOVE YOU -_ _ **FINALLY AWAKE!**_

Risking a few broken ribs the girl nuzzled into him, smiling a foolish carefree smile that suited her so much better that this pained sensation of anguish. And found him to be overly lovely to look at with his puzzled sleepy gaze.

"Heh, nice to see you too", he hummed against the crown of her head, his voice echoing through her body like a drum. She had missed his cheeky grin that stretched from ear to ear. Soft squeezes drawing her closer to him had her heart skip a beat.  
It was impossible to put in words how glad she was.  
Forgetting all about her weariness when she had spotted his masculine figure on the hill the girl had made a blind dash for him, throwing herself at him without a rational thought or chiefly behavior. HE'S AWAKE, her senses had yelled at her, joy carrying her feet afar as she had run.

She laughed, huffing breath dancing across the tapestry of his skin. Causing him to imagine, how it would feel like to be greeted like this whenever he returned home.  
 _\- Home... wait, what am I thinking? -_

"You're awake!", she happily exclaimed as she clenched him tighter.  
Maui chuckled, a little embarrassed, softly patting her back.  
"You have a thing for stating the obvious, don't you?"  
Smiling she smacked his shoulder, but so much lighter than she used to. Thank god, she was okay. He didn't know what he would have been capable of if something had happened to her.

It was then he took notice of the other people.  
During their quick reunion villagers had gathered around them, watching with big eyes and gaping mouths, quiet, they were quiet. The children, Māota to their front, hid behind their mama's legs, all regarding the huge man. Maui's cheeks burned up.  
He was a little out of practice.  
"Um, your friends?" he quietly mumbled, barely audible. Moana had to force herself not to screech when his huffing breath tickled her scalp. _~ Oh, right! I totally forgot about them! ~  
_ Slipping out of his embrace the young chief greeted their questioning faces with a sincere smile. Avoca was beneath them. Sheepishly she grinned at the sight of Moana holding the disorientated demigod's large hand.  
They looked like a weird couple.

"Dear people of Kahurangi," the foreign girl announced, "This-"  
She opened her palms towards the hero of men when Tausa and three others interrupted her, they sprinted by in the direction of the purple cloud rising higher into the morning sky. As all heads went around and Moana gulped at the wheezing men, Tausa spared a moment. He was the chief of the island after all: "Waaah! _*stops on one foot, turns towards his folks*_ , **Karanga! Welcommauishapeshifterdemigodofthewindndseaheroofmen!** – Moana, I _*takes a breath*_ gotta go! _*points at the mountain*_ Gramma!"  
Humiliated he hoped that this time the old hag at least had a good reason for this.

Maui lifted a dark brow. The talking beanstalk of a man seemed to be acquainted with Moana. He looked young, callow, about her age probably, - but what did _he_ care. Around his neck there were three comparably small shark teeth on a red cord, his hair rather short, unspectacular in Maui's opinion. _– Boy didn't even finish his tattoos yet. -_  
He didn't want to like him so far.  
In suspicion the demigod watched Moana wave after that guy, then she stepped forward again.  
She cleared her throat.

 _\- Wait a sec, when did she change her clothes? -_

"Dear people of Kahurangi, _*exaggerates for his sake*_ I have the indescribable pleasure to introduce to you the one and only demigod of the wind and sea, the hero of men **and** women. _*turns to look at him, proudly*  
_ My friend, demigod _**Maui."  
**_ Moana pulled up his hand, rising it in front of the people in a celebratory way. Silence followed.  
His chest had swollen proudly at her words. He especially liked the part of _'I have the indescribable pleasure to…'_ – yeah, that's been a real good part. Aside from that though, he felt very on edge and clueless now that he stood in front of them.  
Not only had his surroundings changed completely during his short slumber (How long was he out!? A few hours, he guessed.), but Moana also had!?  
 _\- What happened to her old clothes!? –_ The bluish fabric made him mentally taken aback for he didn't recognize her immediately. Instead of red she now wore blue and green, small circles and waves covering the tapa around her chest. Colors that matched with his own, so he noticed. Colors he liked. It was different, but good somehow. The colors of nature.  
Awkwardly goggling at her, Maui found himself speechless.

There even were pinkish-white flowers braided into her long curly hair and her bruises…

Yes, he had noticed them. Bruises and scratches, scars that had soiled her immaculate body now already looked a few days old. How could that be? He clearly remembered backstabbing his own brain while regarding her bruised back on the canoe when he – he had decided to bring her back.  
 _\- Oh... right... -_  
Maui shook his head. He couldn't have been out for long, could he?  
There was a soft squeeze, instantly he met eyes with Moana who gave him an urging look. He had been staring into nothingness for a little too long this time.

Forcing up a smirk he found his consciousness again – soon to replace it with lovable smugness. Maui cleared his throat.  
"Talofa, folks! _*playfully bows*_ As my dear **friend** _*gently picks her up, setting her in front of him*_ Moana here, already proclaimed: _*sincere*  
_ It's an honor to be here!"  
Unsure he looked around the listeners. Their faces were covered in white paint and at first a shock went over him, thinking they were _back there._ But then his bitter features lightened at the sight of the children, staring at him in wonderment. They weren't scared of him. None of them were.

"I don't have a clue how long I've been out _*thankful glance at Moana*_ , but I guess someone will fill me in on what I've missed – anyways," Enjoying the attention of the kids and the people in general the tightness in his chest faded. So while talking on a high podest mini-Maui waved and bowed down in delight.  
"I am thankful about all means that you took good care of Moana and, _*rubs his neck*_ well, didn't let me die, I guess.  
Sooo ~ Thanks a lot, you people. * _lowers his head*_ **You own my greatest respect!"**

To everybody's surprise, most of all to Moana's, Maui then knelt down on one foot, bending his arms at a weird angle to bow in front of the villagers. A gesture of gratitude. He? Maui!?  
 _~ Great, now he finally went nuts. ~  
_ Speechless she eyed his furrowed brows as he kept his eyes close in honor, when suddenly man by man, woman by woman the people of Kahurangi also lowered down, the entire tribe silently honoring the dignified moment.

… _?_

Confused about the ongoing silence Maui cracked an eye open.  
 _\- Oka fefe...-_  
Seeking for help he glanced at Moana, who was the only one still standing. She beamed a cheeky grin at him. More than that, she herself seemed to beam with pride and happiness.  
("Maybe tell 'em to stand back up?"), she suggested, lovely sarcasm supporting her words. He blushed a little, not sure why though.  
Maui got back to his feet – swayed a little to which Moana immediately steadied him.  
("I can stand on my own! _*gently shakes her off, teasing*_ Thanks, _mom.)_ _*looks around*  
_ "And you're welcome. **Please, get back up!"**

That he didn't have to say twice.  
While old and young gazed up at the foreign man, Moana searched for Avoca's face among the crowd. _~ Could you please buy us a little time?! ~_ Finally she had exchanged looks with her newfound friend. The girl nodded.

"I will take Maui to Akeakama and Tausa'afia to express our gratefulness. We will return soon!", Moana announced and took the baffled demigod once more by his big, clumsy hand.  
Behind them she heard a sturdy voice yell: "That's been enough staring for today! Work doesn't wait, remember? Go! Go!"  
Since Avoca was Tausa's niece and thus part of the royal family, nobody complained as they went back to work. Okay, nobody but the children and about fifteen guys that simply were too noisy and excited not to follow the two voyagers.  
As she pulled him through the amount of onlookers Moana did never even dare to look elsewhere than the path leading further up towards the old hag's fale. Maui on the other hand, who had trouble processing the new names he had heard – Akamama and Tossa – every now and then winked at the kids than were hunched behind bushes and palm trees. Grinning and grimacing in a row they pointed small, sharp sticks at him, attempting to jump him.  
Weird toddlers, he thought.

 _\- En why are they all dressed in blue!? –_

"Where are you leading me again, chief curly?", he mumbled, only now noticing he should stop trying to wind out of her tight grip. Moana held his hand with all her might, unwilling to give it free. She herself didn't do it on purpose, but rather out of reflex. The chance of losing him again was simply too big.

"You'll see", chief curly replied with a wicked grin, "Akea was dying to meet you!"

* * *

Maui found himself sitting across of beanstalk and a weird old purple-pink lady.  
The hag narrowed her eyes at him, which would have almost made him feel uncomfortable if she didn't look so stupid with the purple powder covering her entire body. Like a big joke boy and witch sat in front of him. Tausa wasn't it the best of moods now that he had to face a mighty demigod like this.

Eventually Akeakama opened her mouth to say something, but instead coughed out a dusty, purple cloud before speaking. The others in the hut aside from the four people involved stared of into nothingness, whistling. External shame, the demigod thought. Maui couldn't believe those goofballs were to run an entire village - compared to Moana they were a laughingstock.

"Hmph-hm," Akea cleared her throat, then pulled her lower lip forward as if to look like a respectful elder in her weird purple masquerade, "Welcome, demigod Maui, on our island. Kahurangi feels honored to host a new generation of voyagers."  
Tausa had to force himself to look serious, for he was amazed by the living person that was in front of him. A man as strong as a rock (and just as heavy), bristling with strength and mana, the tapestry of his skin verifying his position. Maui was an amazing sight to look at.  
The young man nearly exploded out of excitement, burning to see him shapeshift.  
His gramma, however, shared an equally bored expression as the demigod.

"Uh, yeah.", he replied drily, suspiciously eying the two of them.

 _~ Wow, he forgot about his manners pretty fast. ~_ Moana elbowed him quickly and hissed something like: ("Amiotonu!")  
He flinched, then addressed the healer and her grandson slightly more dignified.

"Mo gave me the quick version, and I feel obliged for your yelp. I - _*nods*_ **we** highly appreciate what you did for us."  
Amazed by his change of habit Moana glanced him. It was the first time he had ever spoken of them as a team. They shared a minute of silence.

"Okay", Akea shrugged.

A few of the folks that had followed the voyagers inside began to chuckle at Maui's dumbfounded expression.

Nobody but him seemed surprised by the non-formal reaction of the old hag, not even Moana, which left him clueless even more.

 _\- 'Okay.' You've ever heard anyone say 'OKAY?!' to an immortal!? -  
_ Oh I can tell you, he wasn't pleased in the slightest.

"Just one question, may I?", he suddenly quieted them with a fake smile the old lady instantly dismissed, "Where's my skirt? You know, the leaves I was wearing? _*annoyed, forced friendly hand motions*_ Green shred 'round my waist? - Where is it?"  
He longed to have that thing back, nothing was more comfortable than clothing he made himself. More than that he longed for a slightly better treatment than a simple 'okay'.  
Clenching his jaw he watched the knotted witch get to her feet, purple powder falling off her clothes.  
Akea's eyes suddenly became sharp, piercing dots. She fumbled with something inside her skirt's pocket.  
To her this man seemed everything else but grateful.

"That old rag?",  
she jeered unaffected and Moana thought she saw something smooth and pink glinting in the old woman's hands, "Go ask the girls. I'm not the one responsible for style and flattery, _handsome!_ "

Maui made a face, indescribable. He wasn't sure of whether to be offended or grossed out.  
Moana forcesd herself not to laugh out loud.

Akea smiled cheekily with her wrinkled face and pointed at a young female who instantly went pale.

She upon others had taken a quick sniff at his skirt - "WOAH?!" - deciding by all means to wash this thing.  
"Y-yeah, I-I-I will bring it right away!?", the girl stammered.  
The moment Maui turned and approved her offer with a flirty smirk her cheeks burned up so bright red, the island girl instantly stumbled out of the hut. _\- Thanks, I guess? -  
_ Pleased with himself the demigod crossed his arms.

But the village's eldest smacked her lips in bitter judgement.

Who was he to decline their present of clothing? (Well, a god apparently, but not a generous one in her opinion.)

Was the 'ie faitaga they made for him not good enough?

" **But of course** it would be **rude** to decline the wonderful apparels you have bestowed us with", Moana calmly said, giving Maui a demanding look. Her eyes shouting: _~ DON'T. MAKE. TROUBLE! ~_  
His eyebrows shot up at the tone in her voice.

Akea began cackling.  
Smart girl. "However, since the two of you interrupted our boy's feast three days ago", the old hag enjoyed the wide-eyed look on Maui's face, "We could need a little help around the village to prepare the ceremonies a second time."  
A few teenage boys had their arms crossed stubbornly.

"Thus it would indeed be _'highly appreciated'_ if you could lend us a hand."  
And this wasn't a friendly suggestion.

Run over by information _\- THREE DAYS!? I WAS OUT FOR THREE DAYS!? -_ Maui stared at her, mouth agape. Did this old (purple) witch just dare to order him around?

"Tulou?", he laughed dauntingly, ignoring the goggling eyes lingering on his tattooed back,  
" **Excuse me?** " Who did she think she was to command a demigod!

"You're excused." Akea smirked satisfied, meeting eyes with Moana who just shook her head at Maui's behavior. At least the foreign girl had warned her about his temper.

 _~ Everyone has the right to be stupid. But YOU are abusing the privilege!~_

"Moana will show you what there is to do!"

 _\- WHAT!? -_

Saying that she turned around, pulled the mask into her face - coughed a little, and scurried away, leaving a trail of purple dust behind. Just like that. Gone.  
Mumbling the people nodded at Ma - nonono, they nodded at Moana! At Moana, fearing to get pierced by Maui's deadly gaze. In a quick pace the last of them went back to work as well. To say the demigod was pissed would have been an understatement.  
Speechless he stared after the weird lady.

"Can you believe this?!", his fingers motioned the attitude of claws tearing something apart, "she - she just dared to boss me around?! Just like that!"

"Yup." Moana rolled her eyes and picked up a broom that was stored behind empty bowls and other things they had yet to tidy up. Not like she had never bossed him around, right? "Just like that."

"In what kind of crazy bluetit's nest did I land here? Ghastly old wi-", he ranted and yelped when he turned around expecting Moana but instead found himself face to face with a young man. Beanstalk  
had finally managed to get rid of the purplish powder on his face and now gradually took the hand of the demigod, shaking it happily. _\- Ugh, great. -_

"Talofa! I - _*searches for the right words*_ our introduction has been a bit brief, that's why, my name is Tausa'afia Toloa of Kahurangi! - Please excuse my grandmother, _*tops shaking his hand, whispers*_ she can be fairly, umm, demanding? Yeah."  
While grinning excitedly the young chief didn't notice Maui shaking the colorful dust off his hand.

He gave the 'boy' an unimpressed look. "Yeah, I can see that."  
Our retrieved hero, though not being back to his best shape yet, didn't like the idea of having to address this pipsqueak like a man. 'cause if he did, that meant he had to treat him like rival too - and by now he didn't want to think about the looks this boy had shared with Moana so far. Boy had his whole life ahead of him and he was too nice to end up with a broken arm or two.  
Beanstalk or Tossa or whatever his name was, had spent whole three days with her, while he was knocked out. The grown man's chest grew a little tighter as he blankly stared through the smiling face of that hobo.

Three days. He had left her all to herself for three days.  
Maui's egomaniacal demeanor faltered.  
And all of that after he had promised to never let her down ever again.

 _~ What's up with him? ~_ Realizing something in the demigod's expression had changed Moana interrupted. "Uh, Tausa, I think it's been a little too much for the early morning _*feels Maui's icy stare on her back*_ may I have a word with him first?"  
She gave Tausa a pleading look and cocked her head towards the exit. It took him a moment.  
"You know I can hear you?", Maui grumbled flatly, still gazing at the princess.

Eyes growing wide in realization Tausa slapped his forehead and slowly retrieved.  
"Oh! **Of course!** Of course! _*looks around as if seeking for work*_ I, uh, sorry! - I gotta go! _*points left*_ Toe feiloa'i!" Laughing awkwardly he took a few steps backwards, then shook his his head. ("Gosh, I'm such a dork!") And cursing went up the hill.

...

"Are all of these people total jerks?"  
Moana's reply was a deadpanned look.

/ "I, aheh, um," Tausa stumbled by a last time, pointing to the right, downhill this time, "Gotta go that way-" Grinning stupidly he walked by, very ashamed. Chances were he didn't hear the insult. Moana glared at the Maui, who looked after the hobo with joy. _\- Such a dork. -_

"What?"

"Unbelievable!", she growled, rubbing her nasal bridge.

He shrugged unimpressed.  
Now that they finally were alone Moana had expected him to get down to Business. They hadn't talked for long mind you.  
But Maui had his back turned towards her, arms akimbo. Was there nothing else he had to say? Her look jamming holes into his back, she still held the broom.  
Overjoyed the inky manifestation of conscience waved at her over his shoulder.  
I wasn't fair he played that kind of tricks on her...

"Three days, huh", he mumbled after a while of silence. She didn't really know what he had in mind at that moment, but she clearly dismissed the way he hung his shoulders.  
Maybe now wasn't the right time to have a heart to heart talk. Somehow she had to lighten the mood. The wooden stick of the broom gently knocked against his back.

"Aww, 'muscle up, buttercup!' _*hideous smirk*_ At least you finally got some real clothes! It suits you, no lie!", she waited for him to turn around and offered him the tool. Maybe his own cheesy lines would cheer him up a bit.

" _Harhar!_ ", he scoffed, but grinned and pulled up a daring brow much to her delight.  
 _~ There! That's ma douche number one! ~_

As quickly as his toothy grin had appeared, however, it dropped as he realized what she held in hand. The broom mocked him with its... its... woodyness!

"But nope. Ah, _*wink*_ you almost got me there!", shaking his head he gave her back the cleaning device. "The greatest man of the world surely won't give the floor a sweep." Moana wouldn't take that for an answer though.

"Fit enough to brag, fit enough to work!" And shove it back towards him.

"No can do." _*pushes back to Moana, grins nonchalantly*_

 _*nubile smile*_ "Scared to lose a competition against a 'little girl?'" _*pushes forth*_

"' **Woman** '", he corrected her cockily and blinked back alike, "Nice try though." _*pushes back*_

" **Fale-taeao e le afiafi!"** Her patience grew short. "Who sits at home in the morning will not eat in the evening!"

 _*emphatically*_ "Fine by me!"

" **Maui!"** This time she didn't let him push the broom back to her but rather kept her hand on the stick. Her voice was that aggravated mix between a rumble and gurgle and his cheeky smile slowly faded. He listened. "Now go sweep the front!", Moana told him firmly, "Before this broom meets your ass - _cause it caaalls you!_ "

Her eyes were narrowed at him and though he knew she wasn't really angry he also knew this was final. No debate.

 _\- ... guess I'm dept-crippled. -_

Making a face he snatched the broom from her hand and turned, cursing something in a language she didn't understand.

" _'Go sweep the front before this broom kicks your ass' - Bleh-bleh-bleh!_ ", he aped her in a high-pitched girly voice, like he always did.  
She looked after him, a bit proud that he had finally obliged - something he rarely ever did. _~ Childish goofball. ~_

Somehow this made her happy. And if he would have been honest about it, he also was.  
Little romps were what made their friendship what it was: exciting

"Fine then, Maona, you had three days and three nights to think of a proper love confession. _*takes a deep breath*_

 **Lets see how this will turn out!** "

* * *

teine -girl  
ietoga - fine mat  
togafititi - trick  
Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia – fear of long words  
'ie faitaga - man-skirt  
fale - hut  
Karanga! - WELCOME!  
Oka fefe! - Omg!  
Amiotonu! - Good behavior!  
Tulou? - Excuse me?  
bluetit - bluish birdie  
Talofa! - Hello!  
Toe feiloa'i! - See you later!  
Fale-taeao e le afiafi. - Who sits at home in the morning will not eat in the evening.


	22. Chapter 22

**Perhaps, Maybe and Mayhaps**

"Where the heck am I?" ~ Maui

* * *

 **Uncorrected RAW Chapter**

 **YOU MISS OUT GOOD DRAWINGS**

* * *

Unbearable bravado, cheering voices supporting his every step.  
A crowd of people glorifying the puffed chest of a man that was never more than a legend come to life in children eyes. Without a doubt the story of demigod Maui was as outstanding as it was fraught, at least that's what it felt like to him. The longer he had swept, the longer he had thought and the longer he thought he came to the conclusion that thinking alone wouldn't get him very far, for the eery ringing noise inside his head annoyed him still. Headache. A hangover, was it that?  
For three days? For three days he had slept? - And Moana, what about her? How did she even find this island -they had been in the middle of nowhere - and during such a short time period became friends with everyone?! Just... just how?  
Brooding he put down the two giant fish, swordfish and mahimahi, he had been carrying over his massive shoulders. Not that they were too heavy but he eventually realized the other fishermen had already emptied their traps as well. Of course his catch was the biggest compared to theirs, which would have given him at least a little bit of satisfaction, if he hadn't been distracted by life and stuff.  
This was only temporary. In thoughts he pondered when there would be a chance to make a dash for his hook to take a time-out. Clearly these people were amazed to have him around, even the children that were hiding behind palm trees and rocks, thinking they hadn't been spotted yet. And by accompanying the ordinary folks and their daily routine, which he had expected to be boring, once again the world spat into his face that he was dispensable.  
The world didn't need someone like him any longer, what for? They already had fire, coconuts, everything and more and to Maui's astonishment their ways of fishing had advanced, their weapons had higher precision and even such things called 'maua' or kite were invented - things he would have loved to play with when he himself had been a child. Yes, humanity managed these things all on its own. The sun still rose where people were still alive even without his doing.

Even when he had tried to make things right -

Absentmindedly he pushed the bow of his canoe far too deep into the sand. Hey, it's not every day you fall into a coma right after scaring the crap out of your love.

\- He had messed up.

Maui jerked his right arm aside, making Mini Maui stumble. The inkling's scolding behavior wasn't much appreciated, pricks of conscience were the last he needed. _\- Don't even remind me! -  
_ But looking down at his chest the demigod couldn't ignore the heartbroken look his mini gave a certain girl.  
[Mahana, a fairly strong boy who had been hesitant to share a canoe with the immortal at first, now acknowledged the lost and very human look on Maui's face. He didn't really expect gods to have emotions!? Thoughtful he regarded his hulking figure, coming to the conclusion that something wasn't quite right.]

Moana stood on her tiny canoe, waving, Te Fiti's spiral imprinted on her sail.

If he could only explain to her why... express how... No, even talking would be fine for a while. Just with her, alone. See if she was still angry.  
Unlike the quick chat they had earlier he longed to spend some alone time with her - he didn't need these troublesome _feelings_ around that made his - a grown man's legs feel like jelly. Maybe that's why he caved in earlier. It had taken his own ego by surprise since he wasn't used to being obedient and he didn't plan to be. This, so he told himself, was an once-in-a-lifetime event.  
She had reluctantly taken back the broom after a while, sending him off to the fishing grounds with a sweet smile.  
He scoffed. _\- Masalo that's what a smitten fool does... -  
_ Yeah, rule **número uno** when being a demigod: _Love is a big nono._ Number two and way more important than number one: _Loving a mortal equals super big definite suicidal NONO!  
_ Welp, what did Maui hero of jerks and sea cucumbers do?

 _\- Fell in love with a mortal. I got it, leave it already. -_ Grumbling he eyed his tattoo that had crossed his arms, ignoring him. Mini-him could be suck a prick. To this he received another mean pinch.  
"OUCH! _*hiss*_ Why're we friends again?", Maui was obviously talking to himself.

Tiny pointed at Moana. "Pff, whatever."  
Just like that beautiful Moana popped into his mind along with her curves, the beautiful hair and skin as soft as the clearest of seawater swaying around his ankles. Flowers in her hair, which was rare to see; everything about her was so stunning he had forgotten about himself when she introduced him to the crowd. After unsettling nights on end he had almost forgotten what how much of a goddess she could be. He wasn't sure how much longer he could pretend being the 'nonchalant' friend. Troubled he shook his head, no.  
Never would he have thought he could turn into such a lovesick fool, not for a mortal, damn, not even for a goddess. But for Moana he kinda' did.  
Suddenly the raspy sound of someone clearing his throat made him return to reality. Partly surprised he looked up from his stubby feet or the grains of sand he had been counting, to meet eyes with a friendly grinning young man.  
Listening to soliloquies had finally caught Mahana's attention.

* * *

" _Moana?",_ a woman twice her age repeated,  
finally gaining the girl's attention.

Moana jumped after the third time of calling, puzzled, looking at the women which eyed her in wonderment. She had been slightly distracted to say the least. "Um, sorry, what did you say?" Her mind was hovering elsewhere. The women were in the middle of arranging their baskets to carry them to the fale tele, when the young chief had more than once began to stare into empty space with a drunk grin on her face - which seemed to happen a lot this particular day.

"What were you looking at?", Kaeloha asked in curiosity.  
Instantly they turned their heads towards the beach.

"Uh, the fishermen returned." Moana blushed no sooner had they spotted _him.  
_ Exchanging knowing looks the women beamed broad smiles at her.

"Soya, sure they did!"

Yeah, what had she been looking at? Or rather whom had she been looking at? By the shore the fishermen had returned, carrying their haul towards the village. Canoes were gathered like a bunch of pebbles, loaded with nets and emptied traps. Surrounded by a few boys and wrapped up in an excited conversation stood Maui. He held his hands up towards one of the guys as if suavely declining. To her pleasant content the demigod enjoyed the talk with the men and the more she watched worries about him not fitting in vanished. A long time ago she had feared what it would be like when people gathered around him, following his every step out of veneration - expectations which had partly come true on each island they passed. But now she had assurance that it was better this way. Better have a crowd of admirers than being all on his own.  
He deserved the jubilation, the attention.  
 _~ He looks happy, but there's something I just can't put my finger on. Something new - or different, I don't know... Ever since we had that crash-landing he behaved weird. Well, weirder than usual. ~_ Earlier that day he had been surprisingly patient, calm even when she had been quick at pushing him away. Keeping him occupied was the first thing coming to her mind right away, she wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe because she needed a bit more time.

Still her eyes were glued to the bragging maniac down there.

He looked flattered, happy even as dimples began to form on his cheeks. Truly, she could watch him all day as he stood there, long hair falling down his shoulders, the sun outlining his strong features and the blinding smirk. Sea water made his skin glow a glossy bronze, his muscular frame adorned with inspirited tattoos. He might not have been handsome in other people's eyes, but in hers he surely was.  
Popping her lovestruck gaze the boy next to him suddenly pointed in her direction. Moana gulped. Maui glanced up, surprised to see his chief further up with three other women, a startled look on her face; caught like a kid stealing a pig.

He smirked.

She just rolled her eyes and returned to her work, ~ _Oka, ego-boost for the egomaniac. ~_  
But even so three grins greeted her as the women watched her with a motherly responsibility.  
A coy smile, absentmindedly tangling her fingers in the dark soft mass that was her hair, Moana laughed: "What?"  
Karamea, a women with beautiful long hair and a tattoo on her chin, giggled.  
Kaeloha also stood up, blushing a bit.  
"Oh, dear, I remember the day Tane and I fell in love!", said Kū, staring into the blue sky with dreamy eyes.

Moana made a weird noise if astonishment, could've been mistaken for a grunt, which none of the three realized for they were living through their own glory romances. _~ Oh-oh! No good! ~_ Quickly she rose to her feet, carrying her basket with the breadfruits.  
"What?! _Nohononono!_ You got it all wrong. _*appeasing*_ He's just a - " Rolling her eyes she couldn't but look away, accidentally glancing in his direction once more. "- just a - !? _*annoyed frown once she sees it*_ **friend.** " -.-

A predatory grin had crossed his lips. And as the awfully cute pain in the butt that he was Maui instantly began posing and flexing his muscles, much to the joy of every single female on the island - and, so he hoped, most of all for her.  
[Akea, who had been collecting berries with the children couldn't help but smirk at his little show.] Now this performance didn't help at all. _~ Wow. Thanks for the support, hero of men. ~ -.-_

Clearly Maui enjoyed the full attention Moana bestowed him with when she chuckled and at the same time narrowed her eyes at him. He didn't even notice how other women shook their heads or accidentally tumbled down a path because of gulping. _~ Un-be-lievable! ~_  
Aww, come on, her deadpanned face had frantically shouted for it. When he even went so far as to wink at her, Moana teased back and stuck out her tongue. Not a very chiefly thing to do of course, but hey?! HE HAD STARTED IT!  
Maui laughed full heartedly at that, wiping off a tear of mockery in her honor - she simply scoffed, still grinning. _~ Okay, I officially take it back. Arrogance can't be helped! ~_

Unfortunately she had totally forgotten about Kū and the others. With one hand they carried the baskets either on their heads or stemmed against their hips, the other was pressed to their cheeks in awe as they cheered at her.  
"Awwwwwwwwwww!"  
"Welp, guess he wants to impress you, dear."  
"He sure looks like a handful, if you know what I mean."  
"Wah!"  
Last one came from a very amazed Avoca, who's eyes were sparkling in a tinted rose at the thought of romance happening nearby. Out of nowhere the girl had crept up on her and Moana could practically see the butterflies wooing around her head as the girl began plotting something.

 _~ Ah, fish-crap. ~_

"Yup, _*sigh*_ he sure can be ~ " Stammering Moana laughed it off and stepped to the front of their little caravan, an iron grip on her basket. Fondly the adult women smiled at one another, waving the demigod goodbye.  
Okay literally, the wide grin on his big square face confirmed that his mood had lightened more than a few suns. Nothing goes about her smile, he though, blowing the ladies kisses as he watched Momo take the leave.

 _\- Maybe..._ _ **No!**_ _-_

No, he had decided on something and he wasn't one to break his decision right now! This journey -

Long he stared after her until her head disappeared behind the palms of a coconut grove and with her so did his smile. Yeah, he had made a decision.

This journey ends here.  
But _maybe_ a bit active flirting wouldn't make that much of a difference, would it? _*prick*_ [His tattoos weren't convinced.]

 _\- Come on, tiny, if I have to lose I can go down 'my way'. -_

When this was over he would make sure to never cross her path again anyways, so he could just as well try what his chances would have been like if he went straight on _pursuit_ , right?

Of course he didn't really mean it, let alone it left a bitter taste in his mouth.  
Combined with the mean pinches Mini Maui gave him he still didn't feel happy about the idea of guarding her home at all, not after what she had reacted like. _\- She was furious... -_ Actually he would have loved to run through the village, shouting how she was his and his alone and that he would never ever bring her back to Motunui - because he simply didn't want to!  
But of course that would have been a very, very selfish and troublesome thing to do. Plus It would have been childish. So uncool.  
Moana had taught him not to be selfish. So he had to swallow the bitter taste of defeat.  
Partly ignoring Mahana, who still tried to talk him into having lunch together, Maui spotted somebody further up the mountain, wearing his blue, feathery crown. There he walked the chief of Kahurangi, way too young and callow in his opinion, checking on his people. Maui clenched his jar.  
 _\- If beanstalk's a smart guy he better stays away from her. -_  
Yup, yup he would swallow defeat,  
but that didn't mean he had to tolerate overtures, heheheyyy, _*doom*_

 _ **\- Let's hope he's smarter than he looks. -**_

* * *

"Come! Come here and eat!", a pudgy woman waved him inside. In one hand she held a wooden spoon and some kind of pot. Maui had been trying to decline the boy's offer, he didn't really feel like having lunch with anyone else but Moana at the time. Yet, his stomach was growling and it seemed it was the only way to get Mahana off his tail. These people were friggin' persistent.  
There was shuffling. Tilting his head he gulped at three familiar faces. _\- Don't I know these guys? -_ Behind Mahana there stood three younger kids, the oldest of them being a girl with frizzly hair and red dots on her left cheek. Somehow she looked angry or grossed out or something in between. Puberty maybe. Memory kicked in with a shudder and he made sure to avoid the kid's testing gaze. Sooner than he thought their face paint had blended in, even the Mrs. over there had white stripes drawn to her nose bridge and chin; blue clothing was tradition of course.  
The demigod rubbed his neck and stepped inside the small hut, his body taking more space than he really intended. Nodding in appreciation the woman snipped her fingers. It was an honor. Then she pointed the spoon at her son. "Put the tao outside!"  
Her voice had flipped from soft and inviting to cool and demanding - and she hated to repeat herself. "Mom!", he pressed through gritted teeth as if she hadn't noticed the huge man behind him. You may imagine it to be a little embarrassing to be shouted at by your mom in front of a _god_. Little did she care: "Sole, I said put the weapon outside!"

" **WEAPON OUTSIDE!"** ,the other children shouted, putting up their spears, daggers pointing at Maui. Concern bubbled up beneath the surface, showing itself by flickering eyes, but he pushed it back down. Yup, Mahana, who growled annoyed and went back outside, had three little monsters to share his bed with.  
"I heard that!", his mother remarked, then cocked a brow at her kids, "You too!"  
For a short moment they followed Māota's example and kept eye contact with the huge foreigner, a man about four times her size, _\- Wonder if Tamati would get along with 'em. -_ Then they all waddled outside to put their crafted killer-machines against the entrance of the fale. _\- Gotta give 'em their due, they're brave little monsters. -_ Gloating he looked after them.  
Maui was glad not to have brought his hook. "Talofa", he calmly said and nodded towards the woman, seeking for Mahana, who grinned broadly. _\- Yeah, you just grin, boy -  
_ "Nofo i lalo!", the woman happily addressed him and practically planted him on his butt beside her glaring daughter. While her brother Apineru and the youngest child goggled at the demigod just like their elder brother Mahana had done before, Māota constantly screwed up her nose. Gross.  
"E tuai tuai, ta te maʻona ai!", their mom finally began scooping the steaming stew, inhaling it's delicious flavor. "I was so looking forward to this! - Now, guest eats first!"  
Happily she filled Maui's bowl first. He thanked her, flustered. Somehow he wasn't used to these kind of things. If Moana hadn't somewhat trained him to eat 'normal' he probably wouldn't have accepted in the first place. However, he couldn't fully enjoy the delicious food he was shoving down his big ass throat, because Māota's eyes till lingered on him. Annoyed he set his empty bowl down (before everyone else had even taken a bite).  
 _\- Hey, it's been them who played a trick on me! Not my fault they can't handle the consequences. -_ Though he could be a childish prick at times his mental level was slightly, only slightly higher than the level of a pouting child, so he wouldn't dive into a discussion with some little kid. Practicing self-control and such things he didn't had, according to Moana. At the same time he begged to Te Fiti the kids hadn't ran around spilling out details about naked demigods - most likely it would add to his awesomeness, so he thought. Mini Maui began laughing his ass off.  
Excitedly Apineru whispered to his little brother who's stew slowly dropped from his mouth back into the bowl. The man's tattoos - they, they were moving!? Blinking deadpanned at his chest Maui jerked his pecs to make his mini stumble. It took him a moment to notice the amazed looks on the boys' faces. Catching himself Mini Maui waved at them, his hair flowing in the breeze. _\- I know, I know -_ In awe they stared, even their mom. _\- I *pause* am awesome. -_  
The stubborn little girl wasn't convinced though. Maybe the goofy grinning knuckle of pork could trick her family into liking him, but not her! Who was she to acknowledge how cool these tattoos were? Pfft! Māota scoffed, pouting and eating her meal without talking to the man. If he was a demigod, why didn't he have any powers!? He was like the other warriors just slightly bigger, what was so special about him? Moana said he could transform into animals! Why didn't he transform into animals? Why wouldn't he do anything?!  
Maui had seen the attentive glow in her eyes. - Wasn't he supposed to do heroic stuff? Mischievous grin splitting his huge head in two he held his bowl up for the second portion. "Wanna touch 'em?", he asked, enjoying the boiling red color on Māota's cheeks turn purple.  
"YES!" "Yes!" Her brothers were quick to answer for her. Mahana and his mom only chuckled.  
Lowering his massive bicep to her height, he waited. Soon. Soon she would crack. _\- Come on, poison dwarf. *eyebrow-wriggle* I know you want it. -_  
" **YOU!** ", she yelled out of nowhere, causing Mahana to drop his food, gaining a sharp look from his mother. Maui eyed her bare tiny fingers with little interest. "Who, me?" -v-

"PROVE YOU'RE NOT AN IMPOSTER!"

* * *

 **A Little Later**

Checking if the coast was clear a greenish head slowly peeked out of the thicket. The small creature was high on alert, though it really wasn't that small, but rather fast, slithering through the grass as it went from tree to tree. Quickly it scattered around, running for cover if a villager walked by or freezing in a awkward position, for nobody to be seen. Listening to its small heart thumping the lizard checked his surroundings once more. His predators weren't in sight.

Daring to take one step a blaring uproar penetrated the lizard's eardrums when a bunch of children jumped on it, burying the reptile beneath them. "I got him!"  
"You got him?"  
"No, wait - "  
"Where is he?"  
"You're pulling at my hair!"  
"He escapes!"  
Looking up from their tangled bodies the caught a glimpse of the lizard, running on its hind legs. The first to run after him with her spear propped up high was, no so surprise, Māota. "AFTER HIM!"  
As the leader of their six-man group she yelled at her brothers and the other kids to corner the disguised demigod.  
Tausa, who had just returned from the river on the other side of the village was goggling oddly at a green reptile sprinting downhill, so did the other people. After him came a mob of children.  
Beside Tausa there stood a rather toothless old man, one eye bigger than the other and scratched the back of his head. "What just happened?"  
Shrugging happily the worked-up chief patted the man's shoulder.  
One could never be sure what was going on around here. One day there's a blond guy stealing canoes, the other there's a demigod playing tag with the children - he had stopped trying to understand a long time ago. "Mhm, looks like she has some trouble."  
Yeah. Weird people. Huh?!  
Puzzled Tausa shook his head. "Excuse me, what did you say?"  
With a shivering finger the old man pointed at a women who had just dropped the fruits and vegetables she had been carrying. From what it looked like she had loaded up far more than she could carry, but she had tried anyways.

He would have been one jump away from the next brush when Apineru finally caught his leg. Smashing him to the ground the boy yelled for his companions, clenching the lizard tightly to his chest. "GO HIM! I GOT HIM!"  
The reptile struggled with all force, wriggling its split tongue at the boy, to which he changed his mind: "WAAH! - DON'T WANT HIM! **DONTWANTHIM!?** " **  
**"YOU CAUGHT HIM!", the second fastest boy shouted and without a second thought jumped on him. "Wait, I - OUFF!?"  
The air got knocked out of the kid AND the lizard as one by one all children flung their weapons aside and threw themselves on the human hill of victory. Maui's eyes were bulging from their sockets.  
In a bluish flash they all gasped as suddenly massive arms rose from beneath the hill and shoved them aside. Howling in pretended pain he threw his hook a safe distances away. "Ouh-OUH-OUH! You won! - I'm in **so** much pain!"  
He still grinned while saying so, which is while nobody but the youngest fell for it. "Pin him down! - Don't let him escape!", the girl with the frizzly hair demanded jumping on his right arm. Instantly each of them clutched at one of his limbs - "Hey!" - Something kids were best at. Shuffling and ignoring the tiny humans clinging to him Maui jolted upright, causing them to erupt in laughter. Like a tree so stiff he stood, stubby feet captured by two children, one hanging at each arm and the others sitting on his shoulders - "NOT THE HAIR!"  
Like a golem he dragged himself and the children closer to the ocean, then landed flat on his face as which hurt just a bit. Worse was the sand filling his mouth. Luckily the children didn't hear the muffled curses. Laughing they gathered on his tattooed back, like a safe point, cheering at Apineru for having caught the demigod! - The little boy had a content smile on his face.  
"Bluargh!", Maui spit out a load of sand, picking grains from his tongue, "That wath thust luck!"  
"No! We got you!"  
"It's your turn again!"  
"Woah..." _*traces the lines of his tatoos*_  
"Why are you so big?"  
"Now you have to do everything we want!"  
Unimpressed he blew some locks out of his face. "Um, how about no?"  
"You're our slave now!", the eldest girl proudly proclaimed, crossing her arms and leaning on his head, "You gotta stick to the rules!"  
"YEAH! STICK TO THE RULES!", they all pouted but soon had to fight not to fall off his back as a deep chuckle made his body rumble. Slipping down the laughing colossus some children also landed face-first in the sand. "HA! - Face slam!"  
[Oh yeah, childish was something he _definitely_ was not.]  
While wrestling a little with the kids or better getting his butt kicked by the little punks, Maui's eyes wandered along the shore, taking in the calm image of colors blending in and out. Kahurangi truly was a beautiful island. An island he'd praise himself to have pulled from the sea if he only remembered. All the while the children were shuffling around on his back and yet he didn't hate it. Every kind of appreciation was a welcoming gift he cherished, even if this meant to do such unmanly things as baby-sitting. _\- Actually I've been a great babysitter all along! -_ Maui was giving himself credit for not letting Moana die once or twice, smugly ignoring the facet of everything else he was responsible for. Somewhere on his back Mini Maui protested heavily, making the kids laugh even more so. _\- I made her become the [second] world best wayfinder, after all! -_  
There was no doubt whom he considered number on.  
At the thought of her his heartbeat slowed down a little and his breath stabilized. It was the late afternoon.  
He couldn't really describe how much he was looking forward to spend some time with Moana.  
"Speaking of the devil..."  
As if responding to his call, he spotted the girl at the entrance of the fale tele. With the blue tapa wrapped around her chest and again beautiful blossoms spreading from her hair he hadn't recognized her at first. But she wasn't alone. To this the kids felt the muscles of his back stiffen.  
"What devil?"  
"Demigod Maui, are you okay?"  
"Did we break him?"  
"Is he dead?"  
"What is it?"  
The youngest of them all, a small boy called Makaio, who wasn't big enough to keep pace with the others scrambled up Maui's head to look what he was quietly staring at. "Moana?", the boy breathed, softly tugging at the immortal's hair. Amazement lay in his words and Maui just thought how very fitting the boy had pronounced her name. All heads went around.

"MOANA!", they repeated in unison.

"Moana", he sighed and didn't sound happy at all. Funny what a wave of emotion a person's mana could cause. To him it felt like the urge to puke, jump down Lalotai and the grossed out reaction when getting called "handsome" by some eighty-year-old hag. Yuck.  
"She's talking to Tausa."  
"Did she drop the fruits?"  
"Oh, he offers to help!"  
"I like Tausa!"  
"Me too!"  
"ME TOO!", everyone repeated, except for Maui.  
Māota watched him with testing eyes. He wasn't one to keep his bragging mouth shut, so much she had realize when playing with the foreign hulk. But then why did he seem so weird and silent now? The girl was attentively studying the dejected frown on the demigod's face and not for a moment she pondered the emotion hidden behind his grim features was love. And Jealousy.  
A lot of jealousy.  
Absentmindedly Maui's eyes rested on the young woman, who didn't even know he was there.  
She was smiling, declining the boy's offer to help; yeah, that suited her. She laughed.  
But she didn't laugh for _him_.

"Maui?", a girl eventually whispered, the sound of her voice intending she hadn't finished yet.  
With the sight of the calm and rhythmical movements of the foreign princess all their eagerness of fighting had eased. "Moana told us that legend..."  
He didn't really listen. His chin propped up on the sand, grains caught in his heavenly locks he pouted in thoughts. "Mhmm."  
"Yeah, she told us that legend", another thoughtfully added.  
"About you and the Kakamoa"  
"It's Kakamora!"  
"And the crab", Apineru said, dignified.  
It was then Maui finally listened up.  
"She did?" A weird feeling dwelled up his throat. She wouldn't have told them about _it..._  
He considered this certain tattoo as a very private story. No, she wouldn't have told them.  
"You saved the world."  
"And Moana! - She did too!"  
"Yeah, he said she kicked your butt numerous times!", the oldest girl cheekily mocked him, but he knew she didn't mean it.

"E mo'i? _*lifts eyebrow*_ That's what she said?"

"Okay, either that or that you left her to face a lava demon all on her own." _\- Ouch! -_  
" **Te Kā! -** The cruel monstrosity that lurked around mother island! ", Pekai mimicked the thunderous sound as if he had been there when the demon emerged from behind the barrier-islands.  
Maui had by now directed his attention to the kids on his back.

"And then they married and lived happily ever after!"  
A sweet voice suddenly broke the tension.

 _\- SAY WHAT? -_

La'akea was dreamily humming to herself, brushing the hair of her doll as everybody stared at her. The startled deep red look on Maui's face was priceless.  
"La'akea!? That never happened!?"  
"Yes it did!"  
"No, you made that up!  
"Oh. Are you sure?"  
" **YEAH!** ", everyone confirmed and rolled their eyes.  
Buried in the hot sand beneath them Maui was fighting with conscience however. His heart might have cracked silently, who knew.  
The little girl shrugged nonchalantly. "Hm... but it would have been a better ending, if you ask me."

"Yeah...

...whatever you say, kiddo", he murmured, shrugging it off the way a living legend should do, making the children stumble off his back where they had settled on. Better not get too comfy with those around, he thought. The inner safety he was provided with by keeping a distance between him and others still was a necessary thing. And other than Moana, who had cracked his walls with little effort, it would take forever for him to open up to others. But maybe he didn't need to. Maybe for Moana to know was just enough.  
Deflated he stretched his arms, loosened his spine. A rain of sand showered down on the yelping kids when he shook his head, gaze withdrawn from the village and instead directed to the open sea. Pekai watched the play of Maui's muscles in awe. [Instantly the kid had a new life goal to reach, or at least some motivation.]  
"Guys, yo mamas are gonna' be _real_ angry with me if you don't get back to you classes now!"  
Maui stretched some more, ignoring what lay behind him and trying to concentrate on the cooling blue ahead. "You should probably go now." If Moana preferred spending time with chief beanstalk, so be it. That's the way things were supposed to be anyways. Momo and some cute guy - and him being the ocean and the wind. Oh, how much he wanted to go out there again. It couldn't be soon enough. "Exactly..."

But then why didn't he feel happy at all?

Swiftly he caught the handle of his hook and pulled the huge weapon from the sand, swinging it in order to distract himself from jealousy, so that it eventually rested on his shoulders. Māota and the others grinned broadly.

"What?", Maui asked suspiciously as he scanned the children.  
Little Makaio had his mouth pressed shut. "Did I miss somethin'?"  
Then he sensed it. Like a brush, the breeze kissing his hair.  
Arching an eyebrow he cocked his head around to see a startled Moana, in her hand a flower. A flower that looked just like the other three she had silently stuck into his hair.  
Grinning sheepishly she smacked her lips in and attempt to think of an excuse.

Dumbfounded Maui was just as startled to be suddenly face to face with her when he had actually been ranting on and on about how disloyal she was -  
"Uuuuum, _*cocked eyebrow*_ What are you doing?"  
Moana chewed on her lip, totally lost, the blue flower she was about to plan into his heavenly locks still in hand. "Uuuuum, nothiiiiiing?" _*excusing grin*_  
The children began laughing full-throated when the demigod crossed his arms and towered over her.  
Being used to that Moana wasn't intimidated at all, but thought how he looked rather cute.

"Ahuh. _*deadpanned*_ I can see that."

One moment too long he bent over her, causing them both to blush a little.  
Quickly Moana ducked out of the danger zone and propped up her arms; it was only now Maui was aware of the beautiful ring of flowers around her head.  
"Tomorrow there will be the great feast", the young woman proudly announced, crouching down to the kids that instantly circled around her. "And Avoca and I made some leis for you ~"  
With eyes full of wonder the little girls of the group watched as Moana handed the coronals to the boys. Her hands gently brushed along their cheeks as she lowered the flowers, making them giggle.  
Pekai happily eyed the blue petals. "Thank you, Moana!"  
"Yeah, thank you!"  
"Thanks a lot!"  
"They look gorgeous!"  
Maui swallowed hard. He also couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight.  
But his attention didn't belong to the flowers alone.

Tracing ever line, every inch of her body he felt a sudden tug inside his chest. He imagined his breath becoming quicker and swallowed down the words he had almost muttered. _\- You're the one looking beautiful, Moana. So perfect and gentle. Affectionate... warm... -_  
It was as if the world played against him. Not in a million years he would have dreamed about a sight like this. Not in his wildest dreams on that ghastly island he could have imagine there would ever be a day he would fall on his knees for a woman. Flowers in her hair, the necklace of her grandmother, the sun-kissed brown skin and the breathtaking chestnut-brown eyes that every now and then flickered towards him when she thought he wasn't looking anymore.  
But he loved to watch her. Loved it so much.

Blending out the tumult about the leis - and how unfair it was that only the boys received flowers; both of them most certainly didn't notice the group of children now playing tag as they ran towards the village. Leaving the two of them to themselves.

"Sooo,", he doodled and nonchalantly picked a flower from one of the leis, turning it in his hand. Of course he didn't really examine the blossom. "What's so special about him?"

Moana still wore a honest smile, not regarding him. Her thoughts were elsewhere. "Whom?" Displeased he took notice of her eyes following the distant steps of Tausa. He was a ma- boy knowing about the hard life of being a chief, similar to her own. Maui on the other hand wasn't the responsible type of guy. Yet this didn't mean he didn't care. "Beanstalk."

There was a flickering in her eyes. She gave a carefree wave, "He's a nice guy. Hardworking, intelligent. - I don't see why you don't like him."

 _\- Because_ _ **you**_ _like him. -_

She didn't really notice the guilty frown on his face since he was still fiddling with the flower. She had her arms akimbo, regarding the calm island life. There was the strong need to occupy herself, distract herself.  
A thin cloud of smoke rose from Anakea's hut. Moana clearly remembered the first day she had entered the healer's fale. More than a bit messy, but leading from the porch a path marked with many different items lead deeper into the jungle. A path she had yet to explore.

"Husband-material?", a deep voice suddenly asked right behind her ear. Strangely she didn't even flinch, having her head in the clouds. _~ Husband-material? ~_ "Tausa?"  
She sounded more surprised than she should have. Something about her behavior felt odd. The way she was fiddling with her hair, avoiding his gaze and yet trying to act all natural.

Maui gave a shrug, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "My hypersensitive demigod-senses perceived you have quite a thing for him", he crudely said, teasing. As he crossed his arms behind his head Moana's brain began to rattle.  
"Oh. Well, I guess he is husband-material, _*hesitant*_ but I think it's unwise to get engaged with someone you just met. Sounds a bit too _princessy_ , oh lord of the wind and sea."

"Got it.", he put one hand to his waist, still holding the flower.  
"Means we gotta' find you another man that fits the category 'skinny rake'." Curling his lip he looked after the guy.

Moana shot him a friendly glare.  
"Hey, if that's your type, okay ~ ", he grinned cheekily holding his hands up and stepping around her in a circle. His shadow long, dancing over the hot sand. Moana watched in cheerful suspicion.  
"So getting me a husband now turned out to be demigod-business?"

"Just sayin',", shrugging his shoulders he motioned with his hands and everything and nothing, swiftly tucking the flower behind her ear. "A strong woman _*lopsided sneer*_ deserves a strong man!" All the while grinning smugly and never leaving her eye-contact he opened his arms in a self-explaining fashion.  
 _~ Are you just talking about yourself again? ~_

Moana was too busy rolling her eyes so that she didn't really notice the flower now embedded in her hair, slightly beneath her haku lei po'o. An unnecessary detail, nothing more.

"Doesn't the saying go like 'behind every strong man there's an even stronger woman?'"  
Cocking her eyebrow at him she had that attractive smirk intensifying her effect on him. She truly was a beautiful woman and with every passing day the fear of missing a single second of her grew. So did his grin, now flashing his teeth. A sudden spark in his eyes replied an undefined answer before he went ahead following the tracks of the children.  
Now what was that?  
The unwelcome feeling from before was now replaced by warmth and confusion. A cyclone that made her belly drop. Was he expecting her to be flattered by a man she only just met?  
After all the time they spent with each other he should know her better than that.  
Unwillingly she suppressed the thought about her promise. Even after the adventures that by now separated her from Motunui, monsters they defeated and people they had met - when returning back to her island all of these would only be stories left to tell. And there's nothing they could change about the inevitable marriage which would sooner or later have to take place, either before or after coronation. Her parents, elders and others, her entire tribe quietly longed to celebrate the reunion of their young chief with a man that would enhance their traditions, fill their lives with pride at the representation of the royal family. As in nightmares provided she still had to pick aforesaid husband. If she didn't, so she had agreed in the sense of responsibility, her father would take things in his own hands. At arranging competitions chief Tui was known for enjoying the boat races within the reef from a safe distance at the shore beside his wife. But surely to pick a fitting man for his daughter the sporting events would take on a incredible scale - things she would rather avoid if possible.

Thoughtful she watched Maui's muscles move beneath his brown skin, stretching and tensing with each step. Her eyes following his dorsal line, wide shoulder-blades expanding to broad shoulders. The long raven curls bobbing smoothly up and down. And the longer she drooled over him, the more guilt tugged at her heart.

He was already a few steps away when she called out a little louder.

"I'll go fetch us some food later on _*light smile*_ I still have to fill you in on some things." _~ A lot of things actually. ~_ When he turned to pull up his brows in surprised acknowledgment, nervousness cracked her voice. "That's if you're still hungry, I mean"

"Is that a date?", he called cheekily, louder than necessary for everyone to hear. If he only knew... Perplexed Moana blushed, instantly seeking for the eyes of someone who could have heard it. A certain someone.

"In your dreams!"

To this the demigod chuckled and when he turned away and went running after the kids there was smoothness in his walk she hadn't seen a long time ago. An easiness, lightness, yes, even the healthy complacency she had missed about him. Did she made him feel proud in a way?  
Moana couldn't help herself. Her heart beat so hard against her ribcage it hurt. The keen look on his face...  
Could she have mistaken it for love?

On a wooden bench, right next to the some men with their hair tugged into thick knots, there sat Akeakama. The old medicine woman was bend over her walking stick, watching the village life proceed. However, there was a certain detail her wrinkly hands dearly held on to. "I see, I see." Frowning she smacked her lips like old people did sometimes.  
"I can't intervene, they have to work things out themselves."  
Glimmering in the afternoon sun the pinkish orange shell rested in her hand. There was a short pause. "My grandson? Oh please, you of all should know that there's great determination running in our family." Nonetheless despair found its way in her words as she watched the unhappy, civil smile Tausa had set up.  
"A human heart can be a heavy one, sister. _*shares his sorrow*_ Especially when it's broken."  
She wasn't angry at Moana. She had no right to be. All she could do for now was cheer up her heartbroken baby with some stories. She would tell him what he definitely didn't want to hear at all. That he had only now become a man by experiencing the pain of love - and living through it.  
"Now we will have to wait. _*sigh*_ I still highly doubt _he_ 's the one. His ego is so... so puffy? Totally different from hers, I tell ya.  
 _*listens closely*_  
Yes. Yes indeed. Maybe we should try just that. But in the end -"  
Akea's old but sharp eyes flew over her beloved village like those of a hawk, spotting whom she had searched for surrounded by a mob of kids. And she knew the one controlling the wide smile on his face wasn't his mighty self at all, but Moana.

"- it will be her to decide who is the _one_."

* * *

 **Moments earlier**

"So, ahem, is he - you know..."

"Know what?", Moana responded after setting down the remaining fruits. Tausa had been so kind to help her carry a few of the things, which had actually been unnecessary, but she didn't want to seem rude, really. It was nice to have someone help instead of proclaim.  
Tausa'afia scratched the back of his head when trying to explain. "Is he alright? You think he's still angry because of my grandmother?"  
"No, I don't think so." _~ If all the lazy dirtbag enjoyed escaping his duties. ~_ "He's doing fine."  
Relieved the young man cocked his head back and nervously laughed towards the ceiling, much to the amusement of the other women that had just unloaded their baskets. Stored at the side there were mountains of food, rolled up blankets and tapa ready for tomorrow's feast. Or rather the re-celebration of a feast the two voyagers had interrupted a half week prior. Moana could tell some of the boys still were grumpy about that.  
"Phew, glad to hear that! _*nervous laugh*_ Don't want to incur a demigod's hatred!"  
Indeed. That would be bad, the girl thought, a polite smile on her face.  
Just why did she had the disquieting feeling that this subject wasn't over yet?  
Leaving the foreign girl together with their chief, Karamea and the others left the huge building that smelled of firewood and dried leaves. They chuckled to themselves, reminding Moana of teenage girls as they winked at her. _~ Hey, where are you goin'? ~_ Avoca looked like she was constantly gasping at the scenery, but Moana didn't get it. Reluctantly she opened her mouth to indicate she would follow-  
"Um, I actually came to... ask you something else."

 _~ Huh? ~  
_  
Now, this took Moana by surprise, tough she did not appreciate the sudden change of his voice. Serious matter it had to be if he got so low, the tension creeping up her veins, but she didn't show it. Why was it that men were such drama-queens, she wondered, having to make each and every moment memorably awkward. But her anxiety didn't betray her. Tausa indeed stood pretty close, the blue crown adorned with different feathers of green and yellow fit perfectly on his head with brown strains of hair neatly struck behind one ear. The hair wasn't long, his muscles nothing compared to _someone_ she didn't want to think about and the tattoos barely covered his right shoulder. He might even was in the middle of getting them _._ But he had a very handsome face. _\- Oh no... -_ He was a fairly attractive man to say the least and she bet there were many girls who had a crush on him. _\- I don't need that right now... -_ On top of that Tausa was an extremely nice guy. _\- Please, please, please, please let me be wrong just once! -_  
An extremely nice guy who had hopelessly fallen for her.

"Moana, will you -" Before her brain could muster up a better solution she had already reached for the wickerwork she had busied herself with for the last few days.  
"Ah! They are _*cocks her head in the direction*_ calling me! - I, heh, think I gotta' go!", and faster than a gawking tookie she flew outside, leis in hand, waving after him. "See you later!"

"- go to the feast with me."

By the end of his sentence his voice had already broken into a sigh. Of course, stupid.  
Angry about himself he kicked the air. She already had a man to accompany her. Who did he think he was to dare and try to compete with a demigod?  
The young man's brown eyes rested on her waving hair in the sunlight. She truly was like no other, exactly like Grandma's shell had predicted. Ack, it was nerve-wrecking.  
"See you later... Moana..."

* * *

La'akea girl, Pekai (boy) by drawingshady, Makaio;

mahmahi - deep-water bottom fish .de/search?q=bigeye+…  
masalo - maybe  
fale tele - huge hu in the center of the village  
sole - to adress a young man  
fale - hut  
tao - speer  
Nofo i lalo! - Sit down!  
E tuai tuai, ta te maʻona ai! - If sth. (food) took a long time to be ready but it was worth the effort.  
E mo'i? - Really?  
A haku lei po'o - head lei  
E mamafa le mea, koma! - The thing is hevy, take break!  
mana - soul/spirit  
'oulua - you two


End file.
